Life in LA
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: Set before Berlin Bound (Fic #1)- The team's early years pre-TFATF. Dom and Letty getting together, Dom's prision years and everything in between all leading up to how they got caught up in the hiests. Lots of Dotty moments and drama. Rated M for mature scenes and language.
1. Job offer

_AN: Story one in the Life series, Prequel to Berlin Bound. I hope you all enjoy._

_This takes you back right to the beginning when and where it all began. Show's Mr T, Dom's prison years, Lots of Dom and Letty moments and everything else in between and will end just before The fast and the furious starts. It's pretty much my take on how the gang came to be and how they all got caught up in the heists._

**_S/N: Dom and Vince are 18, Letty is 15 and Mia is 12._**

* * *

_27th November- Los Angeles, United States _

_High School_

_Dom's POV_

"Hell yeah man last ever day of school." Vince hollered at me as he walked into the school grounds. I grinned bumping fists with him as greeting.

"We still have a lifetime of work to look forward to." I joked grinning as he rolled his eyes, shrugging me off.

"Yeah whatever man, at least your dad was nice enough to give us a couple of days off." I snorted shaking my head.

"Only because I begged." I pointed out as he laughed happily.

"Hey Dom." I grinned at the girl who passed me by as she smiled flirtatiously.

"Man… I'd tap that." Vince said quietly as I laughed.

"She's alright." I played off coolly while Vince chuckled.

"You sly dog." He boomed, shaking my shoulders as we walked further into the school ground.

"Hey brothers, what up?" We both nodded to Hector as he walked towards us, his crew walking along behind him.

"Sup Hector?" I asked, slinging my bag to the floor while V dropped his straight down.

"Graduation party is tonight, you boys coming?" He asked knowingly as we grinned nodding our heads.

"Hell yeah man wouldn't miss it for the world." Vince spoke up grinning from ear to ear with excitement. It was still ten minutes till the bell so we hung with Hector and his crew joking around for a bit before class.

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys, my cousin tells me there's going to be another race." Hector spoke as we made our way to class. The news immediately peaking my interest.

"Where at?" I questioned.

"Same place as usual, the railway crossing." He replied, nodding his head to a guy we passed.

"When is it?" Vince asked hopefully. With any luck it would be Saturday night and dad would be over at a mates place for the night or at the tracks. Sneaking out while he was home was too risky, we had learnt that the hard way.

"Friday night." He answered looking to me for confirmation. Without skipping a beat I swore.

"Damn dad's home." I groaned turning to Vince who sighed dejected by the news.

"No biggie yous should stay at mine. We can go from there." Hector offered while Vince and I nodded in thought.

"Let us think about it." I replied as he nodded.

"No worries man just let me know yeah, so I can let Victor know." He said as we agreed before parting ways, heading off to class.

* * *

_27th November- Los Angeles, United States_

_High school_

_Letty's POV_

I sighed leaning against the school fence as I waited for Mia to arrive. It was after school and this was our meeting spot so we could catch the bus home together. It sucked this year because we were in different parts of the school, only getting to see her before and after school and on a good day occasionally during lunch. Doing a sweep of the grounds again, looking out for the small brunette but I came up empty so I turned away. She was always late. Knowing her like I did she would be still in the class room asking the teacher questions about some assignment. I groaned feeling bored as I watched kids fleeing out of the school grounds eager to get home.

_'Home'_ I shuddered at the thought of the word. It wasn't the first time this week I was glad to be going to the Toretto's after school. After a shitty day I wasn't in the mood to go home and deal with my parents.

"Oi Leticia." I groaned as I recognized the voice calling my name. Turning around I noted I was correct in my guess as I saw a group of guys making their way towards me. Leading the pack was Dom, Mia's older brother. He wasn't bad, on the eyes at least, but when it came ot his attitude there was only so much you could handle in one go.

"What?" I muttered letting him know I clearly wasn't in the mood for his shit.

"Thought I'd be nice and offer you a lift, but hey if you don't want it it's no loss to me." Dom snapped as he turned a glare my way. Rolling my eyes I weighed the pros and cons of accepting his offer.

"Yeah I mean I'm sure we can find other girls to take home." Vince hinted as everyone laughed. I fake mimicked his words, letting out a fake laugh along with it watching as he sent me a glare while Dom and a few of their mates tried to smother their laughs.

"Mia's not here yet." I turned seriously to Dom subtly telling him we would take the lift. He let out an annoyed sigh as he shrugged.

"Whatever, we can wait. Dad will kill me if we don't." Dom muttered to himself and the others. Rolling my eyes as they started talking shit, I took another look around letting my bag slip off my shoulder and fall to the floor at my feet. Ignoring the boys was a tough job but I somehow managed to do it as I waited impatiently for Mia to arrive.

"About time Mia." Dom huffed as she came running over, slightly out of breath. I watched as he and Vince said goodbye to their friends while I picked up my bag, slinging it over my shoulder. Mia gave me an apologetic smile as we followed behind Dom and Vince to where Dom's car was parked.

"Sorry I had to speak to the teacher about my assignment." She explained to her older sibling.

"Always the bookworm." Vince teased.

"Well someone in the family has to be smart; I still don't know how you two managed to pass and graduate." She snapped while I smothered a snort behind my hand. The girl had appoint, neither of these clowns were book smart and I knew for a fact they had only just scraped through in order to pass.

Climbing into the back seat with Mia I scrunched my nose up at the smells that hit me. Mia let out a squeak of displeasure as she sat on what looked to be a pair of panties.

"Eww Dom gross." She whined as she used a book to flick them to the floor.

"Was wondering where they got to." Dom said seriously while Vince snorted with laughter.

"Do you ever clean your car?" I asked disgusted as I shoved a dirty T-shirt to the floor as well.

"Hey just be thankful I'm giving you a ride." He spoke looking at me in the rear view mirror. I muttered under my breath, folding my arms as I had to listen to Dom and Vince's conversation about the hot girls they'd bedded this year.

Mia gave me a small smile of sympathy as I caught her eyes. I sighed heavily as I turned to look out the window. It was no secret that I had a crush on Dom and had for a while. It had been a disaster when he had first found out but I managed to somehow play it cool; at least for a while. Now unfortunately Dom and Vince had taken to rubbing it in my face by talking about either all the girls they wanted to crew or had screwed while I was in ear shot. It pissed me off but that's exactly why they did it, not so subtly letting me know it wouldn't happen. I wasn't stupid I knew I had no hope in hell with Dom; it was just an innocent crush so I hated when they made a big deal out of it.

"Guys come on seriously." Mia whined obviously having heard enough.

"You're more than welcome to get out and walk." Dom muttered.

_'Don't tempt me.'_ I thought silently as I turned my gaze to the front of the car.

"I'll tell dad." Mia warned making Dom sigh but keep quiet at the threat.

"Man why did we have to offer to take them home?" Vince whined quietly from the passenger's seat of the car.

"I was in a good mood at the time." Dom muttered darkly, sparing me a glance in the mirror.

"I haven't said a word, why are you looking at me like that?" I snapped.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch for?" Vince snapped at me before Dom could respond.

"The only bitch I see is the one whining about not getting a chance with _Teresa_." I snapped back.

"Hey I might not have gotten with her but at least I'm getting some elsewhere. What about you Letty? I don't see any guys lining up to sleep with you" He mocked turning in his seat to smirk at me.

"Dude she's underage so it's considered a good thing that no one's lining up to get with her." Dom mumbled getting in before I could as he spared me a glance in the mirror. I rolled my eyes before staring moodily out the window for the rest of the drive. I vaguely heard Vince agree before I blocked them out completely.

Pulling in the Toretto's driveway Mr T was waiting for us like usual. Mia was the first to hop out of the car and I didn't want to stay in there any longer than necessary so I was quick to jump out too. I watched as Mr T dropped Mia a kiss on the head, pulling her in for a hug as he asked about her day. Casting a look over my shoulder and down the street to where my house stood in silence I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. An arm wrapped around my shoulders and a kiss was dropped to my head too as I looked up to Mr T. I gave him a small smile as he sent both Mia and I off inside before he started speaking with Dom and Vince. Not wanting to hang around and listen I followed Mia up to her room.

"You okay?" She questioned.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" I asked looking at her weirdly.

"I don't know you've been kind of… weird the last few weeks. I thought something might be up." She shrugged as she explained quietly.

"Mia you worry too much." I spoke brushing off her concern.

"Letty." We both looked up as we heard Dom's voice and a quiet knock on the door before it opened.

"Yeah?" I asked quietly, still annoyed about what had been said in the car.

"Dad wants to talk to you about something." He said with a shrug while I was left frowning. Walking down the stairs behind Dom I began to wonder what Mr T could possibly want to talk to me about.

_'Was I in some kind of trouble? Had Vince and Dom said something to Mr T about the incident in the car?_' I wondered as I stepped out onto the porch with Mr T.

"Uh you wanted to speak to me Mr T?" I asked worriedly. You never wanted Mr T to be mad at you, it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Letty, how many times have I told you to call me Tony?" I smiled softly as I let out a small laugh.

"Right, sorry." I apologized.

"I've been speaking to your mum." He started looking at my reaction. It was hard to keep my face blank and not react. Based on his search of my face he was looking for exactly that, my reaction to the news.

"Oh?" I asked quietly looking away from him and over towards my house.

"I just wanted to remind you that you're more than welcome here anytime; day or night." He explained nonchalantly as I sent him a small smile.

"Thanks Mr T... er Tony." I said honestly while he nodded with a small smile of his own.

"So in saying that I was wondering if you were still interested in learning the ropes at the garage?" He asked knowingly while I looked at him shocked.

"Are you serious?" I asked hopefully.

"Would I offer it to you if I wasn't?" He teased lightly while I nodded eagerly.

"It will give you a chance to get out of the house a bit more. I know I never let Dom or Vince start at the garage until they were sixteen but I'm making you an exception." He explained, his serious tone underlying warning. Thrilled and filled with excitement I nodded and thanked him excitedly. His warm smile and laugh was enough of a distraction for what I was sure would come next.

"Letty has he ever hit you?" He asked me seriously. Thrown by the change, but expected, path of conversation I shook my head slowly.

"Is that the honest truth?" He asked seriously and I nodded, looking him dead in the eye.

"He just yells at me a lot but he hits mum. It never used to be a lot but over the past week things have changed, every fight ends in him punching her. Mum said it's his drinking, he's been drinking a lot more lately." I whispered as I sent another look down the street.

"Don't worry about you're mum, I'll help her. I just wanted you to know that you're always welcome here and if you ever need help, I want you to come to me okay?" I nodded and he pulled me in for a hug.

"Thanks Tony." I said quietly.

"Anytime. You're one of my own and I protect what's mine." He spoke making me giggle a little.

"Now you can start tomorrow after school at the garage. I'll let Dom know later that he's to bring you with him." I sighed quietly but I nodded to Mr T. Having to deal with an angry Dom over this was going to be a small price to pay for this job experience.

"Now run along, dinner will be ready shortly." I smiled at Tony as I walked back into the house feeling happier then I had been in months.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	2. Silent promise

_27th November- Los Angeles, United States _

_Toretto House_

_Dom's POV_

I lay spread out on my bed, music blasting through the speakers as I try to drown out the giggling I could hear coming from the room down the hall. It had been this way for a good hour or two now. Vince had gone home to get ready for the party with the promise of being back by dinner and Letty had stayed with Mia. Although I should have been used to it by now it still annoyed the fuck out of me.

In all honesty I knew I had it lucky. The only time I really had to put up with both of them was at home around dinner time and occasionally at the store or garage on weekends for an hour or two tops. Through school was a bit different; Mia was in a different section right down the other end of the school, I only ever saw her before school and after. Letty on the other had was different seeing as she was in my section of the school.

_'I don't actually see her though.'_ I realized as I thought about it. I only ever saw her when we passed briefly in the halls between classes, and I had to admit she'd never spoken to me or Vince during school hours. It was strange in a way because she was always around whether it was at the house or the shop and sometimes the garage, she was just a shadow that was always there but school was different. She didn't hang out with us, had never even tried to; in fact I don't even know who she did hang out with. Though it hadn't been bad at all at school I was still glad to be done with it, at least I'd have the entire day at the garage without either of them around. I mean I love my sister and Letty was family, but sometimes it was just much for a guy to handle. Plus it was no secret that Letty had had a crush on me at one point, though I suspected she still did but she did hide it very well if that was the case. The thought of it had got on my nerves and in a way it still did. She was a sister and a kid, I couldn't ever see her as anything more.

"Dom." Looking up from the car magazine I had been staring blankly at, I looked to dad who was standing at my bedroom door.

"Yeah dad?" I asked carelessly chucking the magazine to the side.

"I'm going to be away for the weekend out of town so I expect you to look after your sister. If you want to have a party that's fine, just make sure you keep an eye out on Mia and Letty when she's over. However if you have a party I expect you to clean this place up and back to the way I left it before I get home; and I mean you. Don't go putting Letty and Mia on cleaning duty for something you did, got it? If I hear one compliant of you upsetting Mia or even Letty you'll be grounded for a long time." He said sternly and I nodded.

"Okay I understand." I said.

"Also while we're having this discussion, let's talk about girls." I winced.

"Dad…" I whined but he silenced me with a glare.

"I know what you're like Dominic so don't try and tell me otherwise. I'd like to think I've been pretty lenient when it comes to you dating and having girls over while I'm not here." I sighed and nodded, that was true.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, I don't want to answer the door one day and find an angry set of parents telling me my son got their daughter pregnant. I'm too young to be a grandfather, so make sure you're being responsible about it." I rubbed the back of my neck uncomfortably.

"Got it." I spoke awkwardly while he frowned at me.

"You have been haven't you?" He demanded sternly as I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. It would only get me in trouble.

"Yes dad I swear I have." I promised and he nodded once.

"Right well, that's one thing I guess. Nothing in front of the girls got it?" I nodded in understanding as I sat awkwardly on my bed. I watched as he rolled his eyes at me before he left. I turned over what he said in my mind, he'd be gone for the weekend.

_'Races here we come.' _I thought as I dove for my phone. I sent a quick text to Vince about the news and waited for a reply.

I grabbed for my phone as it started ringing. Glancing at the I.D I saw it was just Vince so I answered without hesitation.

"Hell yeah man party time. Two parties in one week, I'm loving the this no school thing." He hollered down the phone while I grinned, shaking my head at his antics.

"Yeah pretty sweet, but there's a draw back. I also have to look after the rugrats." I said sighing in disappointment.

"Aww man. Can't Mia just sleep over at Letty's place for the night?" He asked while I rubbed the back of my neck.

"V Letty lives down the street, they're going to see and hear the party. They're not coming to the race but Dad's already given me the speech about how grounded I would be if he heard a complaint from Mia or Letty, so they have to come to the party."

"Dude that sucks. How are you gunna get laid while also keeping an eye on them?" He asked while I thought back to the conversation dad and I had just had. I shuddered and pushed it out of my mind.

"With your help. If I've got a girl then you can watch them, if you have one I'll watch them." I said quickly thinking.

"What if we both have chicks at the same time?" I groaned, count on Vince to think of something I hadn't.

"Hector owes me a favor or two." I mumbled.

"Sweet."

"Yeah…listen see you when get back here?" I asked wanting to wrap this up.

"Yeah brother." He agreed before I hung up, sighing as I tossed my phone onto my bed. Standing up slowly I stretched my back before making my way to Mia's room.

"Hey Mia, Letty." I said kindly.

_'I could be nice when I wanted to.'_ I thought to myself.

"Hey. You're too late dad's just told us." Mia said. I resisted making a face, having a fair idea of what his words to them might have consisted of. I knew if I said one thing wrong I could kiss my privileges away for a long time. Taking the safe route I just nodded and stayed quiet.

"So are you going to have a party?" Letty asked knowingly. Sighing I nodded, there was no point in lying.

"Yeah, you can come over if you want." I said quietly still not liking the idea at all.

"We can come to the party? Or are you just saying that for now and going to force us to stay locked up in my room all night on the day?" Mia asked and I sighed.

"You can come but Mia no drinking, that goes for you too Letty." I watched as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Whatever, but you ain't my dad Dom. If I wanna drink I'll drink." She said rolling her eyes. I ignored her attitude as a thought suddenly struck me.

"Hey, what did my dad want to speak to you about?" I asked curiously.

"Oh nothing important, don't worry about it." She mumbled. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mia gave her a disbelieving look. It peaked my attention but at the same time it made me frown, something told me I wasn't going to like it.

"What do you mean nothing important? Letty it's huge!" Mia exclaimed happily. Suddenly interested in what had happened I leant against the door frame and turned to Letty. She was glaring at Mia, obviously it was something she didn't want to share with me.

"What is it?" I asked as Letty looked anywhere but at me and stayed silent.

"Dad offered her a spot at the garage after school. He's going to show her the ropes like he did with you and V." Mia explained to me. I stood stunned against the frame as Mia's words sunk in, only then to feel a rush of anger after the shock wore off. I turned to Letty and looked at her seriously as I tried to control my anger.

"Are you serious? Vince and I had to be sixteen before we were allowed to work at the garage after school. Why the hell are you any different?" I demanded watching as she shrunk back slightly but still looking away.

"I don't know." I frowned at her response. Judging by her guilty expression she knew damn well why but I knew she wasn't going to say anything. I sighed angrily as I turned and stalked out of the room. From the top of the stairs I could hear dad in the kitchen so I stormed my way down the stairs ready to start demanding answers.

"Dad?" I called.

"What's wrong?" He asked as I entered the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell me you asked Letty to work with us?" I demanded while he sighed.

"Dom I don't understand why you have a problem with Letty. She's a nice girl." He started as I rolled my eyes.

"I don't have an issue with Letty alright? She just hangs around a lot, it's a bit full on sometimes." I whined as he looked at me amused, though clearly he didn't believe me.

"Ahuh. So she has a school girl crush on you, what's so bad about that? She's not giving you any trouble, in fact she doesn't even speak to you unless she has to and you know it. Give it a couple of years and I guarantee you won't care how much she hangs around." He spoke amused while I scoffed at his words.

"Yeah right." I muttered.

"Be nice you hear me?" He warned as I had started to protested again. Slowly I nodded, I knew I didn't have much of a choice.

"Besides I have my reasons as to why I offered her the job." He hinted as I frowned at his words.

_'What the hell did that mean?'_

"Care to share?" I questioned with an attitude despite his warning gaze.

"Watch it or I might just rethink that party." I wisely stayed quite but also gave him a look to say I was waiting.

"I offered her the experience to get her out of the house. Her parents are going through a rough patch, a rather bad one and her father takes it out on her sometimes." He said quietly as he glanced to the door. I followed his gaze but no one was there so I took that to mean he had been checking. Thinking over his words I struggled to think of something to say. It was news to me. Letty's parents were the perfect couple as far as I could recall, how had it suddenly changed.

"Takes it out on her how?" I asked sounding unsure.

"Yells, screams, throws things…" He muttered. I could tell by his tone he was trying to keep his anger in check.

"Does he hit her?" I questioned feeling protective of the girl I thought of as a sister.

"She says not but I know he hits Maria. I don't like the thought of Letty being around that anymore then she has to be. I offered her the job because I know the day is going to come one day where he goes for Letty. Maybe if she's out of the house a lot it won't get to that." I was silent as I listened to my dad's words looking out the window and down to the house across the road. It was quiet and it looked as if no one was there but the car in the driveway told a different story.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you that. Don't say anything to Letty alright? Just make the effort to try and be a little nicer. I know you and Vince find her annoying and you don't like it because she has a crush but have you ever thought that maybe she hangs around with you because you make her feel safe?" He asked me quietly. Immediately I felt regret for treating her the way I had over the years. Maybe she didn't hang around because of the crush after all, maybe she hung around because she did feel safe with us.

"No." I whispered and he smiled sadly.

"I'm not asking you to become her best friend but I am asking you to look out for her a bit more. Letty's a good kid who's been dealt a bad hand in life. Like I said give it a few years and I bet you anything that you won't be complaining." I went to argue but he cut me off.

"I know, I know. Say you want now but just you wait. I'll be right. Anyway my point is just try, please?" He asked and I nodded.

"I'll try and make more of an effort." I promised.

"Thank you. I'd also like it if you kept a close eye on her while I'm away, I'm worried about leaving." Again I nodded.

"Yeah I can do that. Why can't she just stay over all weekend?" I asked.

"She can't, not if her father has anything to do with it. She'll be around a lot though." I nodded as I made my way silently out of the kitchen. Walking back to my room in a daze as I thought about everything I had just learned. I felt like such an ass for treating Letty the way I had been. Dad was right she probably did feel safe around Vince and I and this whole time we had been turning her away.

As I got to Mia's room I looked in silently not wanting to alert them to my presence. Immediately I felt another surge of regret. I couldn't believe I had failed to note the difference in Letty. Taking her in as she sat on Mia's bed listening to Mia talk about some kid you could clearly tell her head wasn't there. I flicked my eyes to Mia, she obviously didn't know by the way she was going on; Letty hadn't told anyone. Making a silent promise to myself as I moved away from the door and padded back to my own room, I vowed I was going to make sure I looked out for her from now on. She was family and we looked after our own.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	3. Just a friendly chat

_27th November- Los Angeles, United States _

_Toretto House_

_Dom's POV_

Dinner was the usual celebration affair; Chinese take-out followed by Mia's home-made apple pie that was mum's old recipe and of course a corona. After dinner dad made Vince and I promise not to be out past one, to not to drink too much and if we were too drunk to get ourselves home then we had to ring dad. It was a fair enough deal, plus we weren't stupid so we agreed.

I was on my way out the door with Vince when I passed Letty in the hallway picking up her bag. Thinking back to the earlier conversation I had had with dad I paused in front of her making her look up at me questioningly.

"Are you heading home?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, my dad wants me home." She spoke quietly while I felt anger well up inside me but I managed to keep a calm face.

"I'll walk you home." I said giving her a small smile.

"Walk me home." She said slowly giving me a weird look.

"Yeah, that okay with you?" I asked smiling down at her. She looked at me suspiciously through narrowed eyes.

"Why are you being nice all of a sudden?" She demanded.

"I'm nice." I defended, not really sure what to say otherwise.

"Rarely Dom." She pointed out quietly and I sighed.

"Yeah okay not all the time but I do feel bad about it. I realized I may have been too harsh on you all these years, you never deserved that." I said honestly and she stared at me silently. It made me uneasy. I felt like she could see straight through me.

"For a second there I almost believed you." She sassed as she turned making her way to the door.

"Hey, I'm serious. I'm going to try to be nicer." I said as I caught her arm bringing her back to me.

"Why? Why start now after so many years Dom?" She asked quietly and I sighed not knowing what to say.

"Maybe because I want to." I said but she shook her head.

"Or maybe because your dad asked you to?" She asked knowingly and I gave her a small smile.

"I'm not gunna lie he pointed out a few things but he's not the only reason." I spoke.

"Now why don't I believe that?" She said shaking her head.

"Let considering we're going to be working together I figured we should probably start by being nice to each other, maybe even become friends." I hinted and she gave me a disbelieving look.

"Right, we'll see how long you can last with being nice." She spoke quietly turning away from me again. Grabbing her arm yet again I realized that all the years of treating her the way I had, had hurt her more than I had realized.

"Letty come on, you're like a little sister to me. I may not have always treated you that way but you are. I was wrong to treat you the way I did. You know you can always come to me right, if you need help or if you ever need to talk." She was silent for a moment, her head tilting to the side as she looked at me.

I wanted to curse myself for putting my foot in it. She was smart she would catch on that I know. Narrowing her eyes at me as she thought, I held my breath and waited for her to call me out but she said nothing just looked me up and down once.

"Fine whatever, we can be friends. All I want Dom is for you to stop treating me like a little kid."

"But you are just a kid, at least to me." She glared and I held my hands up in defense.

"I know you have a crush on me okay." I confided.

"Dom that's not even the issue here. I don't even like you like that anymore." She defended trying to leave for the third time but I blocked her path.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. Just listen, please?" I asked as she stopped waiting for me to speak.

"If you do that's fine, I'm not rubbing it in your face okay? I'm just making sure you understand if that still is the case." I trailed off.

"I understand perfectly okay? I always have. You're not interested that's fine, as I said neither am I." I sighed not sure I believed her but she did look convincing so I took her word. I didn't want to upset her too much so I decided to let it go.

"So we can be friends, yeah?" I said softly.

"Yeah." She spoke looking straight at me.

"Come on Let its late, let me walk you home." I begged while she laughed a little, shaking her head.

"Don't you have a party to be getting to?" She reminded but I shrugged.

"A couple of minutes isn't going to matter much." I said honestly. All I wanted was to make sure she got home okay.

"Look whatever, I just have to go now." She sighed when she realized I wasn't about to back down.

"Okay, come on then." I said as I nudged her out the door. Vince was waiting by my car and he looked up as I came out.

"Give me two minutes, I'm just walking Letty home." I called. I noted the weird look he gave me but he said nothing, just nodding as he leant back against the car.

Letty and I walked in silence but she stopped when we reached the start of her driveway. I raised an eyebrow at her in question as she shifted nervously.

"I'm good from here. You should go." I noted the worried look she sent to the house. I shook my head letting her know I wasn't backing down. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder I led her up to the front door despite her resistance.

"Dom really I'm fine, you need to go." She said quickly as I raised my hand to knock. Lowering my hand I sighed, turning towards Letty as I got ready to say something. Before I was able to speak the door flew open. Shocked by its force I stumbled back taking Letty with me to avoid being hit.

"Letty where the fuck have you been? I told you to get your sorry arse home ten minutes ago, do I need to teach you a lesson for disobeying?" Mr Ortiz yell startling us both as he suddenly appeared in the doorway; his gaze directed straight at Letty as he yelled.

'What the fuck did that mean?' I wondered as anger rose within me. I watched as his eyes suddenly flickered to me, shock registering on his face as he cleared his throat and put on a fake smile.

"Oh Dominic… I hear congratulations are in order, for finishing high school." He finished lamely. I couldn't help the frown that appeared on my face as I took in Letty's father. I had never been a fan of him, even when we were younger. He always came across as domineering when it came to Letty or Maria but back then I just put it down to protectiveness.

_'How wrong I was.'_ I thought sadly as I looked him over. I hadn't seen Adrian Ortiz in quite a while, I remembered Letty mentioning he'd been away on business; clearly that was not the case.

Adrian was a tall man, not much taller than me. He was practically skin and bones though, drawn looking in the face and his red, bloodshot eyes seemed to pop out of his head. He was not the man I had grown up with.

"Thank you sir, I was just walking Letty home before Vince and I went out to a party. Sorry she's late; she had to wait for me." I lied aware that he wasn't paying me any attention as he looked to Letty.

"Oh well that's quite alright, no harm done. Letty say thank you to Dominic and go upstairs and do your homework. I'll be up soon to help you out." I could feel Letty tense under my arm and all I wanted to do was drag her back down the path and back to the safety of my house. I looked down at her as she moved out of my hold, barely looking at me as she spoke.

"Thanks Dom." She said quietly.

"That's okay, I'll see you tomorrow." I said softly and she nodded before heading inside quickly. The silence that fell once she was gone was tense and awkward so I took that as my cue to leave.

"Well I should get going, Vince and I have somewhere to be." I said trying to seem happy but I was far from it. How could a father treat his daughter like that?

"Uh just a word before you go." He demanded so I nodded wondering what on earth he had to say to me.

"Sure." I said trying to be patient.

"You're a handsome man Dominic, no doubt you have a few ladies after you." I was a little confused as to where this was going but I played along and shrugged.

"Yeah I guess." I shrugged confused.

"Girls more your own age right." He hinted more forcefully. Suddenly I got where this was going and I didn't like it.

"Right." I agreed just as forcefully back.

"Right. Well just to make things perfectly clear so there isn't any future mix up's, my fifteen year old daughter is off limits. Is that understood?" He asked coldly and I frowned.

"Mr Ortiz I have no intention of getting with your daughter. I think of her a little sister like I do with Mia, nothing more." I clarified and he made a noise in the back of his throat before looking me over.

"Right well just in case your opinion ever changes, let me make this clear. If I find out you've been with my daughter in any other means but friendly I will kill you." I glared at the man who had been my neighbor pretty much my whole life.

"Are you threatening me?" I asked angrily.

"Oh no Dominic it's not a threat, it's a promise. Have a good night." I stared in shock as he turned and walked back into the house as if nothing had happened. The slam of the door brought me back to my senses as I stood still on the porch. I could hear his footsteps on the stairs and I had the uncontrollable urge to knock again to prevent him from going after Letty but I didn't, instead I raced back down the street.

"Finally." Vince muttered as he saw me approach but I shook my head.

"Where's dad?" I asked in a hurry and he frowned.

"Inside, dude what's going on? You're acting really weird and we really need to get going."

"Yeah I just need to speak to dad first." I spoke urgently as I raced inside finding dad in the kitchen with Mia doing her homework.

"I thought you'd gone already." He said looking up.

"Yeah I just walked Letty home. Dad can I speak to you for a minute? Alone." I hinted and he stood quickly all but pushing me into the other room.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked worriedly and I relayed what had happened to him.

"He said what?" He roared loudly and I sighed.

"Dad…" I said nodding to the kitchen and he sighed rubbing his face as he lowered his voice.

"Sorry but that's crossing the line. Was Maria there?" I shrugged.

"I didn't see her and I couldn't hear anything." I said truthfully.

"Alright thanks, now you better head off to your party." I frowned.

"But dad what about Letty?" I asked worried and he smiled.

"For someone who claims she's annoying almost every day, you've suddenly had a change of tune."

"She's family and after what I just saw I can't help it." I stated and he nodded.

"Let me take care of it, now off you go. Go and enjoy yourself tonight." Knowing there was no point in arguing I nodded and said goodbye again before heading out to my car.

"Ready?" I asked Vince and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh now you're ready." He sneered.

"V shut it." I snapped angrily as he turned to look at me in surprise.

"Whoa I was just kidding." I sighed as I spared him a glance.

"Yeah I know sorry, I have a lot on my mind." I said as I started the engine.

"What's up bro?" I hesitated but then shook my head.

"Nothing for you to worry about man, you ready to party?" I asked faking my enthusiasm.

"Yeah man let's party." He hollered while I smiled slightly but truth be told I was no longer in the mood for a party. My mind was back with a certain fifteen year old wondering if she was going to be okay.

* * *

_Princess of Darkess17_


	4. Home life

_Letty's POV_

I stayed hidden around the corner after walking inside. I knew my father, he had that look in his eye and I was scared he was going to do something to Dom. In a way I was proved right as I heard the threats he said to Dom. I felt horrible and I knew Dom would question me about it another day. It wasn't something I wanted to discuss with him.

Hearing their one-sided conversation come to an abrupt end, I made a run for the stairs as quietly as I could knowing that if my father found me eavesdropping I would be in for a long night. With the intent on hiding out in my room until it was safe to venture out I headed straight for my room but I paused as I passed my parent's room. The door was only partly open, which was unusual. Glancing behind me knowing my dad would be right behind me soon enough I pushed it open and stepped in. In the barely lit room I found my mum sitting on the edge of the bed with an ice pack to her cheek.

She simply smiled when she saw me enter, patting the spot next to her as she discarded the ice pack to the side. Quickly moving to her side I relaxed into her embrace as she held me close, my own arms wrapping around her as I hugged her back.

"Dad's been drinking again hasn't he." I whispered quietly. It wasn't a question but rather a statement as she hushed me, stroking my hair softly as she whispered her response.

"Yeah he has."

"And he hit you again." I continued on, bringing my voice lower.

"Don't worry about me. I'm just glad it wasn't you." She said pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"He was downstairs threatening Dom mum, he was only walking me home." I whispered as she pressed another kiss to my head. She held my face in her hands, looking me in the eyes as she spoke.

"Tony will protect Dom, don't worry about him."

"But what's going to happen to us mum?" I asked fearfully as I looked up at her as she looked down at me sadly.

"I'm going to get us away from here, I promise. But I can't just yet, I need to get a few things sorted. Tony's going to help me do that but it's going to take a little while; we just have to hold on a bit longer. Can you do that?" She whispered to me quietly as I nodded silently.

"Until then I need you to lay low around here okay? Try and stay away from the house as much as you can."

"Mr T offered me a job after school and on weekends at the garage" I said quietly and she sighed in relief.

"That man's an angel. Tony and I have already spoken, you stay there whenever you need to or whenever he and I tell you to okay?" I hesitated but we both looked to the door as we heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Where are you supposed to be?" She whispered quickly as she wiped away my tears; I hadn't even felt them start.

"My room." She looked fearfully at the door as the footsteps came to a stop at the top of the stairs. No doubt he was listening, or drinking. Either way we both knew it wasn't going to end good. She stood up as quietly as she could, helping me to my feet as she gave me a kiss on the head. Together we walked out of her room and came face to face with my father. He looked pissed, both in an angry way and in a drunken way. I knew what the outcome would be and I hated to say it but it scared me.

"I thought I told you to go to your room?" He snarled as he caught sight of me and I flinched. I stood unable to move despite the small subtle nudge from mum to go.

"Well? What the fuck are you waiting for you little bitch get the fuck in your room." He yelled at me again as I quickly managed to regain my ability to move. I fled down the hall and to my room shutting the door behind me as quietly as I could; I knew if I slammed it he'd only get angrier. Leaning on the door I began to listen as the fighting started.

It hadn't always been like this. There was a time when my parents were happily married, we were happy and I was content to be daddy's girl. There were the times when he would spend hours teaching me about cars and the tools. We'd built a car together just three short years ago and he'd been so proud of me. I remember when he'd kiss me goodnight and mum goodbye. Then one day something just happened and suddenly everything had changed. He'd lost his job and instead of spending time with me and mum or looking for a job he'd spend time at the bar.

It was his drinking mum had told me once. He'd gone from having one or two a night to binging all day. She told me it was because he'd lost his job and he'd felt less of a man that he couldn't provide for his family.

"Why the fuck is your boy toy over the road sending over his son huh?"

"Dominic was just walking Letty home Adrian. It is late."

"Don't spin me that shit Maria. That little slut in there is sleeping around with the neighbor's son and god knows how many other boys. She's probably already the whore of the neighborhood." I tried to tune out the rest of his insults after that. I never could understand what I did to make my father think those things of me.

I sat in the darkness, too afraid to turn a light on, as I stared out the window towards the Toretto place. Dom's car was no longer in the driveway so I assumed he'd gone to the party but the lights in the house were still on so I knew Tony and Mia were still home. Sighing I decided to go to bed seeing as I was confined to my room for the night. My parents arguing had moved downstairs, I could hear the occasional glass breaking followed by swearing and yelling; it was nothing out of the ordinary as of late. I lay in bed trying to hold it together as I heard my mum scream in pain but it was too much and I couldn't stop the tears once they started.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because I woke to a loud smash downstairs followed by hurried footsteps on the stairs. I bolted straight up and out of bed, almost cowering in the corner afraid of who it would be. If it was my dad I didn't want to think about what was going to happen once he barged through my door but if it was mum I knew something bad must have happened and I needed to leave. Hearing a loud thump on the other side of my door I froze and remained still. Everything was silent for a moment before the door opened.

"Mum." I breathed out relieved as she quickly flipped on the light and grabbed my school bag by the door.

"He passed out but he won't be out for long. Quickly pack what you need for tomorrow and maybe the next day. We need to leave for the night, I don't want you here when he wakes."

"Where are we going?" I asked as I did as I was told but slowly as I looked her over.

"We're going over to Tony's." I hesitated once I heard those words but she looked pleadingly at me.

"Letty please, I need you safe." She begged as I took in her bruised cheek and eye. I managed to pull on a jumper over my singlet and pull on shoes. As quickly as I could I grabbed my books for school that were on my desk, shoving them in a bag on top of my clothes before I zipped it shut. She kissed me on the head as I stopped, ready in front of her while keeping a tight grip on her own bag.

"Ready?" She asked and I nodded as we carefully and quietly made our through the house. I could see the damage done. There was broken glass, furniture upturned and just a general mess as we walked out of the house.

Tony was waiting on the porch when we arrived, his face showing up his concern. The minute we got near enough he immediately took my mum's face in his hands.

"Christ Maria, what has he done this time?" He asked quietly examining her face.

"It looks worse than it really is." He gave her a doubtful look when she winced at his prodding.

"Thank you for this Tony."

"Maria I told you, it's no problem. Letty, are you okay sweetheart?" He asked me as he cupped my face and looked me over.

"I'm okay." He smiled slightly at me as he took my bag from me and led us inside, making sure to lock the door behind him.

"You can have my room Maria, I'll take the spare. Letty you can either bunk with Mia or you can stay with your mum."

"Nonsense Tony I can't take your room. I'll take the spare. Letty you can bunk with Mia okay sweetheart?" I nodded as she gave me a kiss. Tony pulled me into a hug and I relaxed feeling safe before they sent me upstairs with my bag.

Walking quietly into Mia's room so I didn't disturb her, I gently sat my bags down on the ground just inside the door. Taking my jumper and shoes off I left them beside my bag before crawling into the second bed in Mia's room. After staring at the ceiling for a long time I found my eyes shutting as I willed myself to forget about tonight, for once I didn't have to fight it as sleep took over. I was safe.

* * *

_27th November- Los Angeles, United States_

_Senior's graduation party_

_Dom's POV_

It was well into the night and the party was at its peak. I had plenty of girls fawning all over me, offering me their services for the night but even after my few beers my head still wasn't here. I found myself drinking quietly in a corner while girls came and went trying to hold my attention. There was one in particular that didn't seem to want to give up.

"You know my house isn't far away." I finally looked down at the girl that had placed her hand on my arm. I ran my eyes up the girl's body taking in her short leather skirt that clung to her arse, it was short enough to leave very little to the imagination. She had heels on which gave her enough height to come to chest level on me. Her shirt if you could call it that was skin tight, showing off her flat stomach and her large breasts. Trailing my eyes up to her face for the first time I smirked realizing who it was. Michelle Tran, the younger sister of one of my rivals, Johnny Tran and his cousin Lance.

_'This night just started to look a whole lot brighter.'_

She was attractive enough but I had no real interest for the girl herself, it was more the fact I was going to enjoy gloating to Johnny about bedding his sister come morning.

"Really now?" I asked interested, turning on my charm as I turned my body to face hers as she stepped closer so our bodies were touching. She seemed to sense my change in attitude because she stepped up her advances.

"Yeah…but your house is even closer." She hinted and my smile dropped a little.

"My house isn't an option." I stated as coolly as I could without giving anything away.

"Neither is mine really, my brother is home." She confided. I smirked as I shrugged, running my hands down her body only stopping to hold her hips tightly, pulling her closer.

"But that could make it more exciting right? The threat of being caught?" I whispered in her ear as she giggled. I had to force myself not to cringe at her voice or her laugh. It was so fake and high pitched it made nails on a chalk board feel like nothing.

"Yeah." Taking one last look over her I smirked playfully.

"How about we go for a drive then?" I proposed watching as she grinned knowing she had my full attention. I looked at her waiting for an answer; she knew exactly what it was I was getting at.

"Sounds perfect." I wrapped an arm around the girl and led her over to where Vince was talking with a group of girls. He gave me a nod knowing I'd be back for him as we passed. I caught the looks that a couple of girls threw Michelle as we walked past, ones of envy and jealousy. What can I say? The opportunity of bedding Tran's sister was just too good to pass up.

"So Dommy, do you know the way?" I just smirked at her. This was going to be good.

* * *

_Princess of Darkness17_


	5. Telling Vince

_27th November- Los Angeles, United States_

_En route to the Toretto house_

_Dom's POV_

As promised I went and picked V up after my little_ encounter_ with Tran's sister. I had to admit she was good, probably the best I had had in a long while and even though I wasn't fond of the girl herself, I could make an exception for more nights like that every once in a while.

"Man you changed you're tune quick." V said as I started the drive home throwing him a sideways look.

"What do you mean?" I asked playing dumb.

"Come on man don't play dumb, you were all keen for the party at school, even before dinner, then suddenly after taking Letty home you changed. What was the deal between you and her anyway dude? You suddenly got something for her?" I gave Vince a disbelieving look.

"No I was being nice, you should try it sometime." He scoffed.

"Oh yeah? Nice was after school today, you gave them a lift home. What about tonight though, since when do you walk her home?"

"It was late." I stated.

"She lives a couple of doors down." Vince cried not believing my words.

"Look she's going to be working at the garage after school man, I'm putting in the effort to be nice and you should too. She's not so bad." He looked at me shocked.

"What the fuck? Has your dad lost it?" He thundered.

"Hey don't say shit like that." I defended raising my voice to match his.

"Whatever man. Why's she any different, huh? We had to be sixteen before we got a job at the garage."

"I know man I was pissed at first too okay, but I understand why dad's done it. It's part of the reason I walked her home." I said quietly.

"Well wanna explain it to me, cos I ain't cool with this." I shook my head.

"It's not my place to say man."

"Don't give me that shit. Tell me what's going on Dom." He demanded.

"Dude I can't alright? Just drop it, it ain't my place to say." I bit back

"Fine then answer me this. Why were you sulking pretty much the whole night until Tran came along? I know why you got with her too by the way."  
"I just wasn't in the mood anymore and Vince it ain't like that." I lied but he scoffed calling me out immediately.

"Oh please it's exactly like that. You're just waiting to be able to rub it into Johnny's face next time you and he get into a fight." I stayed silent knowing he was right.

"That's right, you can't bullshit me brother." He stated and silence fell upon us for a moment.

"In all seriousness though, how was she?" I smirked knowing he couldn't stay mad at me for long.

"She was better than Casey." I stated grinning and he laughed. Casey was a girl we had both been with and the girl had skills.

"Seriously? Shit maybe I might even have to have a go." I shook my head laughing.

"Yeah I don't like the girl or anything but I wouldn't mind a few more rounds with her occasionally." I stated as I pulled into the driveway. Chancing a look over at Letty's noting all the lights were off as I got out of the car. I waited for V before locking it up for the night making our way around to the back of the house to let ourselves in. We slowed when we saw my dad and Letty's mum sitting on the back porch talking. I noticed Maria was holding something to her face and my stomach dropped. Growing up Maria had been like a mother to all of us, Vince included, so to see her beaten up I felt pretty angry.

"Dominic, Vince how was the party?" Dad asked but I shrugged not really interested in it anymore. Something had obviously happened while we had been gone just like I had been afraid of. I felt bad now for taking a ride with Tran when we should have left the party early. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Vince was looking pretty confused between us all.

"It was alright…" He trailed off quietly as he answered dad.

"I haven't had a chance to congratulate either of you yet." Maria said as she got up and pulled Vince in for a hug as he hugged her back giving me a look over her head. I sighed a little turning to dad but he just sent me a grim smile.

"And you too Dominic. I'm sorry about Adrian, he had no right to say that to you." She said quietly as she hugged me tightly and I wrapped my arms around her carefully not sure if her injuries extended anywhere else apart from her face.

"Did someone hit you Maria?" Vince asked unsurely but she sent him a small smile.

"Dom can fill you in. Now you two boys better run along to bed." I smiled softly at her as her motherly instincts kicked in.

"I know I promised you some time off but do you think you could hold down the garage tomorrow for me? Maria and I have a few places to go." He said quietly.

"Yeah sure, V?" I asked and he too nodded.

"Thanks boys I owe you, I promise you once everything settles down you two can have some time off."

"It's no problem if we can't dad." I promised but he waved me off.

"Can you check in on Letty and your sister please when you go inside?" My dad asked and I nodded glad to hear Letty was here.

"Yeah of course." I said quietly giving Maria a kiss on her good cheek watching as Vince did the same. We both said a quiet goodnight to my dad and then headed inside.

"Okay man what was all that about?" Vince demanded once we were out of hearing range pointing to outside.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll explain what I know." I said walking up the stairs with Vince on my heels, flipping on the hallway light as we went. Giving Vince a look telling him to be quiet as I opened the door to Mia's room, the light from the hallway allowing me to see that Mia was fast asleep sprawled out in her bed.

Rolling my eyes at my little sister's sleeping antics I walked into the room, only stopping to bend down to pick up the stuffed bear that had fallen off the bed before placing it beside her carefully. Looking over at Letty; she was asleep but it looked anything but peaceful. Her covers were a mess and all over the place not to mention she was frowning and twitching in her sleep. Doing a quick scan of her face I was pleased to see there were no visible marks on her that I could see. Hesitating for a moment before I reached across and pulled the covers back over her glad she didn't wake at the movement. Turning back around I headed for the door where Vince was standing watching me intently. I closed the door behind me not looking at Vince as I continued down to my room, leaving the light on in the hallway for dad and Maria.

"Okay seriously brother what the fuck is going on?" I sighed and ran a hand over my face tiredly. Shrugging my jacket off I threw it to the back of my chair as Vince pulled out the spare mattress that was kept under my bed. Sitting on my bed I started to explain everything I knew watching as he got angry with every word I spoke.

"What the fuck man? Are you playing with me or is this legit?"

"It's legit man." I said miserably.

"So you being nice to Letty is because of…this?" I nodded.

"Yeah man she's got enough going on as it is she doesn't need us adding to it. I mean come on man, you know what it's like." I said softly and he nodded slowly.

"Yeah, you're right. So just to make this perfectly clear, you haven't got anything for Letty?" I shook my head almost frantically.

"Fuck no man, she's just a kid." He nodded accepting the answer.

"Just checking, with her crush on you I just wanted to make sure you weren't starting to return the feelings." I nodded.

"According to Letty she doesn't feel anything for me." I stated and he scoffed.

"Yeah, okay." He said sarcastically.

"Actually brother I kind of believe her. Dad pointed out that maybe the reason she hung around so much was because she feels safe around us." I spoke as he stopped to think about it.

"Yeah I guess I can see that. I still say she feels something for you though." He spoke looking right at me but I just shrugged not really bothered about it anymore as we both got changed.

"So you'll be nicer to Letty yeah?" I asked for confirmation as we got into our respective beds.

"Yeah brother, I'll also beat her father's arse if he lays a hand on her." I nodded silently.

"Better get in line V." I said as we both fell into silence. I lay awake staring at the ceiling deep in thought about Letty. Just knowing she was here and Maria had marks on her face told me things were really bad, worse then I first thought. Sighing I turned my face towards Vince as I heard his snoring start. Rolling my eyes I got comfortable on my back before I shut my own eyes and let sleep take me.

* * *

_Princess of Darkness17_


	6. He's still my dad

_28th November- Los Angeles, United States_

_Toretto house_

_Letty's POV_

It was three-thirty in the morning when I woke unable to sleep anymore. Glancing around in the darkness I could just make out Mia's shape in the bed but her soft breathing let me know she was still asleep. Quietly pushing the covers off me I got up heading for the door, closing it behind me as I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. I didn't turn the light on; the street lamp outside the window providing enough light.

I grabbed a clean glass from the sink, passing it under the tap until it filled halfway. Sipping it slowly I leant against the sink just watching my house across the street. The silence in the house was loud and deafening, so much so I started hearing odd sounds that started to put me on edge.

Once the water was gone I moved to the table, spending the remaining hours of the early morning sitting in the darkness with only my thoughts for companionship. Come first light that's the way Dom, Tony and Vince found me as they walked into the kitchen startling me from my thoughts.

"Letty, what are you doing up sweetheart?" Tony asked after I had snapped out of my trance.

"I couldn't sleep. Where's mum?" I asked and he pointed upstairs.

"Your mum and I have a couple of things to do today. Dom and Vince have agreed to work for me; Dom's even offered to teach you for the day if you're still up for it?" He asked softly. I knew by the worried looks I was getting from Vince and Dom they knew everything, or close enough to. The thought made me uncomfortable.

_'Maybe that's why Dom had been so nice to me the night before.' _I thought nodding to Tony, letting him know I was fine to start even though deep down I was a mess of nerves.

"You better go get ready, we'll leave after breakfast." Vince said. I was initially shocked at his kindness, having never heard Vince be polite to me but then it made sense. They weren't worried, they felt sorry for me.

"Yeah sure, I'll be done in a minute." I said quietly as I fled the room quickly. It's not that I didn't appreciate their kindness; it was definitely a change from their teasing and hurtful ways. It just felt forced. I didn't want nor did I need their pity.

I got changed into the set of clothes that I had with me; a pair of worn out jeans and a tank top. They were old enough for me not to care if they got ruined. Running my hands through my hair I pulled it up into a ponytail before leaving the bathroom. I could hear the boys and Tony talking in the kitchen in hushed whispers. It peaked my interest so I stood outside to listen in.

_"They're not seriously going back are they dad?" Dom asked shocked._

_"Maria needs to sort a few things out before she can leave him; we're hoping to do that today. If we can't then they won't have a choice. They'll have to go back until everything's in order. He's not going to let them go that easily, especially not Letty. Maria and I are preparing for one hell of a fight."_

_"So what's going to happen today then?"_

_"I need you two to keep a close eye, and I mean a **very** close eye on Letty. If he comes to the garage you keep her away from him, ring the police then you ring me. He may be her father but the man is dangerous. No heroics, is that clear?" He ordered. _I listened as they both agreed to Tony's request, although it was rather reluctant.

_"You really think he'll show up?" _I waited silently wondering the same thing.

_"Yes I do. I need your word Dominic you'll look after her."_

_"Dad you know I will."_

_"Vince?" Tony asked._

_"Mr T she may be annoying most of the time but I'd never put her life on the line." Vince swore._

_"That's good to hear."_

_"He didn't hurt her did he?" Dom asked carefully._

_"No, but Maria said he got very close. Letty got sent to her room and while they were fighting she had to stop him a number of times from going upstairs. Adrian called Letty a few things last night, none that I want to repeat, but you get the idea. Maria said he's convinced himself that she's sleeping around with you, so just be careful alright." _I closed my eyes as I remembered my dad's words_._

_"Dad you know that's not true. Letty's just a kid, I have no interest in her." _Hearing that hurt, I'd have to get better at pretending I didn't like him then maybe one day it would just go away.

_"Keep your voice down alright? For now you don't need to convince me." _It was silent for a while and I was left wondering what he meant by that. I was getting ready to walk in when I heard Dom say something else so I paused.

_"Where's Letty? She needs to eat before we go." Dom said. _Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves I stepped into the kitchen.

"I'm here." I answered while I ignored their looks of surprise. I knew they were probably wondering what I had heard but I remained indifferent and made it seem like I hadn't heard a thing.

"I'm not hungry." I jumped in quietly as Tony went to speak.

"Letty you need-."

"Tony I don't want anything. Can we go now?" I pleaded in apprehension.

"Yeah come on." Dom said as Tony gave me pat on the back before we left. Both Dom and Vince were driving and they asked who I wanted to ride with. Hearing the knowing tone in Vince's words and the smirk that was plastered on his face it pissed me off. Wanting nothing more than to wipe the smirk of his face, I chose to go one better instead.

"I'll ride with Vince." I said not looking at either of them as I kept walking to Vince's car. Behind me I heard them both pause, no doubt looking at me or each other in confusion.

"Really?" Vince asked in surprise. Sure enough when I turned, nodding seriously to Vince's question, they were both looking at me in surprise.

"Uh okay, see you at the garage." Dom said slowly as he exchanged a look of confusion with Vince.

The ride over to the garage was pretty much silent as I stared out the window at the scenery passing us by. After a while though I could feel Vince's looks burning a hole in my head.

"What?" I snapped turning to face him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He mumbled knowing he had been caught out in his staring. I stared at him blankly for a moment before turning away, looking out the window once again.

"I'm fine." I muttered.

"Okay. So how come you didn't ride with Dom?" He probed. I shrugged keeping my face straight as I replied.

"Because I didn't want to, why's that a problem?" I questioned seriously.

"Guess it's not; just very un-Letty like." I frowned.

"Vince you don't know the first thing about me, only what you've assumed." I snapped.

"Point taken, but no offence I didn't want to know you back then." He mumbled.

"God you're such an asshole Vince." I yelled and he frowned.

"I'm an asshole?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah you are. Face it the only reason you're even being _nice_ to me is because of Tony." I hissed.

"It's not just because of Tony." He snapped and I glared at him.

"Oh right I forgot, it's because you feel sorry for me because of my father." I spat. I took his silence as his answer and the fact he refused to look my way instead keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

"We're worried that's all. When we found out it was a shock to the system. We didn't know about how bad you had it at home." He spoke a good while later but I chose to ignore his explanation. The rest of the car ride was silent, Vince having gotten the hint that I wasn't going to talk to him and I was mad.

The minute the car pulled into the garage I jumped out of the car before it even came to a complete stop. I briefly heard Vince's curse before I slammed the car door shut knowing he would hate that.

"What's wrong with you?" Dom demanded as he came up behind me after I slammed the door shut.

"Nothing." I muttered angrily while he raised an eyebrow at Vince over my head.

"What are you looking at me for?" Vince snapped at Dom.

"Let can you go open up, it's that key." Dom said handing me a set of keys. I took them with a roll of my eyes.

_'I know what key it is.'_ I thought pissed off as I started walking away, as I did though I heard Dom hiss something at Vince.

_"I thought you promised to be nice, why did you have to go and piss her off?"_

_"Hey I only said choosing to ride with me was very un-Letty like, it's not my fault she blew a fuse over it."_

Shaking my head slightly I ignored the rest of their conversation and unlocked the doors. I may have never actually worked in the garage but I was here a fair bit just watching them work. I knew enough. I walked in pressing the button to make the roller door go up before I flipped on all the lights. Walking into the back office I made my way to the set of hooks on the wall behind the desk where a large selection of keys sat. Placing the set in the allocated spot I took a step back before turning to leave but I hit something hard and stumbled backwards.

"Sorry, you okay?" I glared rubbing my shoulder where it hurt after it collided with Dom's rather large form.

"Fine, why were you standing so damn close for anyway?" I asked as I stepped around him.

"I didn't think I was sorry, thanks for opening too by the way." I nodded in thanks before it went silent again as he picked up a stack of papers rifling through them. I sat on the filing cabinet and just looked around the office, though I was tempted to watch Dom but I thought better of it. I had to act like I didn't care.

"Listen about my dad…" I started and his head snapped up at the mention of it.

"Yeah?" He asked softly as he watched me no longer interested in the paper work in his hand.

"I heard what he said to you last night. I'm sorry; he just gets like that sometimes." I said trying to play it off, though I knew it was useless. Vince had admitted they knew. He was silent for a moment, no doubt thinking of what to say, as he looked me over.

"You don't have to apologize for his behavior Letty." I blinked at him in surprise.

"I… I know that." I said quietly. I mean I did right?

"He'd been drinking again hadn't he?" I froze at the question. Though I knew they knew, it was still a shock hearing the words out loud.

"I... I don't know what you mean." I stuttered and he frowned at me.

"Come on Letty don't play dumb, you know I know what's been happening. That's why I walked you home; I wanted to make sure you were going to be okay. Are you okay?" I stayed silent and I looked downwards no longer able to look at him. I could hear Vince digging through tools in the workshop muttering to himself; I imagined Dom had given him an earful.

"Let?" I slid off the cabinet and refused to look at him.

"Uh so what did you want me to do today?" I asked brushing his question off. I heard him sigh and I chanced a glance at him. He was looking at me wordlessly before he shook his head, no doubt knowing I wasn't going to say anything.

"You can help me with the white Ford over there. It needs the brake pads replaced and it's the one that's being picked up first." I nodded and walked out of the office. Vince looked up as I came out, I watched as he leaned over picking something up before throwing it to me. I caught it without thinking.

"They're the smallest we have but they should fit." I looked down to the coveralls in my hand and nodded.

"Thanks." I said and he nodded sending me a small smile before going back to work. I stepped into them quickly and was in the middle of buttoning them up when Dom came out also dressed in his.

"Ready?" I nodded following him over to the car where he began explaining and teaching me what to do.

* * *

"I'm surprised." Dom said after we'd finished.

"About what?" I asked confused, my earlier anger having been forgotten.

"That you actually seem to know what you're doing. I thought you were going to be a nightmare to teach." I frowned.

"How long have I been interested in cars?" I asked frowning and he shrugged.

"I always thought you just hung around because you liked me." He said cockily and I shook my head.

"Dom believe it or not, not everything is about you." I explained as he blushed a little.

"I didn't mean it like that." He said quickly.

"Yes you did." I cut him off.

"Okay fine, I just never knew you were really into cars as much as you said you were." I shrugged.

"All you had to do was ask." He was silent before he nodded.

"Yeah, I should of." I sighed and looked away for a moment before speaking.

"My dad taught me about cars, I hung around because I was genuinely interested." I explained but left it at that.

"Did you say you're dad taught you?" Vince asked from behind. Knowing I would have to explain now I nodded.

"Yeah it was a hobby of his when he was younger, doing up cars with his mates. He used to teach me a few things when he had free time." I said quietly.

"You said used to, why doesn't he do it now?" Vince asked glancing back at Dom and I knew what he was getting at. They were trying to get me to admit it, but saying the words out loud to them made it too real.

"I don't know." I lied as I turned away.

"Let, we just want to help." Dom spoke gently as he wiped his hands before handing me the rag. I was silent as I wiped my hands, staring at a grease spot on the floor.

"At the end of the day no matter was he does he's still my dad. I can't just flick a switch and forget all the good times." I said quietly as I turned my head to face Dom.

"No one expects you to but at the same time he's hurting you and your mum, he has to be stopped. He has a problem Letty, he needs help."

"My old man was like that." Vince admitted as he leant against the car he was working on. I sat on the hood of the Ford we had just fixed and listened to Vince. I had only ever heard bits and pieces of his home life.

"Only difference is I never had any good memories of him. He used to beat the shit out of my mum and drink like crazy. Hit me a couple of times but mostly just laid into mum."

"So what happened?" I asked quietly interested.

"He went on a bender one night and beat mum nearly to death. She's been in rehab for the past couple of years learning to do everything again. My dad got jailed and my grandma came to look after me. Mum has extensive brain damage from where he beat her with a lead pipe, scars from where he burnt her-" He explained in a trance.

"Vince." Dom snapped in warning and it seemed to snap Vince out of his thoughts, as it registered who he was talking to.

"Shit sorry Letty." He said sincerely as I paled at what he had told me.

"That doesn't mean your dad would do any of that." Dom said quickly trying to soothe me.

"You haven't seen him drunk and mad." I whispered.

"He scares you doesn't he?" Vince asked.

"My dad's not a small guy, he towers over me. Add alcohol and yelling into the mix…" I trailed off knowing they'd get the point.

"How longs this been going on?"

"About two years ago after he lost his job, it started with just shouting and fighting between them. It's only gotten out of control in the last couple of months." I said.

"Tony will sort things out Letty." I smiled slightly and nodded.

"I know. So which car is next?" I asked wanting to get back onto safe topics.

"The Corolla." Dom said quietly guiding me over to the car as we started work again.

* * *

_Princess of Darkness17_


	7. He didn't mean it

_28th November- Los Angeles, United States_

_Toretto garage_

_Dom's POV_

It shocked me how good Letty actually was with cars; even Vince seemed impressed about how little we actually had to help her.

"Feel like a break?" I asked as I bent down next to her at lunch time. She was changing the brake pads on a car and I couldn't help but smile as she looked up at me startled by my appearance.

"Umm…" I smiled at her reluctance as she looked back longingly to the car she was working on.

"Come on, we'll have lunch then get back into it." I said as I helped her up not giving her time to argue.

"Okay." She agreed but quickly let go of my hands after she was upright. I couldn't help but frown at her reaction; maybe she was telling the truth. I pushed the thought away quickly as I turned towards Vince.

"What do you want for lunch?" Vince asked her before I had a chance to.

"Fat burgers right?" Vince and I laughed a little at her knowing yet reluctant tone.

"Yeah."

"I'll just have a burger, fries and a coke." She said shrugging.

"So boring." Vince teased.

"No, I'm just not a guts like someone else I know." I smirked at Vince, Letty had a point.

"Hey I'm a growing man alright?" He defended jokingly and even I scoffed at his words. The guy ate like a horse and yet it never seemed to go anywhere.

"Uhuh." Letty said not believing a word he was saying.

"So who's getting lunches?" I asked Vince and he sighed.

"I'll go, but you're doing it tomorrow." He warned and I just shrugged.

"Yeah, okay." I said not caring.

"Usual?" He asked as he headed for the door.

"Yeah." I called back.

"Right be back soon." Once Vince had left it was just Letty and I

"So how about we try this friend's thing?" I asked smiling as I took her in her; she had made herself comfortable on the work bench.

"Dom, I know why you're doing it okay? But you don't have to, I know you hate me." I frowned surprised by her words.

"Letty I don't hate you, I've never hated you. You annoy me at times sure, but I never meant for it to seem like I hated you." I explained feeling a little guilty.

"Just the way it came across." She shrugged and I shook my head moving to sit on one of the work benches next to hers.

"You could have asked." I teased a little and she rolled her eyes.

"So what's your favourite colour?" I asked and she looked at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked defending myself.

"Why are you asking?" She asked confused and I rolled my eyes.

"I told you, let's try being friends. You don't seem so bad now I know you're not following me around." I said laughing a little.

"Gee thanks." She sassed.

"I was being honest." I said smiling.

"Purple."

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"My favourite colour, it's purple."

"Yellow."

"Yellow?" She said slowly giving me a weird look.

"Hey, don't hate the colour."

"Whatever man, what about favourite movie?"

"Jaws." I said simply knowing she would disagree.

"Man they suck; you can tell they're completely fake." She argued and I grinned knowing I was right before I shrugged.

"Yeah and?" I laughed.

"Man you need to see some real movies."

"Oh really? What's your favourite movie then? I can't wait to hear this." She blushed almost immediately, ducking her head making me suddenly curious.

"Mine doesn't count." I raised an eyebrow at her words.

"You can't give me shit and not expect the same treatment, so spill." I joked.

"The Lion King." She said quietly as I stared blankly at her for a moment before bit my lip trying to stop myself from laughing.

"And you gave me shit for Jaws. What are you four?" I grinned.

"Shut up man, you're never too old for Disney. And it's not like it's the only movie I watch."

"Ah so you watch it often huh?" I teased and she shook her head frantically.

"No just every once in a while, especially if I'm sick."

"Uhuh." I teased lightly. She was right Disney movies were pretty good no matter what age you were, although in my opinion peter pan was better.

Hearing the phone's shrill ring in the office I sighed and jumped off the bench.

"Sorry be back in a minute." I spoke as I headed into the office.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I sighed heavily as I rolled my shoulders; I had a kink in my muscle from the way I sat this morning in the kitchen. Looking around the garage in thought I realized the boys weren't as bad as I thought they'd be and I was glad Dom wasn't finding me annoying.

Hearing a car pull up outside I assumed it was Vince coming back with the lunches so I jumped down from the bench. I wasn't really paying attention as I started towards the door but I when I did look up I stopped suddenly, even taking a couple of steps back as my dad came storming through towards me.

"There you are." He muttered angrily.

"Dad what… what are you doing here?" I asked surprised, and even a little fearful.

"Coming to take you home, where's your mother?" He demanded.

"I… I don't know." I said truthfully.

"Don't you lie to me! Where is she? She's with your little boyfriend's father isn't she?" I stayed silent.

"Answer me!" He shouted in my face and I cringed backwards.

"Daddy he's not my boyfriend." I said quietly.

"Don't you lie to me you stupid little bitch!" I flinched away at his tone and his words.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

"Hello, DT's garage?" I answered the phone.

"Dom it's me." My dad's voice rang over the phone.

"Dad, everything okay?" I asked.

"We're just sorting out a few legal things with the lawyers before we go and take out an intervention order. Nothing wrong your end?"

"No, Adrian hasn't been around. Vince is off getting the lunches."

"And Letty?"

"We're just sitting around talking. She's actually really good dad."

"Good I'm glad and I'm glad to see you're laying off her a bit." I rolled my eyes about to say something but shouting from the garage stopped me. I frowned, listening for a moment as I tried to identify what was happening.

"Shit dad I have to go, I think Adrian's here." I said quickly.

"What? Go but keep your cool Dom and sit tight, I'll be there as soon as I can." The phone went dead and I quickly hung up making my way back into the garage.

"Daddy he's not my boyfriend." She said quietly.

"Don't lie to me you stupid little bitch!" He yelled as he took a menacing step towards her. I watched as she flinched away from him.

"Mr Ortiz you can't be here right now." I said carefully as I walked out standing next to Letty.

"Don't you tell me what to do boy, I've come to get my daughter. I'll have you up on charges if you've laid a hand on her." I looked Adrian over surprised to see him sober, or at least that's the way it looked.

"Look Mr Ortiz I told you last night I haven't laid a hand on Letty, and I'm sorry but she's not going anywhere with you." I stated brushing off his anger as I pushed Letty lightly back a bit so there was space in between them.

"Excuse me? How dare you. Letty get your things, you're coming home with me."

"No dad I'm not going anywhere with you, I'm staying here with Dom and Vince."

"Don't answer back to me, you just do as you're told. Now get your things and let's go." He reached out grabbing Letty's arm rather roughly before I had a chance to react. Feeling alarmed I quickly stepped in front of Letty placing a hand on Adrian's arm.

"Let her go Mr Ortiz." I ordered as he tried to shrug me off.

"What's your problem boy?" He snarled at me.

"Right now sir my only problem is you. Now let her go and leave before the police get here." He face screwed up in anger as he dropped Letty's arm and turned me instead. Pushing me back I stumbled a step back before righting myself, making sure Letty was still behind me and not in sight.

"Dad don't." Letty cried out as she stepped out from behind me. Pulling her back toward me so she wasn't too close to him I watched the man's face carefully.

"You, shut up. I'll deal with you later." He barked at her while I glared at his threat.

"Mr Ortiz please leave, she's not going anywhere with you right now." I spoke again, struggling to keep from hitting him.

"Letty you have to the count of three to get in the car. One…" She looked torn as she looked back and forth between her father and I.

"Two…"

"Dad I'm not leaving with you. Just leave." She said firmly. It happened too fast for either of us to react. In a blink of an eye he had stepped forward and swung at her, hard. The resounding crack of skin meeting skin was deafening and made me jump into action. In a rage I pushed him back roughly not caring as he stumbled and almost fell to the ground. I glanced at Letty who was holding her cheek stunned before I turned back to Adrian.

"Get out." I growled at him but he was looking between us stunned.

"I… I didn't mean that. Princess I'm so sorry I... I didn't mean that." He stuttered out as he took a step towards her but I stepped in front blocking his path as I pushed him back again. He seemed to get the hint and stayed back as I turned to Letty, taking her face gently in my hands.

"Let, you okay?" I asked quietly as I noticed the tears in her eyes threatening to spill. She nodded slightly and I gave her a small smile as I looked at her red cheek.

"Baby I'm sorry, please let me look." Adrian continued to beg but I turned to glare at him.

"I think it's time for you to leave." I growled as I took a step towards him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Vince asked confused as he walked back in.

"Mr Ortiz needs help locating the exit V, would you mind helping him?" I ground out. He took one look at me and Letty before putting everything down stalking over to Letty's father.

I ignored them as I turned back to Letty. Looking at her red cheek I knew she was going to have a bruise there tomorrow.

"Come with me into the office, I'll get you an ice pack. My dad and your mum are on the way." I said softly as I led her to the safety of the office.

"What happened?" I asked as I went to retrieve the ice pack.

"He just came in and started yelling. He wanted to know where mum is and I wouldn't tell him because I don't really know." I nodded and placed the pack on her cheek. She winced and I apologized for hurting her.

"It's okay he's gone now."

"He wasn't drunk this time." She said quietly.

"Yeah, I know." I said sighing as I held the pack to her cheek for her.

"I don't think he meant it."

"Letty it doesn't matter, the point is he hit you. You can't forgive him for that."

"He's my dad." She said quietly.

"Dad's aren't meant to hurt their kids." I argued back and her gaze dropped immediately.

"DOM, LETTY!"

"In here dad." I called as he came crashing through the door with Maria on his heels.

"Oh my god baby what has he done to you." Maria cried as I stepped away from Letty to make room for Maria.

"Dom, a word." I nodded handing the ice pack to Maria as I left the room with dad.

"What happened?" I relayed the story watching as he grew angry when I told him he had hit Letty.

"I should have seen it coming, I'm sorry I didn't react to it fast enough." I apologized feeling partly to blame.

"It's not your fault Dominic, you've done well. You and Vince shut up the shop and head home, we'll meet you there soon."

"Okay." I sighed reluctantly.

* * *

_Princess of Darkness17_


	8. Maybe

_Letty's POV_

"Mum I'm fine." I groaned as she tilted my face up to look.

"Leticia you are not fine." She snapped.

"He didn't mean it mum." I whispered quietly.

"Letty I know he's your father and I know you love him, but you can't keep making excuses for him. I've made excuses for him for a long time Letty and look where it's gotten us. Tony and I have almost sorted everything out then we'll be okay." She promised.

"You're mother's right Letty, he shouldn't be allowed to get away with this anymore." Tony said walking back into the room. I stayed silent knowing they were right.

"Come on let's go back to my place, Dom and Vince should have left by now and I said we wouldn't be far behind." Mr T said and we agreed.

"Mum." I said as I followed my mum out of the office.

"Yeah Letty?"

"Where are we going to go when you leave dad?" I asked quietly as Mr T went to make sure everything was secure.

"We won't be leaving, he will be. Don't you worry about the details okay; let me and Tony handle it." I nodded and followed them out to the car. The ride to the Toretto's was silent and I found myself dreading seeing Vince and Dom again, god even Mia.

"What's he doing here?" I looked up to see what Tony was muttering about and I saw my dad standing in the driveway, Dom and Vince standing on the porch blocking the way to the house.

"Letty you go straight inside with Dom and Vince you hear me?" My mum said turning to look at me sternly and I nodded getting out of the car.

"Letty-"

"Don't speak to her." My mum snapped as I took a quick glance at my father before fleeing up the porch steps. It was Dom who grabbed me first then Vince as they quickly led me inside, closing the door behind us. Mia was sitting on the stairs watching curiously and it was then that I remembered she didn't have a clue as to what was happening around her.

"Letty your face, what happened?" Mia asked worried getting up.

"Nothing Mia I'm fine." I said giving her a small smile.

"Mia go play in your room for a bit." Dom stated leaving no room for arguments.

"But-" She argued with Dom.

"No buts Mia please just do as you're told." He stressed and she stayed silent.

"Fine." She sighed as she trudged upstairs and shut her door behind her.

"Are you okay?" Vince asked.

"I said I was fine."

"Your foods in the kitchen if you want it still." Dom said but I shook my head.

"Come on Letty you haven't eaten all day." He said.

"I honestly don't want to eat right now."

"Fine." He sighed not arguing with me.

"Well I'm not letting it go to waste." Vince said as he walked off to grab it. I smiled a little shaking my head at his antics, the guy was never full.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dom asked again and I nodded.

"Fine Dom."

"Okay if you say so, but if you need to talk just know that I'm willing to listen."

"Okay." I said before becoming silent as we listened. We heard the adults yelling in the front yard.

"Dom?" Mia called from upstairs.

"Yeah Mia?"

"Can I come down now?"

"Yeah Mia you can come down." I heard her footsteps on the stairs and looked up as she stopped in front of them.

"Why's daddy yelling at Mr Ortiz?" Dom gave me a look and I just shrugged letting him know he could tell her if he wanted to.

"Everyone's just a little mad at him right now." He said carefully after all she was only twelve.

"But why? Has he done something bad?"

"Yeah Mia he did something really bad and you need to stay away from him okay?" Dom explained sternly.

"Okay… What about Letty?"

"I have to stay away from him too." I said quietly.

"Is that why you and your mum stayed here last night?" I smiled at the girl who I had become best friends with and nodded.

* * *

_Maria's POV_

"Maria please, I honestly didn't mean to hit Letty. It just happened; I would never hurt our daughter. I love her." Adrian pleaded with me.

"But you did hit her. Just last night you were threatening her, calling her obscene names, throwing things, beating me." I stated strongly. If I wasn't sure about my choice I was sure now after what he had done to Letty.

"I was drunk…" he tried weakly.

"But that's just it Adrian you're always drunk. You're always beating me, even in front of her. But you hit her today, sober, so what does that tell you?" He was quiet and he looked towards the house.

"You're leaving me aren't you?" He said turning back to me as he glanced at Tony who had remained silent by my side.

"In a sense, I want you to leave Adrian. You need help and I don't want you around Letty anymore and I don't want to see you either." He looked at me angrily.

"You can't just kick me out and take my daughter away."

"I can and I have. I've applied for full custody of Letty and I've filed for divorce you should receive the papers in the mail soon."

"Maria please we can work this out."

"Adrian you have a problem." I stated and he paused.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do." I said softly.

"I can quit drinking." He argued.

"Can you? Really?" I asked disbelieving him.

"Yes." He said hesitantly. It was then that I knew then that this was never going to stop.

"No you can't. If you love our daughter like you say you do you'll leave and get some help."

"I'm not going to give up that easy." He stated angrily.

"Adrian you need to step back and have a look at the damage you're doing." Tony spoke up and I watched as Adrian's head snapped towards Tony.

"This has nothing to do with you Tony." He warned.

"Adrian this has everything to do with me, I love that little girl like my own. Come on Adrian we've been friends for years, what happened to make you do stupid shit like this?"

"Happened? What the fuck didn't happen Tony?" I frowned as he raised his voice.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I see the way you two look at each other it was only a matter of time before she cheated on me with you."

"Adrian I would have never done that." I stated angrily.

"So you admit it? You have feelings for him." I looked to Tony and he looked down at me.

"I never would have cheated." I said quietly and he scoffed.

"And what about you _brother,_ do you have feelings for my wife?"

"I'm not the sort of man who would have affair with a married woman Adrian."

"Of course not, you're saint Toretto."

"Adrian this would be easier on all of us, especially Letty, if you just left."

"And make her think I walked out on her? I'm sure you would love to fill her head with those thoughts about me." He yelled.

"I don't need to, she's already drawn her own opinions. She's scared of you."

"No she's not. She's old enough to make her own decisions about who she wants to be with." He yelled and I shook my head.

"She's staying with me. You can visit but only when you get your act together."

"Maria I swear to god…"  
"You'll what Adrian? Beat me? Kick me some more? Force me to have sex with you?" I demanded and I felt Tony tense next to me.

"Adrian I think you should leave, it would be for the best." Tony said quietly.

"I'm not leaving! This is my house."

"No it's not, it's mine. It was mine before we got married." I stated. I heard the front door open and I vaguely heard Dom and Vince yelling something out. Adrian's attention was suddenly elsewhere so I turned to see what had caught Adrian's attention.

"Baby I told you to stay inside." I said fearfully as I caught her standing not far from us. Dom was by her side trying to get her back inside.

"Letty I'm so sorry." Adrian said taking a step closer to Letty but a step forward from Tony stopped him in his tracks.

"Daddy I want you

* * *

to leave." She said quietly and Adrian froze.

"You what?" He whispered. Tony paused at my side and Dom, who seemed to sense a change in atmosphere, stepped closer to Letty while Vince stayed with Mia.

"Daddy you hurt me." She spoke timidly. It was never a tone I had heard on her.

"I know princess and I'm so sorry." He tried.

"For now but it'll happen again, just like you do to mum." Everyone was silent as we watched the interaction between the two. Eventually Adrian's shoulders slumped as he stared at our daughter.

"Is that really what you want? You want me to leave?"

"Yes." I looked back at Adrian and he sighed running a hand over his face as he stared at Letty still.

"If… if daddy promises to get some help, can I visit?" He asked carefully. She hesitated looking at me for guidance. I gave her a small smile letting her know it was up to her.

"Maybe." She spoke softly as she turned her gaze to back to Adrian.

"Okay I'll leave and get some help then." Adrian whispered, his heart broken gaze lingering on Letty as Dom took her back inside.

* * *

_Princess of Darkness17_


	9. Party

_28th November-Los Angeles, United States _

_Toretto house_

_Letty's POV_

After my declaration to my dad and his promise to seek help Tony had made a few phone calls and ended up getting him checked into a rehab facility for alcohol and anger management. He left the same day after packing all his belongings under the watchful eye of Tony and mum. Then with Vince and Dom for back-up, they had driven him the four hour drive to the rehab center while mum stayed behind with Mia and I.

While the boys had gone, Mum had called the locksmith to change all the locks to the house now that his stuff had been cleared out. I was confused as to why she had done that seeing as he had handed over his set of keys but mum wasn't convince he didn't have another set somewhere; better safe than sorry she had said lightly.

I had to admit even though he had hit me I was still upset he was gone. I wanted to believe that with help he would be okay again but I could tell by the look on mum and Tony's faces it didn't seem like they believed his words, or his promise to me about cleaning up his act. But I had to hold onto the small ray of hope.

When Tony and the boys returned it was late, almost after nine. Mia had already gone to bed and I was almost asleep with my head on mum's lap as she sat on the couch watching the TV.

"He was settling in when we left." Tony explained quietly from over the back of the lounge, he must have thought I was asleep.

"Did he give you much trouble?" Mum asked.

"No he went willingly; I think he wants to prove to Letty he can do it."

"I guess we'll see. Come on miss it's bed time." She said quietly as she ran her fingers through my hair. I didn't move, I was too drained, emotionally and physically, to move.

"Maria maybe you should stay the night again, just in case." Tony pleaded.

"We'll be right, the locks have been changed and the house has been tidied up." I stayed where I was, yawning from my spot as I let my eyes close again.

"I don't think Letty will make it far. She's drained Maria and you don't look much better, I'd really rather you stay." I heard him whisper.

"You're right, thanks Tony. Come on sweetheart go up to bed." She said as I opened my eyes again.

"Okay mum." I mumbled but I didn't move instead I buried closer into her. She and Tony laughed a little as my eyes started shutting once again.

"Come on baby, you're too big for me to carry anymore." I groaned lightly but sat up saying a quiet goodnight before heading up to Mia's to crash for the night.

The next morning when I woke up Mia was already gone from bed. Sighing I rolled out of bed and trudged downstairs for breakfast.

"Afternoon sleepy head, I was beginning to think you weren't going to wake anytime today." Tony said with a smile. I frowned looking at the clock noticing it was well after lunch.

"Sorry I didn't mean to over sleep." I said and Tony smiled at me.

"You must have needed it. But you're up just in time, I have to go away for the weekend and I've asked your mum to come with me so she can have a break. Are you going to be okay here with Dom and Vince?" He asked and I nodded.

"Good. I'll leave you the key for your house just in case you need anything. Tony and I will be back Monday night okay? You be careful." My mum warned as she walked in. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and handed me a set of house keys.

"I will mum."

"Dominic, I'm trusting you to look after my baby." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and Vince as well. It was the first time I noticed their presence in the room.

"We'll look after her." He promised as he looked over at me.

"Any trouble you ring the police and then me okay?" Tony said to Dom and he nodded.

"Right, see you Monday night. Make sure the girls get off to school on Monday okay."

"We will dad." Dom reassured as they left and I went to find Mia.

"Hey girl." I said as I sat down next to her on the couch.

"Hey you're up, finally. Man your cheek is bruised." She said and I winced.

"Really bad?" I asked fearful of the answer and she nodded.

"I can probably cover it up a bit with makeup." I made a face, I wasn't into wearing makeup but I knew I wouldn't really have a choice if I didn't want a thousand questions on Monday at school from the teachers.

"Yeah alright give it a go."

"I'll do it before the party." I groaned a little.

"I'd forgotten about that. Maybe being locked in your room all night might not be such a bad thing." I said to Mia and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Are you kidding? We finally get to go to one of my brother's parties and you want to sit in my room all night, I don't think so."

"Fine." I sighed.

"Hey Let?" Dom called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I yelled back.

"Come here for a minute." I got up heading into the kitchen as I stood in the doorway folding my arms.

"What?" I asked.

"You still okay with us throwing a party?" Dom asked as he and Vince sat at the table. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why would it matter what I think?"

"Come on Let it hasn't been an easy couple of days, I just wanted to know if you're okay."

"I'm fine. It's fine, have the party." I said waving him off.

"Okay. Hey you don't happen to have Michelle Tran's number do you?" He asked and I frowned.

"Uh no, why would I have that bitch's number?" He shrugged.

"Thought you might have, she's your year isn't she?"

"Year above." I stated curious all of a sudden.

"Oh okay never mind then."

"Why?" I asked not willing to let it go so quick.

"Nothing your innocent ears need to hear about Leticia." Vince teased and I rolled my eyes as Dom laughed a little.

"No you're right; I don't think I want to know. Why don't you ask her brother? Thought you two were the best of friends." I muttered as I walked out of the room and smiled as I heard Dom mutter a few choice words to Vince.

"What did my brother want?"

"Michelle Tran's number." I said sullenly.

"Oh. She's such a bitch I don't get why my brother would be interested in her." I kept quiet though, I'd heard enough of Michelle's bedroom adventures to know she got around. Based on male gossip she was good in bed, so it didn't take a genius to work out why Dom wanted her number.

* * *

**_At the party_**

It was already 10:30 and the party was really only just beginning. Dom and Vince had taken off at nine to do god knows what and when they finally did return, everyone followed just moments later. Mia had whispered something about drag racing and I was curious but I didn't ask anything. With Mia's help my bruised cheek was now covered, we were both dressed in jeans and singlet tops, figuring it would be better to play it safe with Dom tonight.

"Well hello who do we have here?" I looked up at the guy that was suddenly standing over us. Mia and I were sitting on the back porch step just talking quietly and enjoying the music so we hadn't seen him walk over. I looked the guy over, he was nothing special but he obviously thought he was by the way he was puffing out his chest and not so subtly showing off his not very impressive arms.

"None of your business." I said coolly as he ran his eyes up and down my body. He was well on his way to being smashed and judging by the cocky grin he wore, he thought he was about to get lucky. Well I was about to give him some bad news.

"Oohh feisty, I like them like that." I glared at the guy.

"Dude seriously fuck off, we're not interested." I said firmly.

"Now now no need to be hostile, I'm only trying to be friendly." He smirked and I huffed rolling my eyes.

"Oi Dex, you better step away from those two man." Mia and I turned to look at who had yelled the warning. It seemed it was Hector, as he and a few of his friends were coming towards us quickly.

"Oh yeah why's that? We ain't doing nothing but talking, right baby?" 'Dex' asked me and I gave him an unhappy look.

"No." I muttered and Mia started to giggle a little.

"He giving you two trouble?" Hector asked and I shrugged.

"He's being an ass if that's what you mean." Mia spoke up and Hector laughed running a hand over his head.

"Well Dex you heard the ladies, better move along before someone makes you." One of the guys with Hector said.

"Oh yeah and who's gunna make me Juan? You?"

"No that would be me Dex." I smirked at the guy as his eyes widened; Dom and Vince had suddenly showed up.

"She's my baby sister for starters and Letty's family too, both of them being under age." Dom stated aggressively making a point.

"Hey Dom man I'm sorry, I didn't know." He said holding up his hands in surrender.

"Well now you do, so now you can fuck off." Mia and I sat watching as the guy scampered off. I was a little amazed at how much of an influence Dom had on people.

"And you two…" Dom said turning back to us.

"Us? Dom we didn't do anything." Mia argued.

"She's right, they weren't doing anything but sitting talking with each other, Dex came to them." Hector said sticking up for us.

"Fair enough." Vince and the boys trailed off once more leaving us with Dom.

"What?" I asked him.

"It's getting late, don't you think you both should be heading to bed?" I gave Dom a look.

"Mia maybe, she is twelve however I'm fifteen." He smirked down at me.

"Let me rephrase that, it's late go to bed." I rolled my eyes and Mia scoffed.

"Why so you can stop babysitting us and start finding yourself a girl or two to keep you company tonight." I sassed smiling tensely at him.

"Yeah something like that." He said softly looking anywhere but me. Ouch that hurt.

"Eww I don't need to know that." Mia squealed and Dom laughed at her. I stayed silent and then turned to Mia.

"Come on Mia, we're no longer wanted here." I said as I stood walking inside, not bothering to say anything to Dom as I passed.

"Goodnight Letty." He called but I didn't respond. Mia trailed behind me and as we walked past the front door to head up the stairs it opened. Turning to see who the new comers were I groaned silently and glared at the girl that walked in looking like she owned the place.

Michelle Tran was dressed in barely anything really and she was scanning the floor no doubt looking for Dom.

"He's outside." I stated coldly and her eyes locked on me.

"Ortiz, what a surprise it is to see you here." She said sickly sweet.

"I wish I could say the same." I mocked and she just smirked.

"So where's Dommy?" I saw Mia make a face at the name.

"I told you, _Dommy_ is outside."

"Uh… actually I'm here." Dom said looking between the two of us.

"There you go, now we're just leaving." I muttered and continued up the stairs.

"Dommy I was so glad you called." I heard her say over the music as I reached the top of the stairs.

"Can you just give me one minute; there are beers in the fridge." Hearing that I fled into Mia's room, grabbed a set of clothes to sleep in and told Mia I was heading to change in the bathroom. I opened the door and groaned as I came face to face with Dom.

"Can we talk for a minute?" He pleaded.

"Not really, you have a party to be getting back to and I need to get changed. I have a bedtime remember? They were your orders." I said as I side stepped him and headed for the bathroom.

"Letty come on." He called out before I shut the door locking it behind me. I got dressed quickly and brushed my teeth before heading out again glad to see Dom had gone.

"You still have the hot's for my brother don't you?" Mia asked when I walked back in closing the door.

"Go to sleep Mia." I deflected her question as I flipped off the lights and got into my own bed.

* * *

_Princess of Darkness17_


	10. Pretending not to care

_Hmmm I'm not happy with this chapter but it'll do I hope. Enjoy!_

* * *

_Dom's POV_

I frowned as I watched Letty walk away from me; shaking my head I sighed and walked back down the stairs throwing another backwards look over my shoulder. All I had wanted to do was apologize for being so insensitive about her feelings. Maybe if I gave her the night to cool off I'd be able to talk to her tomorrow.

I smiled charmingly at Michelle as I stood next to her sipping at a beer. She smiled back and immediately latched herself to my side. It didn't take long before we headed upstairs and into my room for a while. On one hand I was glad the music was loud, but at the same time I knew it wasn't loud enough to drown out Michelle screams and I found myself kissing her just to shut her up. I didn't want her to wake the girls and I didn't want Letty to hear either, I didn't want to be any more insensitive then I already had been. She said she didn't have feelings for me and part of me believed that. The idea of throwing things like this in her face though still bugged me.

The party started winding down in the early hours of the morning, much to Michelle's disappointment I kicked her out with the rest when the party was over. After making sure everything was locked up and the girls were asleep and unharmed, Vince and I headed to bed for a few hours before the cleanup later on in the day.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I don't know how I managed it but I successfully avoided Dom for the remainder of the weekend and even before school on Monday. I knew it was stupid to be pissed that he had been truthful about what he wanted to at the party. After all I had lied and told him I had no feelings and he had made his clear, I guess it just annoyed me because I wanted it to be me.

After school was a little difficult though, seeing as he picked both Mia and I up from school. I managed to stay as quiet as I could as we headed to the garage so we could work while Mia did her homework in the office.

"Why are you avoiding me?" I heard Dom ask quietly as he paused next to me as I bent over a car tightening a bolt.

"I'm not, I'm working." I replied not looking at him.

"You know what I mean." I could feel his stare on me but I refused to look at him as I continued working.

"Letty, I've been trying to apologize for days and you keep running off, the least you could do is talk to me for a few minutes." He stated and I sighed turning to him but as I did the phone rang.

"The phone's ringing." I stated as I turned back to my work.

"Fuck the phone Letty, Vince can grab the damn thing. I want to talk to you."

"I'm working Dom and you're supposed to be, so it can just wait okay?" I said as I finished tightening the bolts and straightened walking away to grab another tool. I heard him sigh angrily as he walked away and a few moments later I heard him on the phone.

Dom didn't bother me again for the rest of the afternoon, so when knock off time came, I was glad to pack up and go home. My mum and Tony were home when we arrived and I said a quiet hello to Tony before going to greet my mum.

"Ready to head home?" She asked and I nodded smiling.

"Go grab your stuff." Mia and I headed inside and we packed up my bag.

"You know you didn't answer my question."

"What question?" I asked confused.

"About you still liking my brother." She supplied and I stayed silent.

"Come on Letty just tell me, I won't make fun I swear."

"Mia he'll doesn't look at me as anything else but a little sister. He made that clear and I have him convinced I don't feel anything, so it's better I just forget about my feelings."

"Letty it doesn't work that way." She stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Does now." I said ending the conversation as we walked back downstairs and out the door where my mum was waiting.

"Ready." I said.

"Okay say thank you to Dom for letting you stay." I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop from saying something that would land me in trouble.

"Thank you for letting me stay over." I ground out without being too obvious.

"It was no trouble." He said softly giving me an almost pleading look.

"Thank you again Tony, for the weekend."

"It was no trouble Maria. See you tomorrow afternoon Letty." Tony said and I smiled at him before mum and I left.

"So did you have a good weekend?" she asked and I shrugged.

"It was okay."

"Just okay? Something happen I should know about?" I smiled and shook my head.

"No mum everything's fine."

"Good glad to hear. Why don't you run up to your room and start your homework." She said as the phone started ringing. I nodded and did as I was told as she went to answer it.

It was about an hour into my homework when I heard voices downstairs, for a moment I got really worried and a sense of Déjà vu came over me. I relaxed though when I realized it was just Tony's voice. I turned back to my homework and was in the middle of a math question when I heard someone enter my room. Looking behind me wondering who it was, Tony was standing at the door and I frowned.

"Sorry Let, I didn't mean to disturb you." He said as mum came into view as well.

"It's alright. Is everything okay?" I asked seeing them both looking on edge.

"Yeah baby everything's fine, you just get back to your homework okay." I nodded and watched as they walked out again and I heard their hushed whispers as they climbed back down the stairs. Shaking my head at their weird behavior I continued doing my homework until it was done.

* * *

Working at the garage was great; Tony had taught me a lot in the short time frame I had been working. The hype with my father seemed to have settled down. I did notice that Tony and my mum were on edge about something, it worried me a little but I tended to block it out. If it was important I was sure they would have mentioned it.

The day after mum and Tony arrived home Dom had managed to corner me, literally, and apologized for being insensitive.

"I'm sorry about rubbing that in your face." I sighed and forced myself to lie.

"Dom I'm not angry about that." He looked doubtful.

"Okay, then what are you angry about?"

"The way you spoke to us. I'm not ten anymore Dom, I'm nearly sixteen and I hate being treated like a kid. Had you just asked outright could we have gone upstairs instead of ordering us I wouldn't be annoyed. If you want to fuck random girls or bitches like Tran, go for it. It doesn't worry me any." He stayed silent as my words sunk in and I prayed I had been convincing enough.

"I'm sorry, you're right I shouldn't have ordered you about the way I did. I know your fifteen and you're right, you're not a kid. I'll try harder to stop treating you like one." I nodded in acceptance and had no choice but to forgive him.

* * *

"You know how you said you were trying to make Dom think you didn't like him?" Mia asked while we were waited at the gates for someone to pick us up.

"I never said I liked him." She rolled her eyes and turned to me with her hands on her hips.

"Look I may be the youngest but I'm not the dumbest, that spot belongs to Vince." I cracked a smile at Mia.

"I wouldn't tell him you said that." I laughed and she shrugged.

"Anyway my point is I know you like him. You don't have to pretend around me. You're doing a pretty convincing job about lying to him." She said quietly.

"Somehow I doubt he fully believes me."

"No but the longer you go about it, the more he will." I gave Mia a look.

"Got any tips? Cos I've just kind of been making this up as I go." I asked the younger girl and she thought about it.

"Don't ignore him as such just… don't pay too much attention to him. Make up a lie about some guy at school. Say you have a crush on a different guy." She smiled and I thought about it.

"I guess I can give it ago."

"Oh I know. That guy, oh what was his name. The one you did your last assignment with?" I frowned.

"Cameron?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yeah that's the one."

"What about him?"

"Oh come on Let are you that blind? He likes you." Mia giggled and I stared at her horrified.

"Mia are you crazy?" I said loudly.

"Oh come on, it would be perfect." She begged and I hesitated. A loud honking noise made us turn to look as Dom had pulled up beside us. Giving Mia one last look I got in the back with Mia instead of the front.

"Uh why are both sitting back there? Do I look like a Taxi?" Dom asked as he turned to look at us.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Mia asked smiling innocently.

"No I don't. Would someone just get up the front please? Letty?"

"We're in the middle of a conversation Dom." He sighed and started to drive but I caught him looking back at us in the mirror.

"Talking huh, do I even want to know what about?" He asked meeting my eyes.

"Boys." I heard Dom groan.

"Mia I thought dad banned you from having a boyfriend, if he didn't I will." He threatened.

"Funny Dominic… not about me, it's about Letty." I froze and I looked at her like she'd grown two heads. What was this girl playing at?

"Really?" He asked and I noticed he was watching me through the mirror. I felt Mia nudge me and I sighed taking the risk.

"Uh yeah." I said nervously.

"Who?"

"What?" I asked.

"I said who?"

"Just a boy at school." I mumbled.

"He got a name?"

"Not for you to know." I said quickly. Man this was getting so out of hand. I didn't even like Cameron, for Mia's sake this had better work or I was going to throttle her.

"Your year?" Dom asked suspiciously and I knew what he was thinking. He thought I was covering and he was so right, but he couldn't know that.

"Yeah, we did our last group assignment together." He looked surprised but it was gone nearly immediately.

"Dom stop being so nosey." Mia snapped and I laughed a little despite the situation.

"I'm just curious."

I honestly didn't think it would work but he seemed to fall for it and that afternoon at the garage I did as Mia said and didn't pay attention to him as much as what I usually would. It was less awkward suddenly but Dom seemed fully convinced I was over him. In saying that though Dom and Vince suddenly wanted a name and details.

"Vince seriously, you can't have his name." I said annoyed.

"Oh come on Letty, we gotta make sure he's good enough." Vince tried with Dom nodding in agreement.

"No." I said.

"At least give us a hint?" Dom begged.

"No."

"Let."

"Okay fine then stop hassling me about it okay?" I asked and they nodded.

"His name starts with a C." I said reluctantly.

"That's a great help Let." Vince said sarcastically and I smirked.

"I know."

"We'll find out." Vince vowed and I rolled my eyes.

The rest of the week passed by like a blur. I was pleased when Dom and Vince continued with our new found friendship. Over the course of the week I knew more about Dom and Vince then I ever had before and vice versa. They told me all about the drag races and the more I knew the more I envied them for being able to go but they both agreed to take me for my sixteenth, just the once. I noticed ever since Dom and Vince bought that my crush on Dom was over, Michelle Tran hung around more often. She'd come into the garage when Tony wasn't there and they'd disappear together for a few hours but it wasn't just Michelle, there were other girls too and I noticed V even disappeared leaving me to run the shop alone at times.

It didn't take a genius to work out what was happening but I made sure not to be obvious because I knew they were still watching for my reactions. I even went as far as joining in with Vince to tease Dom when he did come back looking pleased with himself and the same with Vince if Dom started the teasing first.

"So what's your plan's for the holidays?" Dom asked. It was a Saturday and we sat out the back of the garage during our lunch break, Vince was off somewhere with a busty blonde that had come looking for him. Holidays had never seemed so inviting, Mia and I had finished yesterday and I was looking forward to the long days at the garage.

"Your dad's got Mia working at the shop with Kim." I explained. Kim was a somewhat elderly lady who ran the Toretto's store while the boys worked the garage. Mia and I often found ourselves working there when she needed a hand but now that I worked at the garage it was going to be up to Mia to work at the store herself.

"I know I live with her remember? I asked about you. You haven't been round the house lately." He asked looking over at me with a smile on his face.

"I've had exams, besides working with you guys every afternoon and on weekends is enough, I don't need to see you after hours as well." I joked.

"Oh nice Letty, I feel the love." He laughed and I shrugged smiling.

"I'll be working with you guys, for what little work you both do." I teased and he nudged me as I laughed.

"Lucky us, getting stuck with you for the holidays. I hope you can handle it." He said ignoring my comment about their work habits but he was smiling at me lightly as he said it and I rolled my eyes at his teasing.

"Have you heard from your dad?' He asked carefully but I shook my head.

"No." I said quietly.

"Do you want to?" I thought about it. Did I?

"I don't know. Part of me does, the other part of me doesn't." I confided.

"It's understandable." He said as he picked at the label on his water bottle.

"Do you know what the go is with our parents?" I asked suddenly and he frowned.

"No dad's been really edgy but he won't tell me much, just that I need to keep a close eye on you."

"I don't need you to babysit me." I stated with a roll of my eyes and he grinned.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Sure you didn't." I stated as I stood brushing off my pants as he did the same before we headed back into the garage.

"So what's the deal with you and this boy? Are you dating yet or what?" He asked and I grinned. I had gotten better at playing along with this.

"None of your business." I smiled.

"For now. We will find out who he is." Dom said as Vince came back in looking very pleased with himself.

"V pink really isn't your colour." I laughed at Dom's words as a scowling Vince rubbed the lipstick off his lips.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	11. Bad news

_I know Letty's not in her 'movie' character right now but just wait. This is my version and in my version she wasn't always a hard arse like she is in the movies, give me time to get her into character._

_Mac- reye: Yes there will be but obviously not yet as she is only twelve at the moment._

_Richayla: Nice guess :P you'll have to read on to find out._

* * *

_Dom's POV_

It was later in the week when Maria suddenly showed up at the garage during the day. I frowned and shared a look with Vince as my dad rushed to her side. Something was going on that much was clear. Vince had made the suggestion that they might be involved and to be honest that kind of creeped me out. I thought of Letty as a sister but I didn't want her as an actual sister.

"Maria, what are you doing here?" My dad asked. I looked at Maria, she had been crying. I stopped working on my car immediately thinking something bad had happened again with Adrian.

"Where's Letty? I need to speak with Letty, Tony." She begged and I had a bad feeling as I let my eyes drift to the office where Letty had been learning how to do the books.

"She's in the office, Maria what's happened?"

"Tony I really need to speak with Letty." She said as she moved towards the office but dad stepped into her way.

"Maria you need to stop and think, tell me what's happened first."

"He's gone Tony." I froze as I heard her quiet words before she started crying again. Vince looked at me shocked and I dropped the wrench I had in my hand as I looked at Dad's shocked face, mine no doubt mirroring his.

"Maria what do you mean gone?" He asked quietly as his eyes flickered to the door of the office making sure Letty wasn't there.

"He's dead Tony, he went on a bender and tried to come back here. He drove drunk and crashed. Now I need to tell Letty." The silence surrounding us was deafening and I lowered my gaze to the floor suddenly feeling sick at the thought of what Letty was about to find out. Even if the guy was a bastard, I'd never wish him dead and Letty was going to be devastated by the news.

"Are you sure now is the best time to tell her?" My dad asked her and I silently agreed with him.

"Tell me what?" My head snapped to Letty as she walked out of the office pausing when she saw our faces.

"What's going on?" She asked uneasily.

"Letty, why don't we go back into the office and talk? Dom and Vince shut the garage down for an hour, take your lunch breaks." My dad said to us but I stayed where I was and so did Vince.

"Now boys." I couldn't help but flick my eyes to Letty before I turned to shut the roller doors.

"You're not actually going to leave are you, for lunch I mean." I shook my head at Vince.

"No, I want to make sure she's okay." I said quietly as we both leant against the closed doors. The office door was still open, so we could hear bits and pieces of what was being said. Vince nudged me as he started to move closer, I followed silently as we sat up against the wall outside the door.

_"I haven't…"_

_"We."_ My dad cut in.

_"Right, we haven't been completely honest with you."_ Maria said quietly to the point where I needed to strain to hear her fully.

"_What do you mean?"_ Letty's nervous voice came through loud and clear.

"_I didn't have the heart to tell you, your dad left the clinic the day after Tony and the boys dropped him off. We were so sure he was heading back this way but he never showed."_

_"So he…"_

"_He broke his promise to you Letty."_ My dad's voice came across softly.

_"So where is he?"_ I leant my head back and closed my eyes at her question, a sinking feeling settling in my stomach. Vince tensed next to me and shifted making me open my eyes, briefly I turned to him as he met my gaze for a moment before looking away again.

_"There's no easy way to tell you baby, I wish there was believe me."_ Maria said tearfully.

_"Just say it."_ Letty cut in.

_"He was in an accident early this morning."_ I don't know what I was expecting but silence wasn't one of them.

_"Let say something?"_ Maria begged.

_"He's okay…right?"_ Her almost silent voice spoke up.

_"No baby he's not, he didn't make it. He was drunk and crashed into another car."_

_"Are they okay?"_ She asked but her question was met by silence from Maria and I knew they had met the same fate as Adrian. I heard the small gasp and though I felt like we should leave, I found myself staying where I was. I heard a chair move and I moved my head back down as I waited.

"_Letty… Letty please. Wait Letty, come back."_ Maria called out suddenly. I quickly stood as I heard her hurried footsteps. She came running out the door and I grabbed her quickly, stopping her running off to who knows where.

"Let stop, please." I begged as she struggled with me. She fought me harder than I thought she would, eventually though I managed to wrap my arms around her completely as she stilled, giving up the fight as she slumped against me and cried. I loosened my grip on her a little now satisfied she wasn't a flight risk but I just held her not knowing what else to do. Vince stood next to me and he looked on with worried eyes. I looked up at my dad and Maria as they stood at the door of the office watching with sad eyes, Maria was crying silently and my dad had his arm around her in comfort but their eyes never left Letty's figure as she clung crying to me.

"Take her home and stay with her. Vince can you go get Mia and explain to Kim what's happened." Tony said quietly looking at me and I nodded.

"Where are you going?" I asked quietly.

"I need to start making arrangements, just watch her until I get home Dom, please." Maria asked pleadingly and I nodded.

"Of course."

"I want to go with mum." Letty said hoarsely from her crying. I looked down at her but she refused to meet my eyes instead she just stared blankly at my chest.

"Baby please go with Dom, I'll be home soon I promise." Maria said as she ran a hand down Letty's back soothingly.

"Fine." She whispered and she started pulling away and I let her to a point before I stopped her and kept her in place. I watched as Maria pulled her in for a hug and kissed her cheek, both of them whispering something too faint for me to hear even though they were so close.

"I'll see you at the house." Vince said quietly as he backed away and left to get Mia. My dad nodded to me and I took the hint as I gathered up my stuff. I waited by the car with him, He sighed heavily as we leant against my car and I thought now was as good as any to ask the question that had been plaguing me.

"Is there something between you and Maria?" I asked as carefully as I could.

"Now is not the time Dominic." He said wearily.

"I know I just… I need to know dad. Is there?" We stared at each other silently for a moment before he sighed, caving to my question.

"We have feelings for each other yes, but we agreed it would never work between us." I was relieved a little to hear that.

"I can't say I'm not happy to hear that, can I ask why you both think that though?" He gave me a small knowing smile which left me confused.

"Give it a year or two and you'll understand why it would never work between us." Is all he said before Maria and Letty came out.

"I'll see you tonight I promise okay?" Maria said kissing Letty goodbye before turning to me wrapping her arms around me as I did the same.

"Look after my baby please. I can't lose her too." She whispered quietly to me, I gave her my word before she pulled away and left with my dad. I turned my attention back to Letty and watched as she moved to get in the car but I stopped her for a moment.

"I'm sorry about your dad Letty." I said quietly and she nodded.

"Thanks Dom." She whispered. I gave her a small smile drawing her into a hug again. I noted the way she clung to me but it was her that let go first, I pulled back opening the car door for her. Once she was in I shut it behind her and walked around to my side. Just as I was about to get in the car I heard someone call my name. Turning slightly I groaned seeing Michelle, now was definitely not the time for her to be here.

"Michelle now's not a good time." I said firmly but she just grinned at me continuing to walk closer until she stopped in front of me placing her hands on my chest rubbing firmly.

"Why? I don't see a problem with right now." She flirted and I almost rolled my eyes at her.

"Michelle please not now, I have somewhere I need to be." I said removing her hands off me and she pouted.

"I could come with you..." She offered smirking up at me and I frowned. I had no doubt her offer held a double meaning and for once I wasn't interested.

"Look if it were any other time I'd take you up on your offer, but not today. I need to be with my family okay?" I said as I turned and got into the car leaving her standing there fuming at being turned down.

"Are you-" I started but Letty cut me off.

"Please don't ask me if I'm okay." I flicked my eyes to her as I drove and noticed the silent tears she was wiping away.

"Sorry." I said softly.

"It's fine. Just take me home and then you're free to do as you please." I shook my head while I kept my eyes on the road.

"I'm not leaving your side Letty." I said firmly leaving no room for arguments.

"Why not?" she asked staring at me clearly devastated.

"I don't want you alone right now." I said softly meeting her gaze as we stopped at the lights.

"Maybe I want to be." She stuttered out and I shook my head.

"No you don't." I said quietly as she turned away from me knowing I was right.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	12. Gone

_Thank you for the reviews! Sorry this one's a little on the short side but I hope you all still enjoy._

* * *

_Letty's POV_

The next three days passed like a blur, if anyone was to ask me what happened I wouldn't be able to tell you, I was completely out of it. I spent the days locked up in my room not ready to face reality anytime soon and just thinking. I was hurt because he had broken his promise to me about getting help, I was sad because even with all the shit he had put us through he was still my dad and I loved him, now he was gone. But most of all I was angry. I was angry at his addiction to alcohol, at the fact that two other innocent people had lost their lives at his hand, but most of all because I didn't get to say goodbye.

Before I knew it I found myself at the funeral and completely unready. It was the first time since the news broke that I had actually seen anyone other than my mum. Everyone else had given me space realizing I obviously just wanted to be left alone, even Dom.

"Hey." It was so quiet I almost didn't hear it but I titled to my head to the side to see who was standing behind me and realized it was Mia.

"Hey Mia." I responded just as quietly. I was leaning against a tree away from the crowd that was gathering around the church. I was dressed in a black dress and black flats, I had left my hair down for a change so it sat just below my shoulders in waves, held back from my face with a headband.

"How come you're over here?" She asked quietly as she came to stand next to me.

"I think you already know the answer to that Mia." I said lightly and she gave me a small smile.

"Everyone is really worried about you." She started and I sighed looking away into the distance.

"I know." We stayed silent after that, it was clear she didn't know what else to say so we just looked out to the distance together, each left to our own thoughts.

I heard footsteps coming up behind us and I wondered who it was going to be this time, mum or Tony.

"Let." I turned around when I heard Dom's voice and found him and Vince both behind me dressed in suits.

"Mia, dad wants you." He said quietly and she gave me one comforting last look before running off to find Tony.

"Did you want something?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Tony asked us to give you some space, that's why we haven't been around. We just wanted to see you, see how you were doing." Vince said even going the distance to give me a small crooked smile.

"But from what he tells us, you're not doing well at all. You've had yourself locked away for the past few days, you've barely even seen your mum." Dom said taking a step closer as did Vince, who chose to lean against the same tree I was.

"Is it a crime for wanting to be alone?" I asked turning to him.

"No, but you can't shut everyone out either."

"I'm not trying to." I muttered.

"Let people just want to help you." Vince said.

"I don't need their help." I ground out and they stayed silent again just standing with me.

"It's time to head in Let." Vince said carefully.

"I'll be there in a minute." I said softly.

"We both know that's a lie; if you don't do this now it'll be a regret you'll carry forever." Dom said. I didn't say anything and I heard Dom sigh.

"Why don't you want to do this?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know. I don't want to stand there and hear what a great person he was and how everyone's sorry for me." I snapped.

"I understand that but you have to do this." Dom said gently as Vince wrapped an arm around my shoulders gently tugging me towards the small church. Sighing I took one last look out to the distance before I let him lead me up to the church as Dom stayed close by my side.

* * *

I stood with mum during the funeral but through the burial I stood with Dom and Vince, I couldn't handle any more of the looks I was getting. Between Dom and Vince, I felt safe tucked away between their huge forms. I think I was out of tears, I never cried. It scared the shit out of mum and the Toretto's, Vince included.

The wake was the worst part, it was as I feared listening to other family members and people I didn't know talking about what a good person he was and how much of a great father and husband he had been. Turn back time a few years I would have agreed, but I had seen sides of him the people gathered here couldn't even begin to imagine. Whenever someone started to mention anything good about him I found myself fleeing elsewhere. I just found myself wondering for a while before I came back, each time coming back a worried Tony or my mum. The last time I did it I came back to a small search party consisting of Dom, Vince, mum and Tony.

"Letty please, will you stop disappearing on us. You're starting to scare me." My mum had begged and I reluctantly agreed to stay but instead of staying where they could see me I retreated to my room for good, at least they knew where I was.

* * *

_Maria's POV_

"Watch her." Tony demanded to Dom and Vince as they walked past to head back inside and they nodded.

"I'm getting worried about Letty, she hasn't cried since I told her she's just…empty." I whispered to Tony as we stood on the front porch.

"Maybe counseling would help." He suggested and I gave him a look to which he let out a small laugh.

"Letty going to see a shrink? I wouldn't be able to get her in the car let alone anywhere near the building." I responded.

"True but there must be something." He said and I bit my lip hesitating.

"There is, I think I'm going to take her away for the holidays to visit my parents in the D.R. It will give me a break too." I said tiredly and he ran a hand over my back soothingly.

"It sounds like a good idea… You'll miss Christmas though." He said quietly and I nodded.

"And Letty's sixteenth but we'll make it up when we get back I promise. Right now I think it's something we really need to do." I explained looking at him for guidance and he nodded.

"It's your call to make, I'm not going to stop you. When would you leave?"

"I don't know, the day after tomorrow probably. It'll give me time to tie up any loose ends before we go." I said as we both sat in silence looking out to the neighborhood.

* * *

_Two days later_

_Dom's POV_

It had been two days since the funeral and I had yet to see Letty again. I was all for giving her space but after how she was at the funeral, I didn't think she should be left alone for much longer.

"Dad are you sure Letty's going to be okay?" I asked as we both worked on the same car.

"Give her some time to adjust and sort herself out."

"I'm all for giving her space but I just think maybe this is a little too much. Maybe Vince and I should go round and see her after work." I suggested but he paused and looked at me confused.

"Didn't I tell you?" He said straightening up and I frowned doing the same as I shook my head.

"Tell me what?" I asked frowning.

"I'm sorry Dominic, it must have slipped my mind." He said tiredly.

"What? Did something happen." Vince asked before I had a chance.

"No nothing bad. Maria's taken Letty to the D.R for the holidays, to visit her family and to get away for a while."

"For how long?" Vince asked and my dad shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. I only spoke to Maria about it briefly, at that point she wasn't sure when she was leaving but when I stopped by yesterday they weren't there."

"So that's it, they're gone?" I asked feeling a little put out.

"It's nothing permanent, at least not at this stage." He trailed of silently and I frowned nodding slightly.

"Maria said she'd get Letty to call Mia when she can, maybe you could speak to her then." He said smiling lightly.

"Yeah maybe." I said lost in my own thoughts.

"Pass me the wrench." He asked and I blindly handed it over as I leant against the car, wiping my hands thinking about how she would be when she returned. Maybe speaking to her on the phone just to keep watch over her and to let her know I was still here wouldn't be such a bad thing.

* * *

_Sorry it's so short! I'll make it up next time I promise._

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	13. New changes Dom's POV

_Dom's POV_

It had been three weeks since the Ortiz's left, three weeks and I was already finding the garage less alive with Letty gone. I had spoken to Letty a handful of times so far, usually when she rang to talk with Mia but she hadn't sounded right, it worried me. She called once or twice a week and I found myself making sure I was home when she rang, just so I could speak with her.

"Dom, Letty's on the phone." Dad said as I walked into the house with Vince. Smiling in thanks I led the way into the lounge room.

"I didn't know you'd been talking to Letty." Vince stated as we sat on the lounge while I waited for Mia to finish.

"I'm pretty sure I've mentioned it." I said quietly but he gave me a disbelieving look and shook his head.

"No man you haven't. How is she?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Pretty much the same, you can talk to her if you want I'm sure she'd want to hear from you."

"Yeah I'll get on after you quickly." I sighed loudly as I looked up the stairs willing Mia to hurry up.

"Dude is there something you're not telling me?" Vince asked suddenly and I gave him a weird look.

"Uh no. Why?" I asked confused and he shrugged.

"I don't know, it seems like you've got something for Letty or something."

"Vince I told you already, she's just a friend."

"It just seems more then that's all." He explained and I shook my head.

"She's a friend, she's going through a tough time. I just want to make sure she's doing okay. Besides don't you miss having her around?" I asked.

"Of course, but her and I have a different type of friendship compared to what you two have." I frowned but I knew it was true. Letty and I had gotten to know each other fairly well whereas Vince and Letty still liked to play fight rather than talk seriously.

"Dom, Letty." I looked up and smiled taking the phone from Mia.

"Hey Let." I said as I cast a quick look at Vince, sure enough he was watching me.

"Hey."

"How are you doing?" I asked hoping she may just open up this time, I should have known better.

"Alright I guess. How's LA?" I sighed at how quick she was to change the subject.

"Same as always."

* * *

It took a couple more weeks before I noticed a change in Letty, she started to seem happier and our conversations went for longer. There was no more awkward small talk. Instead we had discussions about what cars were better, how the races were, the parties and anything else we could think of. I felt comfortable talking to Letty and I found myself telling her things I would never dream of telling Vince and in return I noticed she started opening up as well. I wish I had of tried it earlier.

It was late one night when I was talking with Letty and out of curiosity I asked her when she would be returning. I hadn't expected her to go dead silent before telling me she didn't know, out of fear I made it a point never to ask again. I didn't know how to take it, did it mean there was a possibility of her not coming back or just that she was afraid to. Either way both thoughts had me unsettled. After all the hours on the phone and the late night calls we sometime made to each other I couldn't imagine Letty suddenly not being around anymore.

When Christmas rolled around it was usually a big affair but with the other half of the 'family' missing it was really quiet. Mia was out of sorts not having her best friend around all the time, even though they spoke often. I noticed dad seemed to be spending extra time with her whenever he had time to spare, she seemed to perk up a bit. Even I found myself putting a day aside a week to spend the day with Mia, it had made us grow closer to each other and though I'd never admit it out loud to anyone other than dad and Vince, I loved spending time with my little sister. Vince would often tag along and we would spend the day at the beach just lazing around talking.

It was at a race where I eventually apologized to Michelle for blowing her off, I explained what had happened, I was surprised when she had _seemed_ to understand. I found out later it was all an act to get me into bed quicker. I honestly didn't know why I kept her around. It wasn't that I liked her, because I sure as hell didn't. Was I attracted to her sexually yes but definitely not emotionally, though even knowing that, I still asked her out.

I tried to tell myself it was because the sex was great, that was no lie. What it really came down to though was that I wanted to see what Johnny would do when he found out. Dating Michelle had been an _interesting_ experience to say the least, we fought constantly. Michelle was possessive and clingy, it bugged the shit out of me. I wasn't stupid though, yes we were supposed to be in an exclusive relationship but I knew she was fucking around with other guys behind my back. Even knowing that though, I still didn't bother to toss her aside, instead I found myself doing the same.

I knew it was wrong and when dad found out by accident, I expected to get in a lot of trouble but all I got was a stern warning. I found out why later on when Vince disclosed dad wanted me to get rid of her and Vince agreed with him. Dad couldn't stand her and refused to have her at the house while he was there or while I was looking after Mia. Not wanting to cause him any more stress, I agreed.

On my days off when I wasn't with Michelle or Mia, Vince and I found ourselves hanging with Hector and the old crew. We even made an appearance to most of the races and after parties. It was at a party that Tran had found me and his sister getting busy in a room upstairs. Needless to say things hadn't gone down so well. We got into pretty bad and Tran had ordered Michelle to stay away from me but she refused. On one hand I was glad she hadn't listened because it meant the sex would have stopped, but on the other I knew that this was going to come around to bite me in the ass one day.

"So Vince tells me you and Tran got into it the other night." Letty said over the phone one night. I was lying in bed talking to her; dad and Mia had gone out to the movies for the night saying it was father/ daughter bonding time.

"Did he now?" I laughed a little.

"Yeah, so who won?"

"What do you mean who won? Who do you think won?" I teased and she laughed.

"Thought as much."

"Since we're talking about relationships, are you still seeing that guy from school?"

"I never said I was in a relationship with him, I said I liked him." I frowned and thought back realizing she was right.

"Right, so what's going on?" I asked confused.

"Nothing, I um..." I listened as she stumbled over her words.

"You what?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing sorry." She said quickly. I wanted to call her on it but I thought better of it, so I left it and let it slide.

"So you and Tran huh?" She asked quietly. I winced, it sounded so wrong.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"You don't sound happy about it."

"She's good for one thing and one thing only." I said honestly and she made a gaging noise on the other end making me laugh.

"I don't need details thanks, save them for Vince."

"Right sorry, but in all fairness you brought up the subject." I argued.

"What a stupid move on my part."

* * *

I looked around the garage, taking in all the cars we had yet to get around to. We had been busy over the last week or two and with school going back next week, they all needed to be finished as soon as possible. Thinking of school made me think of Letty, she still hadn't mentioned when she'd be back, even with school going back next week. I'd been dropping hints hoping she would tell me but she had changed the subject instead. It had been her sixteenth yesterday and I had tried to ring last night but no one had answered. It was hard to believe three months had already flown by.

I heard a car pull up outside as I bent over a car working on the engine, but I paid no attention to it, at least not until I heard someone stop by the entrance. Glancing up I noticed a woman in her mid to late thirties looking around with a smile as she spoke on the phone. I had every intention of ignoring it until she was done, but it was the girl that stood next to her that had caught my attention. She was standing sideways, so although I didn't really have a good view of her face, I could see the rest of her just fine. She would have been barely sixteen, if that at all, but damn she was gorgeous. Her long hair was left down ending half way down her back curling at the ends, she wore a tight white singlet top that stopped at her belly button giving me a small glimpse of her caramel skin and flat stomach. She was wearing a pair of black short shorts that sat nicely on her hips and they hugged her ass perfectly. Her toned thighs and long legs were on display, a sight which had me unbelievably hard just looking at them. Sure she definitely wasn't the type I would usually go for, but there was something about the girl that held my attention and I found myself unable to look away. I felt Vince stop next to me.

"Damn check out the girl." He said quietly and all I could do was nod.

"Too bad you have a girlfriend, I on the other hand am a free man." He teased and I glared at him.

"I would quite happily replace Michelle." I found myself saying.

"You should have replaced her months ago." He muttered and I hit him lightly in the ribs.

The girl's mother finished on the phone giving daughter a bright smile before she turned her attention back to the garage fully.

"Hi can I help- Maria?" Dad said shocked. Vince and I did a double take as we took in the laughing woman who stepped forward to hug my dad. Vince and I shared a shocked look before we turned our attention back to the girl not believing it was possible. Our jaws all but dropped when she turned fully, revealing that it was Letty, not some random girl.

"Letty?" Vince croaked out to me quietly. I just stared dumb founded unable to put a sentence together quite yet. I had felt guilty about staring at the girl before, thinking she was probably underage. Now though I felt guilty because I hadn't even recognized her, and I was still shamelessly checking her out, even though I knew it was her.

"Tony, I'm sorry I didn't tell you we were coming back but I had wanted to surprise you." She said as she pulled away but my eyes still hadn't left Letty.

"I almost didn't recognize you, I definitely didn't recognize Letty. Geez kid, grow up on me why don't you." He joked and she smiled at him as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Sorry Mr T." She laughed and I tried really hard to look away but I couldn't.

"Letty." Vince said louder and she turned to us smiling.

"Hey guys." Vince nudged me hard when I didn't respond and I snapped to my senses, as I stopped staring.

"Geez Let we didn't recognize you." I managed to say as she stopped in front of us.

"I haven't changed that much." She said quietly.

"You kidding? Girl you have no idea." Vince muttered and she rolled her eyes crossing her arms over her chest. I found my gaze wondering again to her breasts that were being pushed up even more, I almost groaned out loud at the thought of wanting to touch her passed through my mind.

"You okay?" She asked me and I snapped out of my thoughts blushing a little.

"Yeah sorry." I saw the look Vince gave me as I cleared my throat awkwardly, turning to look at anything but Letty.

"So do we get a hug or what?" Vince asked as he gave me a sneaky sideways glance, I shot him a warning look. What was he trying to do, kill me?

"I don't know, do you?" She joked and I couldn't help but laugh as Vince pulled her into a head lock.

"Careful Letty, you're playing with the big boys again remember?"

"Alright alright I give." She surrendered but I had to laugh as Vince let her go only to be punched in the stomach.

"Shouldn't have fallen for that man." I said as he glared at Letty who just smirked cheekily at him.

"It's good to see you back Let, the garage was getting boring without you." I said as I caught her arm tugging her closer so I could give her a hug. I hugged her tightly and lifted her off the ground as she laughed and hugged me back. Placing her back on the ground, I was reluctant to let her go, enjoying the feeling of her body against mine.

"It's good to be back, I've missed this place."

"How could you not with a hot guy like me working here." Vince joked as he pointed to himself and she rolled her eyes.

"So full of yourself but I will admit. I missed you guys too. You two have changed as well." She said.

"Nowhere near the amount you have." I argued as I ran my eyes up her body again. If she noticed me checking her out she didn't say anything but she ignored my comment, instead pointing to my upper body.

"You've been working out." She said and I nodded. It was true we had been, I was still bigger then Vince though, a fact he hated being pointed out. I was surprised she had noticed but at the same time I was excited because it meant she had to have checked me out too to come to that conclusion.

"So what's new?" she asked as she jumped up onto the bench next to us. I spared a glance at my dad but he and Maria were busy talking so I turned my attention back to Letty.

"We owe you a car race. Happy birthday by the way, you didn't answer when I called last night." I said reminding her of our promise and she smiled widely.

"Speaking of cars… guess who got their license?" she asked grinning and I grinned at her.

"Seriously?" I asked as I held my hand out wanting to see the proof which she handed over.

"Yep, went there first before we came here."

"Nice picture." I smirked and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"I could point out yours." She warned but I shook my head. I had to agree with her, mine was worse.

"Nice now I don't have to cart your arse around all the time when you need to go somewhere." I half joked.

"Well… you do until I get a car." She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Do I just?" I half joked.

"Is that a problem Toretto?" She asked quietly as we stared at each other and I just grinned at her unable stop or look away.

"No, no problem." I smiled.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	14. New changes Letty's POV

_Letty's POV_

I was feeling nervous as mum and I walked into the garage; mum was on the phone letting my grandmother know we had arrived back safely. In the last three months I had changed dramatically, I wasn't going to lie. My aunt and cousin had got to me, as had puberty it seemed. I was no longer the scrawny looking kid I had been; instead I had grown into my body, especially my top half. I had to admit I looked good, I had let my hair grow out and my once baggy wardrobe had changed to tighter, slightly more revealing clothes thanks to my cousin. I liked the new me and though I swore I was over him, I wanted to see how Dom would react when he saw me again.

I waited patiently at the front of the garage looking around the outside of the garage before looking in briefly, my breath catching in my throat as I caught sight of Dom. He was glaring at Vince while he smirked down at Dom, both talking quietly. Whatever he said Dom obviously was not impressed. I don't know how but he looked more muscular and so much more inviting then he did just three months ago.

_'Damn so much for being over him.'_ I thought darkly as I let my eyes run over his body.

Quickly looking away before he saw me looking at him, I waited for mum silently. She hung up the phone and sent me a huge smile letting me know everything was still okay.

"Hi can I help- Maria?" Tony asked shocked and my mum started laughing as she stepped forward and hugged him.

"Tony, I'm sorry I didn't tell you we were coming back but I had wanted to surprise you." She said as she pulled away.

"I almost didn't recognize you, I definitely didn't recognize Letty. Geez kid, grow up on me why don't you." He joked and I smiled at Tony.

"Sorry Mr T." I laughed quietly as I gave him a hug and then stepped back.

"Letty." I looked up as I heard my name being called. I noticed their shocked looks and I couldn't help but feel hopeful as Dom stared at me. Not being able to stop myself, I smiled widely at them walking in their direction before coming to a stop in front of them.

"Hey guys." I said smiling. I noticed Vince nudge Dom and he seemed to snap out of whatever trance he had been in.

"Geez Let we didn't recognize you." His voice sounded deeper then I remembered. It gave me shivers but at the same time I felt saddened by his comment, all hope flew out the window. They hadn't known it was me, he thought it had been a random girl.

"I haven't changed that much." I said quietly suddenly feeling like an idiot for coming here dressed like this.

"Are you kidding? Girl you have no idea." I heard Vince mutter but I didn't know what to think of that so I settled back into my old ways and rolled my eyes. I crossed my arms over my chest to cover myself up a bit, as I did I noticed Dom get a weird look on his face. What did that mean? It made me even more self-conscious.

"You okay?" I asked suddenly uncomfortable with his staring. He snapped out of it suddenly, I could have sworn I saw him blush but he turned away before I was sure. He cleared his throat and I cast my eyes down to the car they had been working on.

"So do we get a hug or what?" Vince asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know, do you?" I joked and he mock glared he pulled me into a head lock. I heard Dom's deep laugh and I pushed all the unwanted thoughts out of my mind.

"Careful Letty, you're playing with the big boys again remember?" Vince teased and I smirked slightly.

"Alright, alright I give." I faked surrendered. I couldn't believe he fell for it as I turned and punched him lightly in the stomach.

"Shouldn't have fallen for that man." Dom laughed as Vince glared at me as I smirked cheekily at him.

"It's good to see you back Let, the garage was getting boring without you." Dom said as I felt a tug on my arm as he pulled me in for a hug. He hugged me tightly and I hugged him back just as hard. I laughed a little as he lifted me off the ground; there was a long pause before he put me down. I tried not to read too much into it, he was just being nice. He was just a friend, I tried to convince myself.

"It's good to be back, I've missed this place." I said fondly as I looked around.

"How could you not with a hot guy like me working here." Vince joked as he pointed to himself and I rolled her eyes.

"So full of yourself but I will admit. I missed you guys too. You two have changed as well." She said.

"Nowhere near the amount you have." Dom said and I felt my stomach give a little jolt before I pushed it away, though I noticed he did have that weird look on his face again. I ignored his comment not really sure how to take it, so I played it safe by pointing to his upper body.

"You've been working out." I said and he nodded agreeing with me. I winced for a moment realizing I shouldn't have pointed that out, he would have realized I was looking at him.

"So what's new?" I asked changing the subject quickly as I jumped up onto the bench next to them.

"We owe you a car race… Happy birthday by the way, you didn't answer when I called last night." I smiled widely as he reminded me of their promise and I was glad they were planning on coming good on it.

"Speaking of cars… guess who got their license?" I joked as I waved my I.D in front of me grinning, getting one back in return.

"Seriously?" He asked as he held out a hand to take my I.D.

"Yep went there first before we came here." I said happily as Vince looked over Dom's shoulder.

"Nice picture." Dom smirked and I stuck my tongue out at them. They were right, it wasn't the best.

"I could point out yours." I warned knowing his was worse. He shook his head with a small smile knowing I was right.

"Nice, now I don't have to cart your arse around all the time when you need to go somewhere." He joked and I smiled.

"Well… you do until I get a car." I said and I was surprised when he smiled back.

"Do I just?" He joked.

"Is that a problem Toretto?" I asked quietly as we stared at each other for a moment while he just grinned at me.

"No, no problem." He said quietly.

* * *

_Vince's POV_

I watched interestedly, as I looked back and forth between Dom and Letty. They were flirting with each other and they didn't even know it. I could see the chemistry the two had between them; there was no way Dom could pass this off as nothing. My only concern was Dom wasn't using his brain, instead thinking with something else, forgetting that this was a family friend.

I'll admit Letty was hot, but she just wasn't my type. If Dom was all for Letty though, I sure as hell wouldn't be complaining. It meant goodbye to Michelle Tran, and believe me, I was all for that to happen. This was definitely going to be interesting to watch progress.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

"So when's the next race?" I asked quietly making sure we weren't being over heard.

"I don't know, I have to speak to Hector." Dom explained and I nodded.

"You excited for school next week?" Vince asked and I made a face at him.

"Are you crazy? I spent the last three months lying on the beach doing nothing; I'm so not ready to face school." I said shaking my head and he laughed.

"Fair enough, how was the D.R?" Vince asked and I shrugged.

"It was good. I spent a lot of time with my grandma, my aunt and cousin."

"Glad you had fun." Vince said smiling and I nodded.

"Let you ready to go home and unpack?" My mum called and my smile dropped.

"Uhh…." I trailed off and she grinned.

"No it will not unpack itself, nor will I unpack it for you. Now come on, Tony's invited us around for dinner and I want it done by then." I sighed sending a small smile to Vince and Dom as I jumped down from the bench.

"See you later." I said. Vince nodded sending me a smile before walking back to the car he had been working on.

"Yeah, see you tonight." Dom said smiling.

"You're girlfriend going to be there?" I half teased but in all honesty, I really wanted to know.

"No, she's banned while dad's around. No one seems to like her much." He grinned and I gave him a confused look.

"You don't seem troubled by that." I pointed out and he shrugged.

"We'll talk later okay? I'm sure we have heaps to catch up on." I nodded and sent him a smile before walking back over to join mum as she said goodbye to Tony.

"Well, was that better then you expected?" She asked as I got into the car and I smiled nodding.

"Yeah it was." I said, secretly meaning about seeing Dom again but I kept that fact to myself.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	15. She's not going to ruin this

_Dom's POV_

When Letty left the garage I saw the smirk Vince sent me. I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly as I turned away. He had been watching my reactions. I started working on the car again, ignoring Vince, knowing he was just making fun.

The day was long and it dragged slowly. I was anxious to see Letty once more, finding myself looking at the clock every five minutes. Eventually thought the day ended and I was the first to leave the garage.

Racing to the shower the minute I got home. I leant against the wall of the shower, letting the water run over my body as I tried to relax. My thoughts wandered to Letty, I still couldn't get over how much she had changed. I frowned as I came to the conclusion I would have to keep a closer eye on her when she returned to school; I knew there were bound to be guys on the prowl for an easy lay.

The thought had me unsettled, causing me to sigh loudly as I tried to focus on something else. A knock at the door startled me though,as I frowned wondering who it would be.

"Yeah?" I called out.

"It's me sorry, your dad said to tell you dinners ready." I froze as I heard her voice, but I quickly snapped to my senses as I turned the water off.

"Thanks Let, I'll be down in a minute." I spoke back.

"Okay." I heard her footsteps fade away, as I quickly dried myself off before getting dressed.

I was the last one at the table when I got down there, dad gave me a look that I knew only too well. Sucking it up I said grace before we started eating. Dad or Maria had obviously decided not to cook and go for take-out instead, either way it was nice having everyone under the same roof again. Letty sat across from me, next to Mia and I couldn't help but keep looking at her. I tried not to but damn it was hard.

When the dinner dishes were all packed away, Dad got up and switched the lights off. I smiled knowing what was coming, as Mia and Maria entered with a cake. I heard Letty groan quietly, but she wore a smile on her face never the less. Before happy birthday was sung though, our parents had Mia, Vince and I gather around Letty to get a picture.

Mia stood on one side of Letty and I found Vince standing on the other, so I had to stand behind her. I rolled my eyes as our parents told us to move closer together. Somehow I ended up with an arm around Letty. It was such an innocent touch but it sent shocks through me, making me move away quickly after the photos were done. Shaking away unwanted thoughts we sung happy birthday and I watched as she blew out the candles. Dad switched the light back on while Maria cut the cake, passing it around. Mind you most of it was devoured by Vince and I.

After the cake Maria and Tony went and sat outside to talk while the rest of us were left to pick a movie. Mia picked the movie and I was glad it was at least somewhat decent. Mia was on one of the arm chairs by herself, Vince was on the other which leaving me and Letty the couch. She was curled up on her side with her head resting on her hand.

I started watching the movie but half way through I got bored with it. Mia had gone up to bed a little while ago and Vince had dozed off on the chair. Glancing sideways at Letty I noticed her eyes starting to shut and I smirked. Carefully I reached out and poked her, watching as her eyes snapped open in shock as she looked around confused. I laughed quietly at her reaction and she turned to glare at me.

"What was that for?" She demanded as I shrugged grinning.

"Felt like it." I said simply.

"You felt like it?" she asked warningly and I nodded; my smirk still in place.

"Yep." She shook her head at me but wore a small smile on her face.

"So you said we may have things to catch up on, now seems like a good time. The movies boring the shit out of me anyway." I laughed and glanced over at Vince again, seeing him fast asleep and snoring I figured we were safe.

"Yeah, though not much has been happening around here." I said.

"Well how boring. So when are you planning on taking me to this race you've promised?" she asked grinning and I smiled.

"There's going to be one on the weekend." I answered as I watched as her eyes lit up with excitement.

"It's still days away." She whined while I laughed as she pouted.

"Patience _Leticia_." I teased. She stuck her tongue out at me while flipping me off at the same time.

"Don't call me that, _Dominic_." I frowned. I didn't at all like how that sounded coming from her lips.

"I won't call you that anymore if you promise not to call me Dominic." I bargained and she nodded.

"Deal." I held out my hand and we shook on it. We turned off the movie and just sat talking. It was like being on the phone to her all over again but this time I was actually able to see her reactions and watch her.

I smiled apologetically at Letty and picked up my phone as it started ringing, looking down at it thinking it was probably Hector.

Michelle Tran was the name that flashed across the screen. I hesitated, pausing my finger over the answer button before I hit end placing the phone down again. I smiled at Letty and she looked at me weirdly.

"Why didn't you answer it?"

"It's not important." I said as I sent her a smile, receiving on in return.

"So how was your birthday?"

"It was quiet." She said smiling slightly.

"You're sixteenth is not meant to be quiet." I pointed out but she shrugged.

"I honestly don't mind, I'm not like Mia. I never wanted a big party or anything like that, it was nice just the way it was. Although I must admit tonight was the best part." She explained smiling happily and I couldn't help but smile back. Geez what had come over me all of a sudden?

I went to say something else but my phone ringing again made me stop. I glanced down at the caller I.D before hitting end again. Letty raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged.

"I didn't recognize the number." I lied but she gave me a look clearly stating she didn't believe me.

"Right." I almost groaned when it started ringing again. I felt like throwing the device at the wall to make it stop, make _her_ stop.

"You should probably get that, it's obviously important." She spoke but I shook my head disagreeing with her.

"It's fine, honestly. They can leave me a message." She shook her head.

"Really Dom answer, it was time I headed home anyway. I'm jet lagged from the flight. I'll see you tomorrow at the garage?" She asked getting up. I frowned not wanting to her to leave just yet.

"Can't you stay the night?" I found myself asking as I felt my face heat up with embarrassment at my question.

"I…I don't know. I'd have to ask mum and Tony. Besides its late and Mia's already asleep…" she trailed off and I nodded still in shock at myself.

"Right, you probably just want to sleep in your own bed for the night anyway." I realized.

"Yeah a little, it does seem to be calling me." She joked and I nodded. My phone rang again breaking our moment of silence. I noticed how the spark in her eyes dulled slightly before she spoke.

"You should answer it, she obviously wants to talk to you. Goodnight Dom." She said as she started to walk away.

"Night Let." I called back as she turned giving me a small smile before disappearing out the back door to where Maria and dad were.

Sighing I switched my phone off, not caring about the fact Michelle was going to be pissed off about it tomorrow. Right now I was happy and I wasn't going to let her whining and pushiness get in the way of ruining that.

She could wait till tomorrow.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	16. Just the heat of the moment, right?

_Tony's POV_

Maria and I sat outside on the steps while the kids went and watched a movie. Looking at her she seemed happier then I had seen her in a long time.

"You look good, happier." I said softly as she smiled at me.

"Do I? Well I feel better than I have in a long time."

"How have you been?"

"Better, getting away was the best idea I ever had."

"Well we missed you both, especially at Christmas." I said smiling while she returned it.

"We missed you too. I'm trying to convince Letty to let me give her a sixteenth." I laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"Not going so well huh?

"What do you think?" I grinned as I sat back against the wall. We sat in silence just looking out into the night.

"How is she?" I asked quietly listening as Maria sighed.

"At first she was really bad, had the whole family worried. Then she started talking all the time to Dom on the phone. She seemed to get better bit by bit after that." I nodded.

"Yes I noticed they've been on the phone quite a bit, we have a phone bill to prove it." I laughed as she joined in.

"Yes I know what you mean. He doesn't even know does he?" She asked smiling and I shook my head smirking.

"Not a clue, but I don't think it will be long before he starts to realize." I explained.

"Yes he was staring a bit today wasn't he?" She laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes however I am worried."

"What about?" She asked and I sighed.

"They have something, that's clear, but my worry is about when he does realize it. I don't him using her as another _play_ thing like he does to the other girls."

"I don't think we have to worry about that, Letty wouldn't let him do it to her. She can take care of herself, or so she tells me." Maria muttered the last bit and I frowned.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused as to what she meant.

"Apart from when we told her she hasn't cried. She keeps telling me she's okay and she seems to be but I'm worried she's bottling it up."

"We'll keep an eye on her; I'm sure now she's back she'll be back to normal." I said hopefully as she smiled.

"I'm hoping so." I stared at her softly.

"I really missed you Maria." I said quietly.

"I missed you too Tony." She whispered back.

"Sometimes I wish things were easier." I joked as she smiled leaning forward kissing me on the cheek.

"So do I."

* * *

_Letty's POV_

It was morning again before I knew it but I was happy because it meant I got to work in the garage all day. It was going to suck when school went back but at least I had a week left before that happened.

Mia had been upset that I couldn't spend the day with her but Tony had given me tomorrow off so I could, she seemed happy enough after that.

I quickly got dressed into a pair of short shorts and a singlet top, neither were old but they were a bit too revealing for my taste to wear in public. I figured wearing them under my coveralls wouldn't matter, no one was going to see them.

I kissed my mum goodbye for the day, seeing as she was starting back at work and was doing a night shift. Walking out the door and a couple of houses down to the Toretto's seemed to take longer then I remembered. Then again it could have just been because I was excited about the garage.

Dom was standing outside when I got there, which was strange but he sent me smile as I got closer.

"How come you're out here?" I asked as I stopped in front of him.

"I was waiting for you, the others have already left. I told them I'd pick you up." I tried not to make it seem to obvious but I was a little shocked.

"Oh, well thanks."

"No problem. Listen dad told me this morning he's going away for the weekend. I figured since we're going to the races, I might as well throw a party at the same time. You interested?" I nodded.

"I'll have to check and see if mum's working night shift that night. Sneaking out for the races I might be able to get away with but the party might be a different story." I explained as he thought for a moment.

"You can't stay at ours for the night?" He asked looking down at me and I shrugged.

"Probably, but mum will still see the party if she's not working." I pointed out.

"Well maybe I could arrange something with dad if she's not working. I really want you there." This was news to me, usually he'd be sending us upstairs.

"Really? You usually hate for Mia and I to be at your parties." I pointed out as he looked guilty.

"Yeah well I guess things change." He said gazing down at me and I gazed back. There seemed to be silent message in his tone but then I thought I might be imagining it too.

"Yeah I guess they do." I answered as we got into his car and headed for the garage.

* * *

The entire drive was silent and though it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, the air around us was still a little tense.

"There you two are, I was beginning to think you weren't going to show." Tony said as we stepped in the garage.

"Sorry I was running a little late." I lied, noticing the glance Dom gave me as I said it.

"No harm done but would you mind helping out Dom on the car he's fixing?" Tony asked and I shook my head. He smiled, walking off to do something else as I walked into the back room to change. Seeing my coveralls still sitting where I had last left them, I pulled them on. I was in the middle of buttoning them up when Dom came in. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped shutting his mouth again.

"What's up?" I asked looking up at him weirdly. He stood there trying not to laugh and I frowned.

"What?" I asked annoyed as I reached the last button, only to find there wasn't one. Cursing at myself I looked down and sighed, I had buttoned it up completely wrong.

"Wanna try again?" He asked smiling as I huffed at him. He paid no attention to my huff, instead replacing my hands with his own as he undid all the buttons. I swallowed nervously but I let him continue.

'_Did it get hot in here all of a sudden?' _I thought to myself.

I stayed still, watching his hands as he slowly did the buttons back up.

"I always picked you as the type of guy to be _un_doing buttons, not doing them up." I half joked quietly as I turned my gaze up to his face. His eyes met mine, he looked shocked for a moment before relaxing.

"Well I guess there's a first for everything." He grinned as his fingers paused on the last button, choosing to leave it undone. As we stared at one another I got lost in his eyes.

'_Had they always been that colour?'_ I asked myself.

I had to resist the temptation I was feeling to kiss him. He had a girlfriend after all and he wasn't interested, he was just… staring, because I was.

"Let…" I felt my skin tingle as he whispered my name, his deep voice made it sound even more amazing.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

I stared down at Letty almost predatory like. She was biting her lip and gazing up at me with such intensity.

'Shit.' I swore thinking this wasn't what I was meant to be feeling but I couldn't help myself as her name tumbled off my lips, I risked taking a step closer to her. Our bodies were barely touching but just a few more millimeters and I could have her flush up against me. That thought alone was enough to make me want to push her up against the nearest wall and kiss her senseless, but I didn't. It took all my self-control not to though. My fingers traced around her top button and I swallowed nervously, my mouth suddenly dry as I got lost in her eyes once again.

"Mmm?" The noise she made drove me mad. I bit my own lip to stop myself from groaning out loud. Her hands moved to sit on mine as I found myself gripping her coveralls. I leaned down a little, looking over her face for any signs for me to stop. There wasn't any. Leaning down the rest of the way I pressed my lips to hers softly, moving back a fraction for a moment as I met her gaze again. Still seeing no resistance there I leant back down, intending on kissing her again but a loud shout from the garage gave us both a fright as we snapped away from one another. She looked at me in shock and I just stared back too afraid to speak.

"Dom!" I ran my tongue over my lips quickly.

"What?" I shouted back but my voice shook slightly.

"Your _girlfriend's_ here." I froze as I heard the word girlfriend. I glanced at Letty, wondering what her reaction was going to be. I watched as she looked away, suddenly not wanting to meet my gaze.

"I'll be out in a minute." I shouted back as I stared down at Letty.

"Let…" I started but she shook her head.

"Dom don't, its fine. It was just a heat of the moment thing, no big deal, right?" I nodded swallowing nervously.

"Right." I agreed quietly.

"Then let's just forget about it. You better see your girlfriend." I nodded slowly and backed out the room returning to the main garage.

"Dommy there you are. Why haven't you been returning my calls?" She asked looking up at me sadly as she rubbed herself up against me.

"I've been busy." I said as I moved away from her a bit.

"Too busy to talk to me?" She pouted.

"Dom, I'm going to start on the car." Letty said quietly as she stepped out of the room glancing at me briefly. I felt Michelle tense and I looked down at her briefly.

"Leticia, I didn't know you were back." Michelle said.

"I got back yesterday." She replied before turning back to the car. Dad gave me a stern look and I nodded, leading Michelle outside.

"Why the hell were you in there with her?" Michelle hissed at me quietly after we'd gotten outside.

"I had to talk to her about a car." I lied.

"What you couldn't do that in front of everyone?" She snapped and I frowned.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

"You hung up on me continuously last night before you switched your phone off. What was so damn important that you had to ignore me?" She demanded and I sighed angrily.

"It was a family thing." I stated not elaborating.

"Yeah…" I sighed again as she motioned for me to continue.

"We had a family dinner for Letty birthday." I explained reluctantly.

"Well you could have invited me. I am your girlfriend after all."

"Michelle it was strictly family." I explained trying to keep my cool but she was really starting to push it.

"Well maybe I wanted to spend time you."

"Well I'm sorry I was spending time with Letty." I snapped. I cursed myself after I had said it though. She was left gaping at me pissed off, I sighed knowing I had just started an even bigger argument.

"I don't want you to fucking spend time with her. You're mine, not her's." She fumed and I looked down at her angrily.

"Michelle she's a friend and she's also family, you don't get to tell me who I can and can't talk to. Besides this isn't the place to have this conversation." I fumed back and she huffed angrily.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes Michelle I am, now can you leave please. I'll call you later." I said still angry as she glared at me pissed before storming off.

"Everything alright?" Dad asked as I walked back in the garage.

"Fine." I snapped moodily as I walked over to where Letty was watching from the car we were meant to be fixing.

"Sorry if I caused trouble for you." She said quietly not long after we started working. I looked up at her softly all my anger ebbing away.

"You didn't Let, she's just being a controlling bitch." I saw her try not to smile and I laughed.

"It's okay I think it too." I said and she smiled.

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one." She said quietly and I shook my head.

"No trust me, you're not the only one." I said briefly looking over at Vince and my dad.

"You won't tell her about before…. will you?" She asked quietly but I shook my head.

"No. I know it might seem wrong but I don't want her to give you any grief at school." She smiled slightly.

"Thanks." We fell back into silence again as we worked together and I couldn't help but notice how awkward it seemed.

"We're good right?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah we're good." She responded and I nodded but it still didn't feel like it.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	17. Messing with my head

_Vince's POV_

After the scene outside with Dom and Michelle I was hoping this would be the end of their ridiculous relationship. And with Letty back maybe he would finally see some sense. I had noticed after the Michelle incident they seemed nervous and awkward around each other, the two of them had barely spoken and that in itself was weird considering the two were as close as ever since Letty had left.

Fully gazing at them over the top of the car I was meant to be working on I watched as Dom reached blindly out for a wrench but instead grabbed found Letty's arm. Both of them froze and then quickly moved away from each other Dom grabbing the wrench that was sitting next to Letty's hand and Letty moved away onto the other side of the car. I grinned quietly to myself it had been like this all day the two accidently touching or bumping into one another and it made me think something had happened in the back room this morning.

"Vince can you get Dom to go grab the lunches." Mr T asked as he walked past and into the office with a customer. Wiping the grin off my face I strolled over and Letty looked up as she heard me approach.

"Dom your dad wants you to get the lunches." I stated and he looked up at me wiping his hands on a rag.

"Okay give me a few minutes to get changed." I nodded and shot Letty a smile as I followed dom into the back room shutting the door behind us. He looked at me weirdly and I grinned.

"Want something V?" he asked and I shrugged leaning against the door.

"What's going on between you and Letty?" he rolled his eyes before turning away but he seemed tense.

"Really V? I've already answered this." He sighed and I watched as he shrugged out of his coveralls.

"Yeah but the thing is I don't believe you. Did something happen between you two in here earlier? Is that why you guys have been so weird." He paused before continuing now I knew he was hiding something.

"We haven't been weird." He stated and I gave him a look.

"Bullshit don't think I haven't noticed I've been watching you two all day." He sighed and rubbed at his face.

"I… I came in here to tell her what car we'd be working on and… I don't know something just took over. I kissed her." He whispered and I couldn't help but smile.

"Well it was only a matter of time." I said shrugging and he looked at me confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked and again I shrugged.

"Dom you have the hot's for her." I stated and he shook his head.

"No I don't." he stated.

"YES you do, you just can't see it yet because you're still thinking about her as a friend."

"Vince I'm starting to think you're the one who likes Letty." I shook my head.

"No man I have no interest in Letty. You on the other hand…" I trailed off.

"VINCE I don't have the hot's for Letty… okay?" He snapped and I held my hands up in surrender.

"So why are you two acting weird around each other than huh?" I asked folding my arms.

"One because I kissed her and we are just _friends _don't know whether you've realized butthat can make it a little weird. And two because I have a girlfriend remember?" I glared at the mention of Michelle.

"Yes the slut who's been sleeping around ever since you two got together… hmm some girlfriend." I said smartly rolling my eyes.

"Yeah well V in case you haven't noticed I've done it too." He shouted pointing to himself and I rolled my eyes at his aggressiveness.

"That's true yes but you started because you found out about her. Seriously Dom she's a bitch just dump her already." I snapped.

"Whatever man I'm going to pick up the lunches." He stated angrily as he moved past me and out the door.

"Okay man you're in denial though." I called out as I followed him back out and he sent me an icy glare before storming out.

"What was that about?" Letty asked and I just smiled.

"Michelle who else?" I joked and she sent me a small smile.

"She always like that?" Letty asked and I gave her a look.

"You haven't seen anything yet." I stated laughing as I went back over to the car I was working on.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

I gripped the steering wheel tightly as I sped down the road. I was pissed at Vince for what he had said about Letty and I.

I didn't like her that way and she no longer liked me that way, like she had said it had just happened in the heat of the moment. Nothing to it.

I slowed down as I neared the burger joint and by the time I had finished ordering I was calm again. I waited patiently for the order and I couldn't help but notice the flirty looks the counter chick was giving me. She was hot I had to admit and she was my usual type but for some reason I didn't want her. I frowned that wasn't like me at all.

'_Damn Michelle and Vince for messing with my head. It's put me off my game.'_ I thought bitterly as I sent her a tight smile before walking out with my order.

When I got back to the garage Vince, Letty and I took our lunches out the back and sat against the wall. I ate in silence for most of the part listening to Letty and Vince talk around me. My mind was too occupied to focus on what they were talking about.

"Dom." Vince snapped and I shook my head.

"What?" I asked frowning at him.

"You're phone's been ringing constantly. Are you going to answer it?" He asked and I looked down at my phone that was in between me and Letty and sure enough it was ringing.

'_Michelle.'_ I thought bitterly.

"No she can get stuffed." I ground out and I saw Letty give me a shock look and I softened slightly.

"We had a fight and I don't really want to talk to her right now." I explained and she sent me a small smile.

"I know we heard it." I scowled and slumped down further.

"Seriously Dom you need to dump her, you've been fighting ever since the two of you started going out." I nodded. This was true.

"I'll speak to her." I relented and I caught Vince's victory smile and I rolled my eyes.

"What do you think Letty?" Vince asked and I looked at her interestedly. She looked shocked at the sudden question.

"It's not up to me it's up to what Dom wants." She said quietly.

"Well I want to know what you think." I explained as I gave her a small smile.

"Are you happy with her?" She asked quietly and I shook my head.

"So then why are you with her?" We stared deeply at each other and I noticed the small blush that slowly spread across her face the longer we stared before she turned away.

"Fair point." I said quietly as I still continued to look at her. She really had changed hadn't she?

"Come on we gotta get back to work but bro I still say you need to-"

"Dump her I know. I'll sort it out okay?" I said to Vince as I stood as watched as they did the same.

"Okay just sort it out by the weekend yeah? I don't want her at the party." He muttered darkly and I laughed.

"Yeah okay Vince." I said sarcastically and I heard Letty laugh.

"Come on we have a car to work on." I said to her as I wrapped an arm around her shoulder as we threw our trash out and walked back into the garage. Vince gave me knowing look but I ignored him and eventually dropped my arm from around Letty's shoulders as we started working.

Looking over at Letty I was glad to see the awkwardness between us was no longer there, the kiss completely forgotten about. I sighed happily as we continued to work talking to each other and joking around like normal.

'Vince is right I need to get rid of Michelle she's doing my head in.' I thought to myself as I glanced at the clock.

I'll deal with her after work.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	18. Revelations

_Wow! I am shocked! Keep all your lovely (and numerous) reviews coming, they are my highlight to writing stories. __to all my wonderful fans enjoy!_

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I saw Dom glance at the clock when it came to home time, he had been doing it for the last four hours. It was just us in the garage Vince was off with Tony picking a up a car that needed towing. Walking up next to him I handed him a wrench which he took and put away.

"You trying to psyche yourself up or something? You've been watching the clock for the last four hours." I commented and he gave me a small smile.

"She's going to be a nightmare to deal with. And her brother… what have I gotten myself into?" He groaned and I sent him a grim smile.

"I guess we all have our mistakes and regrets." I said quietly thinking of my father. He frowned and stared at me.

"I guess so…" I smiled bumping him with my hip and he smiled playfully back.

We were silent again as we leaned back against the car side by side.

"Hey listen about this morning I just want to make sure we're okay, really okay?" He asked as he moved to stand in front of me.

"We're good, don't worry about it." I said quickly not wanting him to realize I still had feelings for him.

"Okay…" He trailed off.

'_Damn_' I thought as I stared up at him.

"We should go. You have somewhere else you need to be." I said quietly and he nodded.

"Yeah we should." He said just as quietly back. As if we were magnets being pulled together we both leant forward at the same time.

"OI you two let's roll." Vince shouted from outside and Dom and I jumped apart in shock realizing what we had nearly done again.

"I think you need to speak to Tran." I whispered as I walked away.

"Letty…." 'Damn his voice and what it does to me.'

"Yeah?" I asked hesitantly turning around to look at him.

"You've changed." He said looking at me in awe… possibly, I couldn't really tell. Fidgeting I nodded once.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked quietly staring across the room at him.

"Good... definitely good." He whispered his gaze starting to darken, my body heating under his stare and I felt myself flush, I didn't know what to think of that. Silence fell upon us once again and I knew I had to get out before I decided to screw things up for good. I gave him a small smile and left leaving him to lock up the garage.

_'Holy shit_.' I thought quietly as I walked outside into the cool air. I sighed in relief as it cooled down my skin and I shook my head clear.

I rode back with Tony, I figured it was a safer choice. When I got back I chose to stay at the Toretto's and hang out with Mia.

* * *

"You okay? You look different… weird almost." She said cocking her head to the side as she stared at me and I frowned at her.

"I'm fine." I said with a shrug. She stayed silent still looking at me and I felt uneasy under her gaze. Even for a twelve nearly thirteen year old she was quite intimidating.

_'Much like her brother._' My subconscious whispered and I agreed silently.

"Do you still have feelings for my brother?" She asked boldly and blatantly as I gaped at her.

"MIA!" I yelled and she lost her blank look as she started giggling uncontrollably.

"You do! Letty you have to tell him, you guys would be perfect for one another." She gushed and I had to shake my head at the girl.

"Have you had red cordial again?" I asked jokingly but she rolled her eyes at my joke and sat up on her knees in front of me bouncing excitedly.

"You have to dress up for the party." I felt my eyes bulge.

"Dress up how?" I asked cautiously. You never knew with Mia, I had been her hamster for years.

"You know… tight, revealing clothes. I've seen your new wardrobe."

"Mia are you crazy? I'm not wearing any of that to Dom's party." I snapped.

"Come on Letty you finally have the body for it, why not show it off a little?"

"Okay for starters I'm not like the skanks I won't be putting myself out there like they do just to draw attention, the wrong kind of attention. Secondly what's the point Mia? What would I gain from dressing up? I'll tell you what a lot of attention from guys that are interested in me for my body only. Believe me I've been there." I said sadly.

"What do you mean?" She asked and I sighed.

"I hung out with my cousin in the D.R she's eighteen, I tagged along with her to parties, let her dress me up. Doesn't matter where you are in the world a hormonal teenage boy still acts the same when you start to show skin." I said softly and she tilted her head to the side.

"Did something happen with you and a guy in the D.R?" Mia asked confused and I shrugged.

"Not really, well nothing big anyway. I got introduced to this guy, he seemed nice enough and he was cute, older even. We kissed and made out a fair bit, I even went as far to let him feel me up a bit but he was older Mia… he wanted more than I was willing to give it up." I explained and she nodded understanding.

"So did you two…?" I shook my head.

"No and he dumped me for it. When I came back I convinced myself whatever obsession I had on Dom was gone but it hasn't. They're all the same Mia and I just can't do it again."  
"You can't think like that, Dom's a bit of a player yes but I he's not that shallow. Come on Let just give it a go, please? For me?" She pleaded and even went as far as to throw in the sad-puppy-eyed look and I sighed.

"Yeah okay but only because I owe you for being away so long." I shook my head smiling as Mia clapped excitedly.

"I have the perfect outfit in mind." I frowned.

'_What had I gotten myself in to?_'

* * *

_Dom's POV_

I waited impatiently outside Michelle's house with the very intention of calling things off. Vince and Letty had been right, I wasn't happy so why would continue a relationship with her just for the sex if all the other shit came along with it. I should have just stayed with the occasional hook ups.

I hadn't wanted to meet her here but she had refused to meet me anywhere else which made me suspect she had Johnny on hand to step in if she thought I was doing something wrong.

'_Wasn't this going to be a charming little visit._' I thought moodily.

I straightened slightly as she walked out of the house and down to meet me.

"You didn't answer my calls… again." She snapped and I sighed.

"Michelle I called you back to ask you to meet me. I was at work I can't just answer my phone whenever I want."

"It hasn't stopped you in the past but now she's back and suddenly everything's changed." I shook my head.

"That's not true, things between us have got nothing to do with Letty. My dad was there Michelle I'm already in enough trouble from your little outburst there this morning I don't think answering my phone would have gone down too well." I lied towards the end and she gave me a look that I couldn't read. I hated when she did this because it put me on edge I didn't know what she was going to do next.

"Fine you're right I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you into trouble. I just want to spend time with you… you know alone time. We haven't done anything for a week." She sighed in frustration taking a step forward as she placed her hands on my chest stroking it lightly as she gazed up at me. I found my hands gripping her hips pulling her closer as our bodies touched. I could feel her pain, especially after the kiss with Letty, I was feeling especially frustrated.

"Yeah I know baby, I'm sorry." I found myself saying and I sighed realizing what she had done. I had given into her, she seemed to know the right thing to say to pull me in.

"How about you take me for a… _ride_…" She hinted as she gazed up me and I smirked.

"Get in." She smirked untangling herself from me as we both jumped into my car and took off.

* * *

It was twenty minutes later when I returned home feeling even moodier then before. There had been one _small_ problem about having sex with Michelle this time around. It hadn't been Michelle's face I had seen during it, it had been Letty's. My barely sixteen year old neighbor, best friend and someone I was supposed to think of as family, that's who I had envisioned having sex with. It had shocked the hell out of me, so much so I had reeled back from Michelle and shakily told her we had to leave because I had forgotten I had somewhere to be. She hadn't been happy and she had tried numerous attempts of trying to convince me to continue what we had started but I couldn't. I couldn't touch her without thinking of Letty. Letty in the back room of the garage looking hot and flushed and…

'_Argh…_'

"Fuck." I whispered angrily as I slammed my car door shut leaning my head on the roof.

'_Damn dad is going to kill me if he finds out about this_.' I thought as I walked in the house. Dad and Mia were sitting at the kitchen table looking through her homework and I looked around briefly but I couldn't see any signs of Letty or Vince so I sighed in relief.

"Vince said to tell you he had to go home for the night." Dad called out and I sighed in relief.

"Thanks dad." I called back as I trudged up to my room. I walked past Mia's room and I noticed the light on under the door. Rolling my eyes at Mia she was forever leaving it turned on.

Without knocking I opened the door raising my hand to flick the light off but I stopped in my tracks. I felt like a deer caught in headlights. Shit Letty was here and not just here in the house, I meant here in front of me. She was laying spread out on her stomach on the spare bed in Mia's room reading. I ran my eyes down her body hungrily as I took in her short shorts and tank top that she was wearing. Had she been wearing that earlier, this morning when I picked her up? I couldn't remember, yes she had been but it suddenly looked very much more inviting right at this very moment.

'_NO! What was I doing? This is Letty! Very hot Letty but it's still Letty._' I yelled at myself silently and I shuffled nervously as she raised her head to look at me.

"Hey." She said quietly smiling at me.

"Uh… Hey… sorry I thought Mia had left the light on again." I explained nervously.

"No just me." she gave me calculated look and shut her book.

"You okay?" she asked and I nodded unable to form words.

"You sure you look kind of pale?" She said as she stretched getting up as she walked over to me.

"No…No I'm… fine." I stuttered stiffly as I watched her stretch. Her top rode up and more of her skin was revealed to me and I had to shift in order to conceal my rapidly _growing problem_.

"Could have fooled me. Did something happen between you and Michelle again?"

'_Oh you have no idea._' I thought silently.

"Something like that." I stated down as she stopped in front of me.

"Wanna talk?" She asked and I felt my palms twitch. She was so close, I could just reach out and touch her, kiss her do whatever I wanted to her but I didn't, my hands stayed down by my sides.

'_No __**talking**__ with you is the furthest thing I have on my mind right now, I'd much rather be doing something else.'_ I thought darkly.

"Maybe later, if you're still here…" I trailed off secretly hoping she would be and then on the other hand I hoped she wouldn't be.

"Yeah mum's working tonight, Tony wants me to stay over besides it gives me a chance to catch up with Mia." She explained and I nodded.

"Cool, I just have a couple of things to do. See you at dinner." I said and she nodded walking back over to the bed. I watched as she threw herself back on the bed and picked up where she left off reading.

I closed the door quietly and closed my eyes as I rested my head against it.

'_Shit how can she affect me this way? I need a cold shower.'_ I thought as I all but ran to the bathroom.

* * *

_R&R_

_Hmmm poor Dom. LOL_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	19. Awkward silences

_Letty's POV_

I frowned when Dom all but ran from the room. Shit maybe things between us weren't so great after all like I had thought.

"Damn that kiss." I muttered angrily.

'_Even if it was so good.'_ Laying my head down on my book. I laid there for a good solid fifteen minutes turning every possibility over in my head. I stiffened sitting up quickly as a thought came to me. Oh shit what if he head what Mia and I had been talking about. Standing up quickly I walked towards Dom's room hoping to talk to him but as I passed the bathroom I heard the shower running.

'_He must be in there._' I faltered. Did I wait for him in his room? Or did I leave him alone for the night? Sometime during my thoughts he must have turned the shower off because the door suddenly opened.

"Letty." He said shocked and I internally winced. I hadn't meant for him to know I had been standing here.

"How long have you been standing here?" he asked and he sounded panicked and I silently wondered why.

'_Maybe he thinks you were going to spy on him._' The angry thought entered my head and I quickly pushed it away.

"Sorry I was just coming to see you but I realized you were in the shower. I was just about to leave." I said awkwardly.

"Oh… so you only just got here?"

"I've been here a few moments… sorry I hadn't meant to freak you out." I said and he shook his head.

"No that's fine." It was the first time I realized he was wearing nothing but a towel. He still had drops of water running down his chest and disappearing below the towel. Adverting my eyes away before I got caught staring I took a step backwards.

"I'll let you get dressed. I just wanted to ask how long ago you got home."

"When I found you." Oh…

"Oh, right well I'll talk to you later."

"No come with me, I think we need to talk." He said as he grabbed my hand and led me into his room.

"Your dad is going to kill us if he finds me in here with you. Especially with you like that." I said quietly as he shut the door behind us.

"Better keep quiet then." I went to give him a questioning look but I was slammed up against his bedroom door only getting a brief look of his eyes before his lips touched mine.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

I stood under the cold spray for a long time but for once it didn't help my problem. Groaning quietly I ran my hands over my face and looked down. What was I, fourteen again?

'_Think of other things… soccer… school… homework… garage… cars… Vince… Letty. Fucking hell.' _I sighed and gave into the temptation. I closed my eyes leaning my head back as I pumped myself slowly. It had been a long time since I had had to do this. I grunted quietly as images of her took over. Oh the things I wanted to do to her. Imagining her bent over my car while I fucked her was an amazing picture and I found myself groaning and gasping quietly.

"Letty." I groaned out and I sagged against the wall, my problem had been taken care of, at least for now. God what was she doing to me? I never called out girls names. Washing myself off quickly I turned the shower off and got out. I roughly dried myself off before wrapping the towel around my hips. Moving towards the door I opened it and froze when I found Letty outside the door to the bathroom. Shit how long had she been there? Had she heard me? How the hell was I going to explain this?

How long have you been standing here?" I asked panicking.

"Sorry I was just coming to see you but I realized you were in the shower. I was just about to leave." She explained awkwardly and I gulped. Oh shit she had heard.

"Oh… so you only just got here?" I asked.

"I've been here a few moments… sorry I hadn't meant to freak you out." She said and I shook my head hoping for the best.

"No that's fine." I noted her gaze lowered and her eyes widened a bit as she realized I wasn't dressed. One look at her then and there and I knew she felt something for me too. I was so blind to have no seen it before.

"I'll let you get dressed. I just wanted to ask how long ago you got home." She seemed panicky as well and it peaked my curiosity

"When I found you." I said quietly watching for her reaction noting that she relaxed hearing my words.

"Oh, right well I'll talk to you later."

'_Later? I don't think so.'_ I thought darkly as I checked her out again.

"No come with me, I think we need to talk." I said as I reached down to grab her hand leading her into my room.

"Your dad is going to kill us if he finds me in here with you. Especially with you like that." She said quietly as I shut the door behind us.

"Better keep quiet then." I said suggestively as I pushed her up against the door my lips lowering to claim hers. We both groaned at the same time at the contact. It was like electricity, I was burning for more.

"What the fuck are you doing to me Letty?" I whispered into her skin before I crushed my lips back onto hers. My hands fisted themselves in her hair as hers gripped the back of my head as we kissed.

Using her hair I tilted her head back and kissed her more deeply slipping my tongue past her lips flicking my tongue against hers. She moaned softy and I did it again loving the noise she made not wanting her to stop. My hands moved down her neck past her shoulders skimming her sides as I pulled her hips roughly against my own as I kissed her neck.

"Mmmm…Dom… Dom stop." I pulled back quickly as she pushed against my chest both of us breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"I like you Dom… a lot, but I'm not about to become one of your skanks. I won't be the person you cheat with." I looked down at her in shock as she looked back up at me completely serious. Realising the situation I had put her in I let her go and stepped back.

"I'm sorry you're right." I explained quietly looking at her sadly.

"I should go before we get caught." She said and before I had a chance to say anything she left. Closing my eyes I collapsed on my bed with my hands over my face.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

'_Shit. Argh his lips… they were heaven. What the hell are we doing?'_ I thought as I scrambled to pack my things up and gather my wits before I went downstairs.

"Letty where are you going?" Tony asked me looking surprised.

"I think I'm going to head home for the night, thanks for looking after me." I said and he frowned.

"Letty I really don't want you to be there alone."

"I know but really I'm fine. I 'm just going to go home and go to bed."

"Okay but Dom walks you home." I tried to remain calm as I shook my head.

"Really Tony's its fine, it's still light out I can walk home fine. Besides I think Dom's busy." I lied and he sighed but relented.

"Okay see you in the morning." He said and I nodded saying a quick goodbye to Mia. I past Dom as I walked past the stairs and I hesitated before I quickly fled out the front door and down the street.

* * *

The rest of the week was tense been Dom and me. Not knowing what to say we stayed out of each other's way and slowly as the days wore on the tension escalated. Tony and Vince seemed to catch on that something had happened and I found Vince on more than one occasion cornering Dom. Two of those occasions had ended in fights between them, both physical and verbal. When he realized he wasn't getting anywhere with Dom he turned to me. Well wasn't that a big mistake on his part seeing as I blew up at him.

It was Friday when Tony finally got fed up seeing that now none of us were talking to each other.

"Right the lot of you listen up. I'm going away for a race today and since I can't trust the three of you to run the garage without killing each other I'm shutting it down for the weekend. You have until I get back for all of you to work out your problems or you'll all be banned from the garage, understood?" Tony snapped and we nodded mutely.

"Right I'll see you lot on Sunday night, any problems… ring me." he said before he stalked out of the house only stopping to say a proper goodbye to Mia.

"Right what the hell is going on?" Vince asked.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	20. Pre races

_Letty's POV_

"Look V just forget everything okay? I'm sorry for snapping at you." I apologized not wanting the truth to come out.

"You'll be forgiven for snapping when you tell me what's going on." Vince taunted and I glared at him.

"V drop it. We're good aren't we Dom?" I asked hoping he'd back up my statement.

"I kissed her… again." Dom stated quietly and my eyes went wide as I stared at him in shock.

"Again?" Mia squealed while Vince just stared at Dom.

"Dom." I shouted and he turned away from me.

"Well that explains a lot." Vince said completely serious.

"You told him. How could you tell him?" I accused as I rounded on Dom but he stayed silent.

"Letty how could you not tell me?" Mia asked but I just stared dumb founded at Dom. He had told Vince about the first time. He hadn't thought to mention that to me?

"Can I talk to Letty alone for a minute…Please." He added as an afterthought when no one moved. Vince and Mia left though I noticed Vince hesitated.

"How could you tell him?" I demanded.

"Letty I told him after the first kiss. I'm sorry it just… it rattled me and he forced it out of me." I stayed silent and he turned to look at me.

"What are we going to do Let? You haven't spoken to me all week, I think it's safe to say we feel something for each other."

"I told you how I feel about you." I muttered.

"I've never felt like this before… I don't know what I feel, I just know this time it's different."

"You still have a girlfriend." I stated.

"I can fix that."

"Dom I told you I'm not going to be one of your skanks, I want more than that. You have to decide whether or not you're capable of it." He stayed silent.

"I've failed as boyfriend material so far. I'm not suggesting anything else, I don't want you as one of my…as one of them but you're family Let, I can't hurt you."

"The you need to work out what you want until then nothing can happen." I said strongly but I felt anything but strong.

"Races are tonight." He said quietly.

"I'll be here, you did promise me after all." I said and he nodded.

"You guys done yet?" Vince called and I looked towards Dom as he nodded.

"Yeah we're done." He called back as he looked away sadly.

"Sorted your shit out now?" He asked.

"Yeah it's sorted. Sorry about this week V see you tonight. Mia come with me." I said as I grabbed Mia's arm and dragged her out of the house and down the street to mine.

"Letty why didn't you tell me?" she whined as I opened my house and stepped in. I gave Mia a disapproving look and motioned for her to be quiet.

"Mum's working tonight so she's still here. We'll talk in my room." I said as I led her up the stairs.

"Okay spill." She demanded as soon as the door was shut. I sighed and launched into the story while she sat there stunned.

"You mean to tell me when we were discussing this the other day he had already kissed you?" I winced.

"Yes." I said timidly. Man Mia knew how to intimidate someone.

"Letty this is everything you've ever wanted why are you turning him away?"

"He's a player Mia, I'm not willing to settle for random hook ups. I want him to be mine." I explained.

"I guess I can see your point." She said slowly as I stayed quiet.

"Right well let's get to work shall we?" She said and I looked at her funny.

"What do you mean?"

"The race and the party remember? We're going to make sure Dom dumps that bitch of his for you. We're going to make you hot Letty." I smiled at Mia.

"Are you sure you're only twelve?" I asked her jokingly.

"Nearly thirteen thank you very much." She said haughtily.

"Sorry my mistake." I teased.

"So we gunna do this or what?" She asked and I smiled.

"Yeah okay but we have to wait until mum leaves." I said and she nodded going to my wardrobe to sort through my clothes.

"Dom's gunna flip when he sees you." She said grinning and for the first time and quite possibly the last I couldn't wait to see what Mia had planned.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

I watched as Letty stormed out of the house with Mia in tow. I sighed and turned back to Vince who was looking at me angrily.

"You haven't broken up with Tran?" He shouted and I shook my head.

"Damn it Dom why the fuck not you told me that's what you were going to do."

"I was, I had every intention she just… she plays these mind games, gets me to do whatever she wants."

"Dom I'm telling you this because I care, she's bad news Dom and the deeper you get in with her the more ammunition Johnny is going to have on you to keep you there." I nodded knowing he was right.

"Now you listen to me, tonight you break it off no if's, no but's, no maybe's, understand? You care for Letty, you'd be a fool if you can't see that but until you end things with Michelle nothing happens. She's family Dom, not one of you skanks." I frowned at his aggressiveness but nodded anyway.

"Yeah man I get it."

"Good now let's go see Hector. Mia should be right with Letty for the afternoon." Running my hands over my face I nodded once again.

"Man I hope tonight goes fast, I need a drink." I stated as Vince and I got into our cars. Pulling out of the driveway I took one last look at the house down the road before taking off with Vince on my heels.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

My mum had left for work a couple of hours ago making me promise to spend the night at the Toretto's. I promised I would not telling her I already was because that would mean she had to know about the party.

"You look hot." Mia stated as she looked me over and I had objections but I was worried.

"Are you sure this isn't too much?" I asked Mia looking myself over once more.

"Letty he's going to faint when he sees you." She stated smiling and I nodded.

Now I had never been a girly girl but my cousin had bought me this pair of tight jeans that clung to my figure, Mia had picked it immediately and I had concluded she had seen it a week ago. She had teamed it with a black off the shoulder shirt that had three slashes across the bust that showed cleavage. It ended above the start of my skirt and showed part of stomach and back. My makeup was done and Mia had straightened my hair and curled the ends of it. I looked hot.

"So you get a choice heels or skate shoes." I bit my lip.

"Well I can't walk in heels." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine here." I slipped on my shoes and I grinned.

"Ready?" She asked and I turned slipping on my leather jacket and I zipped it up covering my shirt so he couldn't see it just yet as I took her in. She had a pair of jeans on but had borrowed one of my shirts. It wasn't at all revealing which was good because I didn't want to face an angry Dom over Mia.

"Ready." I breathed out. Tonight's going to be a good night.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	21. Races

_Dom's POV_

Vince had settled down after a few hours with Hector and because of that it had made me relax as well. We got back to the house around seven thirty and the girls still weren't home.

"We're going to have to go get them if they don't show up soon." Vince said as he looked out the window and down the street.

"I'll give Letty a call." I said as I whipped out my phone and dialed her number but it went straight to voice mail. Sighing I hung up and shook my head at Vince.

"I'll go down and get them." I said but as I finished speaking the front door opened. I walked out of the kitchen and froze as I saw Letty and how she was dressed. She was gorgeous I couldn't believe I was looking at the same girl I had known my whole life.

"Damn Let you clean up alright." Vince joked and she grinned.

"I have Mia to thank for that." She said but I couldn't take eyes of her let alone talk.

"Ready?" She asked and I managed a nod.

"Who are you riding with?" I asked stuttering out my question.

"Are you racing?" she asked and I nodded wondering what difference it made.

"I'll ride with you then." I had to fight hard to contain my grin instead I nodded as Mia chose to ride with Vince as we locked up and headed out to the cars.

"One rule for when we get there." I said quietly to Letty as we drove.

"What?" she asked.

"You don't wander off. I know it's only people from school but it can get rough. You stay with Vince or me, possibly Hector and his crew." I explained glancing at her as she sat turned in the seat watching me.

"Okay."

"I mean it Letty whatever we say goes, for your own safety." I added.

"I understand Dom, relax. I'm just excited to be going." I smiled at her and she gave me a half smile back.

"She going to be there?" She asked casually and I hesitated.

"Yes. Johnny races." I said quietly.

"Fair enough." And that was the end of the conversation. I wanted to say more, tell her I was going to end it but I didn't because I was worried that if I told her I wanted to be with her that I'd end up hurting her. That was something I didn't want to happen but at the same time the chemistry between us was building and I didn't know how long it would be before something happened again.

"This is it." I said as I pulled up a at the railway crossing. There were quite a few cars here already Hector's being among them as was Johnny's.

"I mean it stay close okay?" I reminded her and she nodded as we stepped out of the car and I turned watching Vince and Mia do the same. Vince immediately attached himself to Mia's side and for that I was glad.

"Dom I see you brought company." One of the regulars said eyeing up Letty and I frowned at him subtly telling him to back off.

"Yeah. Where's Hector?" I asked and he nodded over in another direction but his eyes didn't stray from Letty which annoyed me. in fact I noticed more than half the male population there were checking out Letty and it didn't sit well with me. Vince and Mia joined us and I draped my arm over Letty's shoulders protectively noticing her tense immediately as I did so.

"You okay?" I asked her worriedly and she nodded.

"Fine."

"Then why are you tense?" I asked and she stared up at me giving me a knowing look and I got the message.

"It was just a friendly gesture." I mumbled as I removed my arm.

"Dommy." I heard and I cringed.

"Michelle." I said as she came bounding up to me immediately wrapping herself around me. I loosely wrapped an arm around her waist keeping up appearances for the moment as I tensed worried what she was going to do in front of Letty.

"Leticia I see you've decided to tag along." She taunted and I frowned down at Michelle.

"I was invited actually." I had to hide my smile as I listened to Letty bite back.

"Oh by who?" She said looking up at me accusingly.

"Dom and Vince." She replied as she leant against my car next to Vince while Mia actually sat on my hood.

Michelle gave me a glare and I stared down at her for once not caring. I let my arm drop from her waist as I moved away from her a bit as hector came over.

"Sup." He greeted us but he sent Michelle frown. Another one who didn't like her very much so it seemed.

"Who am I racing?" I asked and he nodded towards Johnny and I sighed.

"Don't worry baby I'll ask him to go easy on you." Michelle said rubbing my chest through my shirt and I frowned down at her again.

"Michelle I don't want him to go easy. I've beaten him every other time we've raced against each other." I stated.

"But baby I'm just making sure you win." She said pretending to be upset as I shook my head.

"He'll win." I looked over at Letty as she stood watching Michelle.

"I didn't say he wouldn't win I just said I wanted to make sure he did. What would you know anyway? Have you ever seen him race?" She snapped at Letty.

"Don't speak to her like that." I snapped at Michelle and she huffed removing herself from me.

"Whatever I'm going to find my brother." She said as she stormed off.

"Great." I sighed as I watched Vince and Hector share a laugh.

"Fifty bucks says he's going to kick your arse by the end of the night for upsetting her." Hector bet but I shook my head.

"No way man I know I'm going to lose that bet." I said as I thought to the conversation Michelle and I were going to have, not that she knew about it yet.

My race was up and I rolled my eyes at the glares Johnny was sending me from his car. I revved my car as the lights were due to change and as soon as the green light came on I floored it shooting ahead of Johnny. It was a quarter of a mile and I beat Johnny by a car length. I grinned seeing how pissed he looked.

"Lucky day Toretto." He shouted as we got out of our cars back to where we started from. I shook my head at him as he stormed off.

"Oh baby I knew you'd win." Michelle squealed as she threw herself at me and I barely had time to catch her.

"Geez Michelle don't do that." I muttered angrily as I steadied us but she ignored me and pressed her lips to mine trapping me in a kiss. I hesitated as I looked over her shoulder at Letty and found her staring back at me. I pulled away not returning her kiss as Letty looked away.

"Baby…" She whined.

"Come with me." I said quietly as I looked at her. She stopped staring up at me and tensed.

"Why?"  
"Just come with me okay?" I asked as I grabbed her hand and led her over to a secluded section.

"Privacy at last." She said gleefully when she realized we were alone and before I had time to stop her she kissed me again. I broke away and glared at her.

"Would you stop doing that. I just want to talk to you." I said and she pouted.

"Talking's no fun… besides you owe me after last time." She hinted smirking but again I pushed her away a bit.

"Michelle stop it okay? I'm breaking up with you." I said finding it such a relief to say.

"Excuse me?" She yelled recoiling from me but I didn't back down.

"It's over Michelle I'm ending it."

"No you're not this isn't over until I say it is." She stated and I shook my head at her.

"Seriously Michelle shut up okay? I'm so over your attitude." I stated angrily.

"My attitude? That's rich coming from a guy like you. Just wait until I tell my brother about this."

"Go ahead I could care less but if you do I'll tell him you've been sleeping around." I stated and she looked at me shocked.

"You seriously didn't think I'd find out? I'm not stupid Michelle."

"You've been cheating too." She accused and I shrugged.

"I was doing nothing different to what you did." She let out a small frustrated scream.

"Bastard. You haven't heard the end of this Dominic." She warned as she stormed off.

"Feel better?" I heard as I turned to see Vince.

"Much, thanks for the advice." I said and he smiled.

"Thanks for getting rid of the headache." I laughed at him and then looked around noticing Mia and Letty weren't with him.

"They're with Hector, just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm more then okay." I said and he nodded.

"So does this mean you'll ask Letty out now?" he asked as we walked back to my car.

"I don't want to hurt her." I said quietly.

"No one's expecting it to be perfect but at least give it a try. You're crazy for each other."

"I'll think about it." I said putting an end to the discussion as we met back up with everyone.

"Party at yours?" Hector asked and I nodded.

"Yeah man."

"See you there in half an hour then." He said walking off.

"So everything you expected it to be?" I asked Letty and she grinned widely.

"Yes. It's been awesome, thank you for this." She said softly and I smiled.

"You're welcome. Ready to party?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, you?" I grinned.

"I think we both could use a drink." She smiled.

"We're still friends right?" she asked and I nodded.

"Always. I've missed you Let, I don't like fighting with you." I said honestly.

"I've missed you too and we weren't exactly fighting… just ignoring each other."

"We're good now though right?" I asked and she smiled and nodded.

"You know the deal so as long as you stick to it we're fine."

"Come on I'll let you drive home." Her eyes widened as I handed over my keys. She took them slowly and I had to smile at her shocked face.

"But you never let anyone drive your car." She said shocked and I shrugged.

"I know I can trust you with it." I said sincerely and she sent me a small smile.

"Thanks."

"Come on lets party." I said softly as I patted her leg as she jumped off the hood. Gesturing to Vince we were leaving I watched briefly as he and Mia headed for his car. I grinned at Letty as I got in the passenger's side.

"Ready when you are."

"Are you sure about this?" she asked suddenly unsure but I nodded calmly.

"I trust you Let."

"But you trust Vince and you won't let him drive." I laughed.

"I trust Vince to have my back; I don't trust him with my car. You've seen how he drives." I explained and she nodded smiling.

"True but you haven't seen me drive yet."

"True now's as good of a time as any. So…" I hinted but she just started the car in response.

"So let's go we have a party to get to."

* * *

_R&R_

_Slightly longer chapter for you all. Next chapters the party!_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	22. Post races

_A long chapter for you all and the much anticipated party chapter not quite how I wanted it to turn out but I'm still happy with it. Enjoy._

* * *

_Letty's POV_

Driving Dom's car had been fun and surprisingly he hadn't had a heart attack. He had remained calm and watched me while I drove.

"Better then V?" I asked smiling as I pulled into the driveway and stopped the engine.

"You're still driving aren't you?" He said and I nodded as we got out and I locked the car before handing back over the keys.

"Thank you." I said and he grinned.

"You're welcome."

Once the house had been unlocked and set up I trailed upstairs with Mia.

"You going to take that off?" She asked pointing to my jacket and I nodded.

"Not yet though once everyone's here or he might make me change."

"Good point." Once we heard people arriving we went back down this time without my jacket.

"I'm only staying to see his reaction then I'm going to head up and do some homework." Mia said and I gave her a shocked look.

"You're leaving me?"

"You'll be fine, doubt he'll let you out of his sight anyway." I frowned but didn't argue with her, I want going to keep her from her studies.

"There you…are. Were you always wearing that?" Vince asked trailing off as he stared at my shirt and I nodded.

"I had my jacket on." I explained.

"Might want to put it back on." he said and I gave him a look.

"Is that an order?" I asked sarcastically.

"Not yet." He said tensely before handing me a beer.

"Thanks." I said as I took it.

"Mmhmm." He said eyeing me.

"Stop staring." I muttered.

"Bit hard when you're dressed like that." He replied back.

"What's wrong with how I'm dressed? I'm wearing more clothes then any of the girls here."

"I know, it's just different. I'm going to find Dom." He said quickly walking off and I shook my head as Mia grinned.

"Well you had his attention." I made a face and took a sip of my beer.

"I don't want his attention." I mumbled. We decided to sit outside and as we walked through the full house in between random people I noticed the looks I was getting from the male population.

"You're turning nearly every head." Mia said excitedly and I laughed at her.

"Yes no doubt because they're looking for someone new to have a shot at." I said as we reached the back stairs and sat down.

"Probably but still it makes you feel good though doesn't it?" I just smiled at her knowing she was right. It was nice to feel good about yourself every once in a while.

"Letty?" I looked up as I heard my name being called and I caught sight of Cameron. My eyes widened as did Mia's.

"Cameron? What are you doing here?" I asked as he came over and stood in front of us. This was so unexpected and I was relieved to know I had never mentioned a name to Dom.

"I'm here with some mates… wow you've changed I barely recognized you." He rushed and I gave him a small smile.

"How's your holidays been?" I asked politely while Mia got up mentioning something about a drink.

"The usual, you?" I shrugged.

"It could have been worse."

"We should catch up before school starts back." He suggested and I gulped. Hit where was Mia when you needed her.

"Let." I glanced up and noticed Dom standing in the doorway and I sighed with relief. It wasn't that I didn't like Cameron as a person I just didn't like him the way he seemed to with me.

"Hey." I breathed out in relief and he gave me a small smile.

"You coming?" he asked and although I was confused I guessed he realized what was going on and I was grateful.

"Yeah. Sorry Cameron can I get back to you?" I said politely and he nodded but he was eyeing Dom up.

"Sure. See you later." I stood and turned to Dom giving him a thank you smile which he returned and he placed an arm around my shoulder again but this time I didn't mind.

"Thank you." I said out loud when we were far enough away though his arm didn't drop. We stopped in the kitchen and only then did I move out of his grasp as he leaned again the fridge and I sat on the counter. He hadn't said anything else but his eyes stayed glued to my figure.

"You should put your jacket back on." He said quietly and I only just made it out over the music.

"I took it off because I was hot." I lied.

"I already know that." He said lowly and I looked up at him in shock seeing the look he had in his eyes but he just smiled and went back to drinking.

"Where's Mia?" I asked quietly and he pointed to upstairs. We sat in silence and I watched as people came and went grabbing drinks. Two guys walked in and I caught their eye as they whispered something to each other grinning as they looked my way.

'_Maybe taking my jacket off was a bad idea.'_ I thought as I turned away taking a sip of my own beer. Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement from Dom and I watched as he left the room. Not wanting to be left alone with the two creepy guys who kept eyeing me up I jumped down and walked out into the lounge room. Hector greeted me again as well as one of his mates, the one from the last party. Juan I think his name was. Either way I ended up staying with them as we talked cars. Hector was cool I could see why he and Dom were friends.

I noticed Hector and Juan look up and then say good bye and I was a bit confused until my jacket was draped over my shoulders. Looking up I noticed Dom and the 'don't argue' look he had on his face. I slipped my arms through.

"Just do me a favour and keep it on. I can't handle any more of the looks you're getting." He said tensely but I could tell he wasn't angry at me. Deciding not to push the issue I nodded and he relaxed sitting down next to me. We were on the couch and he sat back and through his arm over the back of it behind me.

"Thank you." I said and he just nodded taking my beer off me and downing it. I looked at him shocked and he just grinned when he was finished.

"I was drinking that." I said crossly and he shrugged.

"You took too long. Come on I'll get you another one." He said as he took my hand and led me through the sea of people and into the kitchen grabbing two beers. He opened them both and handed me one before taking a drink of his own.

"Shouldn't you be off having fun instead of babysitting me?" I asked.

"I am having fun, I'm spending time with you."

"I'm sure your girlfriend wouldn't like that very much." I stated staring at him.

"Come dance with me." he said ignoring my statement instead he pulled me back into the lounge room where the music was blaring from the speakers. There were people everywhere and nearly everywhere I looked there were people grinding up against each other as they dance.

Dom led me through the crowd and I noticed the stares. Dom nodded and spoke briefly to a few people he knew all the while never letting go of my hand.

'_Dancing with Dom is a bad idea.'_ I thought suddenly but it was too late he had already turned and pulled me into his arms. We both still had our drinks on us and I downed all of mine quickly needing a bit of liquid courage and then I watched as he did the same. He took both our bottles placing them on the nearby table and then pulled me into his arms again. I cautiously put my hands on his arms and he gave me a look as his arms wrapped more tightly around my waist pulling me closer.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

"Why are you being so cautious?" I lent down and whispered into her ear.

I also took the time to look over her once more. Damn she was hot tonight, it was a pity I had to give her the jacket to put back on. I love that top.

"You know why." She said as she stared up at me. I looked at her confused for a minute before I realized she had no idea about me breaking up with Michelle. Smiling we moved together our bodies pressed up against one another.

"We shouldn't be doing this." She said quietly and I just grinned. It was kinda funny watching her squirm.

"Why? We're just two friends dancing." I teased.

"Your girlfriend wouldn't like this." She stated again. The need to tell her the truth became too much and I pulled her closer as I once again lent down to her level.

"What girlfriend?" I asked smiling and she looked at me unsure. Swooping down I kissed her hard and she responded immediately. I kissed her harder when I heard her small moan after running my tongue along hers. I smiled into the kiss happy at her response as her hands gripped my arms tighter before they moved around my neck pulling me closer. I groaned quietly as she bit my lip and I ran my hands down her body gripping her arse hard as I pulled her closer.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" I broke away from Letty's lips at the nearby scream and groaned when I saw Michelle standing there.

"What do you want Michelle?" I snapped but she wasn't looking at me instead she was staring angrily at Letty.

"Get your fucking hands off my boyfriend." She shouted at Letty but I held her tightly so she couldn't move.

"Ex boyfriend." I said loudly and Michelle looked like I had slapped her.

"Dommy you don't know what you're saying, she's brain washed you." She screeched and I glared at her.

"Michelle listen to yourself. You're a bitch Michelle and I'm sorry to say nothing but a good lay. I only asked you out to get at your brother. It's over." I shouted and she stomped her foot.

"It's not over until I say it is."

"Are you always this much of a drama queen?" Letty spoke up.

"You better shut your mouth this doesn't concern you."

"Well seeing as you interrupted I think it kinda does." My hopes rose at her words. Did that means she wasn't going to fight this?

"I think you should leave Tran." I said angrily.

"You're going to pay for this Dom." She said she stormed out of the house.

"Sorry about her." I said quietly as I brought my hand up to her face stroking gently.

"I think I should call it a night." She said as she moved out of my arms but I stopped her.

"Let wait. Can we talk?"

"I don't think now's the right time Dom. We're in the middle of a party, we'll talk in the morning."

"Let." I begged but she just smiled slightly.

"Please don't Dom okay? I want this just as much but I already told you what I want out of it."

"So then let's talk. We can work this out tonight and then yo can spend the night with me." I said softly but she looked offended.

"I'm not easy Dominic." My eyes widened at her hostility.

"Letty no that's not what I meant, I meant it innocently. Not everything about me is about sex Letty." She calmed immediately as I got defensive.

"Sorry it just sounded like it. Look I'm going to get another drink and then I'm heading up."

"Give me half an hour please then we'll talk in my room."

"Fine." She conceded and turned walking into the kitchen.

"Well that was quite a show." Vince said jokingly and I glared at him.

"Shut up man."

"You two need to sort your shit out.

"We are, give us a chance." I followed Vince out to the backyard where we sat drinking and talking quietly.

"Yo Dom the bitch brought company." He said suddenly and I looked up seeing the Trans.

"OI Toretto." I winced as Johnny's voice boomed through the quiet street as he started towards us. I could see Michelle's icy stare but I also noted she had been crying and it made me wonder what lies she had told Johnny.

"You're not welcome here." I raised my voice angrily. By now everyone that was outside was watching the scene unfold.

'_probably think it has to do with the race.'_ I thought bitterly.

"How dare you cheat on my sister." He yelled as he pushed me back. We glared at each other and I threw a glare at Michelle only to find her smirking.

"Like she hasn't done the same to me and we're over what she just walked in on has nothing to do with her. I dumped her at the races."

"My sister is no whore, you and I have problems Dominic so let me tell you what we're going to do about them." He threatened and I frowned.

"What happened between us doesn't include you Johnny it's between me and your sister. We're over so she better get that through her head real quick." I stated angrily as I glanced back at Michelle but she was gone and I worried she had gone after Letty. Hector caught my eye and understood sending Juan and Edwin to look for her.

"You cheated on her, you're not going to get away with that." Lance taunted and I flipped him off.

"Like I said she cheated on me first so you might want to get your facts straight. I'm sure if you asked a couple of people here they'd happily tell you." I sneered.

"You've got some nerve Toretto accusing my sister of cheating everyone here in the room knows you're the player here." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It's not an accusation, it's merely a fact. I got with your sister to get back at you Johnny I have no feelings for her. She's a bitch." His eyes gleamed angrily but I wasn't fazed.

"I see you've moved on to a new one already. Pretty little thing she is, isn't she Lance?" Johnny smirked at me and I clenched my fists.

"I was just think the same thing. She'd have so much more fun with us." Lance spoke and I growled.

"Stay the fuck away from her." I snarled and they laughed.

"Ooh defensive over this one Toretto, she must actually mean something."

"She'd make a nice trophy then wouldn't she Johnny." I saw red after that as I decked him one watching happily as he stumbled backwards.

"You're going to pay for that Toretto." He said as he stepped forward and delivered a blow.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I was just finishing off my beer when I saw her come in and I frowned.

"I thought you were told to leave Tran." I snapped.

"Do you honestly think you're any different? Once he gets what he wants he's going to up and leave like he does with everyone else."

"Well that doesn't concern you anymore does it?" I glared.

"He'll come back to me you know, I'm good in bed and I know how to please him."

"You're delusional." I stated.

"You think? No you're wrong he'll be back when he gets tired of your inexperienced attempts and you know what Leticia? I'll be waiting and I'll show him just how good it is." I said nothing as I stared at her as she started forward until we were nose to nose.

"You know what else Leticia?"

"I'm sure you're going to tell me." I answered haughtily.

"If you do get with him you'll always be faced with the reminder that I had him first." She whispered. I froze and glared at her before I slapped her hard. It echo through the kitchen and she stumbled backwards having not been prepared for it Juan and another one of Hector's boys stood paused in the doorway having seen it. Michelle started crying and ran out past them as I leant against the counter.

"You okay girl?" Juan asked worriedly but I nodded giving them a small smile before loud fighting outside caught our attention. They rushed back out and I followed stepping out just in time to see Dom beat Jonny in the fight.

"Now take your bitch of a sister and get off my property." He said loudly and I watched as Lance and Michelle helped Johnny but before they took off.

"Party's over get everyone out." Dom said and Hector and a few others went to sort it out. The music suddenly turned off and before I knew it people where disappearing. I watched as Dom got up carefully and made his way over to me.

"That's going to bruise." I pointed out softly as I touched his face.

"I don't care." He winced.

"What did he say to make you so mad?" I asked quietly.

"Said something about you." He said softly as he brought his own hand up to my face stroking my cheek gently before brushing his thumb against my bottom lip.

"You should have seen Letty she hit Michelle. Serves the bitch right." Juan laughed and Dom gazed at me questioningly.

"Said something about you." I mimicked his words with a small smile on my face and he smiled.

"Let's go have that talk yeah?" I asked and he nodded relief showing on his face. Reaching up I kissed him gently and we ignored the cat calls that Vince, Hector and the rest of the crew made.

"About time you two got together." Hector said grinned before him and his boys left for the night leaving just Vince, Dom and I.

"We should check on Mia." I said.

"On our way upstairs." Dom said quietly as we held onto each other still.

"We'll clean up in the morning I'll just go lock all the doors and windows." Vince said as he left us alone and Dom and I stood silently.

"We should head in. It is getting really late." I said as I untangled myself from him and he nodded grasping hold of my hand as we walked inside locking the door behind us.

"See you guys in the morning. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He teased and Dom just glared at him as we all made our way up the stairs. Vince went into the spare room and I turned to Dom.

"I'll go check on Mia and get changed."

"I'll meet you in my room." He said and I nodded entering Mia's room finding her fast asleep. Shaking my head at her I got changed quickly into a set of shorts and a tank. Looking down I swore at myself for packing such a small pair of shorts they were pretty much the same as boyleg underwear. Sighing to myself I walked back out and shut the door heading into the bathroom to wash off the makeup before making my way to Dom's.

I knocked carefully and waited until I heard him say it was okay to come in. He looked up from his bed as o walked in shutting the door quietly. He looked at me amused as he saw what I was wearing.

"I wasn't exactly expecting this was I?" I argued.

"I'm not complaining I like it, it's going to be hard to keep my hands off you." I paused half way to the bed and he frowned.

"If that makes you uncomfortable you can borrow a pair of my boxers." He offered.

"We'll see." I said and he nodded shuffling over so I could get in too.

"I have a question for you." He said as we sat up next to each other.

"What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I looked at him surprised and he grinned.

"You asked me to choose and I'm choosing." I nodded smiling and I accepted the kiss he gave me.

"I can't promise I won't make mistakes and make you mad at me but I do promise to be faithful to you." He whispered and I smiled pulling him back to my lips.

"That's all I want to hear." I said as we looked at each other happily.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	23. To tell or not to tell

_A/N: Sorry about the delay in the update I've been trying to write this next chapter for days and my head has just not been there so I __apologise__. _

_I don't know whether I'm getting the point across but I'm trying to show that the team in their early years aren't like the ones we see in the movies hence why Letty's not her bad ass self yet and Dom's such a softy. In my mind they don't start changing into the people we've seen in the films until Mr T gets kill and Dom's sent to jail. As for the Trans Michelle is a racer chaser so I picture her as a needy desperate type of person who wants attention. Lance and Johnny though, I see them as naturally arrogant but they are all young so over time things will change. Hopefully that sets things straight for you all and answers some questions._

_Anon- close I'm an Aussie hence the different spelling for some words. I did try to write using the American spelling once but it just didn't work for me. I have to stick with what I know._

* * *

_Dom's POV_

Waking up the next morning was strange, but in a good way. It was the first time I had woken up with a girl in my bed that I hadn't _slept_ with the night before and it was also a first that I didn't want to kick her out the minute she woke up. Actually looking down at her I didn't want her to wake up, she looked too peaceful but I knew we had to get started on the clean up before dad got home.

I froze at the thought.

'_Oh shit he's going to murder me for getting together with Letty… and her mum, oh god I am so dead.'_ I groaned quietly into my pillow still keeping my arm around Letty.

"What's wrong?" I heard her mumble and despite my thoughts I smiled and turned my face to look at her. She still had her eyes closed but she was awake.

"I was thinking about our parents, they're going to kill me." I voiced and she opened her eyes slowly and took a minute to answer.

"It's not too late to change your mind if that's what you want. It's not like we've done anything." I shook my head feeling a little alarmed.

"No I haven't changed my mind I just realized we had to tell our parents." She gave me a small smile and nodded.

"I say we tell them together that way it's over in one go."

"Mmmm I guess. Can't we just not tell them for a little while?" I asked.

"Are you afraid Dominic." I glared at her playful tone.

"No I'm not afraid I just want you to myself for a little while longer before all the rules kick in. And we had a deal you don't call me that." I said as an afterthought.

"Sorry slipped my mind."

"I'm sure it _didn't_ but I'm not going to argue." I said seeing a small smirk on her face.

"We should get up and start cleaning your dad will be home tonight." She said quietly as she looked at the time. It was still early so we had plenty of time but then again I didn't know how bad the house was either.

"I know, it sucks I want more time alone with you." I groaned.

"It is nice just lying here with you." She said as I pulled her closer to my side.

"Mmm it is. Pity it can't happen every night." I sulked.

"It can happen when your dad's away."

"It's break time for the races he won't be racing for a month." I said sadly.

"that's not that long Dom."

"Maybe for you." I said quietly and I watched as her face went blank.

"What?" I frowned worried.

"I told you Dom I'm not easy, I hope you didn't expect me to give it up to you in a month." I shook my head relaxing again.

"No Let I don't expect anything. If you're not ready you're not ready I'm not going to force you into it. But you're not going to hold on me completely right?" I asked carefully. I mean hey I am a guy.

"Dom I'm new to most of this, you have to be a little more specific." I gave her a look when I saw the humor in her eyes.

"You know damn well what I mean." I growled playfully as I nipped her neck as she laughed.

"We'll see, maybe a little cooling off period will do you good." She laughed and I shook my head.

"That's mean baby." She raised an eyebrow but wore a small smile on her face.

"Pet names already Toretto?" she asked and I paused realizing my slip up.

"Is that okay?" I asked unsurely but I was relieved when she shook her head.

"No problem…papa." I looked at her amused and she grinned.

"That makes me feel old."

"You are old…compared to me anyway."

"It also makes me feel like I'm doing something wrong." I explained but she shrugged.

"You're not so relax but as for the name deal with it Toretto because it's staying." I smiled and accepted her kiss before we got up and went our separate ways to get ready.

Letty was down with Mia cleaning when I came down. Looking around the house I was glad it wasn't too bad at least it would take too long.

"It's better than what it was." Letty said.

"Bad?" I asked as I walked over to her placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah. Vince is outside cleaning we're nearly done here we'll be out to help soon." Mia explained giving me a smile as she watched us. I gave Mia an eye roll seeing her smirking before I left the room to search for Vince.

"Morning." I said as I found him.

"Morning. Here you'll need this." He said passing me a garbage bag and I took it as I walked around the yard filling it with empty bottles and cans.

"So you and Letty official now?" Vince asked and I nodded.

"Yeah man. You gunna be cool with that?" I asked him seriously and he nodded.

"I have no issues with Letty, I mean yeah she annoys the shit out of me at times but then again I do it to her that's just our way with each other. You and her are good together." I grinned at Vince happy to know he approved of this.

"Thanks man it means a lot."

"You telling your dad?"

"Not yet so don't say anything yeah? Or to Maria we want to keep it on the low for the time being."

"Afraid?" He asked teasing and I rolled my eyes.

"No I just want to spend time with her without having to worry about my dad and her mum breathing down our necks making sure we're not doing anything we're not meant to be. That and I have no doubt my dad will put a million rules in place based on my past _relationships_." I rolled my eyes as I emphasized the word.

"Sucks to be you." He said and I gave him a look.

"Gee man thanks a lot for your support." I said sarcastically as he grinned laughing at me.

"No worries man." I shook my head at him as we continued cleaning up the yard eventually being joined by the girls.

"Done." Mia sighed as she tied up the last bag of rubbish.

"Bout time." Vince huffed.

"I'm going to finish my homework I think I fell asleep last night." Mia said.

"You did." Letty told her laughing.

"I better go, I haven't checked in on mum for a while." I gave Vince a small smile and nodded in understanding.

"Catch you later man."

"So just us." I grinned at Letty and she smiled.

"Mmhmm so what do you wanna do Toretto?"

"How about we just enjoy the time alone before my dad gets back." I said pulling her close and she smiled.

"Sounds good to me. Wanna watch a movie?" I grinned cheekily and rested my head against hers.

"Does watching a movie mean there might be a little kissing involved?"

"I don't know have you been good enough?" She teased.

"Maybe I don't want to behave?" I teased back.

"Then you better fucking kiss me." I laughed at her forwardness and kiss her hard.

"Lead the way baby."

* * *

_R&R_

_Sorry it took so long guys it was so painful and tiring to get through this chapter and to be honest I don't even know if it fits in with the rest of the story so I apologize. With any luck this chapter has broken through the case of writers block and I'll be back to updating daily. Thank you to the past reviews you've all been amazing._

_Princess of Darkness17_


	24. Sneaking around

_Letty's POV_

Tony got home before we expected him to and it wasn't till we heard him in Mia's room talking did we scramble to pretend we were just watching the movie. Only down side was the door was closed and Tony was going to flip if when he came in and saw us.

"Where's Dom?" we heard him ask Mia as Dom and I quickly separated fixing our clothing. Dom's shirt had come off at some point so he was scrambling to put it back on as I fixed my hair tying it back.

"Letty your neck." Dom hissed and I swore glaring at him as I pulled my hair back down and fixed it the best I could top cover the hickeys he had left.

"They're in Dom's room watching a movie, I was in there with them earlier but they put on a scary movie." Mia lied and I looked to the TV and sighed with relief when it was a movie that Mia probably would find scary.

"Why's the door closed?" I gave Dom an oh-shit look as he glanced wearily at the door. By now I was seated on the floor in front of the bed while Dom was lying on the bed just above me.

"Sorry dad that's my fault I closed it when I walked out." I turned my focus back to the movie as I heard Tony walk towards the room.

"This part is so fake." Dom said and I looked up at him with a small smile playing on my lips.

"It's an old movie Dom what do you expect? If you had of chosen a real horror movie it wouldn't look fake." I said playing along pointing to the screen just as the door opened and Tony stepped in.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Mr T, how was the race?" I asked as we looked up.

"Well I managed to make it into the finals."

"You did? That's awesome dad."

"Yeah Mr T that's great news."

"Well I have a month off to prepare for the big races, I was hoping I'd have a couple of supporters there next time."

"We get to come?" I asked excitedly and he nodded grinning as Dom and I cheered.

"I'm glad to see you two talking again." He said smiling and for a moment I actually thought he knew but then I shook the thought away thinking of how stupid that seemed.

"It was just a little misunderstanding dad." Dom covered and I nodded in agreement.

"Mmhmm I'm sure it was, speaking of misunderstanding…door Dominic you know better."

"Sorry dad." Dom muttered.

"Just don't let it happen again, Letty I passed your mum on the way in she wanted you home in time for dinner." I nodded and stood.

"I should leave now anyway I have school tomorrow. Glad you're back Mr T, I'll see you tomorrow Dom." He nodded and sent me a small smile, almost sad like. I wanted nothing more than to kiss him goodbye but because Tony had yet to leave the room I had no choice but to turn and leave giving him a small shy glance over my shoulder.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

Watching Letty walk away was harder than I thought it would be especially seeing as she was leaving for the day without so much as a kiss. It seriously sucked that my dad was in the room. Noticing he was looking at me strangely I turned my attention back to him.

"So when do we get to work on the car?"

"Actually I'm thinking about retiring the old one." I frowned in confusion.

"Okay…I'm confused what are you going to race?"

"My new car, needs a little bit of work but I figured we have a month and I figured you could help me out."

"You bought a new car?" I think I was in shock.

"Don't look so surprised."

"Dad this is a big deal it's the first I've ever heard about you wanting another car."

"It's a charger."

"Are you serious?" I asked getting really excited and he laughed at me.

"Very serious, so you interested? Letty and Vince can help too." I nodded and grinned at my dad.

"This is awesome. When can we start?" I asked.

"Easy tiger I don't pick it up until tomorrow." My shoulders slumped a little at the thought of waiting.

"I am glad to see you two talking again." He mentioned again and I looked up confused at his change of conversation.

"Like I said dad it was just a little misunderstanding dad." He gave me a look and I didn't know what it meant but it was gone again before I could question it.

"I'm going to start dinner any requests?"

"I'm cool with whatever." I said and he nodded walking out of the room shutting the door behind him. I waited a couple of moments before I dived for my phone and opened up a new text message to Letty.

_Is you're mum working night shift?_

I waited on my bed impatiently reaching across to turn the TV off.

_Yes… Y? What plan have you got up your sleeve papa?_

I grinned and text her back.

_Expect a visit tonight, I want my goodnight kiss _

Five minutes passed and I was still waiting for a reply. Laying back on my pillow with a sigh I tossed my phone up in the air and caught it a couple of times before a message came through.

_Getting clingy already Toretto? That's very un-Dom like_

I smiled softly at the message and replied back.

_See you tonight baby, I have something exciting to tell you_

Lying back on the bed in silence I let a small smile stay on my face. What was this girl doing to me? I can't get her off my mind.

* * *

I waited until I was sure dad was asleep and by that time it was late and I wondered if Letty would still even be up.

_You coming over any time soon Toretto? _I smiled at the text and walked quietly through the house and out the door. Quickly making my way down the street I knocked quietly on the front door of her house looking around the quiet street carefully.

"About time." She said as she pulled me inside quickly and shut the door again locking it behind her.

"Sorry I wanted to make sure dad was asleep. Hey baby." I said quietly as I pulled her close and leant down kissing her lips gently.

"Hey. So you planning on coming to bed and telling me what this news is or what? I do have school in the morning you know." I grinned and followed her upstairs switching the light off as we went. Walking behind her I took in what she was wearing and grinned happily when I saw it was the same thing as last night.

"I managed to keep my hands to myself last night with you wearing that tonight might be a bit more difficult." I said slowly and she threw me a grin.

"Maybe I'm just seeing how far I can push you."

"I wouldn't push too hard baby, I don't have a lot of self-control, especially when it comes to you." I growled as I slapped her arse. She squealed as I wrapped my arms around her kissing her neck softly.

"Don't even think about touching my neck, how the fuck am I supposed to cover these up?" she asked and I looked down grinning at the marks I had made on her skin.

"You're not meant to that way all the other boys at your school will know you're taken. You're mine." I said kissing a mark gently before pulling away from her.

"So dad bought a charger." She stopped and whirled around to face me.

"Seriously?" I nodded grinning as I kicked off my shoes and shrugged out of my clothes leaving me in just my boxers again before climbing into her bed waiting for her to join me.

"He wants help working on it, you up for a challenge?" I teased as I pulled her close reaching over to turn off the lamp.

"You bet I am." I wrapped my arms around her tightly and kissed her head.

"I can't wait to watch him race." She said sleepily and I nodded running my hand up and down her back softly.

"Yeah it'll be good I haven't seen him race for years." I said quietly as I slowly inched her shirt up so I could slide my hand up stroking her bare back. My hand tingled from where I was rubbing her and she shivered every now and again humming quietly.

"Mmmm that feels nice." She said sleepily and I smiled.

"Mmhmm I could get used to this, go to sleep baby." I said turning on my side hugging her close as my hand continued to rub soothing circles on her back. I placed a kiss on her neck before resting my head against the pillow once more.

"You going to be here in the morning?"

"Probably not I have to leave before your mum comes home and before my dad wakes to find me gone. If we get caught this is going to stop."

"I don't want this to stop, it's nice."

"We have to tell them eventually just not yet."

"Wake me before you go." She mumbled as I felt her lips on my chin. Tilting my head down a bit I met her lips in a soft kiss before pulling away again happy as she snuggled into me and relaxed.

"Okay baby." I said as her breathing lulled me into my own sleep.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	25. Back to school

**_Letty's POV_**

I woke the next morning to the sound of my alarm after hitting snooze I rolled over hoping snuggle up to Dom for a bit but he wasn't there. Sitting up I frowned, he'd already left but he was supposed to wake me. Feeling a bit disgruntled I reached for my phone to send him a message but there was already a message from him.

_You looked too peaceful I couldn't wake you baby. I'll pick you up from school. Don't you dare cover those hickeys! You're mine._

I laughed at the message, especially the last two words.

_Because you didn't wake me I might just cover those marks up…_

Hearing my alarm go off again I turned it off and got up gathering my clothes for the day heading for the shower. Once out and dressed I looked at my neck, it wasn't too bad but it was still a little too noticeable. I dried my hair off and straightened it deciding to leave it down so it would cover up the marks rather than having to do my makeup after all I was working this afternoon there was no point in my opinion.

Heading downstairs I smiled at my mum seeing her sitting at the kitchen counter with a coffee.

"Morning mum.

"Morning sweetheart, how did you sleep?"

'_Fantastic.'_ I thought but I kept that to myself.

"Alright, are you working to night?"

"No I have the next two days off then I have three days of night shifts." I gave her a smile but I was secretly glad thinking about Dom being able to come over.

"Are you not doing day shifts anymore?" I asked curious.

"Eventually, I'm just filling in for someone who has taken annual leave. It'll be about a month before I go back to my usual roster three days and two nights."

"Oh okay." I said as I sat down with my breakfast.

"Is that okay sweetheart? I mean I don't want you to be here by yourself if you're uncomfortable with it, I can always organize with Tony for you to stay with him." I thought about but then shook my head.

"No I'll be okay."

"Okay if you're sure but if you change your mind promise to let me know okay?"

"Okay mum."

"Good now finish that then we'll pick up Mia and I'll take you two to school." I frowned at her and she smiled.

"It's your first day, tenth grade. Where has the time gone … Ah I remember your first day of school, you were so little. Your little blue dress, your pigtails…"

"Mum." I interrupted embarrassed and she laughed quietly.

"Sorry besides it's Mia's first day of high school and I promised Tony I would take her to school because he couldn't."

"Just promise me you won't tell anymore stories."

"Fine…not until you're eighteenth anyway."

"I won't have an eighteenth." I stated horrified.

"Twenty first then." She grinned and I shook my head frantically.

"Won't be having one of those either." I said defiantly.

"Then I guess your wedding day will have to do." She wouldn't dare.

"Oh did I forget to tell you? I'm becoming a nun." She glared playfully at me.

"We'll see just you wait, I'll start spilling all the stories when you least expect it." I groaned and pushed my plate away.

"Awesome, lets hurry up and get this over with." I said sarcastically as I went upstairs to grab my things.

"Have fun at school and at work." I nodded to my mum as I got out of the car with Mia in tow. Mia was excited about school, as usual.

"So does your mum know about Dom?" She asked quietly as we walked into the school grounds.

"No, does your dad?" I asked worriedly.

"No but I think he knows Dom snuck out last night."

"We'll have to say something soon before we caught." I said thoughtfully. We were walking towards Mia's new locker when I noticed the looks I was getting from some of the male population.

"Geez Letty I think that guy was drooling." Mia giggled and I laughed along with her. Reaching Mia's new locker I watched as she unloaded all of her books. There was a group of girls not far away, some of them were my year some were a year older.

"That's her." One of them said quietly and Mia gave me a look and I guessed she had heard as well.

"Her? Are you sure?"

"Yes hard to believe isn't it? I mean he's a god he could have anyone he wants and he chose her." I frowned a little as I realized they were talking about Dom and I.

"She's changed a lot since last year, I mean there has to be a reason he's with her."

"I give her two weeks at the most. He'll get tired of her soon enough, he always does. Maybe then he and I can have a go."

"I don't know from what I heard she's different, I mean they've grown up together. He wouldn't just toss her away." A brunette said and Mia shared a secret smile with me as we kept pretending not to listen.

"They probably just have some agreement between them. You know, like a friends with benefits thing. He'll help her, she'll help him..."

"Yeah probably. I doubt it's an exclusive relationship."

"Dom do exclusive? Yeah right. No he'll be fucking other girls for sure."

"Dom wouldn't do that to you, he really feels something for you." Mia said reassuring me and I smiled thankfully at her.

"We'll go sit outside until the bell rings." I said as we started off. Her phone buzzed and she read the text message frowning passing it over.

"What?" I asked quizzically as I took it.

"It's Dom. I didn't hear my phone."

'_Tell Letty to check her phone if she hasn't already and RING ME! NOW!'_

'_Damn it Mia, what the hell is going on?'_

'_Answer the phone Mia or I'll come down there myself.'_

"He sounds mad." I said frowning as I handed Mia's phone back to her and pulled out mine seeing four messages and a missed call. Reading the first one from earlier this morning I smiled.

'_Owe you? That's sounds promising… you wouldn't want to or you'll owe me!'_

'…_I was joking by the way.' _I smiled at his worried message.

'_Let?'_

'_Baby please I'm sorry if I said something wrong….don't ignore me.'_

"He sounds desperate." Mia snickered as we read the messages.

"I hadn't even heard my phone ring." I said shaking my head.

"Neither did I, you better ring him before he turns up here. The last message was ten minutes ago."

I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Car park." Was all I heard before he hung up. I turned and sure enough he was closing the car door. I started walking towards him with Mia in tow.

"Dom I'm sorry I didn't hear my phone." I said honestly as we stopped in front of him. He was sitting the hood of the car looking mad.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was because you wouldn't answer?" His voice sounded controlled and I stepped forward wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry. I honestly wasn't ignoring you." I said as he relaxed wrapping his arms around me.

"Mia what's the point of having a phone when you don't answer it." He muttered to Mia over my shoulder.

"Sorry I didn't hear it either Let and I were talking." Mia explained as I tried to pull away but he held me tighter keeping me where I was.

"You drive me crazy." He mumbled as he buried his face in my neck and I laughed a little.

"I'm sorry, aren't you supposed to be at work?" I asked.

"I offered to pick up parts from the suppliers." He said quietly.

"Okay well you better go do that before your dad starts to wonder where you are and I need to get back to school." I said as I leant in to kiss his cheek but he turned his head placing his lips on mine. I kissed him back happily loving the feel of him. His teeth caught my bottom lip effectively giving him the access he wanted as I felt his tongue slide in against mine.

"Okay seriously guys little sister does not want to see, Let I'll wait for you over there." I smiled against Dom's lips as he grunted ignoring Mia as he continued to kiss me. We continued until I felt just how worked up he was getting and realized where we were. I pushed him back lightly and pecked him twice more.

"Sorry." He said out of breath and I smiled breathing a little heavy myself.

"It's okay but here's not the place." I hinted and he blushed.

"I feel like a fourteen year old again, it takes a lot more then kissing to make this happen and yet you seem to be the exception." I smiled and kissed him again as I heard his depressed tone.

"I'm glad you didn't cover these." He said as he fingered the small marks on my neck.

"Mmm believe me I thought about it."

"But you didn't and I'm glad. I want everyone to know you're all mine." He growled lowly.

"So you keep telling me, does that mean you're mine?"

"Always." I thought back to the conversation I'd heard and he looked at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?"

"Sorry just thinking."

"About…"

"Overheard a conversation from a group of girls about you and I." I explained and he frowned.

"What did they say?"

"Commenting about how fast you get bored with girls and the fact you and exclusive relationships don't usually work…"

"Don't listen to them baby, you're different I mean that. I don't care what everyone else thinks, it's just you and me."

"Good I'm glad now go I'll see you after school." I said laughing as I pushed him lightly.

"I'll pick you both up." He said laughing with me as he gave me one last kiss before he got up.

"Have fun Let." He sung teasingly.

"Yeah yeah so much fun." I said rolling my eyes as we went our separate ways.

"You know you two the spent the night with each other I thought you'd be all kissed out."

"Funny Mia, come on let's start heading to class." I said with a small smile on my face as I caught the looks from a couple of senior girls.

'_That's right bitches he's all mine and off the market now.'_

* * *

_Okay I was going to make this a long one but then I thought I wouldn't get it up in time before I go to work and you'd all have to wait longer. So give me some reviews and I'll see if I can update again tonight. I'm saying good bye to writer's block!_

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	26. Secret texts Dom's POV

_Dom's POV_

My dad looked up when I walked back into the garage and I knew he was going to say something.

"You took a while." He said disapprovingly.

"Sorry dad." I mumbled and he nodded not saying anything again as I handed over the parts I had picked up.

The day seemed to just crawl on by at an agonizing slow pace. My phone was constantly beside me with the hopes of hearing from Letty. I had never been like this with another girl before and it was scaring the hell out of me but at the same time I was enjoying it. Letty was different and how I felt about her was nothing I had ever felt before.

I stopped work when I heard the small buzz of my phone. Glancing at dad seeing he was busy underneath a car I reached out and opened the message happy to see it was Letty.

_School's boring…_ I grinned at the message and replied back immediately.

_Did you expect it to change suddenly from last year?_

Looking at the time I realize she was still in class but knowing Letty she didn't care.

_No but I thought it might get a little more interesting _

Hearing dad roll out from the car he was working on I shoved my phone away and started work again until I was sure he wasn't looking then pulled it out again.

_What class have you got?_

_Math Mr G's class_ I winced he was my old math teacher and a real pain in the arse.

_Ouch… sucks to be you :P just think baby you've made it through a whole hour only five more to go_

_-_- I'm going to get you back for that comment I hope you realize that. Stop counting… it makes it seem longer. And I'm still bored Toretto, entertain me._

_Entertain you? How do you suggest I do that?_

I looked up and noticed dad watching me and I froze quickly shoving my phone away again as I concentrated on working. It wasn't that he didn't allow us to use our phones its just I didn't want him to know I was texting Letty. Finishing my car quickly I locked it up and picked up the paperwork to go enter in the computer.

"Dom can you do mine as well please?" Dad asked as I walked past as I nodded taking his outstretched paperwork. Once safely in the office I fired up the computer and while I was waiting I got out my phone.

_I'm sure you can think of something…_

I smiled amused at her text message. Was she flirting with me via text?

_Sorry baby I wasn't ignoring you, don't want to get caught by dad. Are you flirting with me miss Ortiz?_

I took my time typing in the details to my car and almost immediately I received another text. Looking down at my phone I smiled.

_My lame attempt of trying to yes_

_Well how about I tell you one of the things I'd like to do to you? Is that entertaining enough?_

I laughed quietly knowing what her reaction would be when she read that, I meant it as a joke but I knew she'd be blushing like crazy. In reality she'd probably die if I told her half the things I thought about wanting to do with her. I noticed she didn't reply as quickly this time around and I wondered maybe if I had crossed the line. I had both lots of paperwork done before I got a reply back and I practically jumped on my phone worried about what she had said.

_Well… Spent the last five minutes trying to work out what to say to that and I still can't form words so we'll just go with okay… _

_Sorry baby I meant it as a joke… I just wanted to see your reaction_

"Dom?" I put my phone away again and got up going out to the main garage where my dad had called from.

"Yeah dad?" I asked seeing him wipe his hands.

"Can you help me with this car?" I felt a little disappointed but nodded anyway.

"Sure I'm just going to the bathroom first though."

"Okay can you bring back the keys for this when you come back?"

"Sure." I said as I walked towards the bathroom. Truth was I didn't need to use it I wanted to text Letty.

_I'm sure you can imagine my reaction… and besides now you have my attention I'm curious._

I didn't know whether to be happy or scared that she wanted to know, either way now it had to wait.

_I can imagine… I have to work with dad, I'll text you when I can._

I was smiling as I walked out to get the keys as I headed over to dad. He gave me a look but didn't say anything as he took the keys. I looked at Vince and he shook his head mouthing the words 'whipped' at me and behind dad's back I flipped him the bird as he laughed at me.

I heard my phone go off and I chanced a look at dad as he watched me.

"Sorry dad." I said carefully.

"Let me guess it's that Tran girl?" he asked sounding disapproving but I shook my head. He looked surprised.

"No I actually took your advice and broke up with her on the weekend." He looked pleased but you could tell he was trying to hide it. He didn't say anything else again and I was glad.

The day dragged on and when lunch rolled around my phone was in my hand immediately. Looking at the last text message that she had sent I grinned.

_I'll be waiting to hear papa_

I knew dad was still watching me but I honestly didn't care, I didn't think he would ask.

"Let me guess Letty?" Vince asked quietly as we sat out the back while dad was in the office doing something.

"Maybe." I said but I couldn't stop smiling.

"Man you really are whipped but I'm glad for you and…her." He said as he saw dad walking out.

"You're different with her." He added quietly and I just shrugged as I turned back to my phone.

_You sure you wanna know? It could be a little graphic…_

_Believe me I've been thinking about it all day, I wanna know _

This surprised me a little but it also made me happy to think she actually thought about it as well.

_You on my car is probably my number one fantasy..._ I hesitated a few seconds before I pressed send.

_Well maybe one day we'll do something about that. _That remark had me shocked but it also gave me some hope.

_I'll hold you to that._

The rest of the day passed like a blur after that. Letty and I were still secretly texting and I noticed the more curious glances I kept getting off dad.

"Okay Dominic spill, what's the deal?" My dad asked corning me in the office as I was about to leave to pick the girls up from school.

"What do you mean?"

"Well first you snuck out last night and then snuck in this morning when you thought I was still asleep and two I've never seen you this happy you haven't put the phone down all day. Is there another girl I should know about?" Dad asked.

"Is it a crime to be happy?" I asked carefully and he gave me an amused look.

"Dominic…"

"Okay yes there's a girl." I relented.

"Were you with her least night?" I hesitated but seeing as he knew I snuck out I thought it was best not to lie.

"Yes but not in that way it was completely innocent I swear." I clarified quickly.

"Although I'm glad to hear that you have to understand I'm going to find it a little hard to believe with your track record." I nodded.

"So do I get meet this girl who seems to have caught your attention?" I froze a little and looked awkwardly at my dad.

'_You already have.' _I wanted to say but I thought that might not go down too good so I opted for the safe option.

"Well eventually…"

"Eventually?" he echoed and I gave him an awkward shrug.

"Thing is dad this is kinda new to the both of us. She's really special dad."

"Dominic I know how you treat women…" he started and I could tell he was worried.

"Dad this is different I swear, I've never felt anything like this before. She's different." I cut in.

"Okay I'll give you the benefit of the doubt for now. You better go and get the girls from school." I nodded and sent my dad an awkward smile as I all but ran from the garage trying not to seem too excited about going to get Letty.

* * *

_R&R_

_This one I'm a little unsure about, mainly the texts I have written but we'll see. This is part one Dom's POV the next one will be Letty's POV from while she was at school._

_Princess of Darkness17_


	27. Secret texts Letty's POV

_I was very excited when I received all the reviews, thank you to all who reviewed. I'm actually very self-conscious of my writing to the point where I won't let anyone I know personally read my stories or even tell anyone I actually write. I think a total of three people know that's including friends and family. I was really worried about the last chapter because I have had issues in the past when you change a characters personality to something different. Also a rather exciting thing to share with everyone is I was comparing the first 26 chapters of Berlin bound to this story and this story is actually doing a lot better in regards to reviews the Berlin bound which I was really surprised at, that's a huge plus in my books! Keep the reviews coming I love to hear from you all._

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I sat in my first class bored out of my mind. The teacher was droning on and on about how important gradients were and how one day in the future we would have to use them for work. It probably didn't help that I hated the teacher, he was such a pain to deal with. Looking around I noticed nearly everyone in the class was ignoring him and he was completely ignorant to it all. I watched amused as two girls down the front right in front of him were trading notes and he didn't even bat an eye lid.

It got to the first hour in and we had another hour to go, first day of school and it had to be a double of math with no one I was friends with in the class, it was just my luck. I was sitting up the back near some new kid who was actually paying attention to what the teacher was saying, I let my eyes drift to the window as my thoughts strayed to Dom. Lucky bastard got to be working at the garage and I got stuck with Mr Boring. I found myself thinking about the kiss we had shared in the school parking lot. Needless to say the rumors had spread pretty quickly and by the time home room was done nearly all the high school was talking about it.

Feeling like I was literally going to die from boredom I pulled out my phone and set it to silent so it wouldn't make too much noise before I sent a message to Dom. I knew he was meant to be working but since thinking about him I realized I missed him.

_School's boring…_ I sent smiling slightly wondering what smart arse remark he was going to come back with. I received a reply almost immediately and I rolled my eyes at the typical Dom response.

_Did you expect it to change suddenly from last year?_

_No but I thought it might get a little more interesting _I text back glancing up to the see the teacher had now moved on to another topic and had put more than half the class to sleep, even the kid next to me was starting to quit paying attention.

_What class have you got?_

_Math Mr G's class_

_Ouch… sucks to be you :P just think baby you've made it through a whole hour only five more to go_

I glared at the phone was he trying to make things worse? Gritting my teeth I text back.

_-_- I'm going to get you back for that comment I hope you realize that. Stop counting… it makes it seem longer. And I'm still bored Toretto, entertain me._

_Entertain you? How do you suggest I do that?_

I bit my lip and looked around thinking of something to write. Hesitantly I went with the idea that popped into my head, I mean a bit of flirting isn't going to hurt right? But at the same time I don't want to make a fool of myself. Taking a chance I typed out a message.

_I'm sure you can think of something…_

I waited impatiently for him to message back but it never came and I was beginning to think I had fucked things up. I resisted the temptation to send him another message as I looked around the room. I turned to the kid beside me and our gaze met, he gave me a small unsure smile and I returned it.

"Is he always this boring?" he asked quietly and I nodded.

"It'll get worse as the year goes on." I replied.

"Great… I'm Leon by the way."

"Letty, you new here?" I asked and he nodded.

"yeah transferred from Cali."

"You're not one of those crazy surfer dudes are you?" I asked teasingly but he laughed and shook his head.

"Nah grease monkey through and through." I raised my eyebrow in surprise.

"You serious?" I asked shocked and he nodded grinning.

"Yeah, why you need help with your car?" I rolled my eyes at his attempt to hit on me.

"Dude if I had a car and I needed work done to it, I'd do it myself." Now it was his turn to look shocked.

"You know cars?"

"I work after school at a garage, a family friend owns it. So yeah I know all about cars." I said happily.

"Wow, I never picked you for the type… no offence." He added quickly and I shrugged.

"Didn't pick you for the type either."

The bell rang to signal the end of class and I quickly packed up only stopping briefly to speak to Leon again.

"Looks like math won't be so boring after all." I said smiling as I passed him on my way out.

I was walking towards my next class when my phone buzzed and I pulled it out quickly hoping it was going to be Dom and I was relieved to see it was.

_Sorry baby I wasn't ignoring you, don't want to get caught by dad. Are you flirting with me miss Ortiz?_

Sighing with relief I text back glad he hadn't taken it the wrong way. I grinned as I sent my next message before hiding my phone and ducking into class. English was just as bad as math but at least I had Dom back to talk to. When the teacher was busy I pulled out my phone and text back.

_My lame attempt of trying to yes_

Almost instantly I got a message back and I opened it and as I started to read I felt my face grow hotter and hotter until I was sure I was twenty shades redder then possible as I sunk low down in my chair so I was at least somewhat hidden from view.

_Well how about I tell you one of the things I'd like to do to you?_

I sat there completely stunned as I stared at the message, what do I say to that? Did he even mean it or was it just a joke? I sat there for a long time wondering what to write back and the only thing that I could possibly think of was okay.

_Well… Spent the last five minutes trying to work out what to say to that and I still can't form words so we'll just go with okay… _

Leaving it at that I waited to see what his response was as a million and one thoughts flashed through my mind. _One_ of the things he wanted to do to me… what did that mean? Or better yet what did that entail? I waited silently almost afraid of his answer but the more I thought about it the more curious I was to know what he was thinking about even if it scared the shit out of me.

_Sorry baby I meant it as a joke… I just wanted to see your reaction_

I sagged in relief or disappointment, I didn't know which as I picked up my phone again.

_I'm sure you can imagine my reaction… and besides now you have my attention I'm curious._

_I can imagine… I have to work with dad, I'll text you when I can._

Was he serious? He can't say something like that and then not tell me.

_I'll be waiting to hear papa_

It was hours before I heard from him again and it was lunch time so that was a plus. Meeting up with Mia I was happy to hear all about her day in between texting.

"Who's that?" she asked when my phone went off.

"Dom. We've been texting all day." I said smiling slightly. I noticed a couple of the school sluts walk past where we were sitting and glare in my direction.

"I think they just heard about him being off the market." Mia giggled and I smirked.

"Good, though I doubt it'll do much good."

"Letty Dom never texts anyone, he's crazy about you. You have nothing to worry about." This was true I thought as I nodded.

Looking down at my phone I read the message and felt my stomach stir with something. Nerves or excitement, again I wasn't sure but he had me so curious I wanted to know.

_You sure you wanna know? It could be a little graphic…_

Graphic? Now I _needed _to know.

_Believe me I've been thinking about it all day, I wanna know _

_You on my car is definitely a turn on._

Blushing madly I choked a little on my lunch as Mia sent me a weird look.

"What exactly are you two talking about?" She asked taking in my face.

"Nothing…" I coughed and she made a face.

"I so don't want to know."

Looking down at my phone I replied back, despite the initial shock I was definitely excited at the thought.

_Well maybe one day we'll do something about that. _

_I'll hold you to that._

As school dragged on Dom and I kept talking nothing sexual came up again, well apart from him asking exactly how far I had gone with someone. Feeling that telling him through text was a lot easier than face to face I told him and then the matter was dropped. The looks I kept going from the skanks didn't stop though and I although I tried my best I couldn't ignore it all together. A couple of the seniors who I knew were in Hector's crew passed me in the hallway on my way to class and stopped me to speak with me.

"Letty…right?" One of them said and I nodded unsure what his name was.

"Yeah…"

"Carlos, this is Leo and Chris. You're Dom's new girl right?" Again I nodded unsure of what he was going to say.

"Yeah that's me"

"We'll see you at the races from now on then." Chris said and I smiled nodding.

"You race?" Leo asked but I shook my head.

"Not yet, working on it."

"Well you have a great teacher." Carlos laughed and we joined in. The final warning bell rang and suddenly the hallway seemed a lot less empty.

"We should let you go, Dom would kick our arses if he heard we got you into trouble." Leo laughed and I agreed. I said good bye but a call made me turn back towards them.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Hey don't worry about the rumors they'll pass. We got your back girl." I smiled at the boys and nodded in thanks as we went our separate ways.

Turned out math wasn't the only class Leon and I had together we had gym and auto shop together also. Considering we'd only just met we got to know each other pretty well in one day. It was after school and we were waiting at the gates for Mia when he introduced me to his friend Jesse.

"You'd be Mia's age." I said to him and he nodded.

"Toretto right?" I nodded.

"Yeah that's her. You have classes together?"

"Yeah we have a couple, she's seems pretty nice."

"Yeah she is until you get on her bad side then you'd probably want to run." I said half seriously but when the kid paled I felt bad.

"Relax Jess, she's joking." Leon laughed patting Jesse on the back.

It wasn't long before Mia joined us and not too long after that before I felt hands around my waist and lips at my neck, I didn't even have to turn to know who it was. I noticed the look of shock on Leon's face and Jesse looked slightly afraid.

"Relax guys this is Dom, Mia's brother. Dom this is Leon and Jesse, Leon and I have a few classes together he's a car freak like us." I said grinning as Dom pressed another kiss to my neck wrapping his arms more tightly around my waist, no doubt as a sure way to say I was his.

"Hey, you guys should come and check out the garage some time." He offered and Leon and Jesse seemed excited by the idea.

"Yeah man that would be sweet." Leon said.

"Come on baby we need to get going before dad thinks I've taken a detour…again." We said our goodbyes and I actually turned to look at him.

"I missed you." I said as he I hugged his waist. He grinned and picked me up so we were eye level. I gave him a kiss and he returned it eagerly before he put me down.

"I missed you too believe me, even with us texting all day." He said as he kissed me once more.

"Please don't start again, you guys showed me enough this morning." I laughed at Mia and Dom grabbed her and started tickling her.

"Okay okay I give, you can kiss her."

* * *

We were about a couple of minutes away from the garage when we started talking about our days.

"You and Letty were texting all day." Mia groaned and we laughed.

"Yeah speaking of that dad's getting sus, he cornered me." I froze and even Mia went silent.

"Does he know?" I asked quietly afraid I was going to be walking into a mine field.

"No, he just knows I have another girlfriend. He wants to meet her…." He trailed off looking at me unsurely.  
"We'll have to say something soon." I said quietly as we pulled up at the garage. Mia got out leaving the two of us alone for a moment. Dom reached for my hand and squeezed it.

"Soon, I want you to myself for a bit longer." Dom agreed as we got out of the car both putting distance between us as we stepped into the garage. Tony greeted me with a hug as Mia and I briefly told him about our day before I got to work. After getting changed I started work on the car Tony had asked me to finish and I was finding it increasingly hard to concentrate with working so close to Dom and not being able to do anything.

I stood staring down at the engine in concentration trying to get my head in the right frame of mind when a hand grazed my back and I looked over my shoulder as Dom stood there looking worried at me.

"Everything okay?" he asked quietly as he made it look like he was looking at the engine too.

"I can't concentrate." I whispered back and he grunted in agreement.

"I know tell me about it, you have no idea how hot you look right now." i smiled slightly and I caught his grin.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I mumbled as his fingers brushed against my arm subtly.

"Is your mum working tonight?" He asked hopfully.

"No, she's off for the next two days. It sucks." I said quietly as he leant down and tightened a screw sighing quietly.

"I just want to spend time with you, this is driving me insane." He mumbled and I felt his pain. Tony walked back into the main garage and i heard dom's small sigh as he straightened.

"I didn't think it would be this hard." I said quietly as he moved away his hand once again brushing my back as he left.

I somehow managed to find my focus and when I did I noticed the looks of curiosity Tony was giving Dom.

"I don't think you're going to be able to wait much longer, dad doesn't miss a thing." Mia said quietly as she sat beside me while I worked.

"Yeah I'm starting to get that." We turned out conversation away from Dom and I to school. With texting Dom all day I hadn't had a chance to hear much about her day.

"Letty there are so many cute guys." She said loudly and longingly making me laugh but I also caught the looks Dom and Tony gave her.

"Whoops I said that a bit loud huh?" she asked lowering her voice as her dad looked on disapprovingly and Dom just looked angry.

"Just a little." I said grinning as I snuck a glance at Dom only to see him glance at me at the same time. His expression was weary at first no doubt still lingering on what Mia had blurted out but eventually we both shared a secret smile before looking away careful not to get caught by Tony.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	28. The art of deception

_Dom's POV_

The next two days passed at snail's pace, Letty and I hadn't had any alone time together since the night I had stayed the first night and I was so close to just telling dad so I would be able to give her a proper kiss rather than the quick pecks we had traded when no one was watching, which thanks to my dad wasn't very often. He was watching me like a hawk and I was worried he would find out and flip on me.

Messaging is what seemed to get us through during the day and then the occasional 'accidental' brush against each other at the garage. I was glad about tonight though Maria was working a night shift again which meant Letty and I would finally be able to be alone. That thought worried me a bit though, in no means did I want to push Letty but after not being able to kiss her for two days I didn't know how much self-control I had.

"So do I get to meet this girl yet?" Dad asked me as we worked on a car, my phone was sitting beside me and I briefly glanced at it before turning back to him.

"Um…"

"Dominic I know you're eighteen so technically I can't tell you what to do but I'm under the impression she's not… am I right?"

"Yes."

"I'm only asking to meet her, I just want to be sure you're going to take this seriously."

"Dad believe me I'm taking this seriously but I promise you can meet her soon." He sighed but dropped the matter and I saw out of the corner of my eyes Vince eyeing me up.

"I'm going to pick up Letty and Mia." My dad nodded and watched as I walked out and I sighed in relief as I got into the car. The short drive to the school seemed to take forever as always but when I got there I was glad to see Letty there waiting.

"Hey baby." I said as I leant down to give her a kiss.

"Hey."

"Where's Mia?" I asked looking around.

"She's late, she should be here in a minute." Grinning slyly I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her closer to me.

"Well in that case come here." I growled as I kissed her hard and she eagerly responded to it. It last a few seconds tops before I heard someone running towards us.

"Okay break it up I'm here now." I groaned as I heard Mia and pulled back from Letty.

"Just think about tonight." She said quietly and I grinned happily as I let Letty go walking over to the car.

"Believe me I've been thinking about it all day." I said quietly and she laughed.

* * *

_Vince's POV_

"Vince?" I looked up as Tony called for me and I walked over to where he was standing at a car.

"Yeah what's up Mr T?"

"Have you met Dom's new girlfriend?" He asked straight out and I froze.

'_oh dear this wasn't going to end well.'_

"Uh… yes." I admitted reluctantly.

"What do you think of her?" I frowned a little wondering how I could describe Letty without it actually sounding like I was describing Letty.

"She's definitely one of kind, she'll keep Dom on his toes…" I said carefully and he looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What's his intentions with her?"

"Completely honest, this is so unlike him. What he feels for him is one hundred percent real and she returns the feelings." I said honestly. I was a little worried he already had a clue as to who it was but I was determined to keep my mouth shut just to be sure.

"You can't tell me who it is?" I kept silent preferring to shake my head rather than answer.

"Okay then, I'm just a little worried."

"Mr T he honestly cares for her."

"I know that, I see it. Maybe worried is not the right word. Maria and I have been hedging bets for years that Dom and Letty would always get together and to see Dom so caught up over this other girl it just wasn't expected." I blinked it surprise and shock before I let out a nervous laugh to cover my shock.

"Dom and Letty? I've never seen it." I tried to sound casual as I said it and it must have worked as he nodded sadly and went back to work as I fled back to my own work thinking how badly that could have turned out I was just lucky he had believed me.

* * *

_Tony's POV_

I let out a quietly laugh shaking my head as I watched V practically run from me. Poor kid he had no idea what I had done, one mention of Dom and Letty and his face had shown me everything I had suspected. I wasn't stupid I had caught onto it when the texting had gone on all day then suddenly when she arrived it had stopped, two days in a row. Now if that wasn't obvious enough the looks he had been subtly sending her was. The boy had it bad.

On one hand though I was relieved it hadn't been another girl and that Vince's words about Dom's intention were honest. I was glad to see he wasn't using her, however now that I knew for sure there would definitely be a lot more rules in place, starting with Dom sneaking out to spend the night at Letty's and knowing Maria was working tonight I bet everything I owned he would do it again.

I kept a close eye on the two of them today and sure enough the texting stopped, the glances were still there but this time as I paid attention to Letty as well I noticed her looks and I knew I was okay with them being together. Despite her age I knew what they had was real and Maria was in total agreement with me.

Ducking into the office I shut the door and picked up the phone dialing Maria's number.

"Tony?"

"Hello Maria, I er have something very interesting to tell you." I said smiling. She laughed on the other end.

"They are aren't they?" She said guessing it in one and I grinned watching Dom and Letty talk quietly to themselves. It wasn't until I saw Dom reach across and tuck a strand of hair behind Letty's ear and steal a kiss that I spoke again.

"Oh yes, very much so."

"Well better late than never." She giggled and I smiled swaying back and forth on my chair.

"Question is what are we going to do about tonight?" I hinted.

"See if you catch him out first and if you do I say you come right out and tell him we know. As long as it's okay with you, I'm fine with letting her stay the night at yours." I nodded.

"Door stays open." I clarified.

"Door stays open." She agreed forcefully and we shared another laugh.

"Oh I think I'm going to have fun messing with him." I said happily.

"Oh Tony you're horrible."

"I know. Just think how scared they're going to be though, might just put a stop to any thoughts I'm sure my son has thought about."

"Not that I don't think the same but we both know it's going to happen eventually." She teased and I scoffed.

"Yes well not yet it won't, she's still too young in my books and I'm going to make sure he damn well knows it."

"You're right you are going to enjoy this."

"Always." I laughed joining in with her.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	29. Busted

_Thank you for all the reviews very much appreciated, this is a long chapter for you all as a thank you. So enjoy!_

* * *

_Dom's POV_

Letty and Vince stayed for dinner and I was glad they stayed for a bit afterward. Dad and Mia were doing her homework in the kitchen so it was just Letty, Vince and I.

"Hey I haven't been able to tell you but your dad was asking questions." Letty and I shared a look.

"What did he ask?"

"He mentioned that he was worried but I think I convinced him you were going to treat her right." Vince said.

"Did he actually believe it though?" I asked quietly aware that dad was just in the other room.

"Yeah he must have because he didn't say anything else."

"We should tell him." She said reading my mind.

"Yeah but if we tell him tonight the rules will kick in." I sighed.

"Tomorrow then." I thought about it and nodded.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

It was ten o'clock when I was sure dad was asleep and I started my descent downstairs to the front door. As I opened the door quietly the light behind me flicked on and I swore as I closed the door again slowly knowing I had been caught and sure enough as I turned around my dad leaning against the wall smirking .

"Very nice attempt."

"I didn't see you there." I said awkwardly.

"Obviously." We were silent as he watched me and I started to get really uncomfortable that he was dragging this out.

"You know I should ground you for this." I nodded slowly.

"Dad I am eighteen though." I reminded him and he nodded.

"You are… but you're also living under my roof. Rules are rules Dominic you know that." I sighed and stepped away from the door.

"I couldn't sleep; I was just going to go for a drive." I lied and my dad didn't look amused.

"Last I checked you don't need a car to walk three houses down the road." He sounded really stern and maybe even a little mad.

'_Oh shit.'_

"Did you really think I wasn't going to find out?" He asked as I stood frozen where I was.

"I don't…I mean I..." I stuttered but he just shook his head.

"Don't even try that with me Dominic." I gulped.

'_Shit he's really mad.'_

"In there and sit." I followed him quietly knowing I was in really hot water.

"When." It wasn't a question it was a demand.

"It's been building for a while, that's why we weren't talking when you left. Officially, last Friday night."

"And she stayed the night." I hesitated but he sent me a look and I nodded carefully.

"Yes but dad nothing-" He cut me off and continued into his next question as I placed my head in my hands.

"And when I came home on Sunday she was in your room with the door closed, Mia was never in there was she?" I looked up and shook my head.

"No I don't know why but Mia lied and covered for us but dad I swear-" I tried again but it ended with the same result.

"What about the texting that's been going on all week?" He asked as he stood in front of me.

"It was to Letty." I admitted softly knowing the truth was really out now that her name had been mentioned.

"And the sneaking out the other night?" I winced and nodded again.

"I stayed with her for the night but dad I swear-" He held up a hand to silence me yet again and I finally stopped knowing he wasn't going to listen.

"And that's where you were going tonight?"

"Yes." I muttered quietly.

"Dominic she's sixteen and she's family." I cringed at his tone.

"I know, I know. I swear I tried really hard not to have feelings for her. It just happened dad, what was I supposed to do ignore them? She felt the same way; it's different with her dad." I groaned as I ran my hands over my face.

"She better be different son or this ends right now. She's not one of your other groupies Dominic. You are not going to use and treat her the same way, you are going to be faithful to her and if you can't then you end it now understand?"

"Dad I wouldn't cheat on Letty." I said honestly and he was silent for a moment before turning away.

"What do think Maria's going to say when she finds out? You're nearly nineteen Dom, she's barely sixteen, that's a big difference and you two are in completely different stages when it comes to… let's just say relationships." He hinted as he faced me again and I cringed at the thought of having another sex talk with my dad and I was scared shitless of Maria.

"I'm not with Letty for that reason I swear. We've already spoken about it." He backed off a little again and turned.

"Answer me this and I mean honestly because so help me Dom if I find out you've lied it's over like that." He snapped his fingers and I got the point as I nodded slowly fearing the question.

"Have you done _anything_ with Letty?" the tone of voice he used when he said anything I knew what he was referring to.

"No." I answered honestly.

"Nothing?" He clarified and I shook my head calmly.

"Nothing. I understand what you said before and like I said we've talked about it. I'm not going to push her into anything she doesn't want to do and I'm not going to run elsewhere for it. I'm fine with waiting." I explained nervously but I was confused because when he turned he was grinning.

"I'm sorry Dom but you should have seen you're face." He laughed and I sat there stunned.

"What?" I asked dumbly as I watched him laugh.

"Oh Dom I'm not an idiot I figured it out on Monday, it was only when I asked Vince today and mentioned the two of you did it confirm everything. I'm not mad Dom." I sat there stunned listening to his words.

"Are you crazy?" I asked irritated.

"Maria and I have had bets going for years about when you and Letty would get together. I'm a little surprised it didn't take you longer."

"Is that what you what you meant that day Adrian died and I asked you about Maria and you said I'd understand one day as to why it would never work?" I asked.

"Yes, Maria and I have feelings for each other but we knew it would never work with the two of you ending up together."

"Dad I want to kill you right now." I groaned as I relaxed as he laughed.

"Oh Dom we couldn't resist."

"We?" I asked looking up at him confused.

"Maria and I. I rang her today while at the garage."

"You planned this?" I half yelled and he sent me a warning look.

"Consider this payback for not telling us the truth sooner. Now about tonight…" I groaned.

"I get it, I'll stay put. I'll just ring her and tell her we got busted." I said annoyed that he looked so amused by all this.

"Have you finished so I can finish what I was going to say." I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Maria and I have spoken and because we know this is real and not just some fling…" he paused adding a for dramatic effect while I waited eager to hear what he had to say hoping that things might still go in my favour.

"We're going to trust you both enough to sleep together in the same bed..." I grinned happily that I still got to spend the time alone with Letty.

"Don't look so happy yet I still haven't finished." I frowned but stopped smiling.

"Okay." I asked cautiously.

"But not at Letty's… she can stay the night here and every other night Maria has to work on one condition." I was a bit let down by the fact we wouldn't be totally alone but at least they were letting us sleep in the same bed that was still a plus.

"What?" I asked slightly afraid of the answer.

"Door stays open." The tone he said it I knew immediately there was no room for discussion and seeing as it was a pretty good deal I didn't argue, I was going to take what I could get.

"Okay." I said agreeing calmly and he relaxed. My phone buzzed and he looked on amused as I sat awkwardly not sure whether or not to answer it once I saw it was Letty.

"Good then you better go get Letty, you have ten minutes if you're not back by that time I will come looking for you. And when Maria's here next we'll be discussing other rules so don't think you've got off easy." I heard the warning in his voice and smiled slightly.

"Thanks dad and I am sorry, we were planning on telling you tomorrow."

"Glad to hear it and you better thank Maria next time you see her, she's the one trusting you with her daughter." I nodded and stood up throwing my dad a small smile as I left the house and walked down the street to Letty's. I knew my dad was watching and I had no doubt he'd follow through on his threat if we took too long so I knocked quickly. I didn't have to wait long before she answered looking irritated.

"What took you so long?" She demanded as she stepped back letting me pass.

"Well you know how Vince said today about my dad asking questions?"

"Yeah…"

"Our parents know." I said bluntly and she froze.

"How? Or better yet why are you even here?" I gave her a small smile and led her up to her room.

"Long story but put it this way our parents are evil. My dad just went off at me and then turned around and started laughing. It was all a joke and you're mum was in on it too, apparently they've always known we'd end up together." She shook her head confused.

"Okay but you're still here, surely that wouldn't still sit well with your dad."

"Well sort of."

"Sort of?" she asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Our parents have discussed and decided that whenever your mum has to work you stay the night at ours… with me." I added smiling slightly and she shared my smile.

"Seriously? They're okay with that?"

"That's what they agreed on. Speaking of agreements there is one rule." I said as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around my waist, my own snaking their way around hers as well.

"And what's that one rule?"

"Door stays open." She laughed as I made a face and I bent down to kiss her softly.

The gentle kiss didn't last gentle for long as Letty deepened it and I happily returned it. I slid my tongue along hers playfully and she moaned quietly as I pulled her closer my hands rubbing her sides over her shirt.

"Shit." I said breaking away as I remembered my time limit.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried and I shook my head smiling.

"We have a time limit and we don't have very long left so you better grab your stuff for school tomorrow and lock up so we can go before my dad comes looking for us." I explained.

"Okay give me two seconds." I nodded and pecked her once more before she pulled away quickly pulling out a set of clothes and her school bag. I took in what she was wearing and I noticed she had a pair of sweat pants on and just a tank top. I must have been frowning because when she turned around she looked at me weirdly.

"What's wrong?"

"What?"

"You're frowning." She said as she threw on a jacket and shoes before picking up her bag. I took it off her and slung it over my shoulder taking her hand in mine as we walked through the house turning the lights off as we went.

"Was I? Sorry I was just thinking."

"About?" she prompted as she locked up.

"Your pants." I mumbled distractedly as I looked over my house.

"What about them?" she asked worried and I turned my attention back to her smiling slightly.

"No nothing really they're just not… shorts." I said embarrassed and she shook her head laughing.

"I was cold, sorry wasn't aware you liked my other pair of shorts."

"Very much." I said quietly as we walked down the street hand in hand. She shook her head at me and I grinned at her as I let go of her hand and put my arm around her instead.

"So what exactly are the other rules?" she asked and I shook my head shrugging.

"I honestly have no idea, dad said when your mum was over next we would be discussing them and to not think we'd got off lightly."

"Damn." Letty laughed and I joined her.

"I'm just happy I still get to spend the night with you." I said quietly as we approached the house.

"Nights... but I'm glad too, I've missed this." She said softly and I smiled at her.

"Yeah so have I baby." I said kissing her head as we walked up the steps.

"Ready?" I asked jokingly and she gave me a nervous look but I kissed her head again in reassurance.

"Yeah, he's definitely not mad right?"

"No not mad, crazy and evil but not mad." I said opening the door and I listened as she laughed softly.

"Thank you Dominic I did hear that." I looked apologetically at my dad as he stood waiting by the door.

"Hello Letty." He said grinning as he eyed us both seeing my arm still around her and I think we both blushed embarrassed having been caught out.

"Hi Mr T." she said quietly and he laughed at us.

"You know the deal Dominic." He said threateningly before he said goodnight and headed up to bed.

"Bed?" I asked quietly seeing her yawn and she smiled.

"Yeah it's been a long day and it is late." I nodded and locked the door before leading her upstairs. I placed Letty's bag on my floor as she took off her jacket and shoes again before crawling into my bed. Once she was in I turned the light off and stripped down to my boxers before getting in next to her. Immediately we curled up together and I sighed happily as I nuzzled my face into her neck and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Your mum's working nights for the rest of the week isn't she?" I whispered.

"Yeah that means I get to stay with you." I smiled into the darkness and pulled her closer as I placed a kiss on her neck. She shivered and I paused.

"Are you cold?" I asked quietly as she shifted a bit.

"No." I relaxed knowing it had been me that made her shiver and I kissed her neck once again getting the same result. I was surprised when she turned and I felt her lips on mine but I eagerly returned the kiss opening my mouth to her tongue as she deepened it. I felt her hand run over my head and hold my neck as my free hand held her waist and the other I threaded through her hair and held the base of her neck.

I let her lead I was all too happy to just kiss her and she seemed to be content enough to continue. Moving my hand from her waist to her face I stroked her cheek softly as I moved my lips against her and my tongue slid slowly and pleasurably along hers. I heard her quiet moan and I let out my own as she bit my lower lip. Her hand moved to rest on my chest and I took control over the kiss as I kissed her harder and swallowed her moan. I shivered as her hand stroked my chest stirring up tingling sensations as I kissed along her jaw and down her neck. I placed a few gentle kisses there making sure to place one behind her ear before sucking lightly at her skin. I moved my lips up and down her neck nipping, kissing and sucking lightly a few times as I enjoyed listening to her sharp intakes of breath and sighs as I hit the right spots before I moved back to her lips. Her hands were still stroking my chest as my hand moved from her face to glide up the back of her top rubbing softly at the skin as I felt her shiver. We were tightly pressed together and I felt the stirring sensations below begin to start before I was distracted as she shifted causing me to let out a strangled moan as I tried to silence it.

Having been completely caught up in the kiss and the sensations it was creating along with the way her skin felt it was then I realized just how _excited_ I was getting. It wasn't till I felt her hand trail slowly downwards a bit too far that I realized how out of control things were getting. Despite my desire for her I managed to come retrieve a bit of self-control and shifted my lower half away from her as I pulled my hands away from her back to grab hers. Pulling away from her lips listening to her whimper in protest as she tried to move with me, giving into her I pecked her a few times before I had to pull away resting my head against hers.

"Careful baby." I whispered out of breath. Both of us were breathing pretty harshly but I couldn't help but smile happily as I held her in my arms.

"Sorry." She whispered back as I pressed a kiss to her hand before moving mine back to her back rubbing softly at her bare skin while her hand rested stationary on my chest.

"Mmm I definitely missed that." She whispered quietly and I agreed before placing a kiss on her head.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" She whispered to me and I opened my eyes and frowned into the darkness completely confused by her question.

"With what?" I asked quietly.

"This… just this." It took me a moment my brain was still foggy from before, as I realized what she meant.

"Let I told you this is fine. I'm not going to push you." I said quietly as I tried to get my breathing back to normal so I could attempt to control my erection that seemed to have a mind of its own.

Letty lent up and placed her lips gently on mine and I kissed her back carefully. She seemed to sense my hesitance because she played it safe only deepening the kiss enough as if to say goodnight.

"I don't hear a lot of sleeping going on in there." Letty and I froze as we heard my dad's quiet mumble and we pulled away laughing quietly as we yet again got caught out.

"Sorry dad." I called quietly turning onto my back as I smiled into the darkness as Letty buried herself into my side hiding her laugh in my neck.

"Go to sleep before I separate you two." He sounded amused although half asleep.

"Night baby." I said quietly as I gently placed a kiss on her head as I wrapped my arms around her again settling down for the night. I held my breath and tensed as she placed her leg over mine, her knee dangerously close to a certain body part but when she didn't move again I relaxed and snaked the arm she wasn't laying on up the back of her shirt again and rubbed softly.

"Night Dom."

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	30. Heavy minds part I

_I'm back, I'm back! I'm sorry I could not for the life of me write the intended chapter so I had to re-think and come up with something else and save the other chapter for another time. PLEASE NOTE I DO NOT LIKE THIS CHAPTER AT ALL but i just needed one of those chapters that get you're brain moving and well i guess this is as good as it got :/_

_ I need some ideas about what rules I should put in place for Letty and Dom so feel free to shout them out at me. I have a few people's ideas and I think I have an idea now but I want some more input. As an apology here's a slightly longer chapter!_

* * *

_Letty's POV_

Waking up the next morning was interesting. I was sprawled out on Dom's chest, one of my legs still thrown over his and his arms were tightly wrapped around me still, one of his hands resting on my back possessively while the other rested on my backside. He was still asleep and peaceful looking. Looking at the time I saw I had to get up and get ready but I couldn't do that without waking up Dom so he would have to get up as well. I shifted slightly so I was actually laying on his, my legs either side if his and he stirred mumbling something incoherent before pulling me even closer settling again. Smiling softly to myself I leaned down placing my lips gently on his pecking his lips a couple of times as he twitched but otherwise didn't move. Frowning I hadn't realized how much of a deep sleeper he was. I placed my lips on his again this time harder before pulling back and again nothing. Sighing in annoyance I kissed him hard as I opened my mouth running my tongue along his lips lightly trying not to laugh as he made a face in his sleep from the sensation.

I felt his hands stroke my exposed skin for a second or two before it stopped. Bending down again I kissed him harder biting his bottom lips as he let out a small groan. Slipping my tongue past his lips I kissed him harder smiling when he started to kiss back. One of his hands gripped my side tightly as he pressed himself against me while the one resting on my ass squeezed it roughly making me release a gasp shocked by his roughness. We continued to kiss as his hands stroked and gripped my backside before trailing away up the back of my shirt leaving goose bumps in their wake. Pulling away I breathed heavily as I opened my eyes to meet his.

I was taken a back at just how dark his eyes seemed, no doubt from lust. His hands trailed down my back and to my sides as his finger lightly skimmed my ribcage. I shivered harshly and he grinned doing it again making me have the same reaction. I kissed him again this time it was his tongue met mine as we kissed slowly, his fingers continued stroking up and down my sides for a third time and I found myself mewing in pleasure. He seemed to like the effect it had on me because he did for a fourth time his fingers moved a little higher and accidently brushed against the sides of my breasts making us both still. Sensing it was new territory his fingers trailed away back into a safe zone as they rested on my lower back. I felt a little disappointed but at the same time I knew it would have been a bad idea to continue down that path.

"Sorry." His voice was thick and husky and it made my insides squirm in a good way but I managed a small smile.

"That was a nice way to wake up." He said quietly and I noted with happiness his voice was still deep and very sexy sounding.

"You're a very heavy sleeper." I said smiling and he grinned lazily as he placed a kiss under my chin.

"So I've been told." My smile faltered a little at his words, skanks immediately coming to mind. He frowned watching my and rubbed the skin on my sides again but this time not as far up.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing I was just thinking." I said quietly and he stayed silent for a moment before realization dawned on him.

"I meant dad and Mia…" He trailed off and I relaxed unconsciously.

"Right sorry just assumed." I felt guilty jumping to conclusions.

"Its okay." He voiced but I noticed his voice was a little tense as he said it.

"I need to get up and get ready for school." I said as I kissed him on the cheek. His arms tightened around me so I couldn't get up as he brought my lips back down to his. I smiled into the kiss as his tongued flicked against mine playfully.

"Dom your dad could walk in any minute." I said quietly as his lips trailed down my neck. My words made him stop and pull away.

"How did you get on top of me anyway?" He asked confused and I smiled.

"I was already half on you I just shifted over a little more." He shook his head playfully.

"So it's your fault if we get caught." He gave me one last kiss before he let me go and I sat up stretching as I went. He groaned a little and I paused not moving as I looked down at him.

"It's morning Letty." His voice was tense as he said it and I had no idea what his words meant.

"And…" I trailed off looking at him confused.

"You are very innocent aren't you." He mused as he sat up, me still on his lap. I stayed silent and he smiled.

"I don't mean that as a bad thing Let. It just slips my mind at times." He explained quietly.

"Okay." I said simply still not really understanding what he meant but I was a little hurt by his words and didn't want to ask. I moved back and he let me go frowning as I got off him and went to my bag for my clothes.

"Hey, I didn't mean to offend you." He said as he watched me gather my clothes.

"I know, I'm going to get ready." I said as I sent him a small smile and walked out to the bathroom.

I wasn't really mad at him, his statement just made me think. I was worried that he would get tired of me like the seniors had talked about. I was worried it was going to be the boy from the D.R all over again. Had I told Dom about that? I couldn't remember, maybe I shouldn't.

I showered and got dressed quickly going back into Dom's room as I sorted through my stuff. I neatly re packed my school bag and shoved my clothes from last night at the bottom.

"You can leave them here if you want." I heard Dom say behind me and I looked around at him.

"Leave what?" I asked him confused.

"Your clothes." _Oh._

"Do you mind?" I asked thinking it was probably easier.

"No I have an almost empty draw you could stick some clothes in if you want that way when you stay over you don't have to bring much." Oh he meant for good, I thought it was just until I went home.

"Oh." I quietly said and he frowned.

"You don't have to it was just a suggestion." He said softly as he walked over to me.

"No that's fine, I can leave them here. Thank you." I said still a little shocked, but in a good way.

"I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean it in a bad way." His arms wrapped around me tightly and I wrapped mine around his neck.

"It's okay, you're right I guess in some ways I am. I guess it was just a shock to hear out loud." I said quietly.

"Sorry baby. Want a ride to school?"

"If it's okay with your dad."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, it's not like we're alone Mia will be in the car." He rolled his eyes and I laughed a little.

"I wonder what the rules are going to be?" I mused and he grimaced.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. I can just imagine all the rules they're going to have for me." I leant up and placed a kiss on his chin seeing that was all I could reach.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to break every single one of them." I teased and he looked at me seriously.

"Normally yes but not this time. It's different with you Let, I want to do the right thing. I want to prove to them I can be… different." He stopped his sentence there but I understood the missing word.

"I get it."

"You know that right? That I wouldn't do anything to deliberately hurt you." he said unsurely and I felt myself relax a little at his words though I said nothing and he looked at me surprised and then guiltily.

"You've been thinking otherwise?" he asked quietly.

"Mia and I on the first day of school overheard a couple of seniors talking. We both know your rep, they just confirmed it."

"It'll be different, I promise." Taking the opportunity I decided to ask a question I needed an answer to.

"If I still wasn't ready in say a month or two, would you leave me?" I asked quietly.

"No. I respect you Letty, I may be a guy with needs but I am quite capable of taking care of them on my own until you're ready." He answered without hesitation.

"Thank you." He looked at me confused.

"Why do you ask?" I bit my lip and looked away.

"Let?"

"Past experience." I mumbled as I flicked my eyes to his for a moment catching the look of surprise before I turned away. I caught sight of the time and swore quietly.

"Shit we have to get going." I said as I pulled out of his embrace and picked up my school bag. He didn't say anything just nodded and kissed my head before leading me out of the room.

"Morning." I sent a shy smile to Tony as we entered the kitchen.

"Morning." I said quietly back.

"Don't worry Let the awkwardness will fade." He laughed and I felt my face grow hot.

"Dad." Dom muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm the parent, I'm allowed to have a bit of fun." Tony said grinning as he sipped his coffee.

"You had your fun when you pranked me." Dom mumbled and Tony laughed, even I smiled a little.

"That was fun." He agreed smirking at Dom who glared at him.

"Can you take the girls to school? I have to open the garage a little earlier for a guy wanting to drop of his car before work."

"Sure." Dom said as Mia appeared in the kitchen.

"Let what are you doing here?" I glanced up Dom. I had forgotten about her having been asleep last night. She knew nothing about what had happened.

"They got busted." Tony smirked at us.

"Oh." She said quietly glancing at Dom and I. Dom made an agitated noise in the back of his throat.

"Speaking of busted, you and I need to have a talk this afternoon about lying…" He hinted and she went red in the face knowing she had been caught out too.

"Yes daddy." She said quietly.

"Oh no sucking up won't work." Tony said as he kissed her head.

"Dom's taking you to school." He told her.

"No bus?" She asked excitedly no longer worried about being in trouble.

"No." Dom said.

"Is that a perk of having your brother date your best friend?" Mia teased and I rolled my eyes.

"Get in the car Mia." Dom growled as we headed for the door behind Mia.

"Dom." I turned to Dom as Tony called for him. Dom nodded to the door and handed over his car keys. I caught the look of surprise that crossed Tony's face as I said a quiet goodbye before heading for the door and out to the car unlocking it letting Mia and I in.

"How much trouble are you in?" Mia asked.

"None apparently. There's just going to be rules." I said quietly as I twisted in my seat to face Mia who was sitting in the back.

"None?" She asked shocked and I nodded.

"I stayed the night." She looked confused.

"You weren't in my room when I woke."

"No I didn't stay with you…" I said quietly.

"Then where did you-" Her eyes widened as she realized.

"Dad let you?" I nodded.

"So did my mum." I said still not quite believing it myself.

"Whoa…"

"Yeah whoa..." I trailed off as I heard Dom open the driver's door. Smiling at him I handed over the keys and he sent me a small smile back. I frowned and he saw it shaking his head at me sighing.

"Tell you later." He mouthed and I nodded glancing at Mia seeing she was paying attention to us.

"Okay." I mouthed back to him before tuning out as I stared out the window my mind buzzing with everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	31. Heavy minds part II

_Dom's POV_

I was tense as I drove, one because Letty's words from this morning still rang loudly in my head. Past experience… what the hell did that mean? Had she dated before? The whole time I had known her I had never seen her with anyone. It was really bugging me and I decided to ask her about it in one of our 'limited' texts to each other. I rolled my eyes agitated at the thought. The second was dad's words before we left. It didn't matter how many times I had told him that it wasn't like that he still didn't seem to listen. I glanced nervously at the clock and saw five minutes had passed already.

* * *

"_Dom."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Given the traffic you have thirty minutes then you better have your arse in the garage." I frowned at dad._

"_Your giving me another time limit?" I asked incredulously._

"_Yes." He said simply._

"_Why? I'm dropping them off at school, Mia is in the car dad."_

"_I know." I stared at him in disbelief._

"_What do you think I'm going to do drop Mia off and then sneak off with Letty?" He looked amused but didn't say anything and I realized that's exactly what he thought I was going to do._

"_Dad nothing is happening between Letty and I in that way I don't know how many times I have to say it. Why are you being so uptight about this?" I asked tensely. I was a little mad that my dad had no trust in me._

"_I trust you Dom-"_

"_No you don't." I snapped and he looked at me warningly._

"_Don't take that tone with me." He snapped back._

"_I do trust you I'm just giving you a time limit because I need you at work on time." He said after I was silent for a while._

"_We both know that's a lie." I said darkly. He appraised me for a moment and sighed._

"_Okay I'm worried you're going to use Letty but can you blame me? You have a history."_

"_No but that's not the case now." I said between clenched teeth as I clenched my hands into fists._

"_On one hand I know that, I've seen it and you showed it just before when you gave her your keys. You don't give anyone your keys… not even me but on another I can't help but worry. You're older and A LOT more experienced than her, I was a teenage boy once Dominic." I stared at him squarely._

"_Letty's different."_

"_I know that's part of the reason it scares me."_

"_Then don't you think because of that reason I don't want to jeopardize things by jumping into bed with her? She's not ready dad and I respect that and to be honest I don't think I'm ready to sleep with her." I knew I was getting really agitated but I couldn't help it. I thought he was cool with Letty and I._

"_But you did." He grinned enjoying his joke as I took a deep breath before I lost my temper._

"_You know what I mean. We did NOTHING that night, I kissed her goodnight and we fell asleep. I woke an hour before Maria was due home, kissed her goodbye and left. I didn't even wake her up." I growled slowly and darkly as he nodded._

"_Seriously dad what more do you want me to say? WE HAVE DONE NOTHING!" I said finally snapping. He looked a little taken aback but recovered soon enough._

"_I believe you, the time limit still applies though." He said calmly._

"_Is this going to be an on-going thing? You giving me a time limit whenever her and I might be alone together? Not sure how that's going to work for you since you've told us we can sleep in the same bed together. What are you going to do set the alarm for every hour and come in to check?" His lips twitched in amusement but shook his head._

"_Only when I think it's necessary."_

"_Awesome dad thanks for the vote of confidence." I snorted shaking my head as I threw my hands up in the air._

"_I was joking about the alarm, relax. I don't think I've ever seen you this riled up." He said surprised as he watched me and I growled shaking my head._

"_I'm going to drop them off at school." I said as I turned to leave._

"_Oh before I forget try and keep the messaging to a minimum today please. Letty is at school remember?" I sent a death glare at the wall I was facing but said nothing as I stormed out of the house. The last thing I heard was a final warning of 'thirty minutes' being shouted from the kitchen._

* * *

I got in the car and slammed the door a little louder then I meant to. Letty handed over the keys and I nearly had half a mind to ask her to drive so I could calm down. Taking them off her though I started the car and gripped the wheel tightly. I caught her frown and softened a little shaking my head as I glanced in the mirror seeing Mia watching us with interest.

"Tell you later." I mouthed to her and she looked worried but nodded when she too realized Mia was listening.

I was brooding as I drove, I felt like I was fifteen again and under all of dad's rules. I knew dating Letty would have its flaws especially in the rule department, that something I had accepted but I didn't think my dad would think so little of me. Was I really that bad?

I didn't know what to think about Letty's words either, she had told me the other day how far she had been and to be honest I thought that was with me because what she had is exactly what we had done, I never stopped to think it could have been someone else she was talking about. Obviously I was wrong. I had meant my words when I had told her I wouldn't leave if she wasn't ready. If it was some girl that I was only interested in because of sex then as much as I hated to say it yes I probably would have left but this wasn't some girl it was Letty and I really did have genuine feelings for her. Feelings that scared the shit out of me.

We got half way to the school before I had to pull over and stop causing Letty and Mia to look at me strangely. I looked at Letty she looked just as preoccupied as I felt and I wondered if it was a good idea to ask her to drive.

"You up to driving?" I asked quietly and she frowned but nodded and I sighed in relief as I got out of the car and walked around to the other side just as Letty stepped out.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly and I smiled slightly at her concern stroking her cheek as I placed a kiss on her head.

"My mind is elsewhere." I said quietly.

"I know the feeling."

"Are you sure you're okay to drive? I can manage if you can't." I asked concerned but she smiled and nodded.

"It'll give me something else to think about." I kissed her lightly on the lips before I moved out of her way as she walked around to the driver's side.

"Why did you switch?" Mia asked curious as we got back in and Letty pulled back onto the road.

"I couldn't concentrate." I said honestly and I saw the brief look Letty sent me before she flicked her eyes back to the road. I carefully placed my hand on her upper thigh and left it there still. She sent me another look but this time it was amused. Rolling my eyes at her I didn't move my hand I kept it still and she didn't say anything nor did she move it.

"You're not going to kill us are you Letty?" She asked jokingly but Letty sent her a glare through the mirror.

"Mia since I'm the one driving I would have no issues with kicking you out of the car and making you walk." I laughed at her words and Mia poked her tongue out at Letty.

"Doubting my driving skills." Letty muttered and I squeezed her leg gently which made her relax though again she glanced at me warily but I shook my head letting her know I wasn't going to do anything.

I glanced at the clock on the dash board and tensed a little as I saw that ten minutes had now passed but as I looked back up I saw we were at the school. Letty shut off the engine and we all got out. I nodded to a few people I knew and I saw a couple of girls throw a dirty look behind me, no doubt directing it at Letty. I smiled in thanks at Letty as she walked up to me handing me my keys.

"Let I'm going to go and grab stuff from my locker, I'll meet you there?" Letty nodded and I waved goodbye to Mia as I watched her run off into the school grounds.

"You going to be okay to drive back papa?" I smiled fondly at the nickname. At first I wasn't keen on it but now I liked it. A lot.

"Should be, thank you." I said softly as I turned back to Letty leaning down to kiss her softly.

"What happened?" I sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist dropping a kiss on her head.

"I'll tell you later."

"That bad?" She asked.

"I'm on a time limit." I mumbled and she looked up at me surprised.

"Another?"

"So it would seem." I said quietly. Flicking my eyes over the school grounds I caught sight of Michelle who was staring over at us and I frowned pulling Letty a little closer.

"Has she been giving you any trouble?" I asked and Letty looked up at me confused.

"Who?"

"Michelle." She followed my gaze to where Michelle and her 'friends' were and shook her head.

"No but I'm sure today will be different." I frowned at that.

"Text me if she does, please." I added and she eyed me for a moment.

"Letty please." I said controlled knowing my temper was already short and she nodded.

"Okay."

"Thank you. I better go, show dad I can be back on time." I muttered angrily. Her hands trailed down my arm lightly and I found my anger seeping away at her innocent gesture.

"Okay I'll text you later." The anger surged back at her words but not at her just in remembrance of dad's final words.

"Actually I've been told to keep that to a minimum. Pretty much only on your lunch breaks i'd say." I said as I looked down at her. She looked shocked and I could tell she was a little upset at the thought. I felt her pain, today was going to go slowly and painfully.

"You're kidding?"

"Oh baby I wish I was." I said sadly and she sagged against me as I bent to kiss her head.

"That's not fair." She said quietly and I couldn't help but agree with her. I knew why dad had done it, I did understand that she was meant to be focusing on school but the immature part of me didn't care.

"I know baby, I understand why but… I don't think It's fair either." Hearing the first warning bell I sighed and hugged her tight.

"I better go baby and you need to go meet up with Mia." I brushed my lips against her temple softly.

"I don't want to go to school now." She muttered and I smiled laughing a little.

"I know, I don't want you to go either."

"I'll text you on my lunch break, if I last that long." She said and I smiled.

"I'll be looking forward to it, believe me baby i'll need it if I have to last till this afternoon." I leant down as she reached up as our lips met briefly for a moment before our eyes met an unspoken agreement running between us as we leant in again this time I deepened the kiss as her mouth parted allowing my tongue access.

We continued for a couple of minutes completely oblivious to the world around us before we pulled away. I peck her lightly a couple of times before letting her go completely, my arms already feeling empty.

"Bye baby." I said as she smiled and I watched as she walked off. I glanced around and noticed a few senior girls that were in the race crowd staring at me. Most of them sending me sexual looks but I ignored them, for once since I hit my teens they didn't do anything for me, in a way that shocked me a little but in a good way.

Now if it were Letty giving me a look like that... Mmm the things it would do to me. I caught their stunned looks as I slid back into my car and though I was shocked at my own reaction I couldn't help but smirk to myself.

_That's right bitches I'm no longer interested._

* * *

_Princess of Darkness17_


	32. Doctor's appointments Letty's POV

_Letty's POV_

Walking into the school grounds alone I couldn't help but wonder what had Dom so uptight and angry about. Something Tony had said that was all that was obvious. I sighed as I walked towards Mia's locker depressed by the fact I couldn't text Dom, pity he was at the garage today because Tony would know if I did and I didn't want to get either Dom or myself into trouble.

I had math again and I ended up sitting next to Leon. He and I had started talking and got on fairly well. He kept my mind of Dom for a bit even though my hand was twitching as it curled and uncurled around my phone in my pocket. We were talking about cars when I offered him again to check out the garage.

"I will definitely come by, I just don't know when. Hey do you know anything about the races?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"Well I was thinking about it, you know just for kicks. It gets me out of the house." I nodded and told him the usual times and place.

"How do you know about it?"

"Dom races." I said simply.

"Dom's the big guy right?"

"Yeah." I laughed slightly.

"Boyfriend or just…" He trailed of carefully and I blinked wondering where this was going.

"Boyfriend."

"Bit old isn't he?" I raised an eyebrow and he smiled awkwardly but I answered him anyway.

"He's three years older, we've grown up together." He gave me a look I couldn't quite work out and felt a sudden rush of overwhelmed feelings surface before I pushed them away.

"Oh cool."

"So are you and Jess siblings?" I asked interestedly as I tried to get off the subject of Dom and I as we packed up to leave for our next classes. He smiled but shook his head.

"No just good mates. His dad's been in and out of prison for years he and his mum live next door. We just clicked, might as well be brothers."

"Well you guys should definitely come to the next race, it'll give us a chance to get to know each other better."

"Yeah we will, when are you going to get a car anyway so I can see race you?" I smiled and laughed.

"Soon, nearly there." I said as I thought about the money in my savings account.

"Got your eye on a car?" I smirked knowingly.

"Maybe." I teased and he rolled his eyes knowing I wasn't going to tell him.

"Have fun in English." He said as we parted ways.

I turned the corner and groaned silently as I saw Michelle and two of her friends standing at one of their lockers.

"Well if it isn't the boyfriend stealer." She snapped harshly but I rolled my eyes.

"Michelle he broke up with you before we got together."

"Whatever. Like I told you he'll come crawling back especially when you don't give it up."

Her words made me think of the conversation I had had that morning with Dom.

'_He said he wouldn't.'_ I had to remind myself.

"I doubt that. I believe he used the word _bitch_ when he spoke about you. " I said strongly but I didn't feel so confident. The fury on her face was priceless though as she gasped loudly before looking at me coldly.

"Just watch and see. A man like Dom has needs and someone to fill those needs, you sure as hell couldn't." She said smugly and I glared at her.

"I bet he's only with you because you're a virgin. He probably just wants to add another virgin notch to his belt. He'll tire of you quickly after that." Michelle's blonde haired one said laughing as Michelle and the other joined in with her. Ouch that hurt but I stayed calm on the outside and didn't give anything away.

"How would you know if I'm a virgin or not? I was away for three months." I lied coolly and their laughing stopped immediately as the blonde and the other brunette glanced at Michelle but it seemed as though she had nothing to say as she looked me over. I was wearing a pair of shorts that sat just on my hips hugging them tight. They were probably pushing the dress code just a little considering they were quite short and red singlet top that showed off my breasts nicely and stopped just below my belly button leaving a small amount of skin showing. It wasn't something I used to wear that was for sure.

"Is there a problem here ladies?" I looked up at the principal who stood in not far away and I glanced back at Michelle and her friends as they shook their heads not saying a word.

"Good, Miss Ortiz I was just coming to find you. Your mother's here to pick you up." Frowning I followed the principal. This was news to me, why was I being taken out of school early?

This morning passed through my mind quickly and I felt a sense of dread and hoped Dom had gotten home okay he had seemed so out of it and I hoped nothing had happened. I felt sick as I walked into the office and saw mum standing there talking animatedly with the school receptionist.

"Mum?" I said confused as I stopped beside her. She smiled at me and sent a smile to the receptionist as we walked out of the office.

"Hey baby, how was your night?" she asked knowingly and I shook my head as she took my folder from me as we walked through the halls and out of the school.

"It was fine… thank you. What are you doing here though?" I asked really confused as we got into the car.

"You have a doctor's appointment." I looked at her strangely.

"I do?" I asked and she smiled and nodded.

"I booked it this morning."

"What for? I'm not sick." I asked as she gave me a look but her smile was still in place.

"I figured it was better to be safe now then to be sorry later on so I booked you an appointment with my doctor." Again I looked at her confused. Her doctor was my doctor and again I wasn't sick.

"My specialist doctor if you really want to know." I let that sink in and I looked at mum in horror.

"Please tell me you're not suggesting what I think you are?"

"Letty I want you to be safe."

"We are, by not having sex!" She gave me a look that I couldn't quite tell what it was meant to mean.

"I know that, for now anyway. It's just a precaution for when you do, that's all."

"Mum can I point out something?" I said steadily even though my heart was thumping wildly in my chest.

"Of course."

"Dom and I have been dating for less than a week. It's going to be a while before anything happens so why does it have to be today?" I asked panicked. This isn't what I was expecting.

"I'm glad but like I said it's just a precaution that way we don't have to worry about it later on."

I said nothing and sat in the car my thoughts jumbled all over the place.

"Let?"

"What?" I asked quietly but I didn't turn to look at her.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"This is just…" _'Too fast'_ I paused on my words. No, I wasn't going to speak to my mum until I spoke to Dom about this. Another wave of jumbled up emotions hit me and I took a deep breath.

"This is just… what?" I shook my head.

"No nothing. Are you working tonight?" I asked but I already knew the answer.

"Yes… are you sure everything's okay? Did you and Dom have a fight?" I rolled my eyes.

"No mum we didn't."

"Okay well how about we get some lunch together after the appointment?"

"Sure. What exactly am I going to have to do?" I asked resigned to the fact that I have no way out.

"It'll be just like any other doctors appointment, you haven't been sexually active yet so you won't need to go through any of the embarrassing routines."

"So why exactly am I going?" I asked as I glanced out the window.

"I told you birth control." I nodded slowly and stayed silent watching the scenery outside.

"Don't worry Letty you're not the only one that will have to do this." She said with a small amused smile and I gave her a confused look.

"What's that meant to mean?"

"Dom."

"I wasn't aware that males had the same parts as us." I said sarcastically making mum laugh.

"I think you know what I mean." I screwed my nose up and tried to block out those thoughts.

* * *

The doctor appointment wasn't so bad, mum had left me alone and I was able to talk to the doctor as freely as I could. We ended up deciding on the shot every three months that way I wouldn't forget to take any pills.

"Better then you expected?" she asked as we finished eating.

"I guess." I said quietly. She gave me a worried look and I sighed. I had heard enough of her concern in the D.R.

"I just want to help you sweetheart. I'm okay with you and Dom, I know things are different with you two. Consider yourself lucky that I'm not going all protective mode like Tony is over you."

"I didn't know he was." I said. She looked surprised.

"Hasn't Dom told you what happened this morning." I frowned playing with my straw.

"No he said he couldn't he was on another time limit. What happened this morning?"

"But you two text all day long. Surely he would have mentioned it in a text."

"Tony said we had to limit our text message while at school, I haven't checked my phone I haven't heard from him." I said slowly and she blinked in surprise.

"I'll speak to Tony. I'm just going to the bathroom why don't you give Dom a ring?" I nodded and smiled at her slightly as she stood and walked off.

I took out my phone and flicked it open. There was ten new messages most of them from Dom and one from Mia. I read Mia's first having a fair idea as to what it was going to say.

_Letty where are you? Leon said you didn't show for shop… text me please I'm worried._

_Mia I got picked up by mum just before English. Long story I'll tell you later but I'm fine._

I got a reply immediately.

_You better tell Dom, asked him if you were with him and I think he's going nuts because you haven't answered his messages._

_Will do._

I opened the first text message from Dom read it a few times.

_Baby where are you? Mia said you're no longer at school, text me I'm worried!_

_Seriously Let where are you? I haven't heard from you all day and Mia says you're still no longer at school. Has something happened?_

The rest were all the same and you could tell with each message his worry and concern was growing. I pressed and held down '3' speed dialing him.

"Letty." He breathed out in relief and I smiled.

"Hey sorry I haven't had a chance to check my phone."

'Where are you? When Mia told me you weren't at school I was so worried…"

"I'm okay. Mum came and picked me up early."

"Oh. Is everything alright?" he asked carefully and I bit my lip.

"Uh yeah… it's a long and embarrassing story." He was silent on the other end and I heard him shift the phone.

"I think I have an idea…" He muttered.

"Can we talk tonight?" There was dead silence on the other end of the phone.

"Talk?" He asked but his voice was detached of emotion.

"Yeah."

"Okay… should I be worried?" I blinked in surprise and realized how bad my words must have sounded.

"I'm sorry I realize how that must sound, we don't have to if you don't want to I just… I have so much on my mind and I just need to talk to you about it." I said softly and he sighed on the other end.

"Okay baby. Is after dinner okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'm sorry I worried you."

"I thought something bad had happened I was going crazy I couldn't even concentrate."

"I can imagine." He was silent for a moment and I could hear the clinking of tools in the background.

"Are we okay?" he asked softly and I could hear the worry in his voice as he said it.

"Yes." I said laughing lightly and his worry seemed to lift.

"Good, I'm glad. You have me worried."

"I have to go but I'll see you at work this afternoon." I said lightly. I heard a shout in the background on the other end and I frowned as Dom started talking to someone.

"Sorry Let I have to go too. See you later."

"Okay."

"Bye baby."

"Bye Dom."

"Ready to head home Let?" I looked up as mum appeared suddenly next to me.

"Yeah."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine mum, stop fussing."

"Okay I know when to back off." I smiled at mum.

"My arm hurts." I muttered to her and she smiled stroking my cheek.

"Yes she's not the gentlest person is she?"

"Far from it." I smiled.

"Come on baby lets go home so you can relax before work."

I nodded and stood walking side by side with mum to the car. I had a couple of hours to spare before work just enough time to sort through some of the jumbled thoughts in my head before I spoke to Dom.

* * *

_R&R _

_Princess of Darkness17_


	33. Doctor's appointments Dom's POV

_This was actually meant to be posted yesterday seeing it was finished but i just didnt get on the computer so i completely forgot about it. My apologies!_

* * *

_Dom's POV_

I arrived back at the garage with a whole six minutes to spare and dad gave me an amused yet annoyed look. No doubt he was annoyed I had walked out on him this morning.

"They get to school okay?"

"Yes I dropped them off." I said shortly and I heard his loud sigh as I walked into the back room to change. Vince was in there when I walked in and I sent him a smile.

"I heard about you getting busted." He grinned and I shot him a look that clearly said 'don't start'.

"I bet you did."

"Yeah your dad was pretty shitty when I got in this morning muttering about you walking off in a huff. What happened?" I sighed and relayed what had happened that morning.

"That's… well to be blunt that's a little excessive." He said seriously.

"Tell me about it."

"I bet when you and Letty got together this wasn't one of the rules you imagined."

"Far from it." I said as I shrugged into my coveralls.

"I didn't expect them to let you guys spend the night together. Doesn't that kind of make the time limit point moot?"

"Yes but try explaining that to dad." I snorted shaking my head as we walked out into the main garage.

"Vince can you start work on that Nissan? Dom office." I groaned audibly and Vince gave me a look as if to say good luck as I followed dad into the office. I shut the door and leant against the filing cabinet as he sat at the desk staring at me.

"I'm really not in the mood to be yelled at dad." I said quietly.

"I know, I'm not going to yell at you although believe me I want to." He said seriously.

"Here." Dad said handing over a small card with a name, number and address on it. It was a doctor business card and I looked at him questioningly.

"What's this for?"

"You, you have an appointment."

"For…" I prompted confused as to why I had to see a doctor.

"Don't make me spell it out Dominic." He said awkwardly and suddenly it clicked.

"Are you serious? Dad now you're being ridiculous."

"No I'm not. You've been with a lot of girls Dominic can you honestly say you've used protection with every single one?" I kept quiet knowing I couldn't guarantee that.

"Exactly. How would you feel if you slept with Letty not knowing that you had something and gave it to her?" I hated to admit it but he had a point.

"I'm…99 percent sure I don't have anything." I said quietly.

"There's still that one percent possibility that you do."

"Okay fair enough." I said dejectedly.

"I overheard your conversation with Vince, I'm not trying to be difficult. I love Letty like a daughter and after everything's she's been through… she's still not right. I need you to understand that. I just want you to realize that I will be keeping an eye on you, not because I don't trust you because I do. I just want you to do right by Letty, you may not realize it but you guys are a good match and that's really hard to come by. I don't want you screwing it up." I stayed silent wondering exactly what he meant about her not being 'right' she seemed fine with me but I nodded anyway.

"I don't know what else I can say to make you realize I am taking this seriously. But okay if this is what you want me to do and that… stupid time limit then fine."

"It won't be forever Dominic, just until I'm satisfied."

"When exactly will that be?" I asked seriously.

"Could be a month, could be six, could be a year I don't know. You've been dating less than a week, give me a chance." I stared at him caught up in my thoughts.

"You said you didn't have a problem with us but it sure as hell sounds like you do. Dad what exactly are the rules?" I asked sick of feeling like I'm being thrown in the deep end.

"I honestly don't have a problem I told you I'm just worried. As for the rules don't you think Letty and Maria should be part of this conversation?"

"Dad please just tell me." I said dejectedly and he waited a beat before he sighed and nodded.

"Whenever you're in a room alone together the door has to be opened, Letty has a ten o'clock curfew on week nights and a midnight one on weekends and Friday nights. Dates or whatever are not to interfere with her school work, or work for either of you. I'm putting in place the time limits for the times that I am not with you, such as dropping her off to school. I know Mia's in the car but I do want you at work on time, they're not forever Dominic. Fair enough so far?" he asked.

"Most." I said honestly.

"You have to go to that appointment that something both Maria and I agreed on." I looked at him horrified.

"You've spoken to Maria about this?" I hissed in embarrassment. It was thing to speak to dad about but Maria? I was dating her daughter for fucks sake.

"It was her idea and a good one at that."

"Fine." My voice was clipped and he eyed me warily before continuing.

"Maria's roster goes back to normal in a month so she'll only be doing two night shifts a week, so that's pretty much the only nights Letty will be over, which happen to be Friday and Saturday nights so I guess it works out better. Away races will be different though, with the trailers. Mia and Letty will bunk." I said nothing and he hesitated before continuing.

"As I said before no texting while she's in class." I sighed but nodded.

"Last one…for now anyway. I'm not exactly telling you I'm more asking you…" He said looking at me guilty.

"What?" I asked devoid of emotion. Nothing could shock me anymore.

"Letty's a virgin right?" He asked embarrassed and I bit my tongue and nodded.

"Yes." I ground out.

"Well when you guys decide to take it… there I'm asking you to…to make it special for her." I looked at dad surprised.

"That was always going to happen dad." He looked relieved.

"Oh good." He said clearing his throat.

"Is that all?" I asked and he nodded.

"Your appointment's at eleven-thirty." He mumbled and I nodded before walking out tucking the card into my pocket as I went. Vince looked up at wearily as I started work on the car beside me but I just shook my head at him.

"Don't ask." I warned and he took my advice and stayed silent. I threw myself into work to try and forget about everything that had been said in the last few hours and to get my mind off not being able to text Letty.

* * *

"Dom you better head off." I looked up as I finished the car and noted it was eleven o'clock.

"Okay." I said shortly as Vince gave me a questioning look. This was something I wasn't about to tell him about.

Changing out of my coveralls I made sure I had the card and then left. I drove the short distance to the address on the card and sat in the car for a while.

I could always not go in but somehow I think dad would know and he was right, I didn't want to harm Letty in anyway. Sighing in defeat I got out and locked up my car as I headed inside. It was fairly empty for a doctor's office but I guess in a way that was a good thing.

I gave my name at the counter and took a seat like she told me to and waited.

'_This was so embarrassing.'_ I thought moodily.

"Dominic?" I looked up as my name was called and I didn't know whether to be glad or annoyed that it was a male doctor. I stood and followed him into his office.

"So what can I do for you today?" He asked kindly and I sighed.

"Well…" I started.

* * *

Walking out of the doctor's office I was cursing Maria and my dad. That was THE most embarrassing thing I had ever had to do. I wish I had of had a female doctor.

I stormed into the garage and my dad looked up as I walked in but I sent him a glare and he seemed to understand that I wasn't in the mood to talk because he quickly mumbled something about paperwork and fled. Even Vince seemed to know to back off.

It was twelve thirty when I received a text message and I relaxed a little knowing it would be from Letty. Opening the message though I frowned when it was rom Mia, why would she be texting me?

_Is Letty with you?_

I frowned. Why on earth would she think that? I dropped Letty of at school, she went in surely she wouldn't have ditched school.

_No she's at school… isn't she?_

"Letty." Vince asked knowingly but I shook my head frowning.

"No Mia." He looked surprised.

"Mia? Why is she texting you?"

"Asking where Letty is." I said quietly so dad couldn't hear. If she did ditch then I didn't want her to get into trouble.

"Ah school…" I shook my head.

"Apparently not." I muttered.

_No. she was, she had math with Leon but then they split and Letty was supposed to have English but I don't think she went. She has shop straight after with Leon but she never showed. It's lunch now and we can't find her. Are you sure she's not with you? I won't tell dad._

Despite the fact my girlfriend appeared to be missing I rolled my eyes at her last four words. Vince looked at me questioningly and I handed my phone over.

"Only Mia would say something like that." I silently agreed.

"So where's Letty?" I sighed and ran a hand over my face.

"I don't know. She hasn't text me all day." I said. I thought about seeing Michelle that morning, shit had something happened. Taking my phone back I ignored Mia's text message and opened a new text to send to Letty.

_Baby where are you? Mia said you're no longer at school, text me I'm worried!_

Going back into Mia's message I replied as Vince and I sat down for lunch.

_No Mia I swear she is not with me. Are you sure she's not at school?_

_Yes I'm sure. I'm worried Dom she hasn't answered my messages_

I waited my entire lunch break and still hadn't gotten a message from Letty. Surely if Letty had ditched she would still text me.

_Seriously Let where are you? I haven't heard from you all day and Mia says you're still no longer at school. Has something happened?_

I sent two more similar texts throughout the next hour while dad wasn't looking but she still didn't reply. I was seriously worried now and I was so close to just telling dad that she was missing. As it was he was watching me intently but he didn't say anything knowing it would probably add to my already bad mood.

It was nearly two o'clock when my phone rang and I was so relieved when Letty's name flashed across my screen.

"Letty." I breathed out as I answered it immediately. I didn't care what dad had to say about it.

"Hey sorry I haven't had a chance to check my phone." She said carefully.

'Where are you? When Mia told me you weren't at school I was so worried…" I trailed off no longer having the words to continue.

"I'm okay. Mum came and picked me up early." While I was surprised at the information I was glad she was okay and that she hadn't ditched school.

"Oh. Is everything alright?" I asked carefully. Something hadn't happened had it? She was being quite short with me.

"Uh yeah… it's a long and embarrassing story." I was silent and my eyes flicked to dad who was talking with a customer about his car.

"I think I have an idea…" I muttered as I thought about my day.

"Can we talk tonight?" I froze at her words and I felt dread run straight through me.

"Talk?" I asked but my voice sounded so cold.

"Yeah."

"Okay… should I be worried?" I asked cautiously

"I'm sorry I realize how that must sound, we don't have to if you don't want to I just… I have so much on my mind and I just need to talk to you about it." She said so softly I barely caught her words. I sighed quietly something was wrong.

"Okay baby. Is after dinner okay?" I asked her gently.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'm sorry I worried you."

"I thought something bad had happened I was going crazy I couldn't even concentrate." I said honestly.

"I can imagine." I picked up a wrench and looked down at the car I was meant to be working on.

"Are we okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes." She said laughing lightly and my worry seemed to lift as relief sunk in.

"Good, I'm glad. You have me worried." I whispered.

"I have to go but I'll see you at work this afternoon." She said. I went to answer her but a shout interrupted me.

"DOM" I turned to dad and he gave me a stern look.

"Dad she called me I haven't spoken to her all day." I had the mouth piece of the phone half covered.

"You were messaging on your lunch break." He said knowingly.

"Yes to Mia." He looked surprised but I noted he also looked suspicious.

"Okay well I really need this car finished." I sighed and nodded.

"Sorry Let I have to go too. See you later." I said as I turned back to the phone.

"Okay."

"Bye baby." I said softly.

"Bye Dom."

Ending the call I got back to work worried about what she wanted to talk to me about. Well whatever it was at least the time alone will give me time to tell her about this morning with dad.

"When are the result back in?" I looked up not having heard dad approach.

"Tomorrow, why?" I asked confused.

"Just wondering, don't stress I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Dad that's the last thing on my mind right."

"Oh I just assumed that's what you've been worried about."

"No." I said.

"Oh okay, you in a better mood yet?" He asked jokingly.

"With you? No. Do you have any idea how embarrassing and uncomfortable that was?" He hid his smile and nodded.

"Yes I think I have a pretty good idea. I was a teenage boy remember?" I glowered at him and he offered me a smile as a peace offering before wandering off.

_Just a few more hours, just a few more hours._

I repeated it over and over again in my mind reminding myself the end of the day was coming just very slowly.

'_I really need to see Letty.'_ I thought as rubbed the back of my neck.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	34. Clearing the air

_Wow this one was a little longer then i thought it would be. Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

_Dom's POV_

Letty was very quiet when she came into work and I noticed Maria and dad sneak off to the office. I glanced at her unsure of what to do as she walked out the back. Glancing back at the office I noted the door shut.

"Go I'll cover for you." Vince said with a roll of his eyes.

"Thanks V."

"Just go see your girl." I took his advice with one more look to the office before walking to the back room. The door was shut so I hesitated a moment before I opened it stepping in quickly before shutting the door silently. Man if I got caught dad would have my balls for this.

"Dom." I heard a hiss behind me and I turned quickly catching a brief glimpse of her bra and her stomach as she quickly tugged her shirt over her head looking in my direction. I couldn't help but stare as I took her in, she was wearing a short tank top and a pair of what I thought were really _really_ short shorts then I noticed she had a pair of short sitting next to her and my eyes widened when I realized they were her panties. Holy shit she looked hot.

"Shit sorry I didn't realize you were getting changed." I said awkwardly looking around after I realized I was staring at her. She didn't say anything and I glanced at her wondering how she was going to react.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" she asked as she reached for her shorts.

"Uh no, sorry I didn't think. V said he'd cover but I'll be quick. I just wanted to make sure you're okay." I said as I looked away again.

"Relax you can look, I'm sure it's nothing you've never seen before." I sighed as I turned back to her.

"Let don't okay? I have enough of that coming from dad I don't need it from you too." I said tiredly as rubbed the back of my neck watching her.

"You're right I'm sorry, I'm just over being poked and prodded." She said as she pulled her pants on.

"Yeah I know that feeling." I said quietly and she tried to hide her smile as she stepped towards me.

"Mum said you didn't get out of it easy."

"Mmmm thanks to her." She looked at me questioningly.

"It was her idea." I supplied and she laughed a little. Reaching out I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her waist as hers rested on my arms.

"I spoke to mum about the time limits." I looked at her intrigued.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah she's gunna talk to Tony."

"Well I guess I can hope. I know the rules by the way I'll tell you tonight." I said quietly and she nodded.

"So where _exactly_ were you today?" I asked her and she made a face.

"Take a guess."

"I have I just don't understand why." I said quietly.

"Birth control." She said quietly looking at me for a brief moment before looking away.

"Oh." I blinked stupidly. Our parents were getting a little ahead of themselves weren't they? We'd been dating less than a week.

"At least I don't have to worry about it later on." She mumbled.

"I guess." I agreed slightly. I noticed she stayed silent and I pressed a kiss to her head softly before speaking.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." I stayed silent and didn't say anything but I knew she was lying. She was being really quiet and I thought back to dad's words. Is this what he had meant about her not being herself? I had never seen her like this.

"Okay I better go back out." I said softly as I gave her a squeeze before I started to withdraw from her but her hands on my arms stopped me. Looking down at her confused I watched as she used my arms to support herself as she leant up and when I realized what she was doing I smiled bending down to meet her in a kiss. It was a soft gentle kiss but it was exactly what I needed to turn my bad day into a good one. She deepened it running her tongue along my lips and I opened them letting her tongue enter quietly groaning as it touched mine. I held her face between my hands as we kissed and her hands rested on my chest. Knowing I had to leave I pulled back laughing quietly as she mewed and tried to move with me.

"I'm sorry baby I have to go." I planted one last kiss on her lips before I let her go completely carefully stepping out and going back to work.

"Lucky." Vince said with a grin and I sent him one back.

"Thanks V."

"They haven't come out yet so you're in the clear." Letty came out not long after dressed in her coveralls.

"Hey Let." Vince greeted and she nodded back sending him a smile but I noticed how fake it looked.

"Hey V." She said as she came to stand between us. She leant against my side and I took the chance and moved her slightly so she was in front of me and I hugged her from behind. Letty stayed silent and I couldn't help but worry.

"Glad to see you in a better mood now that's she's here." Vince said smiling slightly at me. I gave him a look as if to say you-know-partly-why-I'm-in-a-bad-mood to which he gave me a grim smile. Letty glanced up at me and I looked down at her briefly.

"I'll explain later."

"That's what you said this morning." She said frowning and I nodded in agreement.

"I know, I promise I'll explain tonight." While our parents were busy we stood around and talked. Letty spoke very little and made no sign of moving from my side so I stayed the way we were with my arms wrapped around her waist as she leaned back against my chest.

"Nice to see you all working so hard." We looked over at my dad and Maria as they came out of the office and I saw how annoyed he looked. I let go of Letty thinking that was what was wrong but he was still frowning when he turned to me.

"Revision of the rules, you can text during work and school as long as it's not excessively like it was all day and no more time limits." He muttered glaring at Maria who was just grinning amused at his tone.

"Thanks dad." I said quietly.

"Don't thank me thank Maria." He grunted. I glanced at Maria and she smiled and sent me and Letty a wink. Well at least one person trusted me.

"Right I have to go and get ready for work. See you tomorrow sweetheart. Bye Dom, Vince." She said brightly before turning to my dad.

"Goodbye Tony…" She teased and Letty, Vince and I hid our laughs as we watched dad grumble and follow her out of the garage muttering something about women.

"We should start working, Maria's not here to save us when he gets back." I said as I dropped a kiss to Letty's head.

"Agreed." Letty said and Vince nodded as we started work on our assigned cars.

* * *

The end of the day came quickly because we were so busy. I hadn't realized just how many cars we actually had and needed doing fast. Maybe texting all day wasn't a good thing.

Vince ended up going straight home after work instead of coming back for dinner, which was unusual but he said he had family plans so I didn't argue. Letty ended up riding with me and I made sure to stay in dad's line of sight on the way home just to prove a point but he was still in a crabby mood.

"Hey Let you know that guy you're friends with?" I said on the way home.

"Who? Jesse or Leon?" I frowned I didn't know who was who.

"Uh the one in your class?" I said looking at her briefly and she nodded.

"Leon, yeah. What about him?"

"You reckon he'd be interested in working at the garage? I have to run it by dad but in all honesty we kind of need another person or two."

"Yeah he'd probably be interested, Jesse is pretty good with cars as well."

"He's Mia's age though right?"

"Well yeah." I nodded.

"So after school like you." I added.

"But so would Leon."

"Maybe." I said and she looked at me curiously.

"What you think he'd quit to work with you guys?"

"I don't know as I said I have to run it past dad and I want to get to know him a bit first but he looks like a decent guy."

"Yeah he is. He and I have gotten on pretty well." I glanced at Letty as she said that.

"I've noticed." I said darkly. It wasn't that I didn't like the guy as I said I didn't know him but I wasn't stupid almost every guy had begun to notice Letty and I wasn't a fan of that.

"Are you jealous Dom?" She asked surprised and I looked at her before turning my eyes back to the road.

"Do I have a reason to be?" I asked nervously.

"No not at all, he's a friend nothing more." I smiled at her words.

"Good I'm glad." I said as I pulled up to the house turning off the engine.

Mia was sitting in the lounge room when we walked in watching TV. Letty flopped down next to her and I was left sitting by myself. I pouted silently at Letty and she shrugged leaving me frowning. Turning to the TV I noticed it was some girly show so I got back up and went to find dad who was in the kitchen.

"Hey dad?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah?" He sighed as he sat at the table.

"Have you thought about hiring more help at the garage?" He looked surprised by the question.

"I have considered it, why?"

"Well Letty has a friend at school I thought might be interested."

"Another for after school?" he asked frowning.

"Well maybe, he might be interested in working through the day. I don't know it's just a thought." I shrugged.

"Well have a talk to him and then tell him to come and see me if he's interested." I nodded and walked over to the fridge pulling out the orange juice before I grabbed a cup.

"Dom?"

"Yeah dad?" I said as I turned to him.

"I'm sorry about this morning but I do worry."

"I know, I'm sorry too. I'm not going to hurt her dad."

"Yeah I know. Forget about the time limit, it was pretty stupid huh?" He said grinning sheepishly and I grinned back at him.

"Yeah dad just a little." I nodded and he sighed.

"Just make sure the texting doesn't interfere with work too much or Letty's school work okay?"

"Sure dad, you're right texting all day long isn't exactly a good thing." I said honestly and he nodded.

"Glad to hear it. So when are you and I going to work on this Charger?" He asked changing the subject and I grinned.

"What about now?" I asked excitedly and he nodded picking up his beer as we walked outside to the back shed.

"Wow." I said as we stood taking her in. She was a really nice car but as dad she did need work done before she was up to racing standard.

"Beauty isn't she?"

"Yeah. Can I drive her?" I joked and he sent me a playful glare.

"Hell no. Come on we'll start on the engine."

* * *

It would have been a couple of hours later when Mia came out and told us dinner was ready. Dad and I reluctantly pulled ourselves away from the car and locked up the garage again.

"Where's Letty?" I asked realizing she wasn't here."

"She went home for a bit, said she needed to get a change of clothes for school tomorrow. She be back now though." Mia said as she sat down. Looking at dad silently for permission he nodded wearily.

"I won't be long I promise." I said quietly as I walked out of the house and down the street. I knocked on the door softly and I heard Letty say it was open. Letting myself in I walked upstairs and stood leaning against her door frame as I watched her.

"You know it's a bad idea to leave the door unlocked when you're on your own and you should probably check who is at the door before you tell someone to come in." I told her sternly.

"I knew it was you, I saw you walking down the street." She said as she rolled her eyes at me.

"That doesn't explain my first point."

"What are you doing here?" she asked ignoring my statement.

"Dinner's ready, I came to get you." I said as I walked into the room and sat on her bed watching as she packed a small bag.

"Thanks." I frowned she hadn't sent much to me since the car ride home although I was out in the shed for a good time.

"You need any help?" I offered but shook her head.

"I'm finished but thank you." she said as she zipped up her bag.

"You still want to talk after dinner?" I asked quietly looking at her for a reaction.

"Yeah, is that still okay?" I stared at her and nodded slightly.

"Are we okay though? You're not having second thoughts are you?" I asked quietly and she shook her head.

"No but I do want to talk we haven't exactly had a lot of time."

"Okay. Are you ready?" I asked as I took her bag and put it on my shoulder heading for the door.

"Tony's going to be having a heart attack." She said laughing quietly as we walked back through the house.

"Probably." I agreed smiling as I waited for Letty to lock up before we continued down the street. I took her hand in my free one and she smiled up at me slightly.

Dad didn't say anything as we walked in hand in hand he just had a knowing look on his face which had meant he had been spying. I glanced subtly at Mia and she gave a little nod before she got ready to say grace.

"Dom you can say grace tonight." I held in my sigh and just sucked it up as I said a short prayer before we started eating.

Mia and dad cleaned up after dinner leaving Letty and I to do what we wanted. I glanced down at Letty as we left the kitchen and she gave me a small which I took to mean we had to talk. Leading her up to my room I flicked the light on and left the door open like I was meant to as I spread out on my stomach on my bed looking up at her as she sat down next to me.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked softly and she looked down at me.

"I don't know… well I do I just don't know why it's a problem." She said quietly.

"Tell me. Please." I said softly as I nudged her arm with my head. I closed my eyes briefly as she ran her hand I nudged back and forth over my head. Despite how good it felt I opened my eyes and gazed at her questioningly.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

'_Oh man how did I say this?' _I thought to myself.

"Don't you think this is all happening a bit fast?" I said cautiously as I looked at him. I felt him tense a little but I didn't stop my hand from running through his hair.

"What do you mean?" His voice was slightly guarded and I sighed.

"Like…this. Sleeping in the same bed together the first week we start dating. Don't get me wrong I like it but…"

"You're scared." He said surprised realizing what I was trying to say and I bit my lip and nodded.

"I guess that's one way of putting it, yeah."

"Of what Let?" I smiled slightly at the sound of his voice it was so soft even though his voice was deep.

"It's just this is all so new to me and so much has happened in the last twenty four hours I just don't know what to think. I wasn't… I wasn't expecting all this. I got carted off to the fucking doctors to be put on birth control after a few days of dating. Surely that's not normal?" I asked and he smiled slightly shaking his head.

"No not to my knowledge but I feel your pain."

"Don't take this the wrong way I like sleeping next to you I just… uh it's all too fast." I groaned and slumped down onto the bed next to Dom. I felt his hand on my stomach rubbing softly and I sighed and relaxed.

"Baby if you prefer to stay with Mia just tell me, I won't be mad. I'm not going to lie I would love for you to stay with me but if you don't want to or would feel better putting some space between us just say so. I don't want to force you into anything and I don't want you to feel like you're being backed into a corner." He said softly and I smiled slightly at him as I turned to face him letting him gently pull me closer.

"I don't know what I want." I whispered and he kissed me softly.

"Is that all that's worrying you?" he asked and I looked at him and shook my head.

"Michelle and I exchanged words today, along with two of her friends." I admitted and he frowned.

"What happened?" sighing I told him quietly and he shook his head angrily.

"Baby don't listen to them, that's not the case at all. Let you mean a lot to me I couldn't do that to you."

"A part of me knows that but the other half's still afraid." I said honestly and he shook his head.

"Baby trust me I'm not going anywhere okay?"

"Even if I don't give it up?" I asked timidly and he frowned.

"Yes, I'm not with you just for sex Letty. What did you mean by past experience this morning?" He asked and I sighed.

"When I was in the D.R I met this guy and we saw each other for a bit. He seemed really nice we had a lot of fun, we didn't do very much but he didn't seem to care. Then one day he wanted to go further and I told him I wasn't ready and he… he dumped me for it. I don't want that to happen again." I whispered.

"Let I promise you I won't be like that. To be completely honest with you I don't think I'm ready to sleep with you either. One I'm too scared that I'll fuck this all up and two… don't take this the wrong way okay?" He said and I nodded.

"I don't particularly like having sex with virgins. I feel like an arse after it."

"Oh. Are you going to be like that with me?" I asked curious and he looked at me intently.

"Possibly." He admitted.

"But I'd be willing."

"It wouldn't really matter Let, I don't like the thought of having to hurt you." I frowned.

"So it does really hurt?" I asked timidly and he gave me a small smile.

"Personally I wouldn't know…" He joked quietly before he turned serious.

"But yeah from my point of view and limited experience it does."

"Oh." I said quietly.

"When we get to that point I promise I'll do everything I can to make it hurt less okay baby." He said softly and I gave him a small smile.

"Thank you." we were silent for a moment as we watched each other.

"Oh yeah I should probably tell you that I may have hinted to Tran I wasn't a virgin because they were talking shit." I said awkwardly and he raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. What else were they saying?"

"That you'd go back to her because I wouldn't be good enough."

"Like hell." He muttered and I laughed a little.

"Yeah I told her you called her a bitch." I grinned and he grinned back.

"I bet that went down well." I laughed.

"Not really."

"She'll get over it. There's no way I'd go back to her, besides Vince would kick my arse if I did."

"So would your dad." I agreed and he nodded.

"So what happened this morning?" I asked.

"Oh that." He started with a sigh before telling me everything.

"Oh. So that's why he was so annoyed at mum because she got him to change it?"

"Looks that way."

"Well that's a good thing I guess."

"Yeah, and I know the rules." He said as he started ticking them off one by one.

"That's not many really is it?" I asked and he thought about it.

"No I guess not."

"So when mum's roster changes it'll only be twice a week I get to stay with you?" I asked and he nodded. I could tell he was trying to hide his disappointment but I saw it.

"Yeah."

"Well I guess if that's the case I'll stay with you until then."

"Let you don't have to." He said seriously and I nodded.

"I know but since it'll be changing soon I might as well use the time and if I don't feel like staying with one night I can always change for that night right?" I asked looking at him and he nodded.

"Of course." He said softly. Smiling I leant forward and kissed him gently.

"So when do you get your results?" I asked shyly and he laughed a little awkwardly.

"Um tomorrow. I'm pretty sure it'll be fine but I'm glad I did get tested. I'd hate to make you sick." I nodded and snuggled up to him closer.

"What about you? What did you get?" he asked placing a kiss on my head.

"The shot, i have to have it every three months. She was so rough." I pouted and I felt him smile against my hair.

"Poor baby, I'll kiss it better for you." I laughed at his words and looked up into his face.

"I'm too comfy to move right now." He grinned and pecked me on the lips.

"I'm glad, I'm comfy too."

"I can't wait for the weekend." I said sighing.

"Have you got plans?" He asked curiously.

"No not really just work on Saturday. I just meant no school." I grinned.

"Are you free Saturday night after work?" He asked and I noticed he seemed nervous.

"Yeah I guess just homework…why?" I asked looking at him questioningly.

"I was thinking we could go the movies, it'll just be the two of us." He said quietly and I was surprised.

"What? We don't have to if you don't want to." He said quickly but I shook her head.

"No I want to go I just… never pictured you be one for dates. I was never expecting to be… Never mind. Yes I'll go to the movies with you." I tripped over my words.

"I told you you're different. I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do Let, if you want to do something else we can do something else it's up to you." He said seriously and I nodded.

"No the movies is perfect, it's just not something I was expecting."

"Well expect it, it's probably the only chance we get to be alone together and I like being able to spend time with you." He said softly.

"You're probably right. Thank you." I said as I leant up and kissed him softly. He looked at me surprised.

"For what?"

"For being understanding and patient." I said shyly and he smiled running his hand through my hair.

"You don't need to thank me for that Let, you mean a lot to me." He said and my heart leapt at his words.

"You mean a lot to me too." I said and he smiled. Looking at the clock on the side table I saw it was still only early.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Wait do you have homework?" he asked and I gave him a look.

"Right sorry I forgot you weren't at school." I smiled and pecked his lips moving back to pick a movie but he tightened his arms around me.

"What?" I asked when I realized he wasn't about to let me up.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He teased leaning in close to me.

"No" I grinned as I played along with his game.

"Wrong answer." He growled playfully as he kissed me. I kissed him back immediately as I opened my mouth instantly so he could deepen the kiss. I felt his smile a few seconds before his tongue snaked in and glided against mine. I moaned quietly and his hand fisted in my hair holding me to him.

"Much better." He mumbled as we pulled away from each other and I laughed softly.

"Can we watch a movie now?" I asked and he grinned.

"I don't know can we?" He asked as he leant in for another kiss.

"Dom." I laughed against his lips as he placed kisses repeatedly on my lips before he growled playfully dragging me in for another deep kiss which I was happy to surrender to.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	35. Playing rough

_I apologize for the last chapter some of the spelling and grammar was shocking and I will admit I didn't proof read it, it was nearly 2 AM when I posted it so by then I just wanted it up. _

_So excited 37 chapter and 292 reviews for Berlin bound vs 34 chapters and 295 reviews for this! Didn't expect this one to be bigger than Berlin Bound but it's come as a nice surprise. Enjoy this chapter and thank you to all those who have been reviewing._

* * *

_Letty's POV_

We had actually ended up watching a movie but that didn't stop Dom from trying to distract me from it either.

"Dom." I laughed as his hands tickled my sides.

"No excuses movie's over." He mumbled as he nuzzled his face into my neck tickling me.

"I missed half of it, we should watch it again." I said smiling as he lifted his head slowly and glared at me. I smiled sweetly at him and he shook his head.

"That shit isn't going to work on me. Come here." He hummed quietly as he pulled me closer and started tickling me.

"Dom." I gasped as I tried to escape his grasp but he was stronger and my struggling did nothing to loosen his grasp.

"Give yet?" he asked as my sides started to ache from laughing.

"Yes." I managed to choke out and he stopped instantly allowing me to relax and catch my breath.

"You okay?" he asked grinning down at me and I realized we had moved while I had been struggling with him. I was lying underneath him as he loomed over me grinning.

"Yes." I said smiling as I caught my breath.

"Feel better after our talk?" he asked seriously and I nodded.

"Yes thank you." I said as I relaxed where I was.

"Good I'm glad. You don't need to keep things from me Let, you can tell me anything." I nodded and leant up placing a soft kiss on his lips and then pulled away before he had a chance to do anything else about it.

"I'm going to get changed." I said but he didn't move.

"Are you?" he asked amused and I glared playfully at him.

"Yes now move."

"Make me."

"That could be quite easy." I smirked and he looked at me unsurely for a moment but he didn't move.

"Prove it." He said as I continued smirking.

"Are you sure you want me to do that?" I asked and he hesitated.

"No… you look like you have something evil planned.

"My knee is in the perfect spot." I said quietly smiling and he quickly moved pinning my legs down with his own and holding my arms above my head so I could move.

"Now that would be mean Let." He said laughing.

"And yet you told me to prove it."

"I'm glad you didn't take me up on my offer."

"I bet." I laughed and nudged him with my hips to let me up.

"I'm quite comfy here." He said grinning down at me knowing I was completely immobile.

"Please let me up so I can go to bed." I pouted.

"Who's bed?" he asked quietly and I thought about it.

"Yours. Is that okay?" I asked timidly and he nodded leaning down to give me a kiss before moving off me. I sent him a smile as I gathered my clothes from the night before and headed for the bathroom to change.

* * *

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously as I walked back into his room. He had turned the lights off and only the bedside table lamp was on. He was sitting up on the bed with his mobile in his hand texting by the look of it.

"I got a message." He said carefully as he looked up at me and I frowned as I crawled onto the bed and got in snuggling into his side.

"Oh."

"It's from Michelle." He said nervously as he looked down at me and I paused.

"Oh." I said vacantly.

"Don't do that." He whispered sadly and I frowned.

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"Shut me out, I hate it when you do that. I'm telling her to not contact me anymore, here." He said as he passed me his phone. I shook my head and handed it back as I snuggled deeper into his side.

"I trust you. I don't need to see it." He looked at me unsurely but shook his head passing it over again.

"I'm glad you trust me but you can still read it, I know you'll be curious about it." I flushed and he smiled as he called me out.

Taking his phone I read her dirty text message making a face as I looked at him. He laughed at my reaction and pulled me closer.

"It is a bit graphic." He said apologetic.

"A bit? You could have warned me." I said handing him back his phone after reading his reply.

"Sorry baby I thought you might have assumed what it would say."

"No not really, I sure as hell didn't expect to read... that." He put his phone away and wrapped both arms around me.

"I'm sorry baby, she's taken care of now. Hopefully she'll get the picture."

"Hopefully." I said agreeing. We were silent again and I noticed he hadn't made a move to lay down with me but I didn't say anything as I remained cuddled into his side.

"Your innocence is very cute. I like it, I like making you blush." He whispered quietly and I flushed automatically making him smile and lean down to kiss me softly.

"Um thanks?" I said laughing slightly. I shifted as he moved and I watched as he pulled his shirt off. I bit my lip as I looked at his body. Dom was fit and he was hot as hell without a shirt on.

"Checking me out Letty?" He teased and I blushed and turned away quickly.

"No." I said quickly and he laughed lightly as he turned the lamp off before he laid down properly.

"No need to be embarrassed Letty." He said as he placed kisses on my neck. I hummed quietly into the darkness and I felt his smile.

"I check you out all the time." He admitted.

"You do?" I asked surprised as his lips made their way to my pulse point sucking lightly as I closed my eyes sighing at the sensation.

"Mmhmm. You have no idea how beautiful you are. " I was silent as I process his words.

"Okay I was checking you out. You're hot." I admitted quietly and his deep laugh tickled my skin making me squirm.

"You haven't seen yourself bent over a car… that's hot. Working with you at the garage is proving to be very… _dangerous_." He whispered and I stopped breathing for a second as his words sunk in.

'_Holy shit.'_ I thought silently as his hands palmed my sides slowly inching their way under my shirt but they didn't stray upward. I could feel Dom stirring against my hip and even I was starting to get really hot. He felt big and I bit my lip trying not to think about it but it was hard, almost as hard as he was.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked against my skin just near my ear and I shook my head. No I definitely did not want him to stop. Where ever he touched my skin felt like it was on fire in very nice way.

Unable to help myself I pulled his lips down to mine instinctively and I mewed as I kissed him hard snaking my tongue in to join his. He made a noise in the back of his throat that made me shiver as his hands trailed up my back under my shirt. Taking the opportunity I ran my hands up his chest exploring before using my nails to graze his skin lightly and I heard him hiss.

"Fuck Let." He swore quietly and I stopped leaving my hands stationary on his shoulders wondering if I had done something wrong as his hands gripped my hips tightly.

'_Why did that feel so good?_' I asked myself silently as his grip loosened and I turned onto my back pulling him with me as he leant over me. I gasped loudly and my eyes flew open to meet his as he rubbed against me slightly as we changed positions. There was just enough light in the room to see his face.

His eyes were on mine and I found myself lost in his eyes, they were so dark. I was vaguely aware I was panting slightly and my breathing hitched as his hands trailed downwards and out of my shirt before resting on my clothed stomach slowly trailing up.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

I knew I should have stopped when I started getting worked up but fuck it felt too good to stop and she seemed to be enjoying it almost as much as me. She had no idea what she was doing to me. My hands were running the length of her back lightly touching making her shiver and unknowingly press herself against me harder each time. She was completely oblivious to what she was doing and I loved it. Nothing she was doing was on purpose and it just made it so much better, it was like she knew exactly what to do but I knew that was far from the case.

I watched her breathing heavily as I leant above her, my weight only slightly pressing into her. Using my forearms to support myself I carefully started to inch my hands up her stomach over her shirt until I hit her rib and then I paused to gauge her reaction. I heard her breathing hitch and I slowly inched up a bit more giving her time to pull away if she wanted to. When she didn't though I took the hint bending down to kiss her softly as I let my hands roam freely the rest of the way up. I had to fight back a moan as I ran my hands over her clothed breasts. I palmed them slowly and gently, my thumbs brushing her hardening nipples as she started moaning quietly. I kissed her harder enjoying the new territory. I squeezed softly kneading them beneath my hands listening to her gasps as she arched her body up into my hands. I started kissing her neck biting softly making her moan really loud and I pulled away kissing her again.

"As much as love the sounds you're making baby you gotta keep quiet." I breathed out and she hummed in response making me smile knowing she was had completely surrendered to the pleasure I was giving her as I left her breasts and pulled her closer instead.

I bit my lip as her hips bucked against mine and I closed my eyes tightly before I looked down at her. She looked so good. I leant in to kiss her again and as I did her hips bucked against mine making our lower halves rub against each other. I groaned quietly and I heard her do the same as I unconsciously pressed my hips into hers. Despite my foggy thoughts I realized where this was going even if she was doing it unintentionally and I used my hands to pin her hips to the bed. Kissing her again I felt her hips twitch and flex against my hold and I groaned lightly as I buried my face in her chest. It was then I realised how deep we were getting and I quickly pulled myself away from her placing space between us. Despite my panting I smiled as I heard her quiet whine at the loss of contact.

"We have to stop." I stressed through grit teeth as she blinked blurrily at me before nodding slightly unable to form words.

"Sorry." She panted and I shook my head.

"It's okay, believe me I don't want to stop but my self-control is slipping." I said slowly my breathing down.

"Okay." I kiss her one last time before falling onto my side pulling her closer but still keeping her at a safe distance. Closing my eyes I thought of other things to rid myself of the problem.

"I liked that." I heard her timid whisper and I smiled letting out a small throaty and deep laugh.

"Yeah?" I asked smiling.

"Mmmhmm." I smiled as I pictured the blush on her face right now.

"I liked it too. You know how to wind a guy up Let." I joked and she joined in laughing lightly.

"Sorry, you're not exactly the only one." She said it so quietly I barely heard it. I blinked stunned at her words and then I relaxed glad to know I had the same effect on her as she did me.

"Sleep baby." I whispered softly nuzzling her hair with my nose inhaling deeply.

* * *

_Saturday Morning_

It had been a long week especially after that night. We hadn't done anything again since apart from kiss and I was glad it was the weekend. Michelle had remained mute which I was thankful for and Letty was happier again now that we had had our talk and I was glad to see her smiling again. She seemed a little more carefree, especially when we were alone.I was looking forward to the movies tonight with Letty but we had to get through work first. Frowning I thought about work. I had asked Leon to work for us and he had eagerly agreed and was working his first real shift today. I had noticed the looks he gave Letty and I suspected he liked her but as usual she remained completely ignorant to it. I'd have to have a talk to him about that, Leon knew his stuff and even Vince agreed which was unusual for him so we got to know both him and Jesse pretty well in a short amount of time. Jesse it seemed had taken a liking to me and looked up to me like a role model, which I didn't mind he was a good kid. Dad had hired Jesse to help at the shop with Mia since dad thought he was too young to work with us but he did promise Jesse a job the minute he turned fifteen.

"Baby you ready?" I asked as I stood watching her pull her hair up.

"Yep." She said as she finished and walked towards me smiling in a way I knew was trouble.

"What do you want?" I asked jokingly as she cuddled up into my side. She pouted playfully at my words as I smiled amused down at her.

"Why do I have to want anything to give you a hug?" She asked innocently and I shook my head laughing at her.

"I know you too damn well… here." I said acting reluctant as I held my car keys up and she grinned taking them from me leaning up to kiss me.

"Thank you." She said laughing before she took off downstairs leaving me laughing and trailing behind her.

"We need to work on getting you a car of your own." I said to her as we drove towards the garage.

"I'm nearly there." I looked at her surprised.

"Really?" She flicked her eyes back to me as I sat beside her in the passenger seat.

"Another couple of months and I'll be right. I have my eye on one."

"You going to tell me?" I teased.

"No." She said smiling as we arrived at the garage. Getting out she locked the car and then tossed me my keys. I caught them and sent her a smile as we walked in and I nodded to Vince who was leaning against one of the work benches.

"Hey man." I said as I stopped next to him watching as Letty continued into back room to change.

"Hey, you look happy." He implied smirking and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Funny." I said dead-panned and he grinned at me.

"It's hard to believe you've been dating her week." He said and I looked at him.

"Why's that?" I asked confused.

"You haven't been in trouble yet, that has to be a first." He smirked and I shoved him hard making him loose his balance.

"Hey!" He snapped as he stood back up.

"So when are you going to get a girl?" I asked changing the subject.

"Aww come on we always trade stories." He joked and I gave him a look.

"Not this time and there's nothing to tell." I hissed quietly.

"Well I know first base has been done, what about second?" he asked grinning and I glared shoving him even harder just as dad walked in.

"Will you cut it out? I'm not telling you anything." I whisper feverishly and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Aww come on just a clue?"

"Vince." I said in warning and he held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay okay geez, as for your question just because you're off the market doesn't mean I plan to be, though I'll have to find a new wing man now thanks to Letty." He grumbled sending her a look as she walked out.

"What did I do?" She asked confused.

"Nothing baby, V's just annoyed." I said smirking at Vince who shot me the evils.

"You stole my man." He said playfully and I gave him a weird look which Letty mirrored.

"Your man?" She asked laughing as Vince groaned realizing what he had said.

"Bad choice of words V." I said laughing as I walked away to get changed.

"Didn't know you swung that way man." I heard Letty say before she yelped in pain. I frowned at the two of them I knew Letty could handle herself and Vince was more than capable, I had seen it first-hand but when the two of them played rough I worried who was going to come out second best.

"I didn't mean it like that. Dom you know what I mean!" I heard him yell as I entered the back room hearing a grunt of pain from Vince no doubt from Letty having decked him one. Shaking my head I heard the start of their fight before I shut the door on it.

When I got out I noted that Leon was there talking to dad and I nodded to him as he caught my eye. Vince was at a work bench cleaning parts for a car and Letty wasn't anywhere to be seen, that was a bad sign.

"Where's Let?" I asked trying to be cool about it as I stopped next to Vince.

"Under the Ford sulking." He said looking towards the car and I followed his gaze as she rolled out glaring.

"I'm not sulking, that hurt Vince."

"Gotta harden up princess if you're going to play rough with the big boys." Vince teased.

"Big boys, huh! The talk around school says otherwise." Both Vince and I froze and looked in the direction of the car, I noted even dad stopped what he was doing as he looked between us wondering what was going on before shaking his head probably figuring he didn't want to know as he ducked into the office. Leon looked on trying to hide a smile and I frowned at him making him quickly turn away.

"Ouch that was below the belt Let." I muttered as I took in the angry look on Vince's face, even i was put out a little by her words. She rolled out quickly and got up slowly and I noticed her wince as she did so. Shit how hard had he hit her?

I watched confused and I'll admit surprised as she undid the buttons to her coveralls in front of us.

"What are you doing?" I asked shocked as she started lifting her shirt.

'_Surely she wasn't going to take it off in front of everyone? All I had got was a glimpse by accident and these guys were going to get a full show I don't fucking thing so.'_ I thought panicked as i made to move forward.

She stopped at rib height and I paused frowning as I took in a large red print that was slowly darkening and did look painful.

"Damn that looks painful." Leon whistled and I glared at Vince hard as he looked from Letty and then back to me. I watched as he lost the angry look and turned serious immediately.

"Shit, man I swear I didn't mean to hit her so hard. Sorry girl." He said to Letty who was fixing her shirt and coveralls.

'Still think that was uncalled for?" She muttered and Vince looked at me worriedly.

"Vince." I growled and he held his hands up.

"I'm sorry I honestly didn't think I hit her so hard… she's still able to move that's a good sign." He said sheepishly and I glared at him.

"She better not bruise badly or you'll know about it." I warned as I put down a car part and walked over to Letty.

"You okay? How bad does it hurt?" I asked.

"Fine just a little sore when I move." She muttered but she moved out of my grasp before I could do or say anything else as she walked back to her car and rolled underneath it again.

Sighing I made my way silently back to Vince as I picked up the car part and helped him clean them off.

"Sorry man." He muttered as we worked and I gave him a sideways look before sighing.

"Man you gotta be careful." I said quietly so Letty wouldn't hear.

"I know but I honestly didn't think I hit her that hard." I nodded accepting his apology. We worked in silence for a while before I noticed he was shooting me glances.

"What?" I asked fed up.

"You think she was serious about the rumors around school?" he asked seriously and I blinked at him before laughing. I heard Leon and Letty's laughter from various parts of the room and he looked at us funny.

"What?" He asked confused as we continued to laugh at him.

* * *

_R&R_

_Sorry it took so long had a bit of an issue with this chapter._

_Princess of Darkness17_


	36. Date night part I

_Letty's POV_

I hid my smile as I heard Vince ask Dom yet again about my comment from this morning. I knew Dom was getting fed up and I was silently wondering how long it was going to take before he snapped.

"Don't you think you put him out of his misery?" Leon asked as we worked on a car together. I looked over at from where I was standing and shook my head.

"No way, he can afford to be let down a peg or two." I said and Leon silently grinned shaking his head at me.

I heard footsteps behind me and wondered who it was going to be, Dom or Vince. I noted Leon look up and then quickly look away the same time a set of hands wrapped around my waist.

"Baby please please please tell him you were joking. If I hear one more question about it I'm going to lose it." Dom groaned into my neck begging me.

"I think it's funny watching him squirm." I said quietly and he groaned.

"I know he deserves I, believe me if I wasn't being subjected to it I would completely let you continue but I'm begging you to end my pain. I will do anything you want for a month, hell I'll let you take my car whenever or where ever you want for an entire month if you just shut him up." He pleaded and I took pity on him. After all he was offering up his car he must have been desperate. Sighing I turned carefully in his arms and looked at him.

"Okay, I'll tell him." I said pecking him on the lips.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." He said kissing me every time. He let me go and I wandered off to find Vince.

"I'm sorry Letty I didn't mean to hurt you." He whined and I smirked.

"You do realize I was joking right? About the rumor thing." His face sagged with relief.

"I guess I deserved that."

"You guess?" I asked and he sighed.

"Okay I know I deserved it. I really am sorry Let, Dom's going to kill me if that bruises badly." I took pity on him.

"I know you didn't mean it. I'm sure it won't be too bad, I won't let Dom see if it does. I think you've suffered enough." I said quietly making sure Dom wasn't in hearing distance.

"Thank you." We shared a smile and then we went back to work.

"So you okay with me working here?" Leon asked as I went back to work.

"I guess but Math will be boring again now that I don't have you to keep me entertained." I said disgruntled.

"Yeah, though I'll admit that is one class I won't be sad to leave." He chuckled and I sent him a smile.

"How's the ribs?"

"They're… fine." I said finally and he gave me a look.

"Really?"

"Okay they hurt like hell just don't tell Dom." I scowled and he nodded smiling slightly.

"How long have you guys been together?" I stopped what I was doing to look at him.

"A week." I looked up as Dom came over handing me a car part that he had finished cleaning for me as I leant over attaching the part back into the engine. I was aware of Dom's eyes on me and I grinned at him slightly as I caught his eye as I leant in further then what I needed to. His eyes darkened and he sent me a warning look to which I just smiled innocently at.

"Oh so not long then?" He asked looking between us as I stood back upright.

"No but I have no intentions of letting her go anytime soon." Dom said looking at me honestly and I blushed making him smile as he turned his attention back to Leon.

"What about you Leon? Got a girl?" He asked.

"No but I have my eye on one." He said vaguely and I smiled.

"Yeah knowing you probably some busty blonde cheerleader." I laughed and he joined in with me but I noted Dom stayed silent.

"No far from it."

"Anyone I know?" I asked running through a list of girls I thought might be possible.

"Yes." I left it at the sensing how uncomfortable he was about it and changed the topic.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

Leon met my gaze and I gave him a look that clearly said back off. I looked down at Letty as she fiddled with a couple of bolts completely oblivious to the way Leon felt about her. On one hand I should have been thankful because it meant she wasn't looking at him like that but on the other it meant he considered himself free to make a move when I wasn't around because Letty wouldn't think twice of it. But then again I didn't think Leon would do that he was more of a sit-silently-in-the-shadows-and-wait kind of guy.

"Dom?" I blinked at looked at Letty.

"Huh?" I asked frowning and she smiled up at me.

"I said what movie are we seeing?"

"Oh I don't know baby your pick. You got one in mind?" I asked.

"Not really Leon and I were just talking about that new action movie coming out next month."

"Oh that one. We definitely have to see that." I said grinning and she shared my smile.

"Yeah we should all go and see it. Jess has been talking about it non-stop since it came out." Leon said and I agreed. Going as a group would be good, give us all a sense of normal.

I was glad when we finished work, dad had been in the office all day catching up on the book work and accounts leaving all the work to us. I sent Letty a tired smile as she wandered over looking just as tired as I felt.

"You still okay for a movie tonight?" I asked her and she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, you?" I nodded and pulled her close as I leant up against a car. Dad was just finishing up and then we were heading off.

"You know mum's not working tonight right?" she said quietly and I nodded.

"Yeah I know. Bit of a let-down." I said quietly.

"Why were you hoping of a repeat of Thursday night?" She asked me and I smiled.

"As good as that was no my self-control needs a break." I joked and she smiled but remained silent.

"Why were you hoping for one?" I asked quietly and she looked at me shyly.

"Maybe." I smiled and parted my legs so she stood between them and then I pulled her closer wrapping both my arms around her waist and held her there.

"Really? What part did you enjoy?" I asked quietly curious about her answer.

"I think you know what part I enjoyed." I smiled and kissed her head but didn't say anything as I thought back to that night.

"You've been that far before though." I pointed out quietly and she nodded.

"Yes but it felt nothing like that…" I smiled at her words and leant down to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"If you're willing next time I'll show you how much better that can feel." I whispered quietly.

"How? I'm finding it hard to believe it could get any better."

"Oh baby you have no idea. That was with your shirt on… imagine what I can do to you when it's off." I smiled as she gasped quietly and I placed a kiss on her head keeping silent.

"No pressure baby, just a thought." I said after a while seeing as she hadn't said anything.

"I know. You're not pressuring." I felt hopeful at her words as i gave her one last kiss before we pulled away from each other as dad came out and we started locking up.

* * *

"You're going out tonight aren't you?" he asked me as Letty went and grabbed her stuff.

"Yeah just to the movies, is that okay?" he nodded.

"It's fine just remember her curfew."

"Midnight, I know."

"And Maria's not working tonight."

"I know dad I'll drop her off home afterwards I doubt we'll be out that late." I said and he nodded sending me a smile.

"Okay just checking."

"I have it covered dad." I said.

"That reminds me, have you gotten you're results back?" He asked awkwardly and I frowned.

"Yes I kept forgetting to let you know. I'm fine."

"Good I'm glad, I assumed you would be but at least you know for certain." I nodded and gave him a small smile as Letty came back out locking the door behind her.

"Ready?" She asked and I nodded as we got into the car following dad home. I got half way home and looked over at her as I drove.

"What's wrong?" she asked and I smiled.

"I forgot about our deal." I said laughing.

"Don't worry about it Dom I was never going to take you up on your offer." I pouted.

"But I like it when you drive my car. You look hot behind the wheel." I whined.

"It seems doesn't matter what I do with a car you think it's hot." She said laughing and I agreed.

"Speaking of which I saw your little stunt of bending over the car today, you know what that does to me." I growled playfully and she feigned innocence.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh no you know exactly what I mean. Tease, I'll have to get you back for that." I mused. And I caught the hopeful look on her face and bit back a grin.

We dropped the car off at my house and then I walked her back down to her's so she could get ready.

"I'll be back around seven-thirty?" I asked and she nodded.

"See you then."

"See you soon baby." I said as I went to kiss her goodbye but stopped when I saw Maria. I was still too chicken to kiss her in front of Maria, dad was a bit different.

"Hello Dom." I smiled at Maria.

"Hey Mrs Ortiz." I said and she smiled back kissing Letty on the head.

"Hey mum." Letty said smiling.

"How was work?"

"Busy and long." I laughed and Letty agreed.

"Just another typical day then. You're going to the movies later aren't you?" she asked and I nodded.

"I'll have her before curfew, I promise." I said and she nodded smiling.

"I know you will. How's your dad, still annoyed with me?" She joked and I grinned.

"No I think he's settled down now."

"Ah good so it's safe for me to call around again." Letty and I joined in with Maria laughing.

"I think so. I'll be back later to pick her up." I said giving Maria another smile.

"Okay I'll see you later, I might pop round and see your dad after." She said as she ducked back inside.

"Bye baby." I said as I leant down and kissed her softly before pulling away.

"Seven-thirty?" She checked and I nodded as I was walked back down the driveway.

"Seven-thirty." I confirmed as I gave her one last smile and wave before she went inside and I continued down the road.

Getting home I couldn't find dad anywhere so I figured he was in the shed working on the Charger. I quickly grabbed a set of clean clothes and headed for the shower. Afterwards I dressed and ran a hand through my short hair. Geez why did I feel so nervous? Heading to the stairs I walked past Mia's room and paused.

"Hey." I said leaning against her door frame.

"Hey Dom." She said as she looked up.

"What are you doing?" I asked and she held up a book.

"Just reading. Are you going out with Letty?" She asked and I nodded.

"I haven't had a chance to talk to you but are you okay with Letty and I?"

"You guys are meant for each other besides I've had a couple of years to get used to the idea." I smiled in relief.

"True. I promise I won't take up all of her time so she can still spend time with you." I said and she smiled widely.

"Thanks Dom. What about you and me though?" I looked at her confused.

"What about us?"

"Oh I just assumed, through the holidays we spent a lot of time together I thought that would continue but doesn't matter." I smiled at her and walked into her room sitting next to her on the bed.

"We can still spend time together Mia, just because it's not holidays and I'm with Letty that doesn't have to change. I didn't know if you wanted it to continue."

"Really?" She said excitedly and I nodded smiling at how excited she was.

"Oh thank you Dom. I've missed us spending time together." I groaned as she launched herself at me but I steadied myself and hugged her back tightly.

"I like spending time with my baby sister." I said quietly smiling as she giggled.

"I like spending time with my big brother too. He can nice when he wants to be." I rolled my eyes at that comment but gave her a kiss on the head.

"Well isn't this a nice sight." Mia and I looked towards the door to see dad standing there smiling at us.

"Hi daddy."

"Hey baby, Dom it's time you went and got Letty." I nodded and gave Mia one last squeeze before she got off me and I stood up.

"Oh dad Maria said she was going to stop round to talk to you."

"Okay thanks Dom." I nodded and quickly made sure I had everything before heading for the door. I tossed up whether or not to get the car now or walk back here with Letty. I just decided to leave it here and then come back for it.

I knocked on the door and I heard Maria tell me to come in so I opened it and stepped in. She and Letty were in the kitchen talking about something when I stopped at the door.

"Hey." I said smiling as she smiled back moving away from the bench.

"Have fun you two. See you when you get home."

"Thanks mum." Letty said before kissing her goodbye.

"Bye Maria." I said as Letty and I left the house and walked back down the street hand in hand to my car. I handed over my keys but she shook her head smiling.

"Isn't there like an unwritten rule somewhere saying the boyfriend has to drive on dates." I grinned and through an arm around her shoulders kissing her cheek.

"Well I guess the boyfriend should stick to that rule huh?" I grinned and she laughed.

"Probably." I kissed her once more before I let her go as she got into the car and I went around to the driver's seat.

"So movie?" I asked as I started up the car.

"Anything but romance." She said and I smiled.

"Not the romance type Let?"

"No I like romance but I just don't feel like watching it tonight."

"Okay no romance what about a comedy or an action?"

"Either sounds good." I smiled but rolled my eyes.

"We'll just pick when we get there."

"Dom in all honesty is it going to matter what we watch because let's face it how much of the movie are we actually going to see?" I chuckled lightly knowing she had a point.

"Alright point taken."

"And you're supposed to be the experienced one." She teased making me smile slightly as we set off towards the theaters.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	37. Date night part II

_Dom's POV_

We ended up choosing the first movie we saw and it was an action. We'd gotten drinks and snacks and made our way right up the back of the empty cinema, it looked like we were going to have the entire thing to ourselves.

"When's the next race?" Letty asked quietly as we sat cuddled up to one another up the back waiting for the movie to start.

"I'm not sure actually, I'll have to ask Hector next time I see him."

"I can ask Chris next time I pass him in the hall." I frowned.

"Who's Carlos?" I asked.

"One of Hector's boys. Carlos, Leo and Chris, you should know them." I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I know who you mean now. You know them though?" I asked surprised.

"They came and introduced themselves to me on the first day of school. I've spoken to them a few times since, Mia and I usually sit with them at lunches. They're pretty cool."

"Yeah they are. I'm glad someone's looking out for you at school." I said smiling at her as she leant up to give me a kiss. I returned it and we pulled away as people started filing in slowly. It wasn't packed which was nice but it wasn't all that empty either. I froze when I saw Michelle walk in with a guy. She was practically attached to the poor guy and she met my eye giving me a wink before sitting down in the row in front of us but a few seats down. I felt Letty shift against me and I caught her gaze shaking my head at her.

"Don't worry about it baby, let's just enjoy our night." I whispered to her softly giving her temple a kiss and she gave me a small smile and nodded. The lights went off and the previews started and I tried to ignore the giggling that was happening in front of me. I looked down at Letty who looked up at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Is she going to do this the entire way through?" She asked quietly and I shrugged.

"More than likely." I muttered back as we saw her turn slightly looking at me giving me a wink before she leaned in to kiss the guy she was with.

"Eww I'm glad I haven't eaten dinner yet." Letty muttered and I laughed quietly pulling her closer as I silently agreed with her. Michelle was being ridiculous putting on a show in front of everyone. I grimaced as she again caught my eye while kissing the guy's neck, did she think this was going to make me jealous? Fuck this was nauseating to watch. I shuddered and turned my attention back to the screen as Letty rested her head on my shoulder.

I cringed when I heard her obnoxious laugh and both Letty and I looked towards her. Her and the guy she was with were making out rather loudly and as I looked around I noticed other people giving them looks.

"Really?" I muttered quietly as Michelle yet again threw me a look.

"Dom." Letty said timidly as I threw a look of disgust at Michelle.

"Ignore her Let, she's being a bitch." I muttered as I turned my attention to Letty giving her a kiss on the cheek before we went back to watching the movie. I started to relax after the first fifteen minutes in because the giggling had stopped. Letty snuggled against me more and I kissed her head entwining our hands together as they rested in her lap.

The movie was actually pretty dull for an action and looking down I noticed Letty thinking the same as she yawned letting go of my hand. I rubbed her outer thigh with my hand and she smiled up at me as I pecked her on the lips. She pouted and I grinned leaning down to her again as I kissed her properly. Gently I ran my tongue along her lips making her open as I slid my tongue in against hers as she made a content noise in the back of her throat. I smiled against her lips as she eagerly slid her tongue along mine softly biting at the same time. I growled playfully as she let out a giggle quietly. My hand stilled on her leg and the other came up to hold her face as I brushed my thumb across her cheek affectionately.

"Oh Kyle." Letty and I froze mid kiss as another loud giggle broke through our concentration making us part and look. I scowled at Michelle as she yet again turned to look our way this time her gaze was focused on Letty. Looking at the guy she was with I noticed his hands up her shirt and I shuddered in disgust yet again as I turned Letty away so she wasn't looking at them as we concentrated on the movie again.

We settled back into the movie our moment over for the time being as I tried to ignore the giggling. I smirked at Letty as I heard a few people in the cinema tell her to shut up and Letty laughed quietly as it stopped.

It was halfway through the movie, Letty and I had been talking quietly and kissing every now and then ourselves and I was really enjoying our time alone until my phone buzzed in my pocket. Thinking it was dad I shifted a little to retrieve it and opened the message allowing Letty to read it with me.

_Think how much more fun you could be having right now if you weren't with the prude. We could quite happily ditch these people we call 'dates' I'd quiet happily show you how to have a good time again if you want to meet in the bathroom for a quickie._

"What the fuck." Letty hissed and I snapped my phone shut angrily as I glared at Michelle. Who was smirking at us over the guy's shoulder.

"Ignore it." I said tensely but felt a little better when a worker came in and told them to keep the noise down.

"What's her game?" Letty muttered angrily and I kissed her cheek soothingly.

"Don't worry about her baby. She's a bitch and trying to make me jealous and believe me it's not working. I'm here with you and we're having a good time besides her, right?" I asked and she smiled up at me and nodded.

"Besides I believe we were busy, wouldn't you agree?" I hinted grinning cheekily.

"I would." She smiled as she lent up and kissed me immediately deepening the kiss as her arms wrapped around my neck. Using one of my hands I tangled it in her hair keeping her against my lips. My other hand rested gently on her thigh but I had no intention of moving it.

I heard another loud laugh but this time I ignored it and continued to kiss Letty as she kissed back harder making me moan slightly.

I ignored the vibration in my back pocket as no doubt another message from Michelle came through.

Pulling away from Letty's lips slightly I placed a kiss to her neck listening to her sighs as I sucked lightly on the spot just under her ear before moving down her neck further. My concentration was lost though as I noticed a few people get up and start leaving followed by a few more who were muttering angrily. Frowning I paused when I noticed Letty freeze and grip my hand. I looked up and my eyes widened when I saw Michelle's hand down the guy's pants while his were up her skirt. Feeling like it was the last straw I stood quickly turning Letty away so she couldn't see anymore.

"What the fucking hell are you playing at?" I hissed at Michelle as I walked past ignoring her look of innocence. I led Letty out just as a couple of workers were heading in no doubt going in to tell Michelle off.

"That was…" Letty started before shaking her head and I agreed with her that was a mental picture I hadn't needed.

"Excuse me sir did you just come out of cinema three?"

"Yes." I answered confused at the worker.

"We're offering refunds or a free movie session for another time if you just want to see the front desk."

"Oh thank you." I said surprised and I looked down at Letty and she shrugged.

"Might as well for next time." I smiled and kissed her head as I wrapped an arm around her.

After leaving the cinema we ended up driving to the beach and just walking hand in hand along the shore line.

"Sorry about our date." I said feeling disappointed.

"It's not your fault she was the one who was in the wrong."

"Yeah I know but still…" I trailed off.

"We can always go again next week after all we have free tickets." She encouraged and I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"True we do." I said smiling as I wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Besides this is just as nice, it's still just the two of us."

"You think the water is warm?" I asked suddenly.

"Probably but Dom we don't have swimmers." I grinned and she gave me a look.

"No I'm not swimming in the ocean naked." I laughed and shook my head.

"As interesting as that would be to see no that's not what I meant."

"Oh what did you mean?"

"You have a bra on right?" I asked stopping her.

"Yes but still no… next time maybe." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Aww why not now?"

"One we don't have towels to dry ourselves off after and…"

"And… what's the second part?"

"Umm my ribs are a little bruised." She said quickly and I frowned.

"I forgot about that. Can I see?" She looked hesitant and I gazed at her hopefully as I fingered the edge of her shirt.

"Promise you won't do anything to V and you can." I frowned.

"I don't like it but okay fine." I agreed and she inched her shirt up stopping at her at rib height again and I frowned in anger.

"You promised." She reminded and I nodded stiffly as I looked at the larger blue and purple bruise that marred her skin. I held my hand out questioningly and she nodded as I moved forward and touched it listening to her sharp breath. I brushed against it gently rubbing softly before I pulled her shirt back down for her.

"You okay baby?" I asked and she smiled and nodded.

"It looks worse than it really is." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay we'll pretend I believe that." I smiled and she looked at me guiltily.

"It's only nine." I said as we started walking again.

"I know it feels a lot later than it actually is." She sighed. Spotting a spot that looked nice I led her over as I sat down in the sand legs opened as she sat down in between them. She leaned back against me as I held her close mindful of her ribs as we looked out to the water in silence.

"Can I ask you something?" She said turning around to face me and I nodded leaning back on my arms.

"Um I'm just curious so don't get mad okay?"

"Okay." I said uneasy.

"What they were doing tonight in the movies is that something you used to do with her or other girls?" I was silent for a beat before I sighed and used one of my arms to pull her down so she was lying on top of me.

"Sometimes yes." I said honestly and she nodded.

"Like I said just curious." I gazed up at her and I shook my head.

"I'm not expecting it Letty, everything we do is in your time remember." She nodded folding my arms over my chest and resting her head on them as I ran one of my own through her hair softly gently tugging on the ends.

"So if I asked you to do it now would you?" I froze shocked but then I recovered.

"No because I know you. You don't want it you're thinking about what happened tonight. There's noneed to try and compete with her." I said seriously and she half smiled.

"Was the answer you were hoping for?" I asked amused.

"Yes." She laughed shyly.

"We have all the time in the world Let I'm in no hurry to rush. I have so much I want to show you before we get to that." I said softly and she smiled but I noticed the small blush that adorned her face.

"We should probably head home huh?" I said a little while later after laying in silence.

"Probably but I'm comfy."

"Me too but we should get going I don't want to be pushing your curfew." I said as she sat up and stood brushing herself off as I did the same.

"Dom it's ten thirty you won't be pushing curfew." She laughed as I grabbed her hand and started walking back to the car.

"I'm being extra careful." I said grinning.

"Despite the ex-dramas I had fun." I said softly as I walked her down to her house.

"So did I. Thank you for tonight." She said reaching up to kiss me. I smiled and leaned down so she didn't have to reach as far and kissed her softly.

"I'll probably see you tomorrow baby." I said quietly giving her another quick kiss before I pulled away for good.

"Okay night Dom."

"Night Let." I said as I watched her go inside before heading back down to my own house.

"You're home early." Dad said a little shocked.

"Yeah there was an issue with the movie." I said sighing as I sat next to Mia on the lounge.

"An issue?" He asked.

"Michelle." I supplied and he nodded in understanding.

"So where have you been?"

"Beach. We just went for a walk then I dropped her off home."

"She's at home?" He asked and I frowned at his tone.

"Yeah Maria's not working tonight they were the rules." I said and he nodded weakly.

"Yeah."

"Everything alright dad?" I asked and he gave me a weird look that I couldn't quite place.

"Mia can you grab me a beer please, Dom?" I frowned.

"Yes please Mia." I said as she jumped up and headed into the kitchen.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Maria's not alone tonight if you get my drift…" I froze and then frowned making a face.

"That's more information than I ever needed to know thanks dad. I thought you two…" I trailed off but he shook his head.

"We thought that would make it a bit awkward for you two so we decided to just stay good friends. She's been seeing this guy for a couple of days but didn't want Letty to know just yet. Especially since it's so soon after Adrian. She came by to tell me this afternoon." He said quietly as Mia came back in the room handing us our drinks. I smiled at Mia and then turned my attention back to dad as he signaled to the back porch.

"Are you okay with that?" I asked curious.

"What can I do about it? You and Letty are together." he said smiling sadly.

"While I agree with you, at the same time if you guys want to be together we wouldn't stop you."

"I know but it's just easier this way."

"So should I go get her or what?" I asked after a while.

"I don't know. What do you think?" He asked seriously and I thought about it.

"I'll wait and see if she rings me. She might not know." I said hopefully.

"Yeah just wait and see." He agreed silently as we sat on the steps drinking in silence.

"She reminds you of mum doesn't she?" I asked softly and he looked at me surprised.

"Well I guess in a way but no not really. I think that's the first time you've mentioned her in a long time." He said thoughtfully and I frowned.

"Is it? I hadn't noticed."

"Mia asks about her all the time but you never bring her up."

"I guess I thought I'd upset you and Mia if I did."

"Mia maybe but me, no. There's not a day that goes by that I don't think about her. I still love her very much." He said quietly before shaking his head.

"Enough about that for now, what happened with Michelle?" he asked and I rolled my eyes starting my story.

"I always told you she was trouble." He said and I nodded.

"I know and you're right she is. Maybe she'll get the picture now."

"I doubt that. They call girls like her trouble for a reason." He laughed and I joined in thinking about how right he was.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	38. CAUGHT!

_Okay so I'm thinking another 20-30 chapters give or take a few. That should give me enough time to lay out the ending where the first movie starts off. Depending on reviews and if I can manage it I'm thinking of trying to do two updates a day at least a couple of times a week at least then it will cut out some time and I'll be able to go ahead with Letty's story (this isn't the title just what I have affectionately named it for the time being, thinking of Devastation in the D.R… thoughts?) Needs to have D.R in it and more or less start with a letter D seeing as I have unintentionally done __**B**__erlin __**B**__ound and __**L**__ife in __**LA**__ I figured I need to continue. Throw some ideas at me if anyone has any and I'll put the four I like the best to a vote._

* * *

_Letty's POV_

It had been a month since Dom and I started dating and everything was going really well. A lot had happened in that time in a team effort we had all pitched in and helped Tony finish the Charger just in time before his race this weekend. It wasn't an away race which I was glad about because it meant I got to stay with Dom and not bunk with Mia in another trailer.

I had finally bought a car, my dream car which made it even better. It was in really good condition considering and with the help of the boys and Tony we had re painted, purple much to Dom's amusement, and worked out all the kinks in the engine and it was up and running fine. I was just glad I was able to drive myself around although I still loved driving Dom's from time to time.

Dom, Vince and Leon had shown me how to race and when my second time at the races rolled around Dom had made a split decision to send me in instead of him. I thought he was nuts as did most of the spectators there but no one from Hector's crew or Vince or Leon thought he was which made me a afraid of losing. To my surprise though and the majority of the people there I had won and in doing so I had gained a little more respect around school as had Mia and Jesse.

We hadn't progressed any further physically but he was content with that and I was comfortable at the level we were at for the time being. The only downside now though was mum was back to her normal shifts and I was unable to stay with Dom as much as before. At first I had been really hesitant about sleeping with him but after our talk and a couple of nights with him I realised that's the place I wanted to be.

We had attempted another movie date with a much better result this time around, we had even taken swimmers and a couple of towels and gone to the beach after and had a quick swim before we realised swimming at night probably wasn't the best idea and quickly got out before we became shark food.

It was a Wednesday and I was sitting on the grounds with Chris, Carlos and Leo as well as a bunch of their mates and girlfriends. Most of them were a part of Hector's crew and Dom didn't mind that I hung around them. Mia was off sick from school and Jesse was off skipping no doubt so it was just me.

"Hey Let are you, Dom and the guys coming to the party Friday night?"

"Where at?" I asked Melanie who was Chris' girlfriend. She was really nice and I got on well with her, she was a year younger then Chris but still a year older than me, making her an eleventh grader.

"It's my cousin's party, I think Dom's met him once or twice at a race. He usually doesn't throw parties because he lives with his Ma but she's out of town and he's just broken up with his girl so he's looking for a good time." Leo said rolling his eyes and I smiled.

"I'll see, I don't know what the boys have planned." I said and they nodded.

"That's cool mamí just let us know." I nodded.

"Hey Let who's this guy that keeps looking your way?" I looked up at Carlos as he nodded subtly ahead as everyone turned to look.

'Smooth guys, real smooth.' I thought shaking my head.

I looked at the guy Carlos pointed out and nodded to him slightly as he caught my eye and sent me a smile.

'_Man they were going to make a big deal out of this.'_ I thought quickly before I turned back to them.

"That's Cameron, he was my lab partner last year and again this year." I said shrugging. I saw Carlos and Chris trade a look but neither said anything.

"Damn girl he's got it bad for you." I frowned at Nia's words. I wasn't really a fan of Nia but she was decent.

"We're just lab partners, I guess you could say friends but I don't know him that well." I lied slightly.

"Nia's right Let he's completely smitten with you. Doesn't he know about Dom. Or better yet does Dom know about him?" Melanie agreed.

"Everyone knows about Dom and there's nothing for Dom to know about. You guys are reading too much into it." I said rolling my eyes hoping I didn't give anything away, I mean after all his feelings weren't being returned.

"Whatever you say Let." She said laughing as Nia joined in, even Leo was smiling slightly but he too stayed silent and said nothing.

The school bell rang signaling the end of lunch and we stood clearing up as we headed off in separate directions for our next classes.

"Hey Letty." I smiled at Cameron as he caught up to me.

"Hey Cam. Did you want to start on that assignment this lesson?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah sure I've done the majority of the research already I figured we'd just write it?"

"Oh I would have helped had you told me you were planning on doing it so soon." I said worried he was going to think I wasn't pulling my weight.

"Oh no that's fine I don't mind."

"Okay well if you're sure… we can work on the majority of it today in class and then maybe schedule something for Sunday lunch time? It's the only day I don't work sorry." I said apologetic and he smiled.

"Sundays good, did you want to meet at my place?" I thought about what Nia and Melanie had said and then I thought about last year.

"Uh sure" I said thinking it was probably best if Dom didn't know about it after all it was just a school project. He smiled a little too enthusiastic which made me want to punch myself for agreeing the boy obviously had something other than friendship on the mind..

"Sure your place will work, say about twelve thirty?"

"Sure." I said smiling nervously.

Bio was productive and we managed to get half the assignment done which meant I should only have to schedule one study period with him. He was a nice enough guy but like I said he just didn't have the 'friend' thought on his mind when he was with me.

Parking my car at the front of the garage I left all my bags and books in the car and locked it up as I walked into the garage.

"Hey Let." Vince called and I smiled at him as I walked out into the back room. I looked amused at Dom as I watched him button up his coveralls but I noted he had done them up wrong much like I had just a few weeks ago. He hadn't noticed me yet so I quietly took another step forward.

"Wanna try again?" I asked recalling his words to me. His head snapped up as he looked up surprised and shocked. He sent me a smile before he looked down to see what I was pointing at and he laughed sheepishly.

"Guess I wasn't concentrating very hard was I?" he asked laughing and I shook my head at him taking a few steps forward as I started to unbutton his coveralls.

"This takes me back." He said smiling and I grinned back.

"Does a bit. Although I'm definitely not used to undoing or buttoning anyone else's but my own."

"Well now you get to practice." He teased and I laughed quietly. As I undid the forth one I realised he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath and smiled subtly at the thought of seeing his bare chest. He was definitely God-like.

"How was school?" he asked quietly in my ear and I jumped at a little I hadn't realised we were so close.

"It was alright. Leo wants to know are we going to his cousin's party on Friday."

"I don't know, do you want to go?" he asked as I started buttoning them back up properly.

"I don't know." I shrugged and I lifted my head to meet his gaze as he looked down amused with me as I left the top on undone.

"What?" I asked.

"Isn't this where I'm supposed to kiss you." he said as his hands wound their way around my waist.

"Something like that." I whispered quietly and he smiled leaning down as I closed my eyes kissing him back. His lips were soft and gentle as they moved across mine with complete ease. I granted his tongue entrance as it probed against my lips.

I moaned softly as his hands travelled up the back of my shirt and ran down my spine. I felt his smile as we kissed and I placed my hands on his chest gripping the material tightly as I kissed him harder listening to his groan as I bit his lip pulling away. Opening my eyes I grinned feeling good about it seeing his eyes still closed. When he did open them though I gasped as I took in how dark his eyes were.

"Well that was a very good hello kiss, I think I need another one." He mumbled as he kissed me again harder than before. I ran my hands through his hair tugging gently making him growl as his tangled into my hair moving my head the way he wanted to. I whined again softly as I felt his other hand brush a sensitive spot just under my bra.

"Is it Friday yet?" He mumbled and I made a noise of agreement.

"No, I wish."

"You and me both baby I can't sleep without you next to me." He groaned quietly as he trailed kisses down my throat.

"Is your self control back yet?" I mumbled finally getting the nerve to ask and he paused pulling away from me.

"It's stable… why?" I blushed under his gaze.

"Well you said you'd show me… you know the last thing we did, you said you could make it feel… better." I finished lamely and I left my face heat drastically.

"I… is that what you want?" He seemed to fumble over his words at first and I tried not to laugh at his shock.

"Yes." I said almost silently.

"Okay." I smiled in relief and he smiled back.

"How long have you wanted to ask me that?" He asked pulling me closer as I fiddled with the buttons on his coveralls as I bit my lip.

"I don't know two weeks maybe? I was afraid you'd say no." I said honestly looking up at him.

"Letty I wouldn't say no, the only time I'd say no is when I know that it's something you're not sure about. Are you sure about this?" He asked seriously and I nodded.

"Yes." I said honestly and he smiled leaning down to kiss me gently.

"Hopefully Friday comes around a lot faster now that we have something else to look forward to." He whispered and I smiled kissing him one last time before he left the room letting me get changed.

I felt my heart race at the thought of getting that close to Dom again and I felt a little giddy hoping the week would fly by.

* * *

It was really early Thursday morning and I hadn't yet slept so I got up padding softly to mum's room to ask her for something to help me sleep so I could at least half function at school and then later at work. Opening the door though I was greeted with a sight I hadn't planned on ever seeing before I quickly closed the door a little louder then I intended to. I heard a quiet 'shit' from the other side of the door before I heard scrambling. Quickly moving I raced downstairs picking up a jacket, my keys and my mobile before slipping on some shoes as I bolted out the front door. It was then that I noticed another car that I had never seen before.

Getting in the car I quickly started it and pulled out of the driveway just as I saw lights turn on in the house. I raced to the one place I knew they wouldn't look, I hadn't come here since the funeral but right now it was the place I felt like I needed to be. I didn't get out of the car I just sat with the engine off and the doors locked as I pulled on my jumper and curled up into a ball behind the wheel.

I had just walked in on my mum _in bed_ with another guy. I didn't know if it was just the initial shock that had me reacting the way I was or if it was because I never thought my mum would be with anyone else. My dad may not have been a great person towards the end but he was my dad and I loved him, he had only died a couple of months ago. Why was my mum moving on so quickly?

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	39. Break down

_YeahMendes what a surprise! Thought I had lost one of my favourite reveiwers for a while there. And of course a big thank you to Mac-reye, Dandani, Dotty fan, stacee13 and Richayla who never seem to miss a chapter and keep me going. Thank you very much for your reviews!_

* * *

_Tony's POV_

I groaned as I heard my mobile ring. I ignored it wondering what kind of person was ringing at three in the morning. Hearing it ring out I smiled and settled back to sleep again only to hear the home phone ring. Groaning I quickly reached across and answered it so it wouldn't wake Mia and Dom.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Tony it's Maria I'm sorry to wake you but I need your help." Sitting up quickly I frowned at her frantic tone.

"Maria what's going on? Are you okay?"

"Oh Tony its horrible Letty's run off and it's all my fault and I don't know where she's gone."

"Hang on slow down, what do you mean run off?" I said as I flicked the covers back pulling on my pants and a shirt as I padded downstairs flicking the lounge room light on as I pulled my shoes on.

"I was so stupid, I thought we'd be fine." I froze as I heard 'we' and realised what had happened.

"Shit what happened?" I asked running a hand through my hair.

"She walked in on us about ten minutes ago and just bolted before I had a chance to do anything."

"Maria…" I sighed and she sniffed on the other end.

"I know, I know. I just, it was three in the morning I thought she'd be asleep. Oh god I'm a horrible mother."

"No you're not don't be too hard on yourself. Look maybe she's just come here to see Dom I'll go and check."

"But she took her car."

"She could have parked it anywhere. Give me five minutes then I'll ring you back. If she's not here we'll go out looking for her. Where's James?" I asked trying not to cringe at the mention of his name.

"He's gone for a drive to see if he can spot her. Oh Tony I'm so worried about her, what if something's-"

"Don't, just don't even think it. Give me five minutes." I stated quickly not wanting to think the worst just yet.

"Okay." I hung up the phone and I looked up at the ceiling hoping she was just in Dom's room.

Walking into Dom's room I flicked the light on and watched as he groaned as the light hit him pulling a pillow over his head. I did a quick sweep of the room but I could see Letty or any signs that Letty had been here tonight. Striding over to the bed I shook Dom and he groaned again waving me away with his hand.

"Dom wake up." I said quickly.

"Ugh." I rolled my eyes. Why was this boy such a heavy sleeper?

"Dom." I said as I shook him again but he grunted and pulled the covers over his head. I tried a couple more attempts of nice before I stepped back and took a deep breath.

"Dominic!" I yelled and I watched as he started awake before he groaned looking up and around seeing me then glancing at the clock burying his head back into the pillow.

"Dad it's just after 3AM, what do you want?" He whined.

"Is Letty here?" I asked and he groaned.

"Urgh." I rolled my eyes at my son.

"Have you heard from Letty?" I demanded again slowly and he half rolled over looking at me weirdly as he started to comprehend my words.

"Letty? Not since last night why?"

"Are you sure? Can you check your phone please." He frowned and sat up properly reaching for his phone.

"Dad what's this about?" He asked as he opened his phone and then turned it to show me. looking quickly there were no new messages or calls from her and I sighed.

"Okay." I breathed out and ran a hand through my hair. Maybe she was in with Mia.

"Serious dad what's going on? Has something happened to Letty?" I smiled at his concern for his girlfriend.

"I'm sure she's fine. I need you to stay here with Mia just in case she turns up."

"Hang on a second are you saying she's missing?" He demanded as he got up and pulled on a pair of jeans.

"She ran out on Maria. She found… well she found Maria and James in a delicate situation lets just leave it at that." I stated and he swore.

"Well I'll come with you." He said but I shook my head blocking his path.

"No I need you to stay here with Mia and let me know if she shows up. Maria and I will go out looking. James is already out there." I said and he reluctantly stopped.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, for James to be out there looking."

"You have a point but right now I'm more interested in finding Letty. Just stay okay? Keep you mobile on but don't text her or she might run off even further."

"But dad…"

"No no buts, don't contact her unless she contacts you first okay?"

"Fine. Just find her… please." He said and I smiled at him.

"We will she'll be okay. She's probably just hiding out somewhere." I said as I walked out ad into Mia's room quickly turning on the light as I did a quick sweep of the room but there was nothing.

"Daddy?" I smiled at Mia and patted her head.

"Shhh its okay baby go back to sleep."

"Okay daddy." I kissed her on the head.

"Good girl." I said as I flicked the light off as I walked out shutting the door softly.

Grabbing my mobile and car keys I speed dialed Maria as I walked outside.

"Did you find her?"

"No she's not here, Dom's going to wait at the house in case she comes back. Take your car and search where ever you think she might hide, I'll go and take a look around and see if I can find her. You should probably send James home, I don't think it would be wise for him to confront her."

"He won't he's going to ring me if he does. He feels horrible Tony and so do I. I should have told her."

"Well there's nothing you can do now." I said as I got in the car and started it up.

"Okay I'll look at the beach and a few other places. Ring me if you find her please."

"Of course." I said as I hung up pulling out of the driveway quickly seeing Maria do the same as we headed in opposite direction.

* * *

I searched for an hour and I was getting really worried. She'd been gone for a while now. Last I had heard James had been calling all of the hospitals looking to see if she had been in an accident, which I didn't think was likely she was a good driver she knew how to handle a car but given the state she must have been in it didn't hurt to check.

I stopped at the beach and sat there thinking when a place came to mind. None of us had checked the cemetery thinking she wouldn't go there but now I thought about it, I was convinced that was exactly where she would go. Heading off in that direction I sped through the streets hoping she would be there because if she wasn't I didn't know where else to look.

I sighed in relief when I saw her car there as I pulled up beside it. I got out and looked in but no one was there. Having a fair idea of where she would be I walked around to the trunk and picked up a torch and a blanket before shutting the boot and locking up the car. I flicked the torch on and walked through the rows of tomb stones trying not to shudder at the thought of being in a dark cemetery at night. I paused for a beat as I got closer to Adrian's and noted the small curled up figure hugging the tomb stone sobbing.

Walking as quietly as I could up to her I bent down and wrapped the blanket around her not expecting her to throw herself at me as we tumbled to the ground. I steadied myself on the ground and sat holding her tightly as I pulled the blanket around her as she cried into my shirt.

"Shhh baby girl don't cry." I said softly listening as she cried even harder. Knowing this was every emotion that she had bottled up from the last four months coming out I didn't say anything else as I sat holding her. Carefully I text Maria telling her I had found her and we would be home soon.

It was a good time later when her cries sub sided and her breathing evened out letting me know she was asleep and I carefully moved to pick her up and then stand but at the slight movement she woke tense and launched herself back to the grave holding on for dear life repeating 'no' over and over again.

"Hey hey hey relax, it's okay I just want to get you somewhere warm, you're freezing baby girl you're gunna get sick. We can come back and see him I promise."

"No everyone's going to forget about him." I paused at her words and thought of how to handle this carefully.

"No baby, no one will forget him. I promise I won't let anyone forget about him."

"She has." She said it so quietly I barely heard her and I shook my head slowly.

"No baby she hasn't forgotten."

"Yes she has. She hated him, she hated him and now he's dead."

"Letty, that's not true. You're mum wasn't to blame for his death, you know that." I said firmly and she slumped against the stone.

"No she didn't but it was my fault."

"Oh baby no… no it wasn't your fault either." I said softly.

"Yes it was."

"Why do you think it was your fault Let?"

"He was driving back to see me. If it wasn't for me then he wouldn't have come back and he'd still be here. He'd have gotten better."

"Letty what happened wasn't in anyway your fault. He was driving drunk Letty and lost control. You were in no way to blame, neither was your mum you hear me?" I said firmly but the blank look on her face I knew all too well. She was shutting down.

"She loved your dad Letty that's why she stayed with him for so long. She loved him so much that she wanted him to get help and get better so you could all be a family again. She hasn't forgotten about him princess. James will never replace your father and she knows that. She's not trying to replace him sweetie she's just moving on and laying the past to rest, something think you need to do." She was still silent so I took the chance to carefully pry her away and she came unresisting as I wrapped the blanket around her again before picking her up along with the torch and heading back to the car. The light was creeping in now so it made it easy to navigate my way through. Stopping at our cars I sat her down on the hood of the Charger.

"You had everyone so worried." I said lightly and she looked blankly up at me.

"Why? I didn't even think mum would notice." She said flatly.

"You know that's not true, she's frantic with worry. She feels awful Letty she never meant for you to find out the way you did."

"You knew." She accused and I nodded solemnly.

"Yes I knew I've known for three weeks."

"What about Dom?" she asked getting angry. I guess angry was better than shutting down.

"I told him the same day I found out but don't be too hard on him Letty, he couldn't tell you just like I couldn't. It wasn't our place to."

"I can't believe he didn't tell me."

"Would you have reacted any better if he had?" There was a long pause before she shook her head sadly.

"No." she whispered.

"I know it's a shock, especially what you saw but Letty you have to see your mum was just protecting you. She didn't worry you because she's not sure how it's going to pan out." She stayed silent and I glanced at the time on my watch.

"I hate him you know, I hate him for what he did and what he became. I only love him for what he was. That's the part I want to remember, that's the part I don't want anyone to forget." She said quietly. I was stunned for once I didn't know what to say so I stayed silent.

"Come on sweetie lets go home I know a couple of people who are very worried about you."

"I don't have to meet him yet do I?" She asked suddenly tensing as I tried to put her on the ground.

"No baby, not if you don't want to."

"I don't want to."

"That's okay, would you like to call her? I'm sure she'd love to hear rom you." I asked gently and she nodded hesitantly. I handed over my phone and she dialed the number slowly glancing at me looking for reassurance as I sent her a smile and kissed her head.

"Mum…" I heard loud voices from the other end of the phone and I silently begged Maria to go easy. Letty was in a fragile state as it was.

"I'm fine, I'm with Tony."

"At dad's grave." She whispered and I heard nothing from the other end.

"Mum I don't want to meet him yet." I heard the pleading in her voice as she said it and my heart ached for her.

"Okay."

"I think so…" she said looking at me for an answer and I smiled at her silently asking what she wanted to know.

"Are we going home now?"

"If that's what you want to do." I said gently.

"Yeah mum we're coming home."

"Okay." She said as she hung up and handed me back my phone.

"Everything okay?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes she said I didn't have to meet him yet if I didn't want to."

"That's good. So home?" I asked and she nodded tiredly.

"Leave your car we'll come back later and get it okay?" She looked at it hesitantly but gave in and nodded.

"I think school and work might be off the cards today, what do you say?" I asked as I helped her hop in the car as she nodded.

"If you give me a smile I might even give up Dom for the day." I baited and she smiled slightly in reaction to my bribe.

"That's my girl. Dom's all yours today too then, he's very worried about you." I said before I shut the door to her side and going around to my own side. I placed the torch down on the floor in the back.

"Thank you." she said as we were nearly home.

"Anytime Letty, I'm always here if you want to talk. You're like my own too, you know that right?" She gave me a small smile and nodded as we pulled up and she got out slowly wrapping the blanket around her tightly.

Maria was waiting anxiously at the door along with Dom who seemed to know to keep his distance. I gave Maria a look and she hesitated looking between Letty and I before carefully pulling her close.

"Oh baby I was so worried about you. I'm so so sorry baby, I never meant for you to find out that way. You must hate me." I subtly nudged Dom inside as we left the mother- daughter duo alone.

"Is she okay?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I think she will be in time, I think she faced a lot of demons tonight other than Maria and James. She's not going to school today and I've offered up you as a replacement is that okay?" I said smiling lightly at him.

"As in stay with her?"

"Yes I think she's going to need you but if you don't want to-" I started worried I had over stepped the mark but he shook his head.

"I'll stay." He said immediately as he threw another concerned glance out the door.

"Good, I suspect Maria will want her at home but I can't be sure seeing as she's meant to be working. Just go easy okay? She needs sleep." I said as an afterthought and he nodded seriously.

"Letty told me about your bribe and I appreciate it. I still need to go to work unfortunately but I'm going to try and get an early mark. She doesn't want to go home so do you mind staying here with her Dom?" Maria said speaking to me at first and I then ending with Dom. Letty was in Maria's tight grip and I gave her a smile of encouragement which she returned halfheartedly.

"Of course."

"We'll talk tonight sweetie I promise. Just you and me, okay baby." Maria said to Letty as she kissed her head. I watched as Letty remained pretty much blank and I could see the worry on Maria's face.

"Why don't you go up and get changed then head to bed? Dom will be up soon." I suggested while I gave Dom a look and she nodded tiredly.

"You can use my towel it's the one on the left." Dom said softly and again she just nodded.

"What happened?" Maria asked staring after Letty.

"She's in shock over seeing you for starters." I started giving her a half playful look and she smiled shyly.

"Yes well it wasn't a great position to be found in."

"Adrian is the other reason." I said seriously and she sighed.

"I figured, was she really there?"

"Yes, curled up in a little ball wrapped around the headstone." I said carefully.

"Oh god it's the D.R all over again. She's going to completely shut down." Maria worried.

"Maybe see what your talk turns up. Don't push her, that goes for you too Dom. If she tells you anything then go with it but for gods sake don't push her. You have no idea how hard it was to get her to leave." I said tiredly.

"What do you mean?" Dom asked and I rubbed the back of my head.

"Well she didn't want to part with the grave, she just clung to it. Did you know she blames herself, for Adrian?" I said as gently as I could to Maria.

"She… blames…My poor baby. Is that what she's been dealing with this whole time?" Maria cried.

"I promised her she could go back, it's what she wants. She said she hates him for what he became but it's the person he used to be she wants to remember, that's why she thinks you're going to forget."

"I can't forget Tony you know that."

"I know, just tell her that. Its what she wants and needs to hear. Her cars still up there so two of us will have to go and get at some point." I added.

"I'll go and get it later with Vince." Dom said and I nodded.

"Okay, go. Just look after her." I said to Dom and he nodded and walked upstairs.

"Where's Mia?" I asked.

"Upstairs getting ready for school I think." Maria said distractedly.

"Go, go get ready for work and try not to worry. She's with Dom, he won't let her do anything stupid. I'll take Mia to school and then I'm going to head to the garage."

"Are you going to manage without Dom?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yes we'll be fine, I still have Leon and Vince."

"Okay. I'll be by this afternoon to get her. Hopefully she'll want to come home then."

"Let her sleep it off and I'm sure she'll be ready."

"I hope so."

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	40. Mother daughter time Part I

___I was so relieved when i read the reviews for the past chapter. I already had it written when a few people said they weren't keen on Mr T but i'm glad it changed some minds! Hope this one is just as good. As I'm an Aussie I don't really understand the whole homecoming/prom thing so I used the Australian version. In grade ten at the end of the year or sometimes in grade 11 we have whats called a semi-formal and then grade twelve is the big formal. Seeing as Letty's in grade 10 i figured it would be interesting to see her and Dom at a school function._

___Enjoy!_

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I was just numb, that was the only way to describe it. Seeing mum with that guy, Joe, Jordan? whoever, something had finally clicked for me. The reasoning behind me not responding to dad's death, everything had just tumbled out at once.

I sat on the floor of the shower fully clothed with the water beating down on top of me and I just stared blankly at the wall. I don't know how long I had been there but the water was freezing cold as I closed my eyes letting everything just drift away.

I remember vague things after that. I remember someone coming in and turning the shower off, I remember softly being spoken to as I was lifted into the person's arms. I remember realizing they were Dom's as he wrapped a towel around me and carried me elsewhere but that was all. I didn't remember anything else, just darkness.

I opened my eyes and stretched feeling someone tightly wrapped around me. Shifting I looked over and Dom looked down at me, I could see the worry etched on his face.

"Hey baby, how did you sleep?"

"Okay. What time is it?"

"Lunch time. Are you hungry?" I shook my head.

"Baby you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry." I said firmly and he sighed.

"Okay." I turned around fully and snuggled deeper into his arms as he shifted so he could wrap them around me again. As I moved I noticed I was no longer in my own clothes but a t-shirt of Dom's and a pair of my shorts.

"Why am I wearing your clothes?" I asked slowly and he tensed a little.

"I had to change you Let you were in wet clothes. You were going to get sick."

"You didn't look did you?" I asked suddenly.

"It was hard at times, dressing another person is not easy when their unconscious but no I managed to see very little. Your dignity is still intact." I managed to smile a little as he brushed his lips over my head.

"That's nice to know."

"Go back to sleep baby. I'll be here if you need anything." He said and I took his advice and closed my eyes again as he held me close. Feeling safe in his arms I fell asleep quickly.

* * *

"_Has she woken?"_ I heard but I couldn't open my eyes they were too heavy and the voice seemed so far away.

"_Only once."_

"_She must be exhausted."_

"_Do you want me to wake her?"_

"_No, no let her sleep. She obviously needs it. I'll go see your dad at the garage for a bit, I'll come back later. Can you make sure she eats?"_

"_I tried earlier but I'll try again when she wakes."_

"_Okay, thank you Dom. I'm glad she has you."_

"_Thanks Maria."_ That was all I heard before I fell asleep again.

I slowly woke a while later and stretched out to find Dom but my hand was met with air. I patted around the space for a while before I resigned myself to the fact he wasn't there. Frowning I opened my eyes and lifted my head as I looked around the room for him. He was leaning on the doorframe watching me with a small smile as he spoke to someone on the phone. He walked back over and laid out as I scooted closer and relaxed into his side resting my head on his shoulder as his free arm came to rest on my side as he spoke quietly.

"No." there was a pause and I watched as he looked briefly down at me before looking away stroking my back as he did so.

"Okay dad see you then." I watched him as he hung up and the placed the phone on the table curling his other arm around me.

"You weren't here." I pouted softly as he smiled kissing my head.

"Sorry baby I moved so I wouldn't wake you. I was going to come back."

"Okay."

"Feeling better?"

"Sort of. I don't feel tired anymore." I said truthfully and he smiled.

"That's good."

"Was mum here earlier?" I asked confused and he nodded.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"I vaguely remember hearing."

"Her and dad will be back later. It's still just us for the moment."

"Do you know what happened?" I asked timidly and he nodded slowly.

"Majority of it but we don't have to talk if you don't want to. We can just lay and talk about other things or watch a movie. Whatever you want to do, but I would like you to eat."

"We can talk about it." I said as I started talking and he laid there and listened. We spoke for over two hours and by that time I was feeling a lot better.

"You know it wasn't your fault though right?" I shrugged.

"I didn't even really know I blamed myself until this morning when it kind of just tumbled out. I had always just blocked dad's death out, I never wanted to confront it. It was hard, I hated him so much and I feared him but at the same time I loved him. It got easier to ignore after a while and I think you helped."

"How?"

"When we'd call each other all the time it gave me something else to think about." I said softly and he leant forward and kissed the tip of my nose gently as I smiled.

"But you know now?"

"Yes, I understand now. I feel a little better about dad, it's mum and…" I frowned as I tried to think of his name.

"James." Dom supplied and I nodded.

"Yeah that's him. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked sadly and he looked torn.

"Baby I wanted to believe me I did but it wasn't my place and I was kind of hoping maybe it wouldn't work out. Had I known you'd react like this then I might have. I'm sorry baby."

"It's okay just no more secrets?" I asked and he nodded in relief.

"No more secrets." I smiled and kissed him properly only a short brief kiss but didn't faze him as he smiled back.

"Come on I think we have left over mac and cheese in the fridge." He said and I perked up.

"Mia's mac and cheese?" I asked hopefully and he nodded as I sat up.

"Yep."

"Come on then." I said as I pulled him up and he smiled at me gently before he stopped me from leaving.

I stared at him questioningly and he leant forward stroking my cheek softly as I leaned into it.

"I was so worried about you Letty."

"You seem to do that a lot." I whispered smiling and he nodded.

"Yeah but I can't help it. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you Letty, you mean so much to me." I closed my eyes as he kissed my forehead.

"You mean a lot to me too." I said softly back as he smiled and stood helping me to my feet as he led me downstairs to eat.

* * *

It was later that night and mum and I were curled up together in her bed. I had been dead set against it at first because of what I had witnessed but she assured me seriously that everything had been changed so I took her word for it. We had talked, we'd cried, I'd screamed and yelled but we'd finally come to an agreement. No more secrets, I could meet him in my own time and she'd no longer have him over if I was here but just in case she'd put a lock on her door. She said she'd go to his place if she wanted to see him and if she stayed the night it would be an extra night I could have with Dom as long as it was okay with Tony. I was content enough with that for the time being and the two of us had settled in with a movie and stuffed ourselves stupid with Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

I woke groggy the next morning to mum poking me playfully. I glared at her and swatted her hand away as she went to do it again.

"Nice wakeup call mum." I grumbled closing my eyes.

"I used to do this to you as a toddler when you wouldn't wake."

"I bet that went down well." I said sarcastically.

"Well actually you used to wake up and when you realised it was me you used to have this big dopey smile on your face and I would tickle you like crazy before smothering you in kisses." I opened my eyes really fast when she said that.

"Oh no. Don't you dare." I said as I tried to get off the bed in time but she had grabbed me and started tickling.

"Ow, ow ow…. Mum… I… can't breath." I laughed so hard my sides hurt.

"Aw my big baby." She cooed cradling me in her arms as she planted wet kisses all over my face.

"Ew mum!" I laughed as I tried to crawl away.

"It was better when you were a baby, you never fought back." She grinned and I rolled my eyes as she stopped.

"Come on get your butt out of bed, you have a choice school or a day with mum?" I smiled at mum.

"Hmmm I don't know that's a hard one…" I teased and she pouted.

"Day with you sounds awesome." I said smiling as I sat up.

"Just what I wanted to hear. Now quick go get dressed, we're having a girly day and don't you dare complain about it. I'm going to spoil my daughter and she's going to let me, isn't that right Leticia?" I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Yes mum."

"Good answer, now go hurry up." I quickly got up and went to get dressed. I checked my phone and had a message from Dom.

_Good morning beautiful, is everything okay baby? We heard a bit of yelling last night…dad and I were getting worried but we figured we needed to let you guys have it out. _

I smiled at his concern and replied.

_Good morning, we're good a lot better than yesterday. We're having a 'girly' mother-daughter day so I would probably say I won't be at work today._

_Girly huh? That sounds like so much fun I'm sure you will have a blast… well even if its girly have a good day baby, I'm glad you and your mum sorted things out. I get to spend the night with you so I think I can handle a few hours without seeing you._

_I noted the sarcasm in that comment, yes lots of fun but I'm under strict instructions not to complain… but it'll be nice spending time with her just the two of us. You'll last an hour before you text me :)_

_I'd like to think I have more self-control then that Letty_

_You do but I also know you too well Dom you'll be tempted_

_Okay then let's have a bet then Ortiz…_

I raised an eyebrow at his response. Okay… this could be interesting.

_Okay name your price Toretto_

_If I can resist texting you all day then you have to do something for me, if I can't then you win and I have to do something for you, fair deal?_

My eyes widened at his message, was he hinting at what I think he is? I felt excitement grow in the pit of my stomach and I found myself eagerly sending him back a reply

_Just clarifying when you say 'something' you mean…?_

… _Okay that was my bad choice of wording I'm sorry. Get your head out of the gutter Ortiz I was thinking along the lines of you had to wash my car_

I pouted but then thought about it, I could use that to my advantage. Shaking my head I shocked myself a little.

'Where had this line of thought come from?'

Then I realised, because Dom had been so sweet and gentle and considerate yesterday it had proved me that he really did take this seriously. Not that I thought he wasn't it was just nice to have actually proof. I felt ready to kick things up a notch, still not ready for sex but that would probably come around soon enough.

_Sure you did Toretto, I know what me 'washing' your car would do to you :P As for my head being in the gutter…well maybe I want it there… but you're on this is going to be __**very**__ satisfying when I win. Got to go papa see you tonight._

I quickly put my phone down smiling in delight as I envisioned his reaction to that text as I went and got ready for the day. Seeing as it was a girly day I decided on a denim skirt it was a little on the short side but nothing major, I paired it with a halter neck top and a pair of flats. I straightened my hair and even went as far to apply a little bit of makeup.

"Ready?" Mum asked excitedly as she poked her head through the door. I looked at myself one last time before nodding picking up my phone as I walked out.

"Nail place first, then we'll get our hair done, we can get our waxing done, maybe even a massage? We can go shopping; Oh we can pick something out for your next date with Dom. Maybe even get a head start on your semi-formal dress." She said smiling happily.

"How about we start off with food first?" I said in a daze as she continued to rattle off all the things she wanted to do. Boy when had my mother transformed into an older version of Mia?

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	41. Mother daughter time Part II

_Thank you Richayla for the info we have our semi's in grade ten also and that's the garde Letty's in so I'm glad I got it right. ENJOY!_

* * *

Letty's POV

Okay so a girly day with mum was actually better than I anticipated. Mum had talked me into getting my nails done, manicure and a pedicure. This was going to be interesting with work but hey it was going to at least last one day. She had also talked me into getting highlights done in my hair, blonde ones at that but even I had to admit they looked good.

We were on our way to look at dresses when I heard my phone. Pulling it out while mum quickly ducked into the bathroom I smirked thinking it was Dom but to my surprise it was Mia.

_Hey why aren't you going to school? _

_Never mind dad told me why. _

_What are you doing?_

I frowned I hadn't heard the first two come through but I hit reply to the third.

_Shopping with mum, she convinced me to get highlights, you know the ones you've been begging me to go and do for like years. I got my waxing done, my nails, mum and I got a massage done. Also we're getting a head start on my semi-formal dress… mum's idea not mine. _

_Waxing…? As in legs and eyebrows? Sounds fun, wish I could be there. I forgot about that, you're semi I mean. You're going with Dom right?_

I thought about, was I? No probably not that would be a bit weird wouldn't it? He no longer goes to the high school and I don't need any more of women checking him out he has enough for me to deal with already. As for waxing gosh she was forgetful.

_Yes Mia and elsewhere… gosh Mia you've gone with me before when I've had it done… as for semi…Uh… maybe._

_Right that's what I thought just checking… What do you mean maybe?!_

_Well… for starters I'm trying to subtly find a way to tell my mum I don't want to go and it would be a bit weird wouldn't it? With Dom I mean?_

_You're going, you have to, your mum would be disappointed if you didn't. Why would it be weird? He might want to go, you haven't asked._

_Dom wanting to get dressed up and go to a school dance, I doubt it. He wouldn't know many and let's face it Mia there's not just going to be sophomores there. He had a rep in high school there will probably be juniors or even seniors there that he slept with. Wouldn't that be a little awkward for us both?_

_He's not like that anymore, he wouldn't care about the other girls. I bet if you asked him he'd say yes._

_Maybe I'll think about. I have ages away yet and like I said I don't know whether I'm going I have a like four months before I have to start thinking about it properly._

"Is that Dom baby?" I looked up at mum when she came back and shook my head.

"No its Mia."

"During school? That doesn't sound like Mia." She asked surprised.

"Well it is lunch." I said as I caught sight of the time.

"Oh of course. Ready for dress shopping?"

"Just to be clear we are only looking right? No buying?"

"Just looking." I narrowed my eyes at my mum as she sent me a secret grin.

"Come on there's two places I want to check out first." I let out an audible whine and she gave me a look that had me plastering a smile to my face immediately.

"That's better come on."

_Well make sure you ask him, I'll know if you haven't. You should ask him now._

_I can't we have a bet going to see if he can last the day without texting me._

_Well that's no fun. Send me pics of the dresses, I want in on choosing!_

I rolled my eyes at the message and looked on nervously as mum and the shop worker gather a ton of dresses for me to try on.

"Here try these on to start with." Mum said handing me four dresses. I sighed but took them, they were all knee length dresses and I quickly looked them over. Two of them were straight away on the 'no' pile but I knew I had to try them on. One by one I tried them on and quickly took picture of them and sent them to Mia before going to show mum.

_I don't mind the blue one but not the red or the purple._

_Thank fuck for that because I HATE the red and purple._

_Letty hating purple that's new… _

_Shut up, okay this is the last one what do you think?_

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was in the final dress and probably one of the most decent ones. It was black and silky material that was low cut front and had a sash that wrapped around the waist and ended in a bow on my left hip. It was tight at the top and flowed down from the waist until just above my knee. It was simple but I actually liked it.

"This one's alright." I said shrugging and she smiled widely.

"Oh Letty you look beautiful. That's perfect, oh Letty we HAVE to get."

"You said we were just looking." I whined.

"No we're getting it, it's to die for. It fits you perfectly and Dom will love it on you. We'll take it."

"Mum I don't know whether I'm taking Dom." I mumbled.

"Why not?"

"Well it would feel weird."

"Oh Letty it'll be fine. Just ask him, I'm sure he'd love to go with you. Now I'm just going to go and pay."

"Okay." I sighed and headed back in the change room. I picked up my phone after I got changed holding my phone in one hand and the dress in the other I looked at Mia's message.

_GET IT!_

_God you sound like mum. She just went and bought it._

_Good._

* * *

"Well that was a good day." Mum said sighing as we flopped on the couch along with all our bags. Mum had a stack of new clothes she had bought and I had even more somehow. Everything she had seen it looked like she'd bought and of course the dress.

"Thanks for today mum, it was nice." I said as I laid my head on her shoulder.

"You're more than welcome baby girl. But now I have to go get ready for work and you need to go get ready to spend the night with Dom. Make sure you hang the dress up in the wardrobe not on the floor." I smiled at mum as she kissed my head and then got up taking her bags with her.

Heading up to my room I did as I was told and placed the dress in the cupboard and placing the rest of the bags on my bed. I picked out the shorts and shirt we had bought figuring I could wear them if we went out somewhere. I got a few other things together and then walked out going into mum's room to say good bye.

"Have a good weekend baby."

"You too mum."

"Love you hunny." She yelled as I walked down the stairs.

"Love you too mum." I called as I walked out the door and started down the driveway.

I paused and moved out of the way when my car pulled up in the drive way. I smiled as Vince got out and chucked me the keys.

"Figured you… whoa did you change your hair?" Vince asked confused.

"Yeah, how's it look?"  
"Different but it suits you. Anyway we thought you might want this back." Vince grinned at me as he gestured to my car.

"We?" I asked.

"Dom." He said jerking his head to the car on the curb and I smiled.

"Thanks V." I said as he nodded walking with me as we walked towards Dom's car. I leant into the window grinning at him as he checked me out stunned.

"Wow you look amazing." He said in awe and I blushed.

"Thanks."

"No seriously you do, you look gorgeous. I really like that skirt." He said eyeing it and I shook my head laughing at him.

"I bet you do. Speaking of bets I'm surprised you lasted all day." I teased and he smiled slightly.

"See baby you got to have a bit of faith in me."

"Okay you won, point proven. So what are you going to have me do Toretto?" I asked trying not to smile.

"How about you wash my car?" He said grinning and I rolled my eyes.

"Well I guess a bet is a bet. Fine I'll wash your car."

"And I get to watch?"

"If you must." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"One last thing though." He said as Vince and I got in.

"What?"

"You have to wear your bikini." I stared at him.

"Are you fucking serious?" I asked dead panned and he grinned at me.

"Yes." I heard Vince laughing from the back as I huffed before getting out of the car again heading inside to retrieve the only bikini I owned. It was a small black bikini and I was glad that I had gotten all my waxing done because this thing covered very little.

* * *

_Vince's POV_

I watched laughing with Dom as Letty stormed back inside. Looking at Dom I shook my head.

"She has no idea does she?"

"Not a thing." He laughed.

"Dude she's gunna be so pissed when she finds out it was you on Mia's phone."

"Probably but it was worth it. Besides I got to see her dress for semi." He grinned at me and I shook my head.

"Man I'm not going to help you when she kicks you arse."

"Thanks man."

"You brought it on yourself brother." I laughed and then sobered up when Letty returned.

"Any last requests?" She said fake sweetly and I watched as he just grinned and shook his head.

We drove the couple of houses to Dom's then piled out as I headed over to my car and unlocked it.

"Catch you guys later at the party." I called as I got in.

"Later V." Dom called back giving me a smirk as I shook my head closing my door knowing I should get out of here before the shit hit the fan.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

"So we're going tonight?" She asked surprised and I worried for a moment thinking maybe she wasn't up to going.

"Yeah is that okay? We don't have to go if you don't want to. Besides I'm sort of wanting to change plans now though." I said licking his lips looking down at her watching as she blushed under my heated stare.

"No that's cool." She said and I smiled taking her bag in one hand and her hand in my other.

"Come inside, you can tell me about your day." I said tugging her inside trying to stop a smile from appearing on my face.

"I thought you wanted me to wash your car?" She said and I looked down at her sending her a sexy grin.

"Yeah I do but you need to change first." I smirked as we went up to my room.

"Well I have done enough shopping to last me at least six years." she said lying down on her back on the bed. I smiled and crawled up over her as I parted her legs so I could rest more easily in between them as I steadied myself on my arms above her.

"Well I noticed your hair, which I love. What else did you do?" I asked pretending to act curious.

"Hair, nails and a few other things." She shrugged.

"Other things?" I asked smiling into her neck.

"Yeah just massages and things like that." Frowning as I thought about it I hoped it wasn't a guy that had done any of _that _to her. Pulling out the 'boyfriend' card I looked at her seriously.

"Better not have been a guy?" I growled.

"Yes Dom because I would totally allow that or my mum for that matter." She replied sarcastically and I relaxed grinning leaning down to kiss her.

"I should hope not. Only I'm allowed to see you." I whispered and I frowned as I felt her tense.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"No nothing just thinking…When you changed me the other day what exactly did you see?" She asked. I relaxed and looked at her seriously.

"Not much like I said. It was a little hard to not see your top half but at the same time I wasn't in the right frame of mind to take notice either." I said truthfully.

"Nothing else?" I grinned at her.

"I didn't see down there if that's what you're getting at. I put your shorts on and then took your underwear off which might I add is not an easy task."

'Though now I was very curious about seeing down there…' I thought as I watched her breathe a sigh of relief.

"Oh that's okay then." She said as she leant up and kissed me.

"How are you feeling today?" I asked quietly rubbing the skin on her neck.

"Better, a lot better. I'm sorry you had to see that yesterday."

"Don't be sorry Let, I understand." I said softly.

"Thank you for looking after me." She said shyly and I smiled kissing her softly on the lips.

"Don't need to thank me for that either. I like looking after you, I wish I could do it more often."

"One break down per life time is enough." She said lightly and I smiled.

"Well I'll look after you next time you're sick then." She smiled at my words and kissed me gently and I kissed her back before I deepened the kiss hesitantly but I found her eagerly returning it as she ran her hands through my hair. The kiss was slow and gentle and I grinned as I moved my lips down her neck sucking lightly.

She gasped as I bit down hard on a sensitive spot before sucking on it hard leaving a mark. She ran her hands up my shirt using her nails to scrape slightly as she went and I hissed into the kiss. Moving back I grinned at her as she pouted opening her eyes to look at me. Quickly pecking her I got up pulling her with me.

"You have a car to wash remember?" I grinned and she scowled.

"Fine, I'll go change." I slapped her arse lightly as she walked away and she threw me a dirty look as she walked out. Laughing quietly I knew I was going to get my butt kicked for this but it was just so much fun it was worth it. Besides I knew the second I made the bet I wouldn't be able to last the day without texting her so when I saw Mia's phone just sitting on the kitchen table the opportunity was just too good to pass up.

"Ready baby?" I asked grinning as my eyes wandered down her body. Talk about instant hard on. It didn't leave a lot to the imagination and for that reason she was never going to wear it in public again, I'd buy her a new one, one that covered her whole body if I had to. I was almost going to tell her to put on shorts or a shirt but then that would ruin my fun, I'd just park my car around the back and away from prying eyes. To see her like this was worth everything I had coming.

"Screw you Dominic." She muttered as I grinned laughing as I followed her downstairs.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	42. A matter of self control

_Just received the most AMAZING story title that just sums up 'Letty's story' perfectly. I had so much trouble of thinking of a decent title and because overwhelming support of authors/reviewers on my stories I wanted to give the opportunity for everyone to help name my fic. One of them is just amazing I don't even want to part with it but I'm upholding my end of the bargain and putting the names into a vote as I have received numerous names which I like, I know said four but here are my favourite top three-_

_*Dominican Darkness (hint hint, credit to Yeahmendes)_

_*Disaster in the DR (Credit to Dotty fan)_

_*Demons in Dominican _

_Let me know your vote in a review or in a PM if you prefer. Enjoy chapter 42!_

* * *

_Dom's POV_

I sat on the back porch grinning at Letty as she washed my car. I was thankful I was wearing tight jeans because I sure as hell needed them. I knew what I was doing was dangerous but I was really enjoying this then again with the view in front of me who wouldn't? I watched happily as she leant over my car scrubbing it making her breasts brush against the car. I sent Letty a smile as she looked up at me and glared.

"Come on baby don't be mad." I teased as she threw the sponge in the bucket and picked up the hose.

"Next bet I win I'm going to get you back for this." She swore as she finished rinsing it off and I just grinned even wider as I placed my beer down and got up walking over to her as she rested against my car watching my advance.

"Looks very clean from where I'm standing." I said looking at her instead of the car and she smiled.

"Mmmhmm. Have I fulfilled the bet?"

"Not quite just one more thing to do." I said as I picked her up to sit on my car as I crashed my lips to hers. She moaned at the sudden contact and I grinned as I ran my hands up her thighs, hips, sides, arms and up to her face. She whimpered at the contact and even I had to bite down a moan. I kissed her harder lowering her so she was lying down as I leant over her kissing her hungrily. Running my hands down to her thighs again I parted them slowly and stepped between them more moving her legs to wrap around my hips. I moaned at the contact and she paused pulling back.

"Sorry, you can take them down if you want." I said smiling slightly though I was silently begging her to keep them there.

"It's okay." I heard the weariness in her voice and knew it wasn't okay but she didn't want to tell me that. Knowing I had to go slow again as I was getting ahead of myself I unhooked her legs and put them back down and just kissed her softly a few times before pulling back.

Looking down at her as she lay spread out on my hood and I smiled thinking how hot she looked lying there like that, not only that but it was as if she belonged there. I bent to kiss her one last time unable to help myself before moving back helping her stand up. She looked at me confused but didn't say anything as I bent down to tip the bucket of water out and the walked off to shut the hose off and put it away. When I got back she was still standing by my car looking unsure. I smiled at her and kissed her head before grabbing her hand and leading her up the back steps. I grabbed my beer and my keys locking my car quickly as I started inside.

"Wait a second I'm all wet I can't come inside yet." Grinning at her I turned and sat my bottle and keys on the bench before turning back to face her picking her up easily as she quickly wrapped her arms and legs around me and held on.

"Dom." She laughed and I grinned at her as I started upstairs to my room. Walking in I placed her down placing her on my bed crawling on top of her as I kissed her softly pulling back a bit to gauge her reaction. She leant forward again and kissed me letting know it was okay. Holding the back of her head I kissed her back slowly letting her lead so I could get a grip.

Her hands tugged gently on my shirt and I moved back just enough to pull it over my head before she pulled me back down and into the kiss. I grinned at her eagerness and kissed her back eagerly as I let my hands to glide up her thighs once more, up her stomach and slowly inched my way towards her breasts. I palmed them slowly reminding myself this was still new territory for her but she just arched up into my hands as I cupped one and gave it a gentle squeeze hearing her sharp intake of breath.

I trailed my mouths down her neck sucking and nipping at her flesh as she gasped her hands gripping my shoulders and running through my hair. I grinned as I let my hand continue its gentle groping and she didn't seem to mind as she let out a breathy moan as I tugged gently on her covered nipple. I felt myself twitch at the sound and I moaned softly into her neck letting my eyes close as I concentrated on the feel of her body.

My hand switched sides as my mouth continued its path further down her neck and across her collar bone and hollow of her throat. Using my free hand I ran it up her back lightly as she shivered as I made my way to the strings on the bikini top pausing for a moment before gently tugging them as it undid.

"Dom wait." She said and I stopped immediately my hands stopping where they were. I could feel the rapid thumping of her heart underneath my hand and I felt a sense of pride about being the one who was able to get her heart thumping like that.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking down at her.

"Where's your dad and Mia?"

"Dad's at a info session for Mia's class we have about an hour left alone." I explained and she relaxed instantly.

"Okay." She said pulling my head back down to hers. I kissed her back before resisting as I pulled back again.

"Wait a second, are you okay with continuing? We don't have to baby, there's no rush." I asked needing a verbal answer before I went any further.

"I know, it's fine I just wanted to make sure we weren't going to be caught."

"Okay." I said smiling at her as I leant down and softly kissed her placing kisses on her cheeks, nose, eyes and then working my way back down her neck listening as she laughed softly. I loved her laugh.

Moving the hand that was on her back upwards to her neck I tugged on the stings undoing them before I trailed my hand up and to her hair. Using my other hand I carefully moved the top out from between us and threw it on the floor. We both breathed in sharply as our bare chests brushed against each other. Bringing my hand back to her body I pulled her closer until our chests where pressed against each other tightly before I moved back a bit to look her over.

"Your beautiful Let." I said as I moved back down to kiss her. Changing our position so I was kneeling over her I brought both my hands to her sides and slid up and across as I cupped her breasts kneading softly as she mewed at the feeling. My jeans were getting really uncomfortable but I tried not to think about that as I focused on her body and her pleasure rather than my own.

I groaned loudly as Letty hungrily started to kiss me which caught me by surprise. Dragging my mouth away from hers we both breathed heavily as we stared at each other.

"Feeling okay?" I asked and she nodded smiling.

"Feeling pretty good right now." She said softly and I grinned my hands still continuing the exploration.

"Glad to hear." I said distractedly as I went back to her neck.

"You?"

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"How's your self-control?" She gasped as I bit her neck.

"Slipping. You're so hot baby, you have no idea what you're doing to me." I breathed and she smiled.

"Don't stop please." She begged slightly and I moaned at the words.

"Careful what you say baby." I growled as I moved my mouth to between her breasts and started kissing make her inhale sharply. I grinned against her skin and used one of my hands to play with of her breasts while my mouth lowered suddenly on the other making her gasp loudly and grab my head as I swirled my tongue around the small bud before sucking enjoying the sounds she started making. I bit her softly before switching and repeating my actions again on the other.

I felt her hips buck once and I closed my eyes tightly as she did it again. Gripping her hips I held them tightly as I trailed opened mouth kisses down her body and towards her bottoms. She froze under my hands and I stopped heading back up towards her lips as she relaxed again. I was painfully hard as I kissed her passionately and I knew it was going to have to end this before I lost all control. I was about to pull back when she suddenly ground herself into my groin and I grabbed at her hips hard to stop her from moving as I hissed.

"Fuck Letty." I swore as I buried my face in her chest. I closed my eyes tightly as she managed to do it again as she moaned softly. She wriggled and bucked making me lose my grip on her hips as I groaned loudly no longer able to think straight my control completely out the window. I felt her hands tug my head up and I kissed her hungrily as I pinned her into the bed grinding myself into her covered center as she met my hips eagerly. She moaned loudly pulling away from the kiss but I pulled her back to my lips kissing her hard and fast as we continued to grind against each other. By the time I realised what I was doing and started to regain some control over my actions it was already too late as Letty was the first to cry out in ecstasy and I felt myself fall over the edge just a few seconds later.

"Urgh…Letty. Fuck." I groaned as I came loudly. I slumped against her and breathed heavily as we held each other close. I buried my face in her neck and moaned quietly again as the pleasure slowly started to ebb away.

"Sorry." She whispered breathing heavily and I moaned quietly in response.

"Dom?" She asked questioningly.

"Mmm."

"Are you okay?"

"Give me five minutes, it's been a while." I mumbled as I calmed myself searching my foggy brain trying to remember how to move.

"Okay." She laughed quietly and I pinched her side lightly making her stop.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" I asked quietly and I felt her nod.

"Yes I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." She said shyly.

"It's okay baby, I'm glad you liked it just do me a favour and warn me next time. That could have been very dangerous for the both of us." I pleaded.

"Okay. I liked it a lot though, it was definitely an experience. I didn't expect it to feel like that the first time." Frowning I moved my head to look at her.

"That was your first orgasm?" I asked her shocked.

"Um yes…?" She said quietly heating under my gaze.

"You've never…?" I asked trailing off and she shook her head.

"I tried it once but it didn't do anything so I just never tried again." As I registered her works I felt like such a prick.

"Baby you amaze me…" I sighed as rolled off her and buried my head in the pillow.

"Why?" I heard her timid voice and I sigh heavily before pulling my face out to look at her.

"Let had I known that, it wouldn't have happened this way. I'm not saying that I didn't enjoy it believe me I enjoyed it, I just would have made it a little more… special. I feel like a prick for taking it that way Let." I said quietly as I pulled myself away from the bed kissing her on the lips softly as I moved. I moved stiffly off the bed and bent down to grab her top and my shirt. I handed her back her top and watched her put it back on.

"Dom it was me that started it. I wanted it, please don't think like that. I don't care about special Dom, I'm just happy it was with you." I smiled slightly at her words and leant down to kiss her.

"Sorry baby, I'm happy to but it's just my way. I don't expect you to understand but try not to worry about it okay?" I whispered and she gave me a unsure look.

"I'll try." I kissed her softly letting my hand stroke her cheek before I pulled away for good.

"I'm going to go and have a shower." I said as I quickly grabbed a pair of boxers and a pair of jeans. I saw her try not to laugh and I threw her a playful glare.

"I'm sorry Dom." She said seriously and i shook my head at her.

"Don't be sorry baby, as I said I enjoyed that as much as you did, though I would have preferred it to end_ differently_. I just have to work on my self-control a little more." I grinned as she giggled burying her face in the pillow as I headed for the bathroom.

'_Holy shit. I was going to have to watch myself.' _I thought as I stripped and quickly got in the cold shower.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	43. Whoops busted

_Letty's POV_

Once Dom got out of the bathroom I went to get ready myself for the party. I had just finished doing my hair when Tony and Mia came home. Figuring I should spend some time with Mia, Dom and I sent each other a secret smile before I left in search of her.

"Hey." I said as I crashed on Mia's bed next to her.

"Hey yourself. School sucked today." She said.

"Yeah I know I'm sorry, it was a last minute thing between mum and I. How's Jess?"

"He wasn't there either."

"Shit sorry girl." I apologized feeling guilty.

"It's okay I was just sitting by myself at lunch at first but then Carlos came and found me. I went to sit with them for lunch, it's nice having seniors as friends you don't get bullied too much."

"You're not being bullied are you Mia?" I asked worried.

"No not me there's this kid in my grade he took a huge beating today from this tenth grader."

"Charming." I said making a face.

"Yeah it wasn't a pretty sight."

"Spare me the details please."

"Speaking of details-"

"Mia I'm not going to talk to you about Dom." I said quickly and firmly. She made a face and shook her head.

"THAT is not what I was going to say. Thank you very much for putting images in my head." I laughed silently at her.

"Sorry what were you saying?"

"I was going to say how was shopping?" I gave her a confused look.

"Seriously Mia? We've spoken about it already."

"When? We haven't spoken about it."

"Uh yeah we have. I sent you all those photo's with the dresses."

"What dresses?" Mia and I stared at each other in confusion.

"My semi dresses, you picked the black one."

"You went semi shopping and bought a dress? Where is it? Let me see." She said excitedly.

"Okay seriously Mia, cut the crap we've been texting all day. You've seen the dress." I said rolling my eyes.

"Uh no I haven't and no we didn't."

"Yeah we did. Look." I said as I gave her my phone and she sat reading all the text messages.

"Let I haven't had my phone on me. I accidently left it here this morning after sending you that text message saying not to worry I knew why you weren't coming to school. This isn't me." She said seriously.

"Swear on it." I said silently wondering who the hell I had been texting.

"Swear on my life Letty, this isn't me but I agree with whoever it was, that dress is hot."

"Okay so if it wasn't you then who… I'm going to kill him." I said working it out.

"Who?"

"Dom, urgh we had a bet going to see if he could last the day without texting me. I just washed his car in a bikini while he watched because he had won." She laughed at me and I scowled.

"Mia it's not funny.'

"I think it is. Come on Letty you got to admit it was pretty genius on his part, you never suspected a thing." I growled and stood up leaving a giggling Mia in her room as I searched for Dom. He was lying on his bed flipping through magazines but looked up smiling when I walked in.

"Anything you want to tell me Dominic?" I asked angrily and his smile widened as he cast the magazine aside.

"I don't know is there _Leticia_?" I growled as I moved towards the bed and he watched lazily as I approached.

"Hey now don't be mad. You have to admit it was pretty inventive." He said smiling.

"Don't be mad do you have ANY idea how embarrassing this is? You know everything!" I said loudly and I noticed as he tried not to smile.

"Baby it's not that bad." I gave him a look.

"Not that bad? You saw my dress and you even got me to admit I wasn't planning on asking you to the dance, how is that not bad?" I said mortified and he grinned.

"You forgot about the waxing." He said cheekily and I slapped his arm hard.

"Ow."

"Serves you right." I muttered.

"Can I see it?"

"What the dress? The one you've already seen?" I glared.

"No I meant-" He didn't even have to finish the sentence before I realised what he meant and I slapped him hard again.

"Ow, geez okay no need for violence. I was just joking baby." He pouted and I glared at him.

"Dom… why did you do it?" I demanded.

"Come on baby we both knew I'd never last the day and when I saw Mia's phone there I just couldn't help myself. It was the perfect opportunity." He said smiling.

"I can't believe I told you half of those things." I said mortified and he grinned.

"Technically you thought it was Mia." He pointed out and I slapped his arm.

"Dom…" I groaned.

"Baby come on look at the funny side of it."

"What funny side?" I said loudly and he smiled tugging me up the bed to him so I sat in front of him.

"I can't believe I didn't know… I mean hell could it have been more obvious? '_Well make sure you ask him, I'll know if you haven't. You should ask him now.'_ Oh god how did I not realize." I groaned as I rolled to the side and fell face first on the bed. I heard his chuckle before his hands found my back as he softly massaged my shoulders.

"I'll admit I probably shouldn't have done it but knowing you I never would have found out about your formal because you never would have told me about it, I got to see your dress and I got to find out you-"

"Don't finish that sentence." I threatened as I rolled over raising my hand again as he wisely kept his mouth shut. When he was silent I laid back down as his hands continued to massage my back. I felt his lips on my neck and groaned in fake annoyance as I felt my anger ebb away under his hands and lips. His teeth nipped my ear lobe and I all but melted but with the last bit of anger I had left I turned.

"You cheated and you made me wash your car knowing you lost the bet. It's you who owes me." I said angrily.

"I know baby, I'm sorry but we both had fun…" He hinted grinning as he lowered his head to my neck once more before I pushed him away.

"That's not the point don't distract me when I'm trying to be mad at you." I said pouting. He laughed and leant forward again working his lips over my neck.

"But I like it. It's fun." He teased as I moaned softly.

"Can I take you to your semi?" He whispered quietly and I looked at him.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked seriously and he shook his head smiling.

"Then yes you can take me to my formal." I sighed heavily as he leant down and kissed me as I pecked him back half-heartedly.

"I'm still mad." I said.

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"What about when I do this?" I closed my eyes and bit back a groan as he kissed me hard.

"Yes." I mumbled.

"Okay what about this?" I felt his hands trail down and squeeze my breasts softly and I tried to refrain from moaning.

"Yes." I said but my voice sounded strangled.

"Hmmm… what about…. This?" I gasped in shock and moaned loudly as his hand pressed against my center over my shorts.

"Doesn't sound like your mad now." He teased before kissing me once more and then pulled away making me whimper at the loss of contact.

"Come on we have a party to go remember?" He grinned.

"But you did say you wanted to change plans." I hinted and he laughed pulling me up.

"I did but that was before our little session earlier right now I need a distraction before I lose control again. Once is enough." I groaned in annoyance as he guided me out the door.

"We're meeting V there." He said.

"What about Leon is he coming?"

"Yeah he is." He said stopping me in the hall as I leant against the wall.

"What ?" I asked confused.

"Try not to wander far tonight yeah?" He asked seriously as he trapped me his hands playing with the edge of my top.

"Why?" He smiled silently.

"You don't understand how many guys are interested in you. I feel like if I'm not around all the time someone's going to come along and screw things up for us. That doesn't sit well with me." He finished softly.

"I've never noticed." I said honestly. I was going to go for the 'no they aren't' line but looking at Dom's figure I thought it would be best if I didn't.

"I know. It's makes me laugh how your completely unaware of the guys that look at you like that. And it's good because it means I never have to worry about you wanting another guy I just have to worry about them trying their moves on you. I guess now I understand now about way you feel with all the girls that come after me." I grinned.

"Well that last bit didn't sound cocky at all." I teased and he grinned shaking his head.

"You know that's not how I meant it."

"I know. Seriously though if it means that much to you I'll stay close, Fair?"

"Okay." I nodded happily once before leaning up to kiss him.

"Come on Vince will be waiting and you know he hates that."

"He'll get over it, besides I'm not his wing man anymore." I grinned leading Dom down the stairs.

"Glad to hear it, maybe him and Leon can fly together." I joked.

"Not a bad idea." Dom agreed laughing. I said a quick good bye to Mia who held her hand out to Dom knowingly and he sighed handing her the phone back.

"I hope she hit you real good."

"Thanks sis." He said sarcastically.

"Bye Tony." I called.

"Bye Dad."

"Have fun guys, Dom remember-"

"Midnight I know." Dom called back as we got in his car.

"So what are you going to have me do Ortiz?" He joked as he started the car up. I smirked and he looked at me wearily.

"I don't know yet. Maybe I'll hold onto it for a little while and get you back when you least expect."

"I'll have to be on my guard then." He muttered but a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Wise choice." I grinned making him laugh.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	44. First fights

_So hope you all had a fabulous weekend I know I did I got a huge head start on all this weeks chapters, chapter 50 is currently in the works and will be the beginning of all the drama (Mr T dies, Dom in jail, Dom's cheating__ etc), I can see an end in sight!_

* * *

_Dom's POV_

The party was only just beginning when we got there. Getting out of the car I nodded at Vince and Leon who were standing by Vince's car waiting.

"You two took your time. Take a detour up to the look-out did you?" Vince smirked and I sent him a glare.

"Vince." I snapped in warning as Letty and Leon gave us confused looks.

"Just asking." He said shrugging as Leon and Letty started talking.

"No we didn't. I don't even think Letty knows about what goes on up there and I'd rather keep it that way." I muttered silently.

"Why? Surely you'll take her up there at some point."

"No V probably not. She's not one of the skanks, why would I have to go up there with her?" I asked as I watched Letty. She was smiling at something Leon had said completely unaware of what we were talking about. That thought relaxed me.

"Uh for the obvious reason…" He said mockingly.

"It isn't like that Vince, I've said that before."

"That was a month ago. Are you still telling me you and her haven't had sex yet?" I shot him a look and he lowered his voice towards the end.

"No we haven't." I said seriously and he gaped at me.

"What the hell man?"

"I don't want it to be like all the others, she's different. Besides she's not ready and I respect that, I'm in no hurry to rush her."

"Seriously Dom how are you coping?"

"Just fine thank you." I snapped and he threw me a doubtful look.

"At least say you've gotten to third base." I stayed silent and he looked at me shocked.

"Do you guys do anything?"

"I'm going to ignore that and explain it this way to you, she's like a hundred percent angel and I want to keep it that way for as long as possible. I like her exactly as she is." I said seriously casting my eyes back to Letty's figure.

"Letty one hundred percent angel?" he asked at me doubtful and I sighed.

"Okay more like eighty percent angel, twenty percent devil."

"Now that's a little more believable but I hope you realise you won't be able to keep her that innocent forever unless you plan on never having sex again."

"I know I can't but at this moment in time I can and that is exactly what I plan on doing until she's ready." I said ending the conversation as I walked towards Letty.

"Ready baby?" I asked wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Yeah, what were you and V talking about?"

"Nothing baby, he's just making fun. Let's go find Hector." I said taking her hand and leading her into the house letting the other follow.

"Hey man." Hector called as we walked in and I led the way over ignoring the girls who were eyeing me up. Vince would be more than happy to help them out.

"Hey Hector, how you doing?"

"Good man good. Hey boys, Let how you doing girl?" He asked.

"Alright." She smiled.

"Dom treating you right or do I have kick his arse?"

"I'd pay to see that Hector." She laughed as we joined in with her.

"Nah he's doing okay." I grinned at her knowing she meant the stunt with Mia's phone.

"Oh you got busted for something. Better not have been anything shady." Hector joked.

"Nothing too bad." I said grinning.

"I told you she'd find out man." Vince laughed.

"What did you do this time Dom?" I shook hands with Carlos, Leo and Chris.

"Sup boys."

"Nothing much, so what did Letty bust you for?"

"Got caught using Mia's phone to text her with because her and I had a bet going which I made her think I won."

"You cheated." Letty voiced and I sent her a grin.

"Was so worth it." I voiced and she shook her head trying not to laugh. Letty started talking with Leo and I noticed Vince and Leon in a discussion with Chris.

"Hey man, come find us when you ain't with Letty. Something you might wanna know." Hector said quietly and I frowned but nodded as Carlos subtly nodded. What the hell could that be about?

"There you are. Hey Let." A blonde walked up and attached herself to Chris before smiling at Letty. It took me a while to recognize her at first but then a name came to mind.

"Hey Mel."

"Melanie long time no see." I said politely and she grinned.

"Should come to the races more then. We're looking forward to seeing Letty race again." I smiled and hugged Let closer.

"Yeah, I think everyone is." Leon laughed.

"We'll try and make it to the next one." I promised.

"Alright have fun. Catch you guys later." Hector said giving me a look and I nodded before they walked off.

"Want a drink baby?" I asked.

"Who's driving home?" she asked. I grinned at her.

"Well depends on who gets more drunk now doesn't it?"

"I'll have a couple." She grinned.

"V? Leon you want one?" I asked.

"Yeah man thanks." I nodded and I kissed Letty briefly before leaving her side to go get drinks.

"Hey, that was quicker than I expected." I smiled at Hector as I found them in the kitchen.

"So what's up? Why do I get the feeling I ain't going to like this?"

"Ever heard of a guy called Cameron?"

"No I don't think so." I said frowning.

"Letty's never mentioned him?"

"No… should she have?" It was Carlos that shrugged.

"Look man there's honestly nothing going on from Letty's side, his is another story though."

"Not another one." I mumbled and they gave me a confused look.

"Leon." I muttered.

"Man's got balls." Hector stated.

"Nah look man we just wanted you to know. I overheard her on the way to class on Wednesday making a study date with him at her place on Sunday. Just thought you should know." Carlos shrugged and I sighed nodding.

"Yeah thanks guys, I appreciate it."

"Anytime man, you know we have your back."

"What was his name?" I asked as I turned to leave.

"Cameron, I don't have a last name sorry man."

"Nah dude that's all good thanks." I said distractedly as I grabbed four beers and headed back out. I frowned when I saw Vince had his arm around Letty. I gave him a look as he saw me walking up and his eyes flicked to some kid over in the corner watching and I nodded handing the beers round.

"Thanks bro."

"Yeah thanks Dom." Leon said and I nodded sending him a smile. I liked Leon, I just didn't like his crush on my girl.

"Thanks." I smiled at Letty and wrapped my arm around her waist as Vince let her go. I downed half my beer as I let my eyes wander around the room wondering if this Cameron guy was here tonight.

"Are you looking for someone?" I looked down surprised at Letty.

"Sorry no Let, I was just looking to see who was here. There's not really many I know."

"I think it's mainly just friends of Leo's cousin."

"Yeah, we'll stay a bit then do you wanna go out for dinner?" I asked suddenly. She looked surprised but nodded.

"Okay, are you sure you don't want to stay?"

"Nah, you?"

"Not really." She said grinning.

"So since Dom became a horrible wingman, Leon you're with me." Vince said suddenly making me shake my head at him.

"Fine by me. I get the brunettes." Leon said as he downed his beer.

"Fine then the blondes are mine. Any twins we share." Vince called as they ran off to find a lay for the night.

"Ew." Letty said shaking her head and I smiled pulling her over to a chair sitting down as she sat in my lap.

"Not the mental image you wanted." I guessed laughing.

"Not at all." She said leaning back against me.

"Have you got any plans on Sunday?" I asked casually.

"Uh yeah I have a study session. Why did you want to do something?"

"I was thinking about it. Is it an important study session or can I hang around and watch?" she laughed softly tracing the buttons on my shirt.

"Yes it's important so no you can't you'll distract me too much. Besides it'll probably take us the whole day because I want to get it over and done with so I don't have to do another study session with my partner." I noticed her slight pause after 'with' but said nothing. I figured she didn't want to tell in because she thought I might throw a fit but at the same time I was a little annoyed she hadn't told me the truth either. We sat quietly for a bit just surveying the room watching Vince and Leon try their luck on different girls.

"Who's it with?" I asked quietly.

"Who's what with?" She asked confused.

"Your study session." I said smiling.

"Oh just this girl from biology." I felt like someone had tipped a bucket of ice over me. Letty had just lied to me as if it were nothing, why had she done that?

"Anyone I know?" I asked trying to sound relax.

"I don't think so. Why all the questions?" I gave her a small smile.

"I'm just interested."

"Well its Friday and I've had a bad week I just want to forget about school at least for one night. We still have tomorrow together."

"We're working Let." I snapped but regretted it immediately after when I saw her hurt expression.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap." I said softly.

"Have I done something wrong?" she asked quietly.

"Let's get out of here, then we'll talk." I said as she stood looking down at me worriedly but we said goodbye to Vince, Leon and Hector then left.

I drove silently and I was aware of her eyes on me as I drove to the nearest take out place. Getting out of the car I waited on my side until she came around and then walked in. We ordered and then sat down and waited.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

The car ride was completely silent and I stared at him occasionally wondering what I had done to make him like this. I watched as he stopped the car and then got out slamming the door shut not saying a word while he waited for me. Sighing I got out and joined him as we walked in ordering in almost near silence before we sat down at a table and waited.

"Seriously what's wrong Dom?" I asked.

"Why are you lying?" He asked tensely snapping his gaze to mine.

"About what?"

"About Cameron, your lab partner. Last time Carlos saw him he wasn't a girl." I froze in my seat as I realised I had been caught out.

"What did Carlos say to you?" I asked. I knew I shouldn't have been pissed at Carlos but I was. Why the fuck had he told Dom anything? There was nothing going on.

"That this Cameron guy had the hot's for you and Carlos over-heard you guys setting a study date for Sunday at your place. I mean come on Letty, you obviously know he has a crush on you, why would you do it at your place knowing your mums probably not going to be home?"

"Carlos had no right interfering there was nothing to tell. It's for a project that's it. As for my house I only suggested it because he wanted to do it at his."

"Then why when I asked you about it did you lie and tell me your partner was a girl. I thought we were supposed to be honest with each other. That was our agreement after the James incident."

"Don't bring that up okay? That has nothing to do with this." I snapped.

"Sorry, your right it doesn't I was just using it as an example."

"Well don't okay. I thought it would make you mad if I told you it was a guy that's why I lied, I didn't want to fight with you."

"I would have gotten over it but you lied Letty so yeah your right now it does make me mad. You're my girlfriend Letty I don't like the thought of you alone with another guy, especially one who looks at you like I do."

"It's for a couple of hours and it's for school. It's already half done this will be the end of it then won't have to happen again." I explained looking up at him but he looked at me angry.

"Half done? You mean this isn't the first time you've had a study date I didn't know about?"  
"No we did it at school in class on Wednesday. Geez Dom it's not a big of a deal as you're making it out to be."

"Yeah it is. Did you lie because you return his feelings? Or did you lie because you're having it out with behind my back and just didn't want me to know about it?" I sat there stunned at him.

"I can't believe you just asked me that." I said sadly.

"Well are you?" I shook my head angrily finally fed up with his tone as I stood up.

"No Dom I'm not. I can't believe how you're reacting to this. I'm sorry I lied okay? But it has nothing to do with anything you just said, I gave you my reason and yet that obviously isn't good enough for you seeing as you're still acting like an immature prick." I stated angrily as I walked out on him.

It was about a ten minute walk home and at this time of night still being early I was pretty safe but I kept a good grip on my phone as I walked anyway. I was half expecting Dom to turn up but after I got half way home I realised he wasn't going to. Knowing him as well as I did he probably went back to the party to drink himself stupid. My thoughts were interrupted when my phone rang but as I looked down I saw it was Dom so I ignored it not ready to start another fight just yet.

_Letty just answer the phone please, I just want to talk. Or at least tell me where you are so I can come and get you._

I shook my head at his text and ignored that too as I continued the rest of the short walk home. I got to our street when I heard my phone again.

_Letty I'm serious please just tell me where you are. You shouldn't have walked off on your own. Call me!_

Walking up to my house I unlocked it using the spare that was kept hidden before I went inside and locked the door behind me. My mobile rang three times in a row and I ignored it each time still not ready to speak to him.

_LETTY ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE!_

Picking up my phone I hit reply.

_Shouting capitals aren't going to make me answer it DOMINIC. I'm fine and safe at home and don't even think about coming around I don't want to see you._

'There that should shut him up for a while.' I thought as I sent it walking up to my room turning the light on as I went.

_Fine. If that's the way you want it._

I threw my mobile on my bed softly after reading it before pulling my jacket off. I looked at the time and sighed.

'_So much for our weekend together.' _ I thought sadly.

* * *

_R&R_

_I figured it was time for their first fight._

_Princess of Darkness17_


	45. Drunken phone calls and Study sessions

_Because you've all been so nice, i'll reward you all with another chapter, ENJOY!_

* * *

_Dom's POV_

After receiving the text from Letty my anger flared. I had really been looking forward to this weekend, especially after today but now everything had been turned upside down and Letty wasn't speaking to me.

I ended up heading back to the party because I knew if I went home yet I was going to brood and then go over to Letty's and start another row and that's not what I wanted.

"Brother, what are you doing back? Where's Letty?" Vince asked as I found him and Leon in a corner both had girls with them. I eyed him and he seemed to know it was something big because he asked the girls to leave making Leon eye us weirdly.

"What did you do?" Vince asked seriously.

"We had a fight and now she doesn't want to see me. I came back so I wouldn't be tempted to go and see her, it'll only start another fight."

"What did you two fight about?" I relayed everything and he shook his head at me.

"I know how you feel but do you honestly think she's cheated on you?"

"No." I said sighing as I downed the beer Leon handed me.

"Come on let's get out of here before you get too drunk."

"I've had two beers V, I'm far from drunk." I muttered.

"Yeah for now and seeing as you're pissed as hell that's not going to be a good combo."

"I'm not pissed." I growled.

"Yeah okay sure you're not." Leon said sarcastically.

"Come on lets go, we can drink all we want at your place." I sighed and followed them out nodding to Hector as we walked out. He and Carlos sent me a weird look but I shook my head at them and they seemed to understand.

We took a detour on the way home and picked up some alcohol before heading home. I parked in the driveway, the other two parking behind me and on the curb and I found myself looking down the street to Letty's house seeing lights on and I glared in that direction. If she hadn't lied we wouldn't be fighting and right now we would be curled up with one another in bed but no we had to have a stupid fight.

"Come on man lets go get drunk." Vince said slapping me on the back as Leon, Vince and I entered the house.

"Hello boys… where's Letty?" dad asked looking at me.

"We had a fight, she's at home." He gave me a questioning look but I shook my head not wanting to talk about it.

"I don't want to talk about it dad."

"If this affects work tomorrow I'll lock you both in the office until you sort it out. And if you plan on drinking away your sorrows tonight don't expect to have the day off tomorrow either." He warned and I nodded.

"Okay dad." I said as we started upstairs.

"Dom." I stopped sighing as I nodded to my room for Vince and Leon to continue while I went back to see dad.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"Have you tried to speak to her?"

"Yes and she told me she didn't want to see me."

"And you think getting drunk is a better option?"

"Probably not but what am I supposed to do? She doesn't want to see me, I'm respecting that."

"Well I'm proud of you for it but please don't get too drunk okay I need all four of my mechanics in working order tomorrow."

"Okay." I said as I walked back upstairs and into my room shutting the door.

"So we drinking or what?" V asked.

"Yeah just can't get too hammered dad needs us functioning tomorrow."

"Right well you heard the boss man lets drink...uh responsibly." Leon said rubbing his hands together.

* * *

We had only had a few the night before just to be on the safe side, I didn't want to get on dad's bad side this early in the day. It was tense working with Letty the day after and one look in my direction with a glare told me she still wasn't speaking to me and since we were both still letting off steam I kept my distance and only spoke to her when we had no choice and she did the same. It wasn't that I didn't want to try and work things out because I did. We were both just too stubborn and hot headed to try and sort this out before we cooled down because we both knew it would only end in disaster. I had brought her keys back in and made dad give them to her although I silently wondered how she got into her house last night and drove her car here, maybe she had a spare.

I couldn't help but feel annoyed as I watched her walked out after work and left without a word. Vince patted me on the back and suggested a party tonight but I declined not in the mood for socializing.

"We could drink at mine again." I said to Vince and Leon and they agreed, though Leon said he had to duck home and check in on Jesse first. He left a little while later leaving me and Vince to drive back to mine.

"When are you going to speak to Letty?" Vince asked obviously catching me looking down the street.

"When we've both cooled off." I muttered walking into the house. We shut ourselves in my room watching videos until Leon got back. I smiled up at Jesse as he entered with Leon.

"Hey heard you've been ditching. Better not let Tony find out or he might think twice about letting you work in the garage when you're fifteen." Vince said and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah man don't throw in the towel yet." I said and he sighed.

"Yeah I know. I'll go to school all this week I promise."

"Glad to hear."

"Jess isn't drinking is he?" I asked Leon wearily and he shook his head.

"Nah man just wanted some company. We haven't hung out in a while." I nodded smiling.

We spent the night watching movies and playing games into the early morning until Jesse crashed then we pulled out the alcohol.

"You… should ring her. Stop being all moppy and shit." I gave V a look.

"Moppy? I think you mean mopey." I corrected. It was about two thirty in the morning and we were well on our way to getting trashed, Vince being the first one drunk as usual.

"Same damn shit." He muttered.

"Here drink this, if you can still form sentences you aint drunk enough." Leon said handing me a bottle.

"What's your excuse?" I asked eyeing him amused and he thought about it before grinning as he grabbed his own bottle.

"Good point. Here bottom's up." We both skulled our drinks and started a second.

* * *

"Leon… you shouldn't like Letty." I mumbled to him.

"I know… but she's…hot? Yeah hot."

"But she's mine…" I slurred.

"I know…I aint gunna try nuffin."

"Dom's jealous… dat's his problem. Now you should call her and… sorry… den you fuck her. Dats your problem… you aint getting nuffin." Vince laughed.

"I don't cares… I likes my Letty." I mumbled smiling.

"Den calls her."

"Okay." I muttered blinking blurrily as I dialed the numbers.

"She no answered." I said sadly as it rang out.

"Here let me tries." I watched as Leon dialed the number on his phone.

"It's winging…"

"Ringing moron." Vince laughed drunkenly.

"Shud up… Here." I took the phone as a groggy voice answered.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I groaned as I heard my phone ringing and I looked around in the dark trying to find it swearing as my hand knocked it and it clattered to the ground. It stopped and I sighed closing my eyes again thinking it was probably just a wrong number.

Hearing it ring again though I sighed and reached down picking it up not checking the ID before I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked tiredly. I had only gone to bed half an hour before but my voice was thick with sleep.

"Baby…" I frowned and sat up as I listened to Dom's voice on the other end.

"Dom? What do you want? I told you I didn't want to speak with you just yet."

"I knows but…I misses yous." I frowned as I heard his jumbled words.

"Dom are you drunk?" I asked and he laughed. I could hear vague noises in the back ground that sounded like Leon and Vince.

"Maybe… just a wittle."

"A _wittle_?" I laughed.

"I likes your laugh… its sexy." He said getting side tracked.

"Really?" I asked trying not to laugh again as I smiled. A drunk Dom was very funny even if I was mad at him.

"Yes… very."

"Right... Why are you ringing me Dom?" I asked softly.

"Cos… cos… why was I calling her?" I shook my head as he had to ask someone why he was ringing. How much had they drunk?

"Where are you?" I asked worried he was at some party back to his old ways.

'_He's calling you stupid.'_ I rolled my eyes at my own thought, did that mean much?

"At home with Vince and Leon...oh and Jess but he's asweep." He slurred and I couldnt keep in my sigh of relief.

"Okay but look Dom its late and I'm still mad at you. Talk to me tomorrow when you're sober enough to remember the conversation." I said.

"But baby I want you here." He whined.

"Well maybe you should have thought twice before you accused me of sleeping around behind you back." I snapped.

"I know… but I... " I was silent as I listened to his breathing on the other end and I smiled shaking my head as his breathing changed to something deeper and I realised he'd passed out on me.

"Good night papa." I said quietly before hanging up.

* * *

"Okay you spent all weekend here and not with Dom, what happened?" Mum asked Sunday morning after getting home from work.

"We had a fight." I said quietly.

"Aww baby what happened?" She cooed and I slumped in my mum's arms as she wrapped them around my shoulders as I relayed what happen.

"Oh sweetheart he's just jealous. This is all new to him just as much as it is to you."

"He doesn't need to be jealous, there's nothing going on." I sighed.

"Have you told him that?"

"Yes." I said sadly.

"Give him another day baby, he'll come round."

"I doubt it he's probably gone off with another girl since then." I muttered angrily.

"Leticia." I sighed at mum's warning.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Don't think like that. Dom hasn't left the house since the party the other night Vince, Leon and Jesse have been with him the entire time." I blinked.

_'So he was telling the truth.'_

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because I've already spoken to Tony, just in case you decided you didn't want to talk about it. Though he doesn't know everything I suspect."

"Boys suck." I muttered and she laughed kissing my cheek.

"Boys do suck, I'll agree with you there. So you have your study session here?" she asked and I nodded.

"Okay well I'll be asleep but if you need anything just come get me okay?

"Okay mum, thank you."

"Anytime baby."

I spent the morning going over the notes we had for our project and getting some more of the report done. Before I knew it Cameron was here and we got stuck into the assignment sitting on the lounge room floor. I couldn't help but keep glancing at my phone hoping it would ring or hoping Dom might show up at the door but neither happened. I suspect he had no recollection of last night.

"Do you wanna take a break?" he asked at three and I sighed silently.

"Uh sure. Do you want a drink?" I asked getting up heading into the kitchen.

"Sure."

"What would you like?"

"Doesn't worry me Let." I handed him a soft drink and we stood in the kitchen talking, though it was half-heartedly on my side.

"So I was thinking if we finish this early enough we could go out for dinner?"

"Um I don't know Cam." I started.

"It doesn't have to be anything big just two friend having dinner."

"Yeah it's just I kind of already have plans."

"Oh… that's okay we can do it another night."

"Yeah maybe."  
"Are you still going out with that guy?" He asked casually. Was I? Technically we hadn't ended things we were just fighting that didn't mean a breakup.

"Dom, yeah." I said trying to make it sound happy.

"Oh… I thought… never mind." I frowned.

"What?"

"Well it's just I heard rumors you guys broke up over the weekend." I tried not to show him I was too rocked by that news as I casually brushed it off for the moment.

"Not to my knowledge." I said quietly and he gave me a half smile.

"Must have been a false report."

"Yeah must have been. We should get back into it." I said feeling upset as we went back to the books.

It was nearly five O'clock when we wrapped it, the assignment was pretty much done it just had the last few finishing touches to put on it which we could do at a later date seeing it was well ahead of the due date.

"Cool so we'll be able to hand it on time if not early." I said with a happy sigh glad I didn't have to do this again.

"Yeah… uh listen we should catch up just as friends. Do a movie or something." I sighed and gave him a weak smile not wanting to shoot him down suddenly.

"Yeah maybe Cameron it just depends with work." I said and he nodded in understanding.

"Okay well let me know. Anyway I should go I'll see you Monday, if not in Bio on Tuesday."

"Sure." I said as I walked him to the door and leant against it heavily as he left.

I picked up my phone and started typing a message to Dom but changed my mind just before I sent the message I tossed my phone aside as I packed up my books and the assignment.

'_Give it another day.'_ I thought to myself before going to wake mum for dinner.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	46. Making up

_Letty's POV_

I text Mia the next morning asking her to meet me at my place rather than me have to face Dom. It was crazy I knew but since he hadn't made a move to contact me so I assumed he wasn't ready to talk yet, in saying that though I wasn't sure I could last any longer then today so if he hadn't contacted me by tonight I was going to have to suck it up and make the first move. Though a small part of my brain was nagging at me to think about what Cameron had said. I trembled at the thought of Dom and I being over, if that was the case surely he would have told me.

"Hey what's going on with you and Dom?" Mia asked as we got in my car. I sighed and told her what happened.

"Ouch… prick much?"

"Yeah but I wasn't exactly fair either I had lied about Cameron."

"So are you going to say anything to Carlos?"

"No, I was thinking about sitting elsewhere today. I'm pissed at him for saying anything to Dom."

"In all fairness on his part he was just watching Dom's back. That's their thing."

"I know doesn't make me any less mad."

School was hard to concentrate on, I felt like I was constantly looking over my shoulder expecting either Cameron or Carlos to be behind me, maybe even Chris and Leo who knows. If that wasn't enough the rumour Cameron had told me about was just the tip of the iceberg, after hearing them all morning my head was pounding as it had a mini melt down. I mean which ones did you forget about and which ones did you believe?

Lunch came and Jesse and Mia met me at my locker as I switched books for next period. Mia and Jesse it seemed had heard the rumours too and were trying to reassure me which I appreciated but all I wanted was to go home curl up in a ball and dream everything away.

"Uh they're heading this way." Mia whispered and I sighed shutting my locker not needing to ask who she was talking about.

"Awesome more shit to deal with." I whispered.

"Sup guys?" I heard Leo greet.

"Hey Mia, Jess… Let." Carlos greeted me uneasily from behind me.

"Hey." Mia and Jesse said both of them eyeing me as I turned to Carlos.

"Hi." I said flatly and he sighed staring down at me.

"I'm sorry but I had to say something."

"No you didn't, you could have kept your mouth shut and out of it."

"Come on girl Dom had to know and you weren't going to tell him. Dom would have hurt the kid if he found out that he'd been making moves on you."

"I wasn't going to say anything because there was nothing to tell. Don't spin me that shit you were covering your own arse." I snapped.

"Hey I believe that you feel nothing for him but that kid is a different story." Carlos stated. I stayed silent just glaring at him and he shifted awkwardly.

"Seriously Let the kid was bad news and you were completely oblivious to it. We know you had no intentions towards him, or anyone for that matter except for Dom." Leo piped up.

"And that's a good thing." Chris threw in quickly.

"But girl you don't realise how many boys here want you. Some of them are choosing to play a dangerous game and let's face it none of them have a hope in hell going up against Dom. We're just saving them the pain later on." Leo finished but again I didn't say anything.

"Okay look I get your mad and I'm sorry if you feel like we've overstepped a line. But at least he won't be hassling you now, Dom would have put him in line that's all I was looking to do." Carlos said smiling slightly but I shook my head at him. I knew he was just trying to help but as far as I was concerned he was partly to blame for our fight.

"Carlos Dom hasn't spoken to me since Friday night. Surely you've heard the talk around school? I would have thought you'd have been the first to hear we're not together anymore." I stated and all three of them looked shocked. While I wasn't entirely sure that was indeed the case it was becoming more and more believable by each passing second.

"What?" Leo asked in shock.

"Wait a second we thought they were just rumours." Carlos said panicked.

"Yeah well apparently not, so thanks a lot man." I said as I walked away. I heard Mia and Jess mumble a quick goodbye.

"It'll be okay girl, Dom will come around."

"Have you heard him say anything Jess?" I asked hopefully seeing as he had spent Saturday night with them.

"Sorry girl I was the first to fall asleep. They all had pretty bad hang overs the next morning though."

"I'm not surprised. Dom drunk dialled me Sunday morning." I confessed.

"Maybe you should make the first move." Jess suggested as we sat down to eat.

"Yeah maybe." I whispered.

* * *

"Come on guys let's move already we should have left an hour ago." Mr T said as we packed up the garage. Mr T had been hoping we could have shut early but a couple of cars came in that needed fixing immediately and we had to put in the extra hours.

"Sorry man we're closed for the day." I heard Vince say as Dom and I packed up the tools we had out in silence. And wasn't that awkward.

"Uh yeah that's fine I'm not actually here for my car I was actually looking for Letty. Is she still here?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dom look at me and I paused as I felt all eyes on me suddenly.

'_oh shit no not here!' _My mind screamed as I heard Cameron's voice. Turning around I smiled trying not to seem tense about it but this was not the place for him to come around especially with the boys around, especially not in front of Dom.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked quietly aware I had an audience who were trying to make it seem they weren't listening as I wiped my hands on the rag I had.

"You forgot your bio book at school, I stopped by your house but no one was there, so I figured you must still be here." He said as he held up my text book.

'_I'm going to kill Mia._' I thought as I smiled slightly at him.

"Thanks, I need that to finish the rest of the assignment off." I said as I stepped forward and took it off him. I was aware I still had an audience so I wanted to try and get this over with as soon as possible.

"If you're not busy tomorrow I was thinking we could finish the assignment and then we'll be able to submit it?" he asked.

'_oh man this kid had a death wish.'_ I thought frantically as I quickly tried to think of a lie.

"Can I get back to you on that? I'm working I might be able to do it at lunch before Bio." I asked quietly and he nodded though he did seem a bit put out yet again.

"Sure, I'll see you later?"

"I'll let you know about tomorrow." I said as he walked out looking uneasily around at everyone before leaving for good. I turned around knowing what was about to come as I placed my text book on the bench as I walked back over and finished packing up.

"Who was that?" Dom demanded as he frowned at me. Oh now he was decided to speak to me.

"My lab partner." I said refusing to meet his gaze.

"He's seems…nice." Mr T said quietly but I stayed quiet and continued with my work. Nothing else was said but I could feel the change in the atmosphere, tense and awkward.

"Alright everyone done?" Mr T asked. We all nodded and locked up as we left for home. I was the first to pull up and I saw Mia was waiting at the door, she gave me a look as I walked past her with my text book and I shot her one back. She smirked and it was obvious she realised what had happened.

"You were home weren't you? You told him where to find me." I whispered quietly as she and I entered the kitchen.

"Maybe. How many questions have you gotten about it?" she asked smirking, I shook my head at her as the boys entered grabbing a beer all of them eyeing me still, including Dom who was brooding in the corner.

"Are you crazy? You're playing with fire." I whispered frantically to Mia.

"So Letty who was that before?" Vince asked breaking the silence. Mia had to turn away to hide her smiled and I shot her a glare.

"He's my bio partner, hence the bio book." I snapped as I got out a drink from the fridge.

"No need to get defensive…" He muttered.

"So are you meeting with him?" I heard Dom's deep voice ask.

"Not likely." I said tensely.

"So Letty did you finish your project?" Mr T asked as he walked in and I felt like everyone was making assumptions all of a sudden.

"Pretty much yes, we'll submit it tomorrow." I said as he smiled at me. Not wanting to be around them anymore I placed my unopened drink on the counter and announced I was going home.

"That was mean." I heard Mia say as I walked out but I wasn't stopping as I got in my car and drove the short distance to my house.

* * *

"Hey hunny you're home late." Mum said eyeing the time.

"Work ran over we only just got home."

"Are you okay baby?" I sighed and sat down in the chair next to mum telling her what happened.

"Oh sweetie you know what Vince is like, he likes to tease, as for Dom well… he's obviously still jealous. I'll bet you anything he'll come around tonight." She said patting my back.

"Feel like Chinese for dinner?"

"Sure mum sounds good." I said lightly as I went up to my room.

I glanced at my phone as it rang hoping it might be Dom but it flashed Mia, not that it meant anything after last time.

"Hey Mia." I sighed.

"Hey, ignore them they're being immature."

"And what about you? Did you do that on purpose?" I asked sitting on my bed.

"Yes he showed up asking for you so I thought it would be perfect to get Dom's attention. It didn't work too well obviously."

"You're a bitch have I told you that?" I said lightly and she laughed.

"Only a couple of times." It was quiet for a while before she spoke again.

"So seriously are you two going to talk about it or not?" I rolled my eyes ignoring her question.

"I didn't even have bio today. How did he get my book?" I asked.

"I… gave it to him?" She said slowly as if she was asking a question.

"Of course you did." I muttered.

"Seriously though you two have to talk about it, you and Dom had a fight okay big deal I'm sure it's not going to be the first. You guys can't leave it any longer just apologise and move on." I nodded even though she couldn't see.

"I know Mia…We'll talk about it on our own terms okay?"

"Sure." I shook my head at her sarcasm.

I spent a little more time on the phone with Mia before I got tired and ended the call. I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling when mum called that she was going out to pick up dinner and she had a few errands to run quickly beforehand.

"Okay mum." I called back tiredly as I closed my eyes listening as the doors shut and locked behind her.

"Let?" I opened my eyes as I heard Dom say my name softly from my name from my door. I looked up at him and he stepped in looking around for a moment before looking back to me.

"Hi." I said softly as I sat up.

"Hi. Your mum let me in." He explained and I nodded thinking back to her 'errands' which were no doubt code for 'I'm going out just in case of a screaming match'.

"A source told me you said we were over… is it true?" he asked softly.

"I don't know you tell me, that's just what I had heard myself." I said looking at him.

"We were never over Letty… and I hope you don't decide to end it now..."

"I don't want to end it." I said softly.

"Good neither do I." we were silent again and he sighed walking over towards me.

"Look about the other night..." He started.

"Yeah?" He didn't say anything just sat down next to me leaving a space between us.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have accused you like I did. I was just mad because you lied to my face about it. It made me think there was truth behind Carlos' words and that you were hiding something."

"I'm sorry too, for lying and for calling you a prick." I added. He smiled slightly.

"I deserved that, I'll admit it."

"I'm sorry, nothing was and ever going to happen with Cameron." I said quietly.

"I know, I'm so sorry baby." He said reaching over stroking my cheek. I leant into his hand and he moved towards me more as I knelt wrapping my arms around him burying my face in his neck.

He hugged me back tightly moving me so I was sitting in his lap. I heard him breathe in deeply and squeeze me tighter placing a kiss on my head.

"I missed you, I don't ever want to fight with you again." He mumbled.

"I missed you too."

"I'm sorry about drunk dialling you." He laughed slightly and I grinned.

'That's okay, you were funny." I admitted.

"I can only imagine. What did I say?"

"You told me I had a sexy laugh." I said laughing softly recalling his slurring words over the phone early in the morning.

"While that's true I definitely didn't want to say that out loud." He laughed.

"I really am sorry baby."

"Me too papa."

"No more lies?" I shook my head fiercely against his neck.

"No more lies." I said firmly.

"You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know." I said quietly holding onto him for dear life.

"Good, now come here." He said pulling me away from his neck as his lips sought out mine. I smiled happily and kissed him back holding onto him tightly still worried he was going to suddenly disappear.

We ended the kiss and smiled at each other as I blushed and buried my head once again into his neck. We just held each other for a few minutes before I felt Dom move as he lowered us back down onto the bed. I felt his hands run up my back softly and I shivered smiling as I pressed myself closer to his body. I caught his gaze and got lost in his eyes as he stroked my face softly. I could see his eyes darkening and I felt my insides tighten in anticipation of what he was thinking about.

"I'm starting to lose control around you Letty." He whispered.

"Losing control's okay." I whispered though my stomach was in knots at his words and he smiled slightly shaking his head.

"I want you so much it scares me, I can't ever lose control around you, sexual or otherwise. I can't ever hurt you, you mean too much to me."

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	47. Dom's birthday part I

_Bit of a fast forward! ENJOY!_

* * *

_Dom's POV_

"Mmm." I groaned quietly into the kiss as I blinked my eyes opened and found myself met with a beautiful sight.

"Happy birthday." I smiled up at Letty as she pulled away smiling at me as I wrapped my arms around her pulling her into my side. I nuzzled into her neck placing kisses on it as I let my hands run the length of her body.

"It is now that you're here."

"Mum and Tony let me come over early so I could wake you up."

It had been three months since our big fight, we'd had smaller ones that lasted a couple of hours but nothing serious. It was my nineteenth birthday and I was very happy to see Letty first before anyone else. Placing a kiss on her lips I caught her bottom lip between my own and slid my tongue in against hers.

"Mmm." She sighed happily as my hands wandered.

Lately both work and school had picked up leaving us with no time to ourselves, the weekends she stayed were spent curled up together asleep both of us exhausted to do anything else but just be with each other. On top of school and work we'd had dad's races and Mia's thirteenth to deal with and Letty had finally agreed to meet James, Maria's new boyfriend. They'd been going out for four months and from what Letty and dad told me it was getting serious between them and I hoped Maria wouldn't jump into anything too quickly for Letty's sake.

As for us we still hadn't had sex yet, much to the surprise of our parents who had convinced themselves after the first month or so we'd give into temptation, so that had earned me a lot more trust from my dad and also Maria. They had changed the rules slightly giving us a chance to have a bit more privacy by allowing the door to my room to be shut of a night if we wanted to. I think it gave Letty a bit of a confidence boost because she was the one that made the first move to move onto third base. I smiled as I remembered the first time she had given me pleasure that I hadn't been expecting, she had been so timid and unsure at first. After showing her what to do though there was no question or doubt as to how good she was at it. As bad as it probably sounded I loved to watch her while she gave me head, it gave me a great sense of pleasure seeing how much she enjoyed doing it. The only downside to third base was she wouldn't yet let me return the favour.

The furthest I had gotten with her was the day of the fight three months ago when I had made her come by grinding into her in my moment of weakness. I had tried to take things further quite a number of times, slowly and gently I might add, but she stopped me whenever I tried to touch her anywhere new.

Running my hands up the back of her thighs she squirmed and I grinned knowing it was a ticklish spot for her.

"Dom." She laughed lightly as I did it again.

"What?' I asked innocently.

"Don't do that you know it tickles."

"But it's my birthday I can do anything I want." I teased as I bit her ear softly.

"I won't give you your present." She threatened playfully and I paused curious.

"I have a present?" I asked grinning.

"Naturally it is your birthday." She smiled.

"What is it?" I asked excitedly.

"Something."

"Something? Like…." I prompted kissing her neck.

"Just… something but you can't have it till tonight so you'll have to behave until then." I paused sensing something in her tone and I wondered with a bit hope if maybe she was suggesting something. Playing it cool I wiped that thought from my head and kissed her cheek.

"But that's so far away." I pouted.

"It's like twelve hours away papa, you can deal." She teased.

"Twelve hours too long." I whispered and she gave me a grin.

"I'll agree with you on that one. Are we still going racing tonight?"

"Depends now."

"Why?" she asked as I rolled he underneath me.

"If we skip the races do I get my present earlier?" She laughed.

"No."

"Damn, well then yes races are still on for tonight."

"Okay."

"Can I ask one thing though?"

"Mmmm what?" she smiled as I ran my nose against her cheek.

"You know that shirt you wore to the party when we first got together?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well if you still have it can you wear it tonight?" I smiled cheekily at her.

"Am I going to have to wear a jacket over it all night?" She teased.

"Fuck I hope not, I love that shirt. I didn't get to see enough of it last time."

"We'll see. Anyway I have to go to school, see you at work."

"Better, if you happen to get bored at school texting would be a fun thing to start up again." I hinted and she grinned.

"We'll see papa, I have end of year exams coming up soon." I nodded seriously knowing she was right, she should be focusing on school. I smiled as she leant up kissing me as I kissed her back smiling as I felt her hands wind around my neck and into my hair.

"Mmm Dom…school." She mumbled as I continued to kiss her though there wasn't an inch of resistance from her end as she happily kept kissing me back.

"Mmhmm, my birthday…skip." I mumbled back before I pulled her into a deep kiss which she returned.

"Okay seriously. I have to go." She said breaking away quickly as I groaned at the loss of contact.

"But I want you to stay." I pouted.

"I know, tonight I promise. Now please let me up." I sighed faking annoyance.

"Fine." I grinned as I rolled off her and watched as she leant across giving me a chaste peck.

"Happy birthday Dom." I smiled at her affectionately as she got up smiling at me once more before leaving.

Sighing to myself I got up and went to get ready hoping the day would go quickly so I could find out what Letty's present might be.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

Walking out of Dom's room and back to my car where Mia was waiting I sighed nervously. Mia shot me a curious look.

"Everything okay Letty?"

"Yeah…"

"That doesn't sound very convincing." She stated and I sighed.

"Its about Dom and I." I hinted to her.

"What's he done this time?" She asked rolling her eyes and I smiled slightly laughing.

"No nothing. You know how I bought him the necklace?"

"Yeah…"Mia said trailing off probably wondering where this was heading.

"Well I was thinking that about making that only half his present."

"Okay so what's the other half?" I glanced across nervously at Mia but stayed silent as her eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Bad idea?" I asked worriedly.

"No… at least I don't think so. I think he'd be ecstatic if you told him, he's been really paitent, I mean five months is a long time."

"I know and under any other circumstances I'd probably still be holding out a bit longer but the thing is I…"

"You what Let?"

"I realised I love him Mia. Like really love, not some stupid puppy love thing but the real deal." I said quietly as I drove.

"Aw Let… are you going to tell him?"

"No not yet. I was going to just wait and see I mean I don't want to say it and then have sex with him and find out he doesn't feel the same way. I was just going to keep it to myself for now."

"Letty he'd be mad not to feel the same way, even I can see that but if that's what you want to do then I say go for it on one condition."

"What?" I asked curious as I pulled up in a car park at school.

"I don't want details about you and Dom as such but I want details so at least when it my turn I know what to expect."

"Let's just see if I get to that point okay?" I said laughing slightly but my insides were full of butterflies.

"Fair enough."

I was sitting in another boring English lesson unable to concentrate on my work instead I was thinking about the time I made the move from second base to third.

* * *

_His hands found the bottom of my shirt and started bunching it up as his hands caressed my sides at the same time. He pulled my top off as my hands ran under his shirt before I pulled it off and letting it fall to the ground next to mine. His hands ran up my back while I ran mine down his chest loving the feeling of how his muscles rippled beneath them as he moved. I felt his fingers at my bra clasp and I pulled away a bit. He looked at me confused but I just smiled and moved my hands down to his jeans undoing them. He placed his hands over mine and it was my turn to look at him confused._

"_What's wrong?" I asked quietly._

"_That's a big step Let." He said quietly._

"_I know." I said smiling and he looked at me unsure as his hands slowly released mine._

"_You can stop at any point okay?"_

"_Dom just shut up and kiss me." I stated and he didn't hesitate again before pulling me into a deep kiss. I kissed him back and found myself being pushed backwards a bit as he moved without breaking the kiss as he leaned over me pulling my body upwards into his._

_I felt his hands at the back of my bra again and using all my weight I managed to flip us over so I was on top. He looked up at me surprised by the sudden movement but I gave him a small smile and went back to work on his pants. As I pushed his jean down I heard his almost silent groan of relief. Looking down my eyes widened._

'_Holy shit Dom was huge! No wonder he had girls all over him.' that was the only thought my brain was able to process as I stared down at his tented boxers._

"_You don't have to do this, I'm not asking you to."_

"_Dom shut up." I growled and he didn't say another word as he tugged me back up for a kiss and I took the time to figure I could explore a little. I let my hand trail downwards and he paused mid kiss but I continued downwards and he hesitantly started kissing me again. I brushed my hand over the front of his boxers and he stilled once again. I wracked my brain quickly trying to remember all the things I'd read about this is Mia's girly magazines. _

_Feeling like there was no harm in it I ran my palm against him again this time a little harder as he broke away from the kiss sharply. Taking that as a bad thing I stopped and looked at him unsure of what to do._

"_Why'd you stop?" he asked quietly._

"_I thought I did something wrong." I said quietly._

"_You didn't."_

"_Oh."_

"_Do you want to continue?" he asked and I nodded. _

"_Do you trust me?"_

"_Yes." I said honestly._

"_Give me your hand and shuffle back a bit." I did as he asked as he pulled himself free of his boxers and I blushed at the size. That was supposed to fit in me at some point? _

"_Yes, don't worry baby we'll take it slow when we get to that point." He said smiling amused and I felt my face flare up with heat. I hadn't realised I had spoken the words out loud._

"_You're so cute when you blush." He teased softly taking my hand in his he guided it to wrap around his length before moving it up and down like he liked it. He kept his hand over mine for a few moments before he let go leaving me to continue. _

'_Okay this wasn't so hard.' I thought as I sped up slightly listening to his breathing hitch. I hesitated a little but he gave me a small smile in reassurance. Every couple of minutes I would change speed watching him as I did so as he closed his eyes and moaned quietly. Feeling bold all of a sudden as I listened to his quiet noises I gripped him tighter and moved my hand faster._

"_Uh." I was taken by surprise when he suddenly pulled me to him and pulled me in for a deep kiss. I had to remember to keep my hand going as he gripped my head and he groaned into the kiss as I increased my speed yet again._

"_Dammit Let… don't stop please." He groaned as his head fell backwards, his hands gripping my thighs tightly. I looked down and got an idea as I took in his impressive length, by now his hips were gently bucking into my hand and I for the first time I felt confident realising the power I had over him. I smirked at him even though he couldn't see me as he had eyes screwed tightly shut, as I moved backwards just a little more. His eyes opened watching me as I gave him a cheeky grin before bending down as I kept my eyes trained on his. I watched satisfied as his eyes widened as he realised my intentions. _

"_Uh Letty don't. I don't think I can take... Urgh fuck Letty." He hissed as I switched my hand for my mouth. _

_After a few tentative swipes I finally took the tip of him completely into my mouth. I groaned around him as I felt his hand on the back of my head half pushing me down further slightly, half gripping my hair. Given his size and that I had never done this before I wasn't able to take him all yet so when he continued to push my head down I started to gag a little. I started slowly then I'd suddenly change to fast and then back to slow continuing that pattern as I listened to his sharp intakes of breath and quiet moans. I felt his legs shake as his hips thrust upwards and smiled working him faster as I bobbed my head up and down managing to take a little more each time until I was fully deep throating him. He groaned loudly as he hit the back of my throat. I felt his hands fisting through my hair as he pushed me down before letting up a little then repeating it as I ran my tongue along the underside of him._

"_Urgh fuck… baby stop," He pleaded quietly above me as his hand tried to pull me up but I ignored him sucking him harder and taking him deeper as I sped up listening to him groan above me. His hips bucked making me gag a little but I continued enjoying myself._

"_Baby…Uh shit… Letty I'm going to come if you don't want me to … shit… finish in your mouth you need to uh… baby stop." He struggled to say as I sucked him hard once more as his hands held my head in place as he came hard almost screaming his release as his hips bucked at the same time. I swallowed everything and I almost smiled with satisfaction as he continued groaning loudly, half in pleasure half in surprise._

"_Was that okay?" I asked timidly as I moved off him. He looked at me shocked as he shook his head._

"_Let are you kidding? That was… fuck Letty that was insane. That can't be your first time." He said astonished and I smiled lying down next to him._

"_Well it was, so it was okay?"_

"_Okay doesn't even begin to describe that. Letty I don't know anyone who can do it as well as you just did." He said as he laid there and caught his breath as I smile happily at the information. _

"_How long do you think we have before dad gets back?" he asked quietly._

"_I don't know, why?"_

"_Can I return the favour?" He asked quietly and I looked at him startled._

"_I…." I stuttered surprised. _

"_Please I want to show you just how good it is. I want to please you Letty, let me show you." He begged as his hands stroked the insides of my thighs but I seized up and he stopped knowing to back off._

"_I'm sorry… I just… not yet." I mumbled and he hushed me cradling me close._

"_It's okay baby no rush. You were amazing Letty thank you."_

* * *

"Miss Ortiz can you please read out the first paragraph in the book and tell us your understanding of it." I found myself blushing madly at my wayward thoughts and quickly snapped to my senses looking down at '_To kill a mocking bird'_ quickly finding the paragraph before starting to read.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

I was surprised, the day went by really fast because we were just swamped at the garage, so when closing came I was all too ready for the quiet family dinner at home and then a night out with the guys and Letty at the races, and maybe an even better night with Letty. As much as I loved her pleasuring me I felt guilty because she wasn't getting anything in return but she assured me numerous times she was fine with that, that she wasn't ready. It didn't make me feel better.

"Happy birthday again hunny." I smiled down at Maria and accepted another of her hugs and kisses on the cheek before looking around for Letty.

"She's in the kitchen with Mia." Dad said as they sat around the lounge room talking after dinner and cake.

"Thanks." I said about to walk off when Maria spoke again.

"Have you guys to any plans tonight?" she asked and I had to smile at her attempt to be casual about the question. Letty had said she'd been asking questions trying to get Letty to tell her if we were having sex yet.

"Subtle Maria." Dad muttered grinning even James tried to hide his smile.

"What? I was just curious, I'm her mother I'm allowed to know where she is." Maria said blushing a little having been caught out.

"No just a party and then we're coming home." I said smiling at her lightly.

"Oh okay."

"Don't rush them Maria, I'm very proud of Dom." Dad smiled at me.

"I wasn't rushing them, and I'm very proud of Dom too thank you very much Mr Toretto."

"Sooo Tony last race of the season next weekend?" James asked changing the subject. I chuckled and took that as my cue to leave before what Letty and I did got dragged into the conversation yet again.

"Hey you both ready to go?" I asked walking up to her and Mia who were doing the dishes. I kissed Mia on the head and then wrapped an arm around Letty's waist.

"Yeah this is the last one. Are we meeting everyone there?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah."

"I've just got to quickly grab my jacket." Letty said pecking me as she ran upstairs. Mia sent me a secretive smile and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"Nothing." She said shaking her head but the grin on her face said differently.

"Okay ready." Letty said coming back a few minutes later.

"You taking your car?" I asked hoping she might say yes and race tonight.

"Yes but I'm not racing tonight, I need to check my brakes before I race again." I frowned at her worried.

"What's wrong with your brake?" I asked.

"Nothing I just haven't checked them in a while, it's an old car remember Dom." She said smiling.

"Now you have me paranoid, you can ride with me." I decided and she rolled her eyes.

"Uh no, I'll take my car and I'll race you there." She said walking out of the kitchen with Mia giggling along behind her.

'_She's getting more of an attitude... Pity i'm finding that to be a turn on. Thirty p__ercent devil, seventy percent angel.'_ I decided shaking my head as I followed waving goodbye to our parents.

"Letty you are not driving your car past 60!" I called out as she and Mia were already pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

_R&R_

_Sooo… who's up for some REAL Dotty action in the next one?_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	48. Dom's birthday part II

_As requested- a speedy update! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. EN__JOY! _

* * *

_Dom's POV_

"Well that was a good night." Letty said as we walked into my room that night. She gave me a look as I didn't shut the door so I closed it thinking hopefully but said nothing as I stripped down to my boxers and climbed into bed closing my eyes as I laid back and waited for her to change and join me.

"It was. Thank you for wearing that shirt." I said as I heard the light flick off and heard her move around a bit before the light next to the bed flicked on as she joined me. I rolled over to pull her close but stopped and frowned when all I found was air. Opening my eyes I found her sitting on the bed looking at me nervously.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked as she shuffled closer a bit more before handing me over a box.

"If you don't like it I can take it back and change it." She said quietly. I took the box and sat up leaning back against the head board as I started opening it.

"Let whatever you get me I'm going to love." I said as I opened the box and paused looking at the cross that was lying in the box. It was just a silver necklace with a cross pendent but the cross had small gems in it, it was perfect.

"Do you like it?" she asked timidly and I had to refrain from rolling my eyes at her.

"Baby I love it, thank you." I said honestly looking at her as I pulled her towards me so I could kiss her.

"really?" she asked relieved.

"yes really. I'll never take it off." I promised as I pulled it over my head watching it hang perfectly around my neck.

"Oh good. I was a bit worried."

"Baby I love it honestly. You know what it's going to remind me of?" I asked.

"What?"

"Promise you won't laugh?" I asked teasingly but also needing to know the answer.

"I'll try." She smiled.

"Good enough, it's going to remind me of you. Whenever you're not with me in person at least I'll always have your cross." I said softly kissing her. She didn't say anything and I noticed her eyes watering a bit and I was worried I had said something wrong.

"Hey Let what's wrong?" I asked caressing her face in my hands.

"No nothing that was just really sweet." She mumbled and I smiled kissing her soundly as she responded.

"I'm known for sweet from time to time." I grinned and she laughed.

"Yeah you are."

"So coming to bed now?" I asked grinning and she laughed lightly.

"Yeah I'll just get changed." I grinned leaning back as I folded my arms behind my head watching her as she stood and I watched as she turned getting ready to take her shirt off when she noticed me watching.

"Uh Dom."

"Yeah?" I asked smiling.

"Either turn around or close your eyes." My smile widened.

"Nope I'm good like this." I said watching her as she stared at me.

"Seriously?"

"It's my birthday." I joked as I continued to watch her.

"…Fine." My eyes widened as she took her shirt off and threw it in my direction.

"Let I was only joking." I said weakly as I caught her shirt.

"What you're going to complain that I'm stripping front of you?" she asked and I was having a hard time following her question as I ran my eyes hungrily over her body.

"No." I croaked out and she gave me a smug smile.

"That's what I thought so do you want me to continue or do you prefer to turn around?" She challenged. I stayed silent but didn't move and she shrugged assuming that was my answer as she hooked her fingers in the waist band of her pants and slid them down her legs before stepping out of them. I stared hungrily at her body having not seen this much since she washed my car. She gave me a look as if to egg me on but I stayed where I was though I was itching to grab her, pin her to the bed and worship every inch of her body. Shaking her head grinning at me she picked up her shorts and threw them at me too but I was more prepared this time and caught them easily brushing both her top and pants on the floor beside the bed. I watched as she turned and unhooked her bra grinning at me over her shoulder as she blocked my view. I glared playfully at her as she laughed quietly throwing her bra my way too leaving herself just in panties which didn't cover a lot. I growled lowly as I watched her bend down to find a shirt and a pair of shorts in the draw. Smirking to myself I quietly moved down the bed until I was behind her, thankful the bed didn't creak as I did so. Just as she stood back up I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back into my chest listening to her gasp of surprise.

"Dom." I grinned as I looked down at her getting the perfect view of her breasts from my height. Snaking my hands up her stomach I cupped her breasts bending so I could kiss her neck as I palmed her body softly listening to her quiet hums.

"That was mean baby." I whispered as I nipped at her neck once before quickly picking her up and tossing her onto the bed pinning her there with my own body not giving her a chance to reply.

"Now you're stuck, what are you going to do about it?" I whispered as I held her hands above her head my eyes raking down her body.

"I can think of a few ideas." She grinned and I smiled leaning down to kiss her passionately as she returned it eagerly.

Letting go of her hands my own wandered down the familiar path they were used to stopping only to softly stroke my favourite areas. By this point I was hard and I heard Letty's quiet moan as my length brushed against her covered center. When she didn't freeze or move away I was curious. Deciding to take a chance I wanted to see just how far she'd be willing to go before I started getting too worked up. Using my hands still I trailed the over her body before trailing them downwards across her belly skimming her hips and thighs as I curled my hands inwards skimming the insides of her thighs making her whimper.

'_This was a first._' I thought feeling suddenly excited.

Feeling daring I did it again and got the same response so I gently parted her legs grinning as I was met with no resistance just more eager kissing on her part. Softly gliding my hands up her inner thighs properly I grinned as she started shaking slightly. My fingers skimmed the edge of her panties teasingly and she moaned softly her hips moving slightly off the bed towards my hands.

"What do you want baby?" I asked quietly grinning widely excited at the prospect of pleasuring her for a change. I kissed her neck just below her ear as I let my hands tease her inner thighs. She whimpered and bucked again as I lightly trailed my fingers over her covered sex.

"There." She moaned and I grinned.

"Where?" I teased as I did it again this time slightly harder.

"Dom…" She whined.

"Tell me where baby…"

"You know where."

"I wanna hear you say it."

"Dom please…" She begged and I withdrew my hand making her whine at the loss of contact. Moving my head down to her chest I paid very close attention there as I sucked, nibbled and bit at her skin leaving her panting for more.

"Dom." She called softly.

"Come on baby I wanna hear you say it." I whispered as she whined in protest. I continued my pleasurable assault on her body until she was shaking and whimpering with need, having completely lost control.

I heard her whimper as I ran my fingers softly across the front of her panties right over her center.

"Dom." She cried out softly and I grinned in satisfaction of finally being able to show her the same pleasure she'd been kind enough to show me as of late.

"Shh baby I got you I promise. Just feel baby, let me please you Letty." I begged quietly and she nodded quickly moaning at the same time quietly as I rubbed my fingers gently against her center.

"You're so wet baby." I moaned into her ear as I felt her wetness through her panties.

"Dom please."

"Say it baby and it's yours." I coaxed and she stared lust driven up at me panting heavily.  
" Please… please Dom touch me please." Quickly ridding her of her underwear I groaned looking down at her hungrily.

"I want you so much Letty." I whispered to her as I placed a chaste kiss on her lips before sliding down her body listening to her gasps of pleasure as I brought her to the brink of insanity.

"Come on Let." I coaxed again as I switched working my fingers in and out of her.

"Mmmm." I felt her muscles get tighter and I knew she was close. Wanting to see her come undone I rubbed hard over her clit and watched satisfied as she came hard bucking up into my fingers as she moaned. Kissing her softly as she came down from her high I didn't stop instead I built her up again watching her come apart quickly. I continued over and over again until she was begging me to stop.

"I need you." She murmured breathily as she pulled me down kissing me frantically.

"I'm here baby." I groaned quietly.

"No Dom, I _need_ you... please." My eyes widened at her words as I gently pulled myself away from her lips.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Dom please I want you."

"Let I… I promised to make it special for you… I want to baby but I…" I tripped over my words.

"This is special Dom, this is what I wanted. This is part of your present, I want to give myself to you." she said quietly. My heart paused and then sped up at her words. Words couldn't describe the way I was feeling right now, she had no idea what her words meant to me, what her _gift_ menat to me.

As I looked lovingly down at her I realised at that moment that I was hopelessly in love with Letty. The realization threw me, after just five months was it possible? But looking down at her I knew it was real.

"Are you sure?" I asked quietly.

"More than anything." I closed my eyes at her words breathing her in deeply.

"Okay…" I whispered. I was going to make sure I made love to her slowly and completely. Knowing now was not the best time to tell her I loved her I kept silent as I leaned over and flicked the lamp off casting us both into darkness.

* * *

_R&R_

_If you want THE scene let me know if not I'll just skip past it seeing as I have done a few M rated scenes already. (I often worry I'm doing to many of them and I am pretty crappy at them as well so please tell me if that's the case or if you don't really want them in there, I won't be offended.)_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	49. Dom's birthday part III

_WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A SEX SCENE SO IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE OR DO NOT WISH TO READ PLEASE SKIP PAST!_

* * *

_Letty's POV_

"If it gets too much or you change your mind promise you'll tell me to stop." He said seriously and I nodded.

"I need to hear you say it Let." He demanded softly.

"I promise, please baby I want you…" I begged and he let out a small groan at my words. He moved away for a bit and I could hear him moving around but I couldn't see him.

"You're still on your shot yeah?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah… why?" I asked back quietly as an added thought.

"It's been a while Let I don't have anything here… do you still want to do this?" he asked as he moved back to my side.

"Yes, don't worry about it. The shot will cover us." I said quietly as his hands started caressing my body again.

"Okay." I sighed happily as his lips descended back on mine kissing me gently and passionately. I could taste myself on his lips but I pushed that thought away pretty quickly as I felt his hands move downwards yet again.

"Dom…" I moaned in impatience. He chuckled quietly as his mouth worked at my neck.

I felt him move away slightly as I heard the rustle of his boxers coming off then hitting the floor. When he came back his arousal was obvious and I reached out for it but he moved out of the way and pinned my hands by my sides.

"Patience baby. I'm going to go really slow okay?" I made a noise of annoyance and he laughed quietly yet again. I felt his finger enter me yet again, my wetness evident by how easily he was able to slide in. I let out a low moan at the contact, over sensitive from his earlier attention.

He wasn't wrong when he said he was going to go slow, it was painfully slow. His erection was resting on my thigh making it very hard to resist reaching out for it. He added a second finger and I whimpered as he continually stroked a certain spot making me slowly climb higher and higher.

"Nearly there baby, come on…" He said as he moved himself slightly over me so he was resting between my thighs. I could feel myself trembling as I got closer, it was a really slow fire that was burning and spreading throughout my body. I half screamed half moaned from both pain and pleasure as Dom entered me the same time I tipped over the edge.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

I watched Letty with burning eyes as she climbed higher and higher. I could feel her walls tightening and I knew she was close as I continued my slow pace. I shifted and lined myself up ready and I was surprised when she didn't notice. Smiling down at her I watched as she closed her eyes tightly, panting and gasping as her hands fisted the sheets beneath us. After bringing her to the edge watching her come over and over again for the past hour, getting more excited each time I made her come. Letty in the throes of passion was a sight to behold, I could honestly say that I would never tire of seeing her come undone this way below me. I could spend an entire day doing this and never get bored or complain, she was just breathtaking to watch. By now my eyes had adjusted to the darkness and the street lamp outside made it easy for me to see her.

I felt her muscles grip me tighter and I knew she was about to go over the edge. And she did, loudly as I suddenly replaced my fingers with my member surging forward quickly as I entered her while she was still coming and then stilled. Gritting my teeth as I felt her walls clamped around me tightly and I almost lost it then and there but I managed to control myself. She whimpered, both in pleasure and pain, making me feel horrible knowing it was I who was causing her the pain. I listened quietly to make sure her small scream hadn't woken anyone but there was no noise and I could hear dad snoring loudly from his room.

"You okay baby?" I asked quietly as I brushed her hair back and kissed her face.

"Mmmm." Was the only reply I got. I kissed her face still not moving as I let her get used to the feeling of me being inside her.

"You okay?" I asked as she opened her eyes to look at me. I felt my heart drop a little as I noticed the tears.

"Baby I'm sorry." I said quickly brushing her tears away.

"No don't be its…I'm okay. That was… intense." She gasped.

"In a good way or a bad way?" I asked uneasily. I thought taking her during an orgasm would be easier maybe I had been wrong.

"Good… it hurt but not as much as I thought it would." She whispered and I gave her a kiss on the lips and she returned it eagerly.

"Move." She whispered almost silently and I gently pulled back nearly all the way before easy in slowly again. She tensed a little and though I was going really slowly and she was dripping wet, it was hard as her walls clamped down.

"Let baby you need to relax, I don't want to hurt you." I whispered to her pausing once I was buried deep inside her again. Leaning down I kissed her passionately groaning quietly as she returned it. Slowly I started moving again keeping a slow and steady pace.

It took a little longer than I expected but slowly the tension in her body left and she was raising her hips to meet with mine as her legs wrapped around my hips. I groaned loudly burying my face in her neck to muffle the sound as I found myself deeper than before. She moaned throwing her head back a bit as I latched onto her neck.

"You're so beautiful Letty." I whispered listening to her mew in response.

"Dom please…" She pleaded but I shook my head continuing my slow pace.

"I told you I'm taking this slow Let." I whispered to her before leaning in to capture her lips.

We moved together slowly and I felt a sense of pride as I listened to the noises she made. That moment I vowed to be the only one to make her lose control like this. I felt her walls flutter around me and sent her a grin as she caught my eye.

"Let…" I whispered feeling her tighten.

"Mmmm?"

"Come on Letty, you're so close." I pleaded sliding my hand down to where we were joined I found what I was after and rubbed making her gasp.

"Fuck." She swore shakily.

"Let go baby. Let go for me Letty." I pleaded and I watched as she threw her head back crying out silently as she came.

"Uh… Dom." She called and I groaned hearing my name on her lips.

She was panting heavily coming down from her high as I continued my slow pace. She looked at me hazily and I smiled as gently ran my hand down her hip to her knee bringing her closer to me for a moment before I changed position.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I woke the next morning with an aching feeling between my legs but a satisfied feeling that outweighed the ache. I buried closer to Dom and he shifted in his sleep to hold me tighter before stilling.

I kissed his chest lightly as I lay thinking about how amazing he had been last night. There were not very many words that I could think of to describe his gentleness, it was making love as far as I was concerned and last night it definitely felt like he shared the feeling but with Dom sometimes it was so hard to know. After his earlier actions I didn't think my body could feel any more sated but I was proven wrong. Tenderly and gently he took me to the brink of insanity over and over again throughout the night until I reached the point where I could no longer take it. By the end of it I was begging for him and he joined me for a second time as I came one last time before we slipped into unconsciousness. I had woken at some point through the morning and gotten dressed before heading for the bathroom. I cringed as I remembered the small amount of blood before reassuring myself that was normal. Evidence that my innocence had been taken.

I was startled out of my thoughts as Dom's hands stroked my back gently, looking up at him he looked down smiling as he saw I was awake. He kissed me tenderly and I returned it just as gentle.

"Morning." He whispered softly.

"Morning." I sighed happily as I snuggled into his arms.

"How do you feel?" he asked softly placing kisses on my head.

"Amazing… you?" I smiled slightly up at him and he smiled back placing a kiss on my lips.

"Amazing, especially now I know you enjoyed yourself." He said honestly as he nuzzled into my neck.

"No regrets?" I asked timidly wondering if he was feeling bad about taking my virginity.

"No not a single one, you?"

"Of course not, it was amazing." I said.

"You have no idea how much that pleases me to hear you say that." I smiled but paused as a thought entered my mind.

"I thought you said you get guilty with-" He cut me off with his lips. Kissing me slowly as his hand stroked my face. Pulling me back he gave me a smile.

"It's just us baby, forget about everyone else they don't matter anymore…but no I don't feel guilty, I thoroughly enjoyed taking you all night long. The only thing I feel guilty about is wanting to do it all over again but I know you must be feeling sore." His voice was low and deep making him sound so sexy.

"A little." I admitted quietly.

"I thought I'd gone gentle enough to stop it from hurting but I guess I didn't, I'm sorry if I hurt you a lot."

"It hurt a little but the pleasure made up for it." He stayed quiet just tracing my face with his fingers.

"You were amazing Letty. You have no idea how much what you did meant to me, thank you" He whispered and I blushed.

"I'm glad I can still make you do that." I smiled lightly at his words and we kissed softly still caught up in the post glow from last night, neither of us ready to leave it behind just yet. We quietly continued talking to one another, kissing in between as we lay wrapped up in each other arms.

"We have work." I said quietly eyeing the time.

"You're going to be so sore." He said frowning as he cradled me to his chest.

"I'll be fine." I convinced him and he settled nudging me lightly.

"Go have a shower baby, you'll need it."

Dom had been right I did need it. My muscles were screaming in agony as I stood under the hot water but soon turned to a dull throb that I could live with.

* * *

Work was busy but that didn't stop me from gazing at Dom whenever I could, after last night and this morning I just couldn't seem to get enough of him. It was obvious he felt the same way when I caught him gazing my way also.

Lunch we sat out the back with Leon and Vince like normal but I was sat between Dom's legs leaning backwards against him as he held me neither of us that interested in the food that we were eating.

"Something's different about you two." Leon pointed out half way through lunch and I felt Dom shrug.

"I'm going to take a guess and say they finally slept together." Vince stated smirking. I flushed and looked down suddenly interested in my food.

"Vince shut up." Dom said without any malicious feeling to it.

"Letty's face says it all." He said making me flush an even redder then before.

"V seriously it's not of your business." Dom said this time with warning and Vince seemed to know when to stop because he stopped.

"Seriously though, I'm happy for you two. Even if it means we have to put up with all your lovey dovey shit." Vince said finally before changing the subject.

Feeling like it was safe I looked up at Dom only to have him already looking down at me. He gave me a small smile kissing my temple as I closed my eyes contently resting my head on his chest as his arms held me tightly.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	50. Ride or Die

_So this was supposed to be one of my BIG chapters but i'm disappointed at how this turned out. I tried rewriting it three times and each time it just got worse so I have to leave it as this. My apologies! some ideas thrown my way would be great!_

_Also I've been going back through Berlin bound and realised how terrible the grammar and spelling is so I'm going back and fixing the chapters and also fix up a few other small parts in the story. Not sure how it works exactly, I don't know if people get notifications or what because I've changed it but I apologise if that's the case._

* * *

_Dom's POV  
_

The day had gone by quickly, Maria and dad had finally clued in that something had changed between Letty and I, which was strange because they were usually the first to know something. After last night and this morning I was actually surprised dad hadn't heard anything, I mean we weren't exactly being quiet. I thought maybe they'd give us an hour long lecture again about safe sex but they hadn't. In fact they hadn't even said outright they knew it was the glimpses we caught that they gave us occasionally that told us they knew.

Using the word sex when it came to Letty and I seemed wrong because it was a lot more than that. Even though we had spent all night and early this morning caught up in each other I found the more I watched Letty the more I wanted her. And I wanted her now. Any time we had the chance we'd be brushing up against one another. At one point when dad and Vince were busy in the office and Leon was out on a part run I managed to corner her in the back room. I remember her eyes were burning with lust as I had her pushed up against the wall in the back room and I had no doubt mine were the same. Needless to say after that encounter we were both looking forward to tonight, me especially, eager to please her over and over again like last night.

Though our plans were turned upside down after work, it was just our luck to forget it was dad's last race. Away it turned out, and we would be split for the rest of weekend, Letty with Mia, me with the boys, Jesse included.

"Night baby." I said softly kissing her goodnight.

"Night Dom."

* * *

It was Sunday and we sat in the stands at the race track, the guys, Jesse included along with Mia and Letty, even Maria and James had come out to support dad in his final race. It was about ten minutes till it began and we sat talking excitedly to one another, expect Letty who was keeping unusually quiet. She'd been quiet since this morning and at first I thought she must have been disappointed about not getting to spend the night together but she said she hadn't slept well.

"Are you sure you're okay Let?" I asked again still worried that something was wrong. She smiled at me halfheartedly.

"I'm okay." I frowned, I was getting tired of that line. She was not 'okay'.

"Don't lie." I warned as I kissed her cheek hugging her closer.

"It's not a lie, I'm okay I just… have a bad feeling that's all."

"Let everything will be fine." I said trying soothing her as she smiled but again it wasn't a proper one.

* * *

"Go TONY!"

"GO DAD!" We yelled and called as was neck and neck with another racer, Kenny Linder, on the last stretch. The crowd suddenly went quiet as the other car deliberately bumped dad's. We all watched in pure shock as he lost control of the car and rammed into the wall. I heard his screams and I let go of Letty who was in shock as I made a mad dash down trying to get to him.

"DOM!" I could hear Maria and James shouting for me but I ignored them as I continued to try and make my way through the crowd to get to him.

"Whoa there easy son."

"Let go I have to get to him." I shouted still hearing his screams.

"You can't go down there, the paramedics are on the scene. What's your name son?" One of the officers said holding me back.

"DOM!" It was Maria who got to me wrapping her arms around me gently pulling me away from the scene so I couldn't see.

"Shhh baby, it's going to be okay. I got you." She whispered to me over and over again as I cried into her.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I held Mia as she cried, James and Jesse staying with us while Vince and Leon took off after Maria and Dom.

I could see them from where we were seated, Dom was clawing at my mum holding her tightly as he cried. I blinked back tears as I hugged Mia tighter. I stayed silent as mum brought Dom back to us Vince and Leon following silently as they too silently cried. One look at Dom and my heart broke. He was broken as he sat slumped in the seat in front with mum by his side whispering to him.

"They just gave us the news, Tony didn't make it." She said quietly her eyes meeting mine and I closed my eyes tightly as Mia broke down completely.

How could this have happened? Less than twenty four to forty eight hours ago everything had been perfect. Now Tony was gone.

Vince took Mia from me as mum beckoned to me. I wobbly made my way down to Dom and sat down next to him he didn't move, just sat with his head in his hands silently crying. Tentatively I reached for his hand but he shrugged me off and recoiled. I glanced at mum and she looked at Dom worryingly as she rubbed his back.

"Dom." I said quietly.

"Don't… just… leave me the fuck alone." The words stung, a lot. A knife twisted into my heart as I repeated his words over in my head but I understood them. I had been there and I had felt what he was feeling now, but the words still hurt. Shaking I barely managed to stand on my own as I moved away from him. I'd leave him for the moment.

* * *

We arrived home late on Sunday all of us exhausted and worn out, Dom and Mia especially. Mia was refusing to eat as she clung to Vince who had been with her since I had left her side. Dom was also refusing to eat and had isolated himself from everyone apart from mum and Mia. They were the only two he would speak to.

Slowly the days passed like a blur as mum and Dom planned everything, the rest of us still in a state of shock. The funeral was five minutes away from starting and there were a lot of people here. Dom still hadn't spoken to me, every time I tried he got angry and pushed me away even further. Mum told me to give him some space, he'd come to me when he was ready. I could only hope.

"Hey girl you okay?" I gave Leon a small smile in reply.

"You?"

"Could be better, I just can't believe he's gone. I keep waiting to turn around and see him, you know to tell us to move our arses and stop mucking around."

"Yeah I know." I said quietly chancing a look at Dom who was sitting with Vince, Mia on Dom's lap. Mum was somewhere no doubt organizing a last minute detail.

"He'll come round." Leon spoke softly catching my look.

"I hope so."

"He will just give him some time." I sent Leon a weak smile in thanks as we sat together quietly talking. It was just light conversation, neither of us wanting to get into anything too heavy.

"Let, Leon." We looked up as we heard our names and mum was beckoning us into the church. Leon stood and held a hand out for me. I took it not giving it a second thought and continued to hold it as we sat side by side in the church. Mum sat with Dom and Mia in front of us, leaving Jesse, Vince, Leon and I behind them. Hector and his crew showed up and sat at the back, nodding to us from a distance. I even saw James somewhere amongst the crowd.

It was short but sweet, exactly what Tony would have wanted. Mum spoke briefly as did Tony's manager from the races both speaking about what a good man he had been. I was surprised when Dom stood to speak next, I hadn't known he was. His was emotional and you tell he had put a lot of thought into what he was saying. The end came all too soon and I tightened my grip on Leon's hand as we stood side by side waiting for him to be buried. I had held it together pretty well until they finished lowering him then I let my tears flow. Leon moved to wrap his arm around me as we both silently cried for the father figure we had lost. At some point I spared a glance at Dom and found him staring back at me, tears rolling down his cheeks as well. I got a cold chill as he looked at me, his eyes hard and accusing. I had to look away as it got too much. Why was he looking at me like that? Did he blame me?

* * *

I sat downstairs at the Toretto house, everyone had long since gone home apart from 'family'. Mum was putting Mia to bed, she insisted on sleeping in Tony's room since the accident. I think even Dom had hidden himself away up there for most of the afternoon. Vince, Leon and Jesse had all crashed upstairs in Mia's room leaving the guest room for mum and I. James had left not long after arriving back sensing this wasn't his place.

"Mia's asleep, Dom's lying in there too. I don't think it'll be long before he's asleep either." Mum said exhausted. I nodded letting her know I had heard.

"Honey we should go to bed too." I wasn't ready for bed yet even though it had been a long and exhausting day.

"I'll be in soon I'm not ready yet." She looked like she was going to argue but she instead she sighed in defeat.

"Okay sweetheart. Please don't be up long."

"I won't." I said but I honestly didn't think I'd be sleeping tonight.

I ended up on the back porch just sitting as I looked out into the night sky. It was well after midnight but I couldn't sleep, in actual fact I doubted that anyone in the house was asleep tonight. I heard a noise in the street and it spooked me, after sitting so long in silence. Getting up I quickly tracked back inside locking the door behind me. I trudged my way up stairs and looked in on mum, she was asleep but she had taken up the whole bed. Frowning I walked to... Tony's, both Mia and Dom lying in bed wrapped around each other. I assumed they were asleep so I left them heading into Dom's room for the night.

I changed slowly before crawling into bed, it felt huge all of a sudden. Getting as comfy as I could I lay staring at the ceiling too scared to close my eyes afraid the image of the crash and Dom's screams would haunt me.

It was an hour later when I heard a noise, footsteps tracking down the hall getting closer pausing only for a moment and then continuing. I looked over at the door when I heard someone stop, I was surprised to see it was Dom. There was just enough light in the room to see his face, it was tearstained and he had a devastated look on his face as he watched me. Sitting up slowly I paused.

"Sorry I thought you were asleep. I'll go sleep on the couch." I whispered pulling back the covers as I stood. I stepped forward and at the same time he did. I watched him as he removed his jeans and his shirt throwing them in the corner as he shut the door behind him. I hesitated unsure of what he was going to say or do this time around. He walked towards me but stopped just in front so we weren't touching.

"Let…"  
"Do you need something?" I asked softly. He looked so lost and my heart ached for him.

"I'm sorry for the few days… I need to hold you, please." He whispered sadly as he reached for me tugging me down onto the bed with him. I pulled the blankets up and waited until he was settled before I lay down. His arms curled around me immediately, clinging to me almost.

"He's gone… I can't believe he's gone." He whispered in anguish.

"I know, shhh Dom." I said holding onto him tightly as he buried his head into my chest and cried.

"Don't leave me Letty, please. Don't ever leave me, I can't lose you." He whispered and I held him tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise me, promise me you won't leave." I thought a way to prove to him I meant what I said when a thought came to me.

"Ride or die." I whispered and he stopped, his whole body freezing for a moment.

"Ride or die." He said firmly. There was no need for explanations he just knew, the three words becoming a silent vow.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	51. Calm before the storm

_Sorry for not updating work has been hectic and i had so much trouble with this chapter. I hope it meets the standards!_

* * *

_Dom's POV_

After hearing Letty's promise I felt a little more at ease. The vision of Letty and Leon at the funeral drifting from my mind. I held her close, calming myself as I breathed her in. I closed my eyes as I felt her hesitant hand run through my hair. I leaned into her more silently telling her it was okay, as I welcomed the contact.

"I can't get his screams out of my head." I confided quietly. Her hand paused before it started again this time more slowly.

"Dom your dad he… he never screamed." I frowned.

"Yes he did, surely you heard it." I said looking up at her. Her eyes were warm and I felt a sense of calm wash over me.

"Dom that was you…You were screaming." I heard the truth in her words and slumped against the bed.

"I could of sworn it was him." I whispered into the darkness.

"No… it was you. I haven't been able to get it out of my head either." We lay there in silence and after a while I thought she had fallen asleep but when I looked up at her she was still awake, staring into space.

"Let?" I said softly watching as her eyes snapped back to mine.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me, let me worry about you for a change." I was out of energy to argue so I smiled weakly and rested my head on her chest closing my eyes.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked quietly.

"I feel numb." I confided.

"I know, it'll pass."

"What comes next?" I asked thinking back to when her dad died. She had been a mess.

"… please try to sleep." Her gently voice begging and I sighed.

"I don't think I can but I'll try. Stay with me please?"

"I'm not going anywhere." I settled at her words closing my eyes trying to block out the crash that was playing in my mind over and over again.

* * *

It was bright when I opened my eyes again. I must have fallen asleep at some point because I had moved. I looked down at Letty who was wrapped in my arms, she was awake again staring at the ceiling into space. The dark circles under her eyes told me she hadn't slept at least for a couple of days.

"Let." I said quietly. My voice was deep and rough from sleep.

"Hey… you slept most of the morning." She said quietly, her eyes flicking to mine.

"You didn't." I said worried.

"Dom, please don't worry about me."

"I always worry about you."

"Not now, please. I want you to focus on yourself." I stayed silent knowing I couldn't promise that.

"Mum's made breakfast, are you hungry?" She asked softly.

"A little." I admitted and she relaxed.

"Good, you haven't eaten for days."

"Has Mia eaten?" I asked worriedly. She was inconsolable the first night as we lay in dad's bed both of us crying as I held her. I felt guilty for leaving her alone last night but I needed Letty.

"No she still won't eat, Vince is trying."

"I'll speak to her." I said quietly.

Letty gently coaxed me into getting up not long after and I did, for her sake. I held her hand as we walked downstairs, unwilling to let her go afraid she'd disappear. Maria looked stressed as we walked in the kitchen but when she saw me with Letty she relaxed a little. I guess I had worried her when I pushed Letty away.

"Mia, please eat." Vince begged.

"I'm not hungry. I feel sick." She cried as she pushed Vince away. Reluctantly I let go of Letty's hand and walked over to my little sister.

"Mi you have to eat." I said quietly and tiredly.

"Eating isn't going to bring him back." She cried.

"Leave us alone for a minute?" I asked everyone and they reluctantly left.

"Mia I know that, but do you think dad would want us to do this?"

"No." she whispered quietly bringing her knees up onto the chair resting her arms and head on them.

"We're in the same boat Mia, I don't feel like eating either but we have to. Think about how much this is stressing Maria out. She hasn't even had a chance to grieve yet because she's too busy worrying about us. Making sure we're okay. We have so much to sort through already, I don't want to have to add making sure you eat to the list. Please Mia, do this for me?" I begged.

"Okay. But I don't want a lot."

"Just eat what you can, I'll be happy with that." She nodded sighing and picked up her fork taking a small mouthful of the scrambled eggs. I gave her a weak smile and sat down in the chair next to her.

"Can we come back in?" Maria knocked and I nodded. She looked relieved when she saw Mia was eating. I gave her a feeble smile as she set a plate down in front of me. Vince returned a minute later but Letty didn't and I was starting to get uneasy. Maria cast me a worried look as I stopped eating and kept looking at the door.

"She'll be down in a minute." She said softly. I picked up my fork again but I didn't eat instead I just played with my food waiting.

"Leon said he'd take care of it." I relaxed when Letty stepped back into the room.

"Okay. I'll finish up and then meet him there." I frowned wondering what the deal was. I immediately grabbed Letty's hand as she sat down and she gave me a small smile as I started eating again.

"I'll come with you. No doubt there's a heap to do." Letty spoke quietly.

"Go where? What's going on?" I asked suddenly feeling ill at the thought of Letty going anywhere without me.

"We um... have to open the garage and finish the cars that are there off. Then we'll close it for a while. The store's already closed for moment…" It was Vince who answered.

"Right… I'll come." I said quietly.

"Dom there's no need we'll manage." He said.

"I think you should stay here sweetheart. They'll be fine." Maria voiced.

"Dom please." I heard Letty's plea and I nearly gave in until I remembered she wasn't going to be here.

"No I need to keep busy…I don't want to be far from you." I said quietly as I looked to Letty.

"Dom…"

"I'm coming Let." I said firmly. I saw her glance at Maria but I didn't move my gaze from her.

"Okay." She said giving in.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

Work was silent, Leon had opened up and we had gotten here not long after. There were three cars that needed to be done before we could shut the place down for a while. Leon worked silently on one, Vince on another and Dom and I on the last. I was grateful that Dom was suddenly letting me in instead of pushing me away but I was shocked by his neediness. Not that I didn't want it, it was just very un-Dom like.

He worked side by side with me never straying far from my side and if he did it was only for a few minutes. I noticed he always kept me in line of sight. It was comforting.

We were wrapping up the last car which was the one Vince had been working on when someone stepped into the garage. My eyes met the person's and I felt a sense of dread wash over me. Kenny Linder was here.

* * *

_I'm sorry it's so short but I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. I'll try and make sure the next couple are longer to make up for it._

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	52. Arrested

_Thank you for the reviews! They were all lovely as usual. Don't hate me for this one but it needed to be done. _

* * *

_Letty's POV_

No one else had noticed the new comer and I wasn't sure if that was a bad thing or a good thing.

"Hi." He said making everyone's attention snap to him suddenly. I shifted forward to tell him to leave when I was jerked backwards by Dom. Looking up at him I saw it all there, the anger, the hurt, the sadness… just everything bubbling over.

"You're not welcome here." He spat.

"I know you must hate me and blame me for Tony's death but I just wanted to come and apologise. It was never my intention to… when I bumped him, I didn't think it would make him loose control. I'm really sor-"

It all happened too quickly for anyone to react one minute Dom was beside me, his hand around my arm in a vice grip as Linder spoke then the next he standing over a bloody Linder as he delivered the second blow with the wrench in his hand.

I let out a small scream as I realised what was happening. Vince and Leon snapped out of their shock and were struggling to pull Dom away but all I could see was blood. I tried to stop it too by putting myself between him and Linder as Vince and Leon were screaming at me to move but I didn't I stayed.

"DOM, STOP IT. YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM DOM, STOP!" Leon yelled as he and Vince continued their struggle of trying to restrain him all the while dodging the wrench in his hand.

Leon and Vince managed to pull him backwards a tiny bit just enough for me to stand between him pushing against his chest.

"Dom stop…please Dom stop." I begged him. He was completely over taken by rage and he was trying to get around me but I stayed. I was crying I could feel the tears streaming down my face as we managed just a bit more to put some distance between him and Linder. We managed to pin him on the floor as Vince wrestled the wrench out of his hand. I knelt over him pushing against his chest as I begged. Linder's blood was all over him as well as us and I felt sick but I pushed that way. Dom needed me.

"Dom please. Baby please." I begged as he continued to fight us. He was thrashing and I felt winded as he landed a blow to my side.

"LETTY MOVE!" Vince roared but I stayed where I was. I wasn't going to give up.

"Baby please, stop Dom stop." I sobbed taking his head in my hands making him look at me.

"Please papa stop." I begged and his eyes flickered to mine at last as he suddenly went ridged and stopped fighting. I expected Vince and Leon to release their grip but they didn't, they kept him pinned down using all their weight.

"Fuck." He whispered and I dropped my hands from his face crying openly as I sat straddled across Dom's chest.

"Are you going to fight?" I vaguely heard Leon ask him.

"No… fuck I'm so sorry. What have I done?" He cried.

"Leon check on him. We'll have to call an ambulance." Vince said. I had my eyes closed but I felt movement beside me and I assumed Leon had moved away.

"He's alive." I heard quietly and I broke down in relief. At least he wasn't dead.

"I'm going to make the call and then I'm going to call Maria." Leon stated.

I felt an arm wrap around my waist causing me to grip Dom harder thinking it was Vince trying to take me away but it was only Dom.

"Vince let me go."

"Dom…"

"Please, I won't do anything I promise." I felt another arm wrap around me and suddenly I was moved and cradled against Dom's chest as he sat up.

"I'm so sorry baby… I'm so sorry." I gripped Dom tightly.

"It'll be okay baby." He whispered but I heard the doubt in his words. His arms wrapped more tightly around me and I cried out in pain.

"Dom her side." Vince said worriedly as Dom let me go immediately.

"Let…Letty look at me." I shook my head but he forced my head up. I could see everything and he looked so broken.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked quietly. I stayed silent unwilling to speak.

"Letty I need to know."

"You didn't mean it." I cried but I felt him tense at my words but I tightened my grip on him not letting him leave me.

"Fuck."

"It's okay Dom… Maria's on her way." Leon said quietly. I felt another pair of hands easing me gently out of Dom's grip and at first I resisted.

"Let we need to look." Dom spoke as he too gently tried to ease me off and I let go.

"It's fine. Just leave it." I begged as I pushed Leon's hands away. I managed to calm my crying down as we all sat there on the floor of the garage. Eventually we heard the sirens and I knew this wasn't going to end well. Leon and Vince both got up and walked towards Linder making sure he was okay and to give Dom and I some time alone. I hadn't looked behind me, I didn't think I could stomach it to be honest. Even Dom had his head turned away from there.

"I'm not to get off for this." I looked at Dom alarmed as he spoke. He was watching me sadly as I crawled back into his lap as his arms wrapped around me, though this time I noticed he was mindful of my side.

"Don't say that." I whispered sadly.

"It's the truth. I'm going to be gone for a while Let and after what I just did I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to-" I cut him off quickly by kissing him. It wasn't gentle, it was rough and hard.

"Don't say that, I'm not leaving you." I said firmly as I pulled away. He smiled sadly at me as I palmed his cross.

"I love you Letty." I stilled my eyes immediately flicking up to his. I couldn't breathe but somehow I managed to struggle out the words.

"I love you too Dom." I said tearfully realizing this was probably the first and last time I'd get to say it to him for a while as we heard the sirens get closer.

"Don't ever forget that Letty." He whispered as he kissed me again. I felt my tears start again. We only broke away when we heard a car door slam. We shakily helped each other stand up as Vince came to stand by our sides while Leon tended to Linder.

"OH MY GOD!" It was mum who came in first and when she saw what had happened she froze before quickly making her way to us. She looked me over first taking my face in her hands as she looked both Leon and Vince over before her eyes stopped on Dom.

"Maria I'm so so-"

"Shhh don't say a word okay? I've called a lawyer and we're going to sort it out. When they question you, all of you no one say anything."

"Where's Mia?" Dom asked choked up.

"I left her with James. She doesn't need to see this… It's going to be alright, okay baby." At first I thought she was talking to me but then I realised she was speaking to Dom as she pulled him close.

"I didn't mean it, I swear I didn't. After the first hit I just couldn't stop." He cried as he hugged her back.

"It's okay… you'll be okay. Just keep your head down okay?"

"Letty needs to be checked over." I heard him say quietly. I saw Mum's eyes flicker to me as Leon wrapped me in a hug.

"I didn't mean to hurt her."

"I'm fine." I whispered quietly.

"Let me have a look." I tried to pretest but everyone gave me a look silencing me. I lifted my shirt and based on Dom's shocked gasp I guessed it was bad.

"It's bruised-" I hissed as mum pressed on it.

"And possibly a couple of fractured ribs. Don't say a word about it, it'll do Dom more harm than good. I'll fix it." I nodded and I assumed everyone else did too but I only had eyes for Dom. The sirens were suddenly on us and Dom looked at Mariah panicked.

"Not a word. I'll be with you soon. I love you Dom, I'm going to keep you safe. I promise." She said to him quickly kissing his cheek. She quickly pushed him to me and Leon let go but stayed close as did Vince.

"I love you, no matter what happens remember that." He said softly as we clung to each other. Suddenly though he was wrenched away and Leon quickly held me back as the police wrestled Dom to the ground but he wasn't resisting.

"You can't use that sort of force! He's not resisting you." Mum shouted but all I could focus on was Dom as we stared at each other. I nodded understanding his silent words as he mouthed them to me.

_Ride or die_

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	53. Life in Lompoc

_Dom's POV_

The first couple of days after the incident were hard. After speaking with the lawyer Maria got for me we agreed my best chance was to plead guilty and hope for a lesser penalty. Due to the nature of the crime I was refused bail and was stuck in custody, spending the nights in a cell. I had to own up for what I did, I knew that but it didn't make the experience any easier. Maria had been amazing, I was surprised to see she hadn't taken Letty and run in the opposite direction. When I told her that she had hit me on the shoulder, given me an earful then cried, I'd never bring it up again.

The two days after that were even harder. The case was seen almost immediately and when the pictures of what I had done were put up I felt sick. Had I really done that? Maria sat behind me with everyone, though I wasn't happy about Letty, Jesse or Mia being here. I didn't want Mia and Jesse to see what I had done and Letty… well I didn't want her to relive it.

By the end of the second hearing they hand made a decision. Three years in Lompoc prison with the possibility of parole after the first two years. It was a long time but in all honesty I had been expecting more. I caught Letty's face when the decision had been read out and it had been unbearable. Mia's cries were the next thing I had heard as I stood waiting for the approaching guards to take me away.

"Stay safe okay sweetheart. Keep your head down, I'll see you first thing in the morning." Maria had said hurriedly and I nodded unable to use my voice.

That night had been one of the worst nights of my entire life, even the night of dad's death didn't compare to it. One night and I saw and heard so many things. Things I had never even thought were possible. My cell mate looked like a decent looking guy but I found out that night that was far from the case. He was a convicted rapist, women only, or so he said. It didn't make sleeping at night easier. I spent that first night listening to screams from other prisoners, some in pain and others in… well I didn't even want to go there. Someone three cells down from me hung himself in the middle of the night, another was stabbed in a fight that broke out in the exercise yard. I found out later he died and due to the amount of people involved they didn't know who was behind it. It was a scary thought.

* * *

The next morning I was in my cell by myself, David, my cell mate, was elsewhere with an officer being interviewed by the police for his next upcoming case. I looked up when I saw a guard at the cell door.

"You have visitors Toretto." I stood when he motioned me to holding my hands out in front of me as he cuffed me. It was only a short walk but it seemed to take forever. I had only been expecting Maria but Vince, Mia and Letty were with her. I tried to smile for Mia's sake but it work.

"You've got half an hour." The guard said before moving a slight distance away.

"Baby are you okay? Did you sleep? Are they treating you okay?" Maria asked quickly giving me the once over. If I could I would have smiled at her concern but I was too tired.

"I'm…okay." I ended lamely and she looked even more worried.

"Did something happen?" She asked and I flicked my eyes to Letty and Mia before shaking my head. She seemed to get the silent warning and let the matter drop instantly but the look on her face told me when we were alone she wanted to know.

"Are you okay Mia?" I asked quietly as I rested my cuffed hands on the table. I saw everyone's eyes flicker to them and quickly placed them on my lap out of eye sight. I didn't want to make them uncomfortable.

"Dad's dead and my big brother's in jail… no I'm not okay." She said tearfully and I looked down.

"I'm sorry Mia. I let you down, all of you." I whispered quietly.

"Dom it's okay, none of us are angry. What you did was wrong and you know that but we're not angry at you." Maria said softly reaching her hand out to me. I hesitated before I brought mine back up and she held my hand giving it a squeeze.

"Don't worry about the garage." Vince spoke up.

"I was going to tell you to shut it down." I said still holding Maria's hand.

"No we're going to keep it up and running same with the store. We'll manage." I nodded sending him a grateful smile. I turned my attention to Letty and she smiled weakly at me.

"Are you okay baby?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I've been better." She said quietly. Maria gave my hand one last squeeze and then let go giving me a chance to reach out for Letty. She grasped my hand instantly and held on tight. To be honest I held her hand just as tightly back. A wave of relief washed over me as we held hands. I looked up and around for the first time and caught David sitting over in the corner with a few officers. He was watching me and his eyes were on Letty. I glared angrily, I didn't like that. He sent me a grin when he caught my eye. It was almost taunting but he looked away before I could do anything else. I'd have to make sure I never mentioned too much about Maria, Mia or Letty in here. When I turned back to everyone they were looking at me curiously and then over to the guy.

"He's my cell mate." I supplied quietly.

"Is he giving you trouble?" Maria asked worriedly.

"No." I said shortly. It was half the truth, he was just leering at my girl that had me angry.

"But you glared at him." Vince voiced.

"He's not a _normal_ criminal." I supplied and he looked confused but Maria looked between David and back to his line of sight a couple of times before she understood. He was looking at Letty again.

"I'll speak with the lawyer we might be able to do something." She said softly but you could tell she shared my anger. After that settled down leaving Mia, Vince and Letty still confused we moved on to just quiet mindless talking. Before I knew it though my time was up and I had to say my goodbyes.

"I'll be back soon okay? I'll try for tomorrow, if not it will be Friday." Maria promised and I nodded. Vince sent me a small smile and I tried to smile back. Mia sent me a sad smile as she wiped her eyes.

"Love you Mia, we'll talk soon okay?" I promised.

"Maria got the address so when I don't visit I'll write to you." I smiled at my little sister.

"I'll look forward to it." I said quickly seeing the look the guard was giving us. Maria stepped away with Vince and Mia leaving Letty and I alone for a moment.

"I'll be back." She said softly. I gave her a small smile.

"I'm so sorry Let." I whispered.

"Dom… just stay safe please. For me?"

"I'll try. I love you Let, you stay safe for me okay?" I said blinking back my own tears. Her hand was still in mine and she held it tightly as I did the same.

"I love you too papa. I will." She whispered quietly.

"Time's up." I saw the panicked look that crossed her face but I gave her hand one last squeeze and sent her a smile before I dropped her hand and stood.

I looked over my shoulder as I was led away and my heart broke seeing Mia cry into Vince and Letty silently standing next to Maria crying.

* * *

As I laid awake that night trying not to cry I realized this was not a place I wanted Jesse, Mia or Letty to be near. It was that night I made my decision to not let them see me, it was going to break Mia's heart and Letty would probably get angry. Vince and Maria could handle it, at least I hoped, even Leon who was Letty's age but I didn't want the others to see me like this. This was not how I wanted my sister and my girlfriend to remember me and it wouldn't do Jesse any good to look up to a convicted criminal.

Letty… god I loved her but seeing her cry because of me was heart breaking. Two years, possible three was a long time. Too long… too long to ask her to wait, it wasn't fair on her. I would have to end things and hope for the best when or if I got out. Hopefully she would see and understand my reasoning. I'd write to her and Mia but I'd refuse to see them. This was no place for them.

* * *

_I apologize if I got any of the prison rules wrong. I'm not from the states and I know they work differently._

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	54. Breaking hearts

_Letty's POV_

I was so mad, seething probably would have been a better word. Mum and I had gone to the jail after school and mum had spent the first fifteen minutes with us then left us alone. I had only seen him four days ago but already I could see the difference. You could tell he hadn't slept much and he hadn't even smiled when we had sat down.

* * *

"_Are you okay?" I asked quietly._

"_About as good as I can get in here." I frowned at his cold tone._

"_Are you having trouble?" I asked quietly listening as he sighed heavily. _

"_No, Let we need to talk." He sighed looking at me briefly before looking away. My stomach dropped at his words._

"_Have I done something wrong?" I asked timidly._

"_No… I just… we can't be together Let. You deserve more than I can give you right now. It's not fair to ask you to wait for me." _

"_You're not asking me to. I want to." I said quickly._

"_You know what I mean. You're not going to put your whole life on hold and wait for me."_

"_I wouldn't be." I whispered softly reaching out for him but he withdrew from my reach leaving me stunned. I swallowed nervously. _

"_Dom please, don't do this. I can't see myself with anyone but you." I said softly._

"_Letty I can't do this from in here. I don't want you, or Mia, seeing me in here. I don't want you to visit anymore." I sat speechless as he stared evenly at me._

"_I'll still come." I said defiantly._

"_I'll refuse to see you." he snapped and I slumped at his words._

"_So that's it you just want to break up with me? and to top it off you won't even let me see you?" I asked._

"_Yes, it's for the best." I blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill over and he looked away as he noticed._

"_Please don't do this. Dom I love you, you said you loved me." I whispered._

"_I…I lied. I said it in a weak moment." I sat in shock staring at him as he turned back to me. His face was completely void of emotion it was just cold and uncaring._

"_I don't believe you." I said shakily but in truth I did half believe him. There had always been fear in the back of my mind wondering if this was all too good to be true. How many times had the thought of this being a joke slipped into my mind. I had given him what he had wanted and now he was going to end it. It was a nightmare come true._

"_Well believe it."_

"_Look me in the eye and say it and I will." I said quietly my heart beating fast in my chest. I was surprised when he stared back at me, his eyes still cold and unforgiving._

"_I don't love you. I don't want to see you and I don't want to be with you." My breath caught in my throat as he said the whole thing while staring at me. I closed my eyes and dipped my head looking away from his gaze._

"_So that's it. I gave you want you wanted and now you're done with me?" I whispered but I didn't raise my head to look at him._

"… _yes." I opened my eyes and turned to look at him once and nodded slowly._

"_Then I won't bother you again." I said as I stood._

"_Let wait…"_

"_What? Have you not rubbed it in enough?" I asked with an attitude. It was the only way I could stop my tears from falling._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Not as much as I am." I said tearfully as I walked away. I didn't look back at him as I made my way to where mum was waiting she looked at me worriedly as I walked straight past her. The entire car ride I stayed silent barely holding it together. I refused to meet mum's glances or answer her questions, I just stayed silent._

* * *

Now in my room at home I was mad as hell and the tears that were streaming down my face were angry ones. How could he have done this to me? He had played me and I had fallen for it, hard. He had probably had a good old laugh about it too, with Vince no doubt. I'm sure he would have been in on it.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

I sat in my cell now on my own since my cellmate had been moved thanks to Maria and the lawyer. I had my head in my hands as I replayed her reaction over and over again in my head. I had tried to explain it at first but then when she started resisting I knew what I had to do. I was heartbroken she had believed my lies so easily. Did she really have that much doubt about us? I had lied to her, hoping to stop her from putting up a fight and it had worked but at a cost. I had broken not only her heart but mine in the process. I had made her believe I had played her just for sex and that was far from the case.

I loved her with every fiber of my being just like I had made her believe before all this shit went down. I had lied to protect her, I didn't want her to see me like this and I didn't want her here visiting. This was the only way to make sure she had a somewhat normal life for the next two to three years.

I let my tears fall freely as I struggled with the guilt that was eating me up. Crying silently I knew it would be a long time before I heard from her again. I would write to her every week as I would to Mia but I knew I wouldn't hear back from her, at least not for a long time. I had lost her, with the possibility of more than likely for good. By the time I got out she would have moved on and I would be the one waiting on the sidelines, waiting to prove myself to her again. And the sad truth was I had no one to blame but myself. I had done this for her, to give her a chance at normal life. I could only hope a part of her would realize I was lying and would wait for me. At this point though, that didn't seem likely.

* * *

_Okay so I know I promised a long one but it didn't work out that way. Next four chapters will be Dom's time away in prison, two chapter per year in prison one in Dom's POV and the other in everyone elses. _

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	55. Year One- Dom's POV

_First, I want to apologise for the lack of recent update due to the fact that real life has taken over as of late. I've had a LOT to deal with personally, most which has put me in such a bad and upset mood I just couldn't write and with university, work piling up and other things everything has been hectic. My absence is not a choice but a necessity unfortunately, my busy schedule is far from over but I really appreciate your excitement for new updates because it shows me that you're enjoying what I'm doing. So I guess I must be doing something right for you all to want more. Please do not think that I have abandoned this story or dropped off the face of the Earth because I haven't. But I will continue to work hard on new updates for you all in my spare time that hopefully you can all enjoy. Thank you to all for your patience._

* * *

Dom's POV

_Year One-_

It was on Maria's third visit a week later that she questioned me in regards to Letty's behavior and on hearing that Letty had been withdrawn and silent I caved and told Maria everything. By the end of it I think if she could of, she would have hit me but seeing as there were guards around she had to settle for a glare.

"I understand where you're coming from, but as her mother I want to kill you right now. I'll talk to her."

"Do you honestly think it will do any good?" I asked quietly. She pursed lips and stared at me.

"I can try. You need to talk to her and tell her the truth, I'll agree that she shouldn't come and see you. This is no place for her or Mia, please try and make things right with Letty. She needs you."

"I'll try." I promised and she nodded satisfied.

* * *

The end of July came quickly and with it the boredom started to set in. I kept my word by writing every week to Mia and Letty. Mia I heard back from without hesitation but as I feared I never heard from Letty. I had yet to actually ring and speak to her and Maria was getting agitated so I knew I wouldn't be able to put it off much longer.

It was the beginning of August when Vince had come to visit and told me everything Maria had been leaving out.

"She's angry all the time. I've had to confine her to working on cars only and not deal with customers. She just blows up at everyone. Poor Jesse was on the receiving end last night, I don't think I've seen the kid run so fast."

"Fuck… I did it to protect her. I never meant for things to get like this. I thought maybe she would…"

"Would what? Move on?" He asked with a slight edge in his voice and I nodded sadly.

"Dom she loves you. She would have done everything she could of to make things work between you two while you're in here."

"I know." I said sadly and he sighed.

"Maria keeps telling us you'll call to speak to her but so far all I've seen is you write letters to her and Mia. Can you ring? Or even go one better and see her just once to explain things properly to her."

"I'll ring." I promised and he was silent for a moment before sighing and shrugged.

"Better than nothing I guess."

* * *

I leant against the wall holding the phone to my ear. I waited as it rang and hoped someone would answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Maria." I said quietly. I heard a relieved sigh on the other end and felt a tad guilty for not ringing sooner.

"Oh thank goodness. I was worried you'd never ring."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize things were so bad. You never told me everything." I said slightly accusing.

"I know I'm sorry. I just didn't want to worry you, I didn't want you to lose focus in there."

"I was worried regardless… is she there?" I asked.

"I'll go get her."

"Thank you." I waited impatiently while the phone was being transferred over.

"_Sweetheart, Dom's on the phone. He wants to talk to you."_

"_I don't have a fucking thing to say to him." _

"_Letty."_ Maria scolded and I sighed. I should have expected this.

"_Get up, you will not speak that way. You will get on the phone and hear what he has to say to you. NOW!"_ I winced and moved the phone off my ear slightly as Maria yelled. I'd never heard her yell at Letty like that even when they fight. This was all new to me.

"What?" I blinked in surprise as I heard her harsh tone over the line. She actually listened.

"Hey." I said softly.

"Hi." She snapped and I shifted on the spot.

"I wanted to talk to you and explain."

"Well don't bother, I don't want to hear it. You said enough the last time I saw you."

"Letty I didn't me-" I started.

"I said I don't want to fucking hear it." I stood shocked by her hostile tone and chose to stay quiet.

"And while we're at it you can stop sending me the letters." I glared at nothing as I heard her demand.

"That's not going to happen. I'm going to keep sending them as much as I want." I argued and she huffed but that was the last I heard before the phone was hung up. I stood still for a moment before I hung up the phone. She had hung up on me.

* * *

The rest of August flew past like a blur, as did September, October and November. Every week I rang home and spoke to everyone, each and every time we tried to get Letty to speak to me but she refused.

I was going mad with worrying about her and the only way I was able to sleep at night was to work my body into exhaustion every day. The work paid off though seeing as I was now sporting a beefed up body. I shaved my head to match my new look and the next time Vince and Maria came in to see me they were shocked. I gave a small shrug and explained it was the only thing to do in here. Neither complained though so I took that to mean it didn't look bad, just different.

"So Letty's semi is tonight." Maria said sadly.

"She's still going right?" I asked quickly.

"Even if I have to drag her there. Leon's taking her, we figured since it was his year he should go with her." Maria said.

"That and he's the only one she'll speak to." Vince added. I frowned thinking of Leon and her together but I had brought it on myself if anything happened.

The next time I saw Vince he sat a small pile of pictures in front of me and I looked at him questioningly before I picked them up shuffling through them. I slowed when I realised they were pictures from Letty's semi. One in particular caught my eye and I paused on it. It was just of her and she wore a small smile though it didn't reach her eyes, but she was still beautiful.

"They're yours to keep."

"I've really fucked up V." I said sadly and he gave me a small smile but said nothing.

* * *

December was hard to stomach, being away from my family at Christmas was no walk in the park. Vince had visited a few days after Christmas and with it came news that shocked me a little.

"Letty's decided to drop out of school. She's not going back next year."

"She's what?" I asked quietly shocked by the statement.

"Yeah Maria's not happy, but there's not much she can do. Letty's seventeen in February she has the choice, I guess she chose it."

"So what's she going to do?" I demanded.

"Well work at the garage and to be honest we kind of need her. Her leaving school was just a matter of time."

"So that's it? She's just going to throw her whole life away?" I asked frustrated.

"We both know she's nothing like Mia."

"She's too good for our life." I said firmly.

"Maybe but it's where she wants to be."

* * *

It was the middle of February or better yet Letty's birthday. I stood again waiting against the wall as the phone rang and I prayed she would speak to me.

"Hello?" I smiled as I heard my little sister's voice.

Hey Mia." I said as softly as I could manage.

"DOM!" I laughed lightly at her excitement.

"Yeah, how are you?"

"I'm good, I miss you though."

"I miss you too Mia."

"Can I come and see you?" she asked timidly and I frowned, my body tensing.

"No… This is no place for you Mia." I said firmly and she sighed on the other end.

"It was worth a try… are you ringing for Letty?" My heart sped up at her name and I almost lost the nerve. What if she refused to speak to me yet again?

"Yeah… if she'll speak with me."

"… I'll go give her the phone but I won't tell her who it is."

"Mia… how is she?" I asked quietly.

"…She's not good Dom. I don't think I've ever seen her like this, not even when Adrian died." Her words stung and I closed my eyes thinking about how much she must hate me, but I had to try. I had to hear her voice.

"I'll go get her."

"Okay… I love you Mia."

"I love you too Dom, please don't wait so long before you ring again."

"I promise." I said smiling. I waited as I heard her walk through the house looking for Letty.

"_Let?"_

"_Yeah?"_ My heart stopped as I heard her voice. While I was so relieved to hear her voice, I was devastated to hear how broken it sounded. I had really hurt her.

"_There's a phone call for you."_

"_Who is it?"_

"_I don't know they wouldn't give their name."_ I waited impatiently as the phone was passed over. I heard a noise in the background that sounded like a door being shut, a quiet sigh came over the phone before I heard her breathing.

"Hello?" My heart was thumping wildly in my chest as I heard her voice. It was sad and broken but it was still just as sweet as I remembered. Taking a deep breath I spoke.

"Hey…happy birthday." I listened as her breath hitched and then silence.

"Let?" I said quietly.

"Don't call me that, you gave up that right months ago… I'm surprised you remembered." I could hear the anger in her words and I faltered.

"Letty, I'd never forget." I said softly.

"Fine, I'm surprised you bothered. I thought I said I didn't want to hear from you?" I shifted against the wall I was leaning on I had twenty minutes left. I didn't want to spend that time fighting with her.

"Letty I've written to you every week. Why would I not call on your birthday?"

"You said you wanted nothing to do with me and I said I didn't want to hear from you." I closed my eyes, the painful memory resurfacing.

"Letty… Have you read my letters?" I asked softly.

"No." Even over the phone I could tell she was lying and knowing that I felt my hopes rise.

"Liar." I called her out quietly a smile slipping onto my face.

"Dom what do you want?"

"I wanted to wish you a happy birthday." I said quietly.

"Okay well you have-"

"Don't hang up on me. Let me explain… please?" I added as an afterthought.

"Not today." I sighed angrily but left it alone as I heard her pass the phone to someone else.

'_What was I going to do to reach her?'_

* * *

March through to June flew by quickly which surprised me but I guess I had gotten into a routine so I didn't seem to the days pass me by. Maria's work schedule had picked up so she was no longer visiting weekly but I understood. Vince still made the journey once a week and I still phoned home and before I knew July had hit. My birthday had passed reminding me how much had changed in a year and then with no warning I was confronted with the one year anniversary of dad's death. The memories that followed days after were painful as I hit the one year mark and with it came a whole lot of emotions I never imagined to feel.

Late that night after having such an emotional week I lay in my bunk looking at the picture of Letty like i did every night and I made a split decision, I needed to see her. Just one more time to explain things, face to face. I needed her, I had been a fool to think otherwise. I knew it was probably too late but I had to try and ask her to wait for me, I couldn't get through the next year without her.

* * *

_Hmmm not great unfortunately…_

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	56. Year One- Letty's POV

_Thank you for the reviews. As promised a quick update, ENJOY!_

* * *

_YEAR ONE-_

_Letty's POV_

The rest of July passed by quickly and with it I slowly withdrew. I was mad at Dom for playing me, I was hurt because he had broken up with me but mostly I was completely overwhelmed with how much I missed him, hated him and loved him all at the same time. Each week a letter arrived for Mia and I, sometimes by Vince or mum but most of the time through the post. Mia opened her's immediately after receiving it but I took it and placed it away until everyone was asleep then I would read it.

Every letter he wrote he apologized and kept things as light as only Dom could. Asking how I was, how school was, how the garage was going. Though I never replied to him he still sent the letters every week.

* * *

I was brooding under the car I was working on. I knew ever since _that_ visit with Dom I had been a bitch to deal with. My grades had dropped and I had been getting into fights at school, I knew it would only be a matter of time before I had to leave school. Vince and Jesse were often on the receiving ends of my temper. I rarely hung out with Mia unless I had to, mum and I seemed to be at war with each other all the time but I just couldn't help it. My life was falling apart and I couldn't do anything to stop it and nothing seemed to help. Leon was the only one who I was willing to be around but that was because he was the one person who didn't mention Dom unless I did. He knew that I didn't want to speak about it. When Dom first got sent away he had made his opinion once and never spoke of it again.

"_Letty Dom loves you. I can't believe how easily you're giving up on this. Deep down you know why he's done this."_

"_I would have done anything to make it work but he turned around and told me everything I had ever feared to hear him say. He's made his decision now he has to live with it."_

* * *

Before I knew it August was here and it had been a month since Dom had been put away… a month since I had seen the son of a bitch who had broken my heart.

"Sweetheart, Dom's on the phone. He wants to talk to you." I glared at her as she walked in my room. Was she serious? Now he wanted to fucking talk to me?

"I don't have a fucking thing to say to him." I spat.

"Letty." Mum snapped and I shrugged unfazed by her scolding.

"Get up, you will not speak that way. You will get on the phone and hear what he has to say to you. NOW!" She yelled and I rolled my eyes not moving but held my hand out for the phone

"What?" I snapped into the phone ignoring the look mum sent me before she walked out of the room.

"Hey." I heard his voice come through the phone softly.

"Hi." I snapped glaring at the wall.

"I wanted to talk to you and explain." I rolled my eyes and felt anger start to bubble up. Everyone had obviously told him about my attitude, he wouldn't have rung on his own.

"Well don't bother, I don't want to hear it. You said enough the last time I saw you." I spat angrily.

"Letty I didn't me-"

"I said I don't want to fucking hear it." I cut him off angrily as I felt angry tears start. I didn't want him to feel sorry for me or tell me some bullshit story s I would forgive him and help him sleep better at night.

"And while we're at it you can stop sending me the letters." I demanded but deep down I didn't want that. The letters were the only sign I had to let me know he was still thinking about me.

"That's not going to happen. I'm going to keep sending them as much as I want." I huffed angrily before I hung up the phone. I regretted it as soon as I did knowing he wouldn't be allowed to call back tonight but I was seething mad.

I refused to speak to Dom when he called after that. What did he expect that everything would just be okay? Fat fucking chance. When September hit I was even more moody then I had been before but I put it down to the fact I was still hurt. That was until I received a reminder text on my phone telling me I was overdue for my shot, by two months. Needless to say I freak out. I knew it was normal to miss a period here and there on the shot but I had been one of the lucky, or unfortunate depending on the way you looked at it, and actually still got mine. I realised I hadn't had one since a week before Dom and I had slept together. Or should I say fucked? He'd made his feelings perfectly clear on that matter.

I waited a few weeks just to see, after all I had had a lot of stress forced upon me. It could have just been nothing. With each passing day I grew angrier and angrier. How could we have been so stupid? After waiting a nearly another month and missing yet another I decided I had to suck it up and take the test. It was early October and I knew I couldn't put it off any longer. I skipped school, which had turned into a regular occurrence and while no one was home I took the test. It was only a three minute test but the minutes seemed to tick by too slowly and at the end of the three minutes I lost my nerve and threw it away without looking at it.

A week later at the garage the thought still weighing heavily on my mind is when I finally got them. It was a relief and I vowed no one would ever know about it.

* * *

November arrived and with it so did my semi-formal. I was against going to the point where mum and I got into a huge argument but it was Leon who convinced me to go, so I gave in. It was okay but the guy by my side wasn't the right one. Everything that night reminded me of Dom. The dress that he helped pick, the songs, the dancing, the looks… everything. Vince visited Dom a few days after it taking with him a small pile of photos. I scowled when he told me what he did.

"Why the fuck did you do that?"

"Let, do you have any idea how excited he was to see those?"

"No and I don't fucking care, you had no right." I swore angrily but he just glared at me.

"If you gave him a chance Letty you'll find he's been trying to apologize to you. He never meant what he said, he just wanted you to be happy."

"Well look at how great that turned out." I snapped.

* * *

Christmas reminded me of the D.R. It was lonely and I found myself flipping through the letters after everyone had gone to bed. It was then that I made my decision I wasn't going back to school in February. I was going to leave and work at the shop, gods knew we needed the extra help and with my last few grades I knew I couldn't go back.

"Over my dead body." My mum snapped after I dropped the bombshell.

"I'm old enough to make the decision and that's what I want." I stated and she scowled at me but kept silent knowing I was right.

* * *

"Dom's not happy." Vince stated making his opinion heard over dinner the night after he'd seen Dom.

"I couldn't care less." I muttered.

"Well you should because he cares a lot about you."

"Doesn't seem like it."

* * *

When my birthday arrived I dreaded the day because every time the phone rang I worried it was going to be him wanting to talk. As the day dragged on though I grew angry and disappointed at the fact he had yet to ring. Hadn't mum and Vince been telling me this whole time how much I mattered to him? Obviously not enough to remember my birthday.

"Let?"

"Yeah?" I asked as Mia walked into my or should I say _our_ roomseeing as we were more or less permanently living here.

"There's a phone call for you."

"Who is it?" I asked part of me hopeful, the other half uneasy.

"I don't know they wouldn't give their name." She shrugged and she seemed genuine. My heart fell a little realizing it wasn't Dom.

"Hello?" I asked sighing sadly as Mia left.

"Hey…happy birthday." My breath caught in my throat as I heard his voice. It had been months but it still sound exactly the same.

"Let?" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as the pain got too much.

"Don't call me that, you gave up that right months ago… I'm surprised you remembered." I said snapping at him.

"Letty, I'd never forget."

"Fine, I'm surprised you bothered. I thought I said I didn't want to hear from you?" I demanded but deep down I didn't mean it and I'm glad he hadn't listened to me.

"Letty I've written to you every week. Why would I not call on your birthday?"

"You said you wanted nothing to do with me and I said I didn't want to hear from you." I closed my eyes, the painful memory resurfacing involuntary.

"Letty… Have you read my letters?" He asked softly.

"No." I lied and nearly cursed as he called me out immediately.

"Liar."

"Dom what do you want?" I asked tiredly.

"I wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

"Okay well you have-"

"Don't hang up on me. Let me explain… please?" Noticing I was starting to shake with pent up emotions I shook my head even though he couldn't see.

"Not today." I said quietly before rushing off to find someone else for him to talk to.

* * *

March and June came and went quickly leaving me with even more painful memories as July came and with it Dom's birthday. It was a mazing at how much had changed in a year. Tony's anniversary gave me another reason to stay in the funk I had found myself in but when the one year mark hit for Dom begin in prison. I knew it was only a matter of time before I had to face the facts. I had to speak with him whether it be by letter or by phone I had to know the truth.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	57. Year Two- Dom's POV

_Year Two- _

_Dom's POV_

For the next week I turned over the idea of letting Letty visit me just once. It wasn't something I wanted to do but did I really have a choice?

That night a female guard was raped three cells over and everything went into lock down. It made me make my choice I needed to see Letty just once, tell her everything I could and hope she'd wait for me. I needed her if I wanted to survive this nightmare.

"Hello?"

"Hey V." I said as Vince answered the phone in the garage. I had called the garage seeing as I assumed that's where they'd all be.

"Dom brother, how you doing in there?"

"Been better. Listen I need a favour." I asked.

"Okay, what is it?"

"I need you to put Letty on the phone."

"Well I can't promise anything but I'll try."

"No Vince I _need_ to speak with her. Please just get her on the phone." I pleaded and he paused.

"Okay. Give me a minute."

"You wanted to speak to me?" I felt a little calmer hearing her voice.

"Yes."

"What did you want?" I could tell she was holding back by the sound of her voice.

"I want to see you." I was met with silence on the other end.

"Letty?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come and visit me? Do… do you want to come and visit me?" I asked worried maybe it was too late.

"When?" She didn't ask why or what had changed and I didn't know whether to feel relieved or continue to worry.

"Whenever you can manage to get here." I said softly.

"Okay."

I sat in the visiting room waiting for Letty. When I had said as soon as she can manage to get here I wasn't expecting today. I drummed my fingers a little and looked up when I saw her. We both paused when we saw each other. She looked so different yet still very much the same. I gave her a small smile and she slowly made her way over sitting in front of me.

"Hey." I breathed finally relaxed now she was sitting in front of me. You could tell she was weary by the way she looked at me and to be honest I didn't blame her.

"Hey."

"I'm glad you came." I said softly.

"To be honest I wasn't sure I was going to make it here."

"I wouldn't blame you if that was the case."

"Everyone else would have…" she whispered and I frowned tilting my head to the side as she dipped her head so she wasn't looking at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Mia and mum kind of gave me a wakeup call… and in Mia's case a slap to go with it. I'm sorry for the way I've acted. You hurt me." I nodded.

"I didn't mean it, what I said I mean. I took the easy way out instead of explaining, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you the way I did." I explained quietly. I wanted to reach out and take hold of her hand but for moment I didn't though I was longing for her touch.

"What changed?" I was startled by her question but answered anyway.

"I've been thinking about it all week, certain events last night just made me make the decision."

"What events?" she asked quietly and I shook my head.

"Nothing you need to worry about." She looked mad for a moment before she let it drop.

"I'm still hurt by what you said." She said eventually and I looked at her ashamed.

"I know, but baby I swear I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry. It hurt so much to say the words but it hurt even more to see you accept them without any doubt. Why are you so insecure?"

"I don't know." We sat in silence for a little while before I took the step to reach forward and grab her hands in my own. I felt her tense at my touch but she didn't move instead she stared straight at me.

"I'm falling to pieces without you Let, I know it's selfish for me to ask but I really need you. can we get past this? Will you wait for me?"

"Can I continue to see you?" I hesitated and she sighed looking away.

"Let this isn't a place I want you to be around."

"So this is it? I can't see you again until you're released?"

"I'm sorry, we can write, we can talk but… I don't want you to see me in here. Not like this. Please try to understand, I just want to protect you." I pleaded with her.

"I understand but I don't like it."

"I can live with that." I smiled lightly and she returned it.

"I'll wait for you." she whispered. I wished I could have reached across the table and kissed her but I couldn't because it was against the rules. Instead I settled with kissing her knuckles repeatedly.

"I love-"

"Please don't… I'm not ready to use that word again." I looked down at the table before nodding.

"Okay. I am sorry Letty."

"I know." She sighed.

"What happened to you? You shaved your head and gained muscle." she asked after a pause and I smiled laughed lightly as she sent me a small smile.

"What can I say baby there's not much to do in here. You're one to talk, since when do you dress like that?"

* * *

July and August past by without too many dramas. I kept my word and only allowed Letty to see me the once but at least we were together again. I spoke to her every week and wrote to her sometimes every day. I longed for the day when I could walk free from this place and just take her into my arms.

When September arrived news from Maria came along with it. I wasn't sure whether it was a good thing or a bad thing but she seemed happy so I didn't say anything.

"I wanted you to be one of the first to know."

"Know what?" I asked wearily.

"James asked me to marry him… and I said yes." I sat still for a moment shocked by the news.

"That's… that's great." I said lightly and she gave me a small look as if to say she didn't believe me but left it alone.

"He wants to marry next April but I want to wait until you can be there. It wouldn't be right without you." I gave her a small smile.

"It could be a long time before I'm out." She shot me a look and I shrugged knowing it was the truth.

"I don't care, I'm in no hurry. As soon as May comes around we'll get started on your parole, so please be good in here and don't do anything that's going to mess it up." She pleaded but gave me a soft smile in return.

"I'll try." I promised.

* * *

_Dom,_

_James is alright… I guess. Mum's happy, I guess that's all that matters. Although I heard him talking about kids the other day with mum, that doesn't sit with me so well. Mum gave me your necklace by the way, I didn't even know she had it. She said she'd been waiting for me to 'smarten' up before she gave it to me. I guess I was kind of being a bitch. I hope you don't mind but I've been wearing it._

_Letty_

I reread the letter before placing it with the others I had and started one of my own.

_Let,_

_Kids huh? Well it could be fun to have a few siblings… or not. What did your mum say?_

_I gave it to her to hold onto when I went in. I told her to give it to you to keep safe, I thought she already had to be honest. You were hurt baby, so I understand. I'm still sorry for putting you through that. As for wearing it… no I don't mind. Just as long as you give it back to me when I'm out, I've missed having a piece of you here with me._

_Dom_

* * *

The rest of October and November flew past and I was silently hoping this upcoming Christmas would be the last one in here. I didn't know if I could survive another year away from my family.

Between December and February nothing happened, except Letty's birthday and again I missed it. Her eighteenth.

"Hey baby happy birthday." I said quietly to her over the phone.

"Hey, it's not really 'happy' seeing as you're not here."

"Yeah I know…I would be if I could, you know that." I spoke hearing a small noise of agreement from her end.

"I know."

"What are you wearing?" I asked suddenly and I think I shocked myself as I registered what I had asked.

"Um…well you kind of caught me getting out of the shower..." I relaxed and smirked leaning more against the wall.

"Really…" I said smiling as I pictured her body the way I remembered standing in the bathroom dripping wet from the shower.

'These were bad thoughts.' I thought but it didn't stop me from thinking up more.

"Uh yeah… why?"

"A year and a half is a long time baby." I breathed and she paused before laughing lightly.

"Oh…."

"Yeah oh."

"I'll make sure to help you out when you get home." I growled lowly.

"I'm taking that as a promise, so I'll be holding you to that." I warned.

"I think I can deal with that. It's been a long year and a half for me too."

"Well then I'll have to see what I can do about that when I get home."

"Now I'm holding you to that."

* * *

By the end of February I had gotten into my first fight. A new guy had been trying his luck with some of the bigger inmates and I was on his list. We were both in pretty bad shape but because he started it and I was just defending myself I wasn't given a huge punishment, I just had my phone privileges taken away for a month.

"Fighting? What the hell were you thinking?" I winced over the phone as Maria yelled down it.

"He started it." I tried.

"Dominic."

'_Oh man the full name, I was in so much shit.'_

It wasn't the last fight either, though it was with a different person the next time around. This time I got out of it worse than the other guys. They had jumped me in the exercise yard. Needless to say after they were done I felt edgy about up close and personal contact. For me in here, contact just meant pain.

* * *

By the time May rolled around I was getting anxious hoping I would only have one more month left in this place. I could do one more month but if my parole didn't go through I didn't know what I was going to do.

"Mr Toretto, it's good to see you again. We've put in all the paper work needed to apply for your parole but it'll be at least two weeks before we hear anything back." My lawyer told me and I sighed.

"What do you think my chances are?" I asked wanting an honest answer.

"I won't lie those fights could come back to hurt you but seeing as neither was your fault, especially the last one I would say you have a fair chance of being granted." I nodded but the anxious feeling was still there.

Two weeks went by really slowly and I was going insane not knowing what was going on. After the two weeks were up my lawyer came back with the news.

"Your parole has been approved. Apart from the two fights you were a model prisoner and they've decided to grant it early. Your parole kicks in tomorrow." I sat stunned.

"Wait, I can go? Tomorrow?" I asked hope and excitement building.

"Yes. You'll have to sign your paper work in the morning then you're free to go."

"Thank you, for everything." I said shaking his hand.

"I'm just doing my job."

"I'd appreciate it if you don't tell Maria I'm out early. Tell her I'll be out in June." He nodded.

"Of course."

* * *

I stood once again in the same spot by the phone as I listened to it ring. It didn't last long though before someone answered.

"Hello?" I smiled hearing Vince's voice, it was just the person I wanted to speak to.

"V it's me, you alone?" I asked.

"Hey…yeah why?" he asked suspiciously.

"I've got a favour to ask of you but no one else can know" I said still smiling.

"Okay…what is it?"

"I need you to come and pick me up tomorrow." There was silence on the other end.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah man as of tomorrow I'm a free man."

"But you weren't meant to be released till June."

"I know, I got approved early, so you available? I want to surprise the girls."

"Yeah man I'll be there. This is great news brother." He said excitedly.

"I know, I'm finally going to be free of this nightmare. I can't wait to get back into the garage and under a car." I sighed happily.

"Yeah well to be honest this place kind of needs you…"

"What do you mean?" I asked worried.

"We'll talk about it later man. Things just aren't going too well here at the moment."

"Maria said things were going fine." I stated annoyed that it seemed that wasn't the case.

"She didn't want to worry you."

"Should I be worried?" I asked seriously.

"We'll talk later yeah? What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"I should be out by ten." I said letting the other matter go for the moment.

"Ok brother well I'll be there."

"Just don't say a word to anyone yeah? Keep it between us."

"Sure Dom… shit Let's coming."

"It's okay put her on."

"Alright. Talk later man."

"Dom?"

"Hey baby. How you doing?" I asked.

"Alright. I'm counting down the days."

"Yeah? Why would that be?" I played along and she laughed on the other end.

"Oh my other boyfriends getting out of jail."

"That's not nice." I said playfully.

"I never promised to play fair."

"True."

* * *

After signing all the paper work and getting my belongings checked through I was finally free. I had a huge smile on my face as I walked out the jail and I swore I was never going back, they'd have to kill me first.

My eyes spotted V's car easily. He was standing beside it arms crossed his usual shit eating grin on his face and I smiled.

It was good to be free.

* * *

_I'm sorry it's taken so long again. I'm trying to get back into my creative frame of mind._

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	58. Year Two- Letty's POV

_Year Two-_

_Letty's POV_

"That's it I've had enough young lady. I've put up with it for a year but you are not going continue like this for another. What Dom said to you was unforgiving but he was only trying to protect you. He shouldn't have said it and he knows it. He's trying to rebuild the bridges Letty but you are being completely unfair." My mum yelled and I was a little shocked at her outburst. Vince, Leon and Jesse found a quick getaway and bolted leaving just mum and I.

"He hurt me. What am I just supposed to do? Just forget about it?" I yelled back.

"I know he did and he got a good earful from me. You're being unfair Letty to all of us. I loved Tony Letty… but we never got together because we always knew you and Dom were meant for each other."

"I didn't know that." I said quietly.

"What about Mia? In the space of just days she lost her dad and her brother. She's not carrying on like you is she?"

"I guess not." I said moodily as she continued to rant about my behavior.

"See this is what I'm talking about. You're not even listening to what I'm telling you." Mum fumed as I stared into space. I watched as she stormed out of the room and I glared at her retreating back before I stood and locked myself up in my room until Mia got home.

* * *

"She just doesn't understand. You guys all say he didn't mean but you weren't fucking there, you didn't see his face when he said it. He did mean it. He hurt me and I can't forgive him for what he said." I vented to Mia. I turned to face the younger girl and felt the stinging slap across my cheek.

What the fuck Mia?" I demanded as I glared at her.

"Jesus Letty grow up. You're acting like you're the only one hurting from this and you're not. I lost my brother and my dad but I'm not going on about it the way you are. Jesse is terrified of being near you after the last time you snapped at him. Vince lost his best friend, the person he thinks of as a brother and a father figure, Maria lost the person she loves but she's had to hold it all together for us to make sure we're okay. You've lost your boyfriend and Tony who was like a second dad to you, I get that but Letty you're not the only one. What Dom said to you was harsh and uncalled for but treating everyone like shit isn't going to make yourself feel any better. Dom loves you Letty and wants to make things right. So until you get a grip on reality don't bother speaking to me until you can apologise, I'm sick of dealing with your shit as well as my own." She snapped before she stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

I brewed for two days thinking about everything before I realised they were right. I was acting like a total bitch. I rarely thought about how Mia would be feeling, or anyone else for that matter.

I knocked on Mia's door quietly. It was after eight but her light was on so she was still up.

"Come in."

"Hey…" I said quietly and she looked at me expectantly and I shrunk back a little as I stood shifting from foot to foot at the door.

"Um… so I've been thinking about what you said." I started and she stared at me nodding for me to continue.

"Your right I have been unfair. I was hurting and I was taking it out on everyone else forgetting that they were going through the same thing. I'm sorry Mia, I don't think I've asked how you're coping lately."

"No you haven't. I'm doing as good as can be expected. I miss my dad and I miss Dom, you're not the only one he won't see. I have to make do with letters and phone calls every week."

"I know…" I said ashamed with my behavior.

"It'll be okay Letty, you just have to give him a chance to explain. It's going to hurt yes but he really didn't mean what he said. He wants to protect you and this was his way of doing it, can you really hold that against him?" She asked looking at me challenging me.

* * *

It was the end of the week and I was in the garage working with everyone. I had apologized to everyone, especially mum and Jesse and things were starting to get better.

"Letty."

"Yeah?" I asked Vince as I rolled myself out from underneath the car. I looked up at him and he looked anxious. I frowned and got up, my leather pants sticking to my sweat soaked skin. In the year that had passed I had had a bit of a change when it came to my wardrobe.

"It's Dom… he's on the phone and he wants to speak to you. He sounds desperate." I felt Leon's gaze on me suddenly and I bit my lip thinking about it for a moment before sighing in resignation.

"Okay." Vince looked surprised but relieved.

"You wanted to speak to me?" I asked as I picked up the phone.

"Yes." He sounded shocked and it kind of annoyed me but I held back and kept my voice calm.

"What did you want?"

"I want to see you." I paused shocked and I sat down in the chair thinking what that could possible mean.

"Letty?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"Can you come and visit me? Do… do you want to come and visit me?" He asked worried.

"When?" I asked not answering his question because to be honest I couldn't think of what to say.

"Whenever you can manage to get here."

"Okay."

I ended up leaving work early. Vince and Leon knew something big must have gone down because I was so out of it after the phone call.

"Let what happened?" Leon asked but I shook my head not knowing where to start.

"Are you okay?" V asked and I nodded giving him a small smile.

"It's a quiet day we'll finish up here, you can head home if you want." Leon said looking to Vince for confirmation and he nodded agreeing with Leon. I smiled in thanks and left getting into my car and heading off. I went home first to shower and change and just think.

I got half way to the jail and had to pull over. Could I do this? I sat on the side of the road for what seemed like a long time before I started off again but it wasn't long before I stopped again.

I followed the guard through to the visiting area. I looked around, the place hadn't changed since the last time I had been here. My eye caught a man sitting at one of the tables and I stopped when I saw him. It was Dom but he looked so different. He was watching me too equally shocked and I guess I couldn't blame him. I had changed too since he had seen me last but nothing like he had.

"Hey." He said quietly as I sat down. His eyes were roaming over me and I took the time to do the same to him. He'd shaved his head and his muscles… if this was his bedroom he wouldn't be leaving for a long time.

"Hey." I whispered back.

"I'm glad you came." He said softly.

"To be honest I wasn't sure I was going to make it here." I said lightly thinking about all the stops I had made.

"I wouldn't blame you if that was the case."

"Everyone else would have…" I whispered and he frowned tilting his head to the side. I dipped my head so I wasn't looking at him and sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Mia and mum kind of gave me a wakeup call… and in Mia's case a slap to go with it. I'm sorry for the way I've acted. You hurt me." I spoke quietly lookup at him sadly making him know how much I was hurting.

"I didn't mean it, what I said I mean. I took the easy way out instead of explaining, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you the way I did." He explained quickly but quietly.

"What changed?" I asked needing to know.

"I've been thinking about it all week, certain events last night just made me make the decision."

"What events?" I frowned.

"Nothing you need to worry about." I was silent feeling angry that he wouldn't tell me but I dropped it. The fight wasn't worth it.

"I'm still hurt by what you said." He looked at me sadly and nodded.

"I know, but baby I swear I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry. It hurt so much to say the words but it hurt even more to see you accept them without any doubt. Why are you so insecure?"

"I don't know." We sat in silence for a little while before he reached forward to grab my hands in his own. I tensed under his touch no longer used to it.

"I'm falling to pieces without you Let, I know it's selfish for me to ask but I really need you. can we get past this? Will you wait for me?"

"Can I continue to see you?" I asked looking at him wanting an answer but the look that crossed his face answered it without his words.

"Let this isn't a place I want you to be around."

"So this is it? I can't see you again until you're released?" I demanded and he nodded.

"I'm sorry, we can write, we can talk but… I don't want you to see me in here. Not like this. Please try to understand, I just want to protect you." I heard his plea and I sighed.

"I understand but I don't like it."

"I can live with that." I smiled lightly back as he gave me one.

"I'll wait for you." I whispered as he kissed my knuckles. It gave me a bit of hope things would work out.

"I love-" I heard the 'L' word and I tensed.

"Please don't… I'm not ready to use that word again." I pleaded and he looked defeated but nodded sadly.

"Okay. I am sorry Letty." He said honestly.

"I know." I sighed.

"What happened to you? You shaved your head and gained muscle." I asked after a small bout of silence.

"What can I say baby there's not much to do in here. You're one to talk, since when do you dress like that?" I smiled and shrugged.

* * *

"Let." I looked up as mum came in the room nervously.

"What?" I asked worried.

"Uh well…I um have something to tell you." I frowned but nodded.

"Well you see…"

"Mum just tell me." I sighed annoyed.

"James asked me to marry him." She blurted out and I sat stunned as her words washed over me.

"Excuse me?" I asked not sure whether I had heard right.

"He asked me to marry him and I said yes…"

"Oh."

"Oh?" she asked nervously and I shrugged.

"What am I supposed to say to that?" I asked quietly.

"You're not mad are you? Letty my promise to you about your father still stands, James isn't replacing him. I swear."

"Are you happy?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Then I guess you're getting married." I said quietly and she smiled widely and hugged me tightly.

"Oh sweetheart you have no idea what this means to me." She whispered as we hugged.

"Love you mum."

"I love you too beautiful girl." I smiled at her as she left the room much happier then she had been when she came in and I sighed smiling sadly. How times had changed.

* * *

October and November flew past and each week I received two if not more letters a week. Mia was happier again and everything was settling down which gave mum and James time to plan their wedding.

Of course all good things come to an end eventually and as January rolled in so did financial trouble. The shop wasn't making enough money and the garage wasn't making enough to cover both leases plus the mortgage on the house. Mum was getting worried we'd have to sell the shop seeing as we had sold our house a few months ago and had already used that money to pay off older bills. Vince convinced her to leave it for another month until he could think of something. I noticed him and Leon sneaking off a couple of times a week to go somewhere and almost every time they came back they had a couple of grand with them that was slowly paying off the debts we owed. Occasionally though I noticed they'd come back with nothing and looked even more stressed but I never said anything. Mum didn't know where the money was coming from and neither did I but I didn't buy their explanations of the garage picking up because it was far from the truth but I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to stress mum out even more as it was we were all keeping it from Dom. He had enough to worry about inside.

I asked for nothing to be done for my eighteenth and I was glad when they had listened. It was a quiet day; Vince and Leon at the garage, Mia at school and mum at work. Being the birthday girl I had been given the day off and was left with the house to myself. It was a nice change.

I stepped out of the shower cursing as I heard the phone ring. Quickly wrapping a towel around me I rushed to pick up the phone that was sitting on the counter of the sink, nearly slipping in the process.

"Hey baby happy birthday." I smiled as Dom greeted me as I answered the phone.

"Hey, it's not really 'happy' seeing as you're not here." I pointed out sadly.

"Yeah I know…I would be if I could, you know that."

"I know."

"What are you wearing?" I was shocked at his question and fumbled for a moment as I thought of how to answer.

"Um…well you kind of caught me getting out of the shower..." I mumbled truthfully.

"Really…" I could hear his smile from the other end.

"Uh yeah… why?" I asked nervously.

"A year and a half is a long time baby." I breathed a sigh of relief as I relaxed realizing how he wanted this to go down. I laughed a little as I followed his train of thought.

"Oh…."

"Yeah oh."

"I'll make sure to help you out when you get home." I heard his low growl and bit my lip feeling the stirrings low in my stomach.

"I'm taking that as a promise, so I'll be holding you to that." He warned.

"I think I can deal with that. It's been a long year and a half for me too." I said truthfully and I heard an almost inaudible groan from I was glad I could still make him do that.

"Well then I'll have to see what I can do about that when I get home."

"Now I'm holding you to that." I warned and he chuckled.

* * *

Between the end of February and May I was beside myself with worry as was mum knowing Dom was now getting into fights. His last one had me edgy. I didn't know how I would cope if something was to happen like that again.

"Baby relax, I'm fine now." He reminded me again and I sighed.

"I'm trying. It would help if I could see for myself." I huffed and he sighed heavily on the other end.

"Baby please… I'm honestly okay." I sighed but gave up knowing he wasn't going to budge.

* * *

"He could be home in two weeks." Mia said to me as we sat in her bedroom one morning. She was hugging some stuffed bear tight together chest and I wore a small smile on my face thinking of Dom coming home.

"I hope so." I said softly.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	59. Reunited

_**AN: Warning contains a sex scene at the end. If you don't want to read skip over.**_

* * *

_Dom's POV_

"Good to be out hey bro?"

"You have no idea man." I said relaxing against the seat.

"Everyone will be in for a shock when they see you at home." He laughed and I smiled thinking of seeing my little sister again. My smile only widened when I thought about Letty.

"So what's going on man? You said things aren't going well. What does that mean?" I asked glancing at him looking for a serious answer.

"The shop ain't making much money and the garage is only making enough to cover the lease and a tiny portion of the mortgage. If you can manage to pull yourself away from Letty tonight Leon and I have something to show you. It's how we've been making some of the payments, no one else knows about it, we say it comes from the garage." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Is it legal?"

"Not really man." I sighed.

"V I just got out of jail, I'll die before I go back in."

"I know, just keep an open mind yeah? Hector was the one who introduced us to it." I eyed him but nodded letting it go for the moment. If Hector was in on it, it couldn't have been too bad.

"You look beat man." Vince commented and I grunted in reply.

"You don't get a lot of sleep in there man. Bad things happen when you turn your back, I've seen a lot of shit." I said honestly shaking my head at some of the images that surfaced.

"I hear yeah brother, we got a bit of a drive ahead of us if you wanna crash." I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks V."

* * *

I woke a couple of minutes away from the house and I suddenly felt rather nervous. Vince stopped in the drive way turned giving me a smile before getting out waiting for me to do the same. I grabbed the small bag I had with me and got out looking at the outside of my childhood home. It hadn't changed much in the last two years, it had weathered a little, paint had faded in places but otherwise it looked exactly the same.

"Hasn't changed much." Vince's voice broke through my thoughts and I nodded in agreement.

"Where is everyone?"

"Mia will be at school, Maria's at work and Letty and Leon will be at the garage. We can go there after if you want."

"Where do they think you are?" I asked.

"Picking up a broken down car." He grinned and I smiled back.

"Come on in and get sorted first then we'll go and see everyone."

"Same room?" I asked quietly as we walked into the house.

"Uh… no that's my room now. You have your dad's room…Mia and Letty share and Maria has the guest room." I frowned but said nothing as I nodded and left him downstairs.

Walking into the room I felt my chest tighten as I took in my old things among some new ones. I dropped the bag on the floor near the door and moved to the edge of the bed. I sat down and looked around the room thinking of the last time I was in here.

"You look lost." I looked up at Vince and nodded slowly.

"A little." I admitted.

"I guess it's going to take you a while to settle in."

"I guess…"

"Here." I took the offered corona with a small smile and nearly downed it all.

"I'll just have a shower then we'll head to the garage."

"Okay man, I think Maria has stocked up your bathroom with towels and stuff." I nodded.

"Hey V?" I asked as he turned to walk away.

"Yeah?"

"How come they stay here?" he sent me a grim look.

"Maria sold her house about a year ago most of the money went on the payments to the businesses and this house." I sighed frustrated and rubbed my face.

"How bad are the finances?" I asked seriously and he sighed.

"They're bad Dom, we're probably going to have to close the shop. We already had to lay off Kate, it's closed during the day until Mia and Jesse are home from school because we can't afford to have anyone on to run it." Again I sighed angrily but nodded.

"I'll be done soon." I stated before I walked to the bathroom.

'_I needed to come up with something. I needed to have a look over the books.'_

Getting out of the shower I felt more human than a prisoner. It was nice to actually be able to have a hot shower and not have to worry about any of the shit that goes down in the jail showers. After dressing in clean clothes, which I was surprised they fit Maria must have gone shopping, I started downstairs. I paused at Mia's door and pushed it open. Mia's side of the room hadn't changed much, still pink and girly but the other side of the room was so different. Letty's tom boyish style clashing with the pink. I smiled softly looking at a picture of the two of them. It must have been taken at Letty's semi because she looked the same as she did in the one I had. God how I missed them both, I couldn't wait until I had Letty back in my arms. With that thought I walked out shutting the door and heading downstairs to find Vince.

"Yeah I know okay? It took longer than I thought alright, I got a bit lost. I'll be back soon." I paused against the door frame watching as Vince spoke on the phone.

"Is the Mazda done?"

"Good, that's the only car that's being picked up today."

"Nah we'll start that probably tomorrow, just finish the Ford."

"Funny Letty… I will not get lost. Now get back to work." I smiled as I heard her name and he rolled his eyes as he hung up the phone.

"Come on we better get going before she rips me a new one for slacking. She thinks I've been out fucking some brunette." He chuckled and I smiled.

"Sorry V you ain't my type." I joked and he glared playfully.

"You ready to see your girl again?"

"More than ready." I breathed out.

"Just do Leon and I a favour and keep it PG yeah? At least until we make our get away before you two start going at it." I narrowed my eyes playfully and he laughed.

"What? You know it's true. Two years is a long time." He pointed out and I shook my head.

"Yeah don't I know it." I muttered we locked up the house and down to Vince's car.

"You wanna drive man?" he asked and I shook my head.

"My license is expired dude. I'll have to sort it out."

"When has a license ever stopped you Toretto?"

"Since I've seen the inside of a jail." I muttered and got in ignoring Vince's apologetic look.

Pulling up in front of the garage I got a nervous feeling again as I quietly got out. Vince gave me a comforting smile before we walked into the garage. It looked more run down then I remembered it to be and there was only three cars in compared to back in the day when there would be five or more at once. Business was really failing.

I heard the clinking of tools and looked towards the noise seeing Leon straighten and turn pausing in shock as he saw me. I gave him a small smile and he gave me a huge smile but kept quiet knowing I wanted this as a surprise. He nodded over to the other car and I flicked my eyes over in the direction. There was Letty bent over a car in tight leather pants and a black top. My mouth went dry as I took her in. Holy shit she had changed so much. My eyes wandered over her body taking in every curve. Her pants clung to her like a second skin and her top, sweat soaked clung to her as well. She had her hair up off her face but strands of it were stuck to her neck. She looked beautiful and for a moment I wanted to turn around and run, afraid of screwing this up. I found myself stuck in the same spot until Vince nudge me gently in that direction. I tensed at the contact and he frowned but held up his hands in surrender as he moved them away from me. I relaxed slowly and he looked at me worried but nodded over towards Letty again still eyeing me. Slowly I managed to move and I found myself wandering over in that direction. The nervous feeling in my stomach was back again and stronger than ever as I looked to Leon for help. He just smiled at me and waited, Vince now standing next to him as they leant again the car watching.

Taking a leap of courage I stopped behind her and watched as she stilled. Tentatively I reached out touching her waist as she tensed before swinging around to face me wide eyed. I gave her a small smile but I didn't get a chance to do or say anything else before she launched herself at me. I cringed slightly at the contact but it felt so good to have her back in my arms I ignored the feeling and wrapped my arms around her more tightly as I picked her up holding her to me while her legs wrapped around my waist.

"Hey baby." I breathed into her ear when I finally found the words.

"How did… when…" I smiled at her loss of words and hugged her tighter glancing towards Vince and Leon as I did but they were gone. I released her slowly though she clung to me still but she let me move back slightly as I took her face in my hands.

"I got out this morning." I said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting out early." She said almost silently and for a moment I wondered if she was going to cry but she didn't.

"I wanted to surprise you." I said softly as I stroked her face.

"Well mission accomplished." She said quietly, you could still hear the shock and awe in her voice as I traced her face. She was staring up at me intently and I met her gaze. My fingers trailed across her lips slowly. I felt and saw her kiss my fingers and I couldn't hold back anymore as I suddenly leant down pressing my lips to hers. She kissed me back harder and a groan slipped past my lips before I could stop it. My hands held her head in place as I slipped my tongue past her lips and battled with hers. Her hands were pulling my head closer and I groaned quietly again as she pressed her body closer to mine.

"Let…" I breathed as I parted from her lips briefly before I pulled her back unable to get enough of her.

"Uhmm." I pulled away from her when I heard someone clear their throat. I was breathing heavily and my jeans were very uncomfortable.

"Sorry but the owner is here to pick up that car." Letty and I looked down and it was only then did I realize I had backed her against it. Awkwardly we stepped away from it and Vince grinned before walking back to the owner with the keys.

"We're done for the day, there's no point in hanging around so we're gunna close early." Leon said giving Letty a small smile and for a moment I wondered what that was about but for the moment I didn't care. I was too happy to have anything ruin this, I'd deal with everything later.

"Let's get out of here." Letty whispered and I nodded eagerly following her.

"Oi Dom?" I paused at the garage door when I heard my name being called. Letty gave me a smile and continued towards her car while I turned back to Vince.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You wanna pick Mia up from school?" I nodded eagerly and he smiled.

"She finishes at three. We get her to wait at the school gates near the parking lot."

"I'll have to take Letty with me, I can't drive." I reminded.

"Right I forgot, it's weird having Dominic Toretto unable to drive." He joked and I smiled lightly. He rolled his eyes at me and waved me off.

"Go get your girl, Leon and I are staying away from the house so it's all yours. Just make sure your finished by three."

"Thanks V." I said smiling before leaving.

"Ready?" Letty asked when she saw me approaching. She was leaning against the hood of her car and she looked so hot. I stepped between her legs and pulled her in for another kiss which she eagerly returned. I breathed heavily as I ran my hands up her thighs and settled at her waist listening to her whimper.

"Home." Was all I could say in between our kisses and she moaned in agreement as we ripped ourselves away from each other.

The sexual tension in the car was electric and there were a couple of occasions where I thought we wouldn't make it the short five minute drive but we did it, just. Getting out Letty unlocked the house and just managed to close the door behind her before I slammed her up against it roughly. Her shriek of surprise barely registered as our lips were once again fused together, our bodies pressed tightly against each other as I pinned her to the back of the front door. This time I had no plans of parting with her body.

Somehow we managed to make it up the stairs and to my bedroom slamming the door shut behind us. We crashed down onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, I wasn't sure where I started and where she ended we were wrapped tightly around each other. Panting and breathy moans filled the room as we quickly shed each other's clothing. When I pictured myself coming home to Letty I had always pictured this slow and careful just like the first time, the only time, but it was obvious neither of us were going to be able to cope with that, for the moment at least.

"Dom." Letty moaned as I attacked her neck.

"I missed you so much Letty." I groaned as her hands trailed down into my boxers. I grabbed her hands flipping us over so she was underneath me as I pinned her hands above her head.

"I won't last long if you do that." She nodded and I let go of her hands trailing mine down her arms, her sides until I reached her panties dragging them down until she was completely naked underneath me.

"I need you… now." I groaned as I looked down at her body. She made a noise of agreement as she pushed my boxers down.

"I'm not going to last long this time round, I'm going to take you hard and fast but after that I'll make it up to you. I'll make love to you over and over again just like last time." I said quietly to hear as she looked up at me in an unclear daze.

"Just take me Dom. I need you." I didn't need to be told twice before I slammed into her. I groaned loudly at her tightness and she groaned in discomfort as she stretched around me.

"Don't stop." She moaned as I pulled back and slammed back into her again.

"I have no intentions of stopping." I mumbled into her neck as I was overcome with the sensation of having her wrapped around me.

Our pants and moans filled the room and I was thankful we had the house to ourselves.

"FUCK." I roared as I came a short time later.

"Uhh." She cried out as she came at the same time.

"Fuck Letty… I missed you so much." I said as I kissed her neck and face. She was silent for a while and I was left with an uneasy feeling. Had I done or said something wrong?

"I missed you too… Don't hurt me again Dom, I don't think I could take it." She said quietly and I took her face between my hands.

"I don't think_ I_ could take it if I hurt you again." I said as I kissed her slowly before starting to move inside her again. She let out a breathy shudder as my hands worked their way over her body.

"I'll never hurt you again baby." I promised as I kept my slow pace.

"Dom just stop talking and kiss me." I smiled and happily obliged as I took her to the edge once more just like I promised.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	60. Welcome to the world of street racing

_Letty's POV_

It was five minutes to three before we actually made it out of the house. Dom and I were completely engrossed in one another. He had kept his promise and we had spent the day alternating between slow love making and hot and fast fucking. I was sore but definitely in a good way.

Dom and I stood side by side our hands intertwined as we leaned against my waiting for Mia. She was running late as usual but for once I didn't care, I was just excited Dom was back. I noticed Dom's nervous shifting but said nothing knowing he was probably eager to see Mia for the first time in two years. It probably didn't help with all the looks he and I were getting either though. Rumors flew after the incident, so it wouldn't surprise me if everyone was starting to talk yet again now he was seen out of jail.

I spotted Mia and Jesse making their way slowly in our direction. They were talking with a boy and had yet to look in our direction. Looking up at Dom I noticed him looking in the wrong direction and tapped his hand grabbing his attention before pointing them out. I felt him tense as he took the scene in front us. The boy was just a friend but Dom didn't know that.

"Go on." I said softly as I let his hand go and pushed him towards Mia who had stopped still speaking with the boy. I watched as Dom slowly walked towards his little sister, the boy looked his way first and looked confused as Dom approached. But the confusion soon vanished and was replaced with realization as Dom suddenly scooped Mia up spinning her around as he hugged her tight.

I heard her shriek in surprise which turned a few heads for a moment before she realized who it was and she screamed with happiness as she hugged him. I smiled as I saw the two of them together again. Dom gave Jesse a one armed hug not letting go of Mia just yet but you could tell he was excited to see him. Turning away a little to give them some privacy I surveyed the grounds. I spotted a young girl about Mia's age looking towards them. I frowned tilting my head to the side. She looked familiar but I had no idea where I knew her from, I watched as she smiled in a slightly disturbing way before taking out her phone and calling someone. I sighed turning away coming to realize she was just another gossip of the school.

"Letty did you know?" I turned back to Mia as they joined me at the car and I shook my head smiling.

"No he surprised me at the garage."

"Only V knew." Dom said smiling as he put his arm around me too pulling me into his side while stayed on his other.

"I wish you had of told me I could have organized dinner better." Mia pouted and Dom smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Whatever you have planned is fine. Anything beats prison food." He joked but none of us laughed we just smiled slightly and left it.

"Come on, I've still got to surprise Maria yet." He said giving me a smile as he said it.

"We better head off then she'll be home in about an hour or so."

"Mind if we make a detour, I want my license back." He joked and we laughed but I agreed.

* * *

"Don't crash my baby." I said jokingly I got in the passenger side while Dom got in the driver's seat. He had gotten his license renewed and was now allowed to drive again. One look at me I knew he was silently begging me to let him behind the wheel and I relented immediately.

"Who taught who again?" He asked grinning.

"Eyes on the road Toretto." I said playfully as he grinned giving me a look that clearly said he'd deal with me later and I grinned fully intending to take him up on his offer.

* * *

Dom and I managed to keep our hands to ourselves for the afternoon but that could have had something to do with the fact we were sitting on different chairs away from temptation. Leon and Vince had come home both of them now joining in the excitement of having Dom back. I sat quietly just watching Dom as he talked with everyone. The difference was there but it was hard to tell at times. It was just the little things the tension in his form when someone got to close suddenly or the way he cringed when someone touched him. It was going to take a lot to get used to.

"Hey." I smiled up at Leon as he sat next to me, his eyes straying to where I was looking.

"Hey."

"Happy?"

"How could I not be?" I asked him quietly.

"It was nice to see you smile today, I haven't seen you like that since he left."

"Leon…" I said quietly and he smiled.

"I know, I know what you went through. I'm just saying it's nice to see you back."

I went to say something but I stopped when I heard the front door open. Everyone suddenly went quiet as mum's voice filled the house, all of us waiting to watch her reaction.

"You guys are all home early." She said as she rounded the corner before she jumped in shock and stared wide eyed at Dom.

"Hi." He grinned and she floundered around for words before she rushed to give him a hug. I laughed softly along with everyone else.

"When did you get out? Why didn't you tell me? Wait you are out legally right? You didn't escape?" She asked worriedly looking at him for answers.

"No I didn't escape, I found out yesterday I was getting out and I organized it as a surprise with Vince." She looked so relieved as she hugged him tightly. I watched as he struggled to remain calm and I silently wondered if he had been like that with me all afternoon. I worried for not seeing it sooner but then I hadn't exactly had a chance to.

"I'm so glad your home. Now let me look at you." She demanded as she held his face between her hands.

"I'm fine Maria." He said softly and she made a small noise.

"You need feeding, your pick. Takeaway, homemade, both whatever you like."

"Your tacos would go down really well." She smiled widely and kissed his cheek.

"Done, now you go relax. Letty come and help me in the kitchen." She said looking at me for the first time since she arrived and I got up silently following her into the kitchen not looking at anyone as I did so. I was feeling overwhelmed so I couldn't imagine what Dom must be feeling. I'd give him a little bit of space tonight, god knew he probably needed it.

"Everything okay?" Mum asked immediately and I nodded putting on a smile.

"Everything's great." I said convincingly.

"Good, now let's start on dinner."

* * *

_Dom's POV_

I watched as Letty followed Maria out of the room and I frowned when I saw she didn't look in my direction. I looked to Leon but he too was looking after her frowning. Should I be worried? I didn't get much time to think about it before Mia started talking to me again and I smiled down at my little sister enjoying everyone's company, even if everyone was very close.

When Maria called dinner was ready I expected Letty to be back to normal but she wasn't she was withdrawn slightly and I frowned. Vince and Leon sat either side of her already so I had no choice but to sit next to Mia and Maria. Throughout dinner I tried to grab her attention but she carefully avoided my eyes keeping her head down most of the time.

It continued throughout the night and it worried me. Had I done something? Did she suddenly regret what we had done? Had she changed her mind and realised what sort of a monster I was?

"Hey." I said catching her arm softly as she passed me in the hall. Mia was in bed as was Jesse who had passed out on the lounge downstairs. Maria had also retired for the night and by the looks of things Letty was about to do the same.

"Yeah?"

"Is everything okay? You've been avoiding me." I said quietly.

"Sorry just a lot to take in. I'm fine, I was just going to have a shower and then head to bed." I didn't buy her story but knew she'd tell me in her own time so I accepted it and let her go with a kiss on her lips.

"Okay, I'll be in soon." I said and she gave me a hesitant look.

"What?" I asked.

"I was going to sleep in my bed for the night. I figured you might want some space."

"Oh…" I said awkwardly letting my hand drop from her arm.

"It was just a thought." She said quietly.

"It's up to you baby, if that's what you want…" I trailed off openly hoping she would change her mind.

"I just thought that's what you would want." She shrugged.

"No what I want is to spend the night next to my girl I haven't seen in a long time. We don't have to do anything but sleep but I just… I want to spend the night next to you." I said softly stroking her cheek watching as she closed her eyes.

"Sounds perfect, I was just worried about you. You keep cringing at contact I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." She said and I smiled leaning in to place a light kiss on her lips.

"You don't, don't worry. Go have your shower baby."

"Okay." She said walking towards the bathroom. I heard movement downstairs and I walked back down to see who was still up.

"Dom." I looked to Vince as he called my name from the lounge room. I noted Jesse was no longer on the lounge and Leon pointed upstairs and I nodded.

"What's up?" I asked as he and Leon sat on the lounges talking.

"It's nearly time to show you that thing." Leon said and I frowned. I had forgotten about that.

"Yeah… so what is it exactly?"

"Street racing." Leon said quietly.

"What as in what we used to do?" I asked confused as I sat down.

"Nah man this shit is a whole new scene. Big money can be won if you win. Hector runs it, took over from one of his cousins." Vince explained.

"So that's how you've been making the money?" I asked and they nodded.

"We don't win all the time though. We've lost a bit." Vince admitted.

"Tran's the big racer there. He's the king of the streets."

"Figures." I muttered.

"No one knows by the way, not even Letty. It's a rough crowd, we didn't think you'd want her mixed up in it but she suspects something's up, she ain't stupid." Leon said and I nodded. We stopped when we heard the bathroom door open upstairs.

"We got to leave here at ten." Vince said quietly and I nodded seeing the time was twenty past nine. I got up and left them to it as I went to lay with Letty.

"Hey, how you feeling?" I asked as I slid into bed beside her. She didn't need to know I was planning on leaving soon by the looks of things she was going to crash very soon.

"Tired. I think you wore me out." She smiled and I laughed quietly.

"Yeah? Did I live up to my promises though?" I asked kissing her head.

"Mmhmm."

"Go to sleep baby, I'll be here in the morning."

"Better be." She mumbled and I grinned as I ran a hand softly over her head lulling her to sleep. I kissed her head softly and stayed by her side for a little while longer before I got up and headed back down to Vince and Leon.

"So we gunna do this or what?" I asked hesitantly and they nodded.

"You gunna drive?"

"What do you usually do?" I asked.

"We take Vince's car, it's the only one we've managed to upgrade a little enough to have a chance at winning."

"Then I'll just ride with you guys."

"You can drive then. I've driven your sorry arse around enough today." He joked quietly and I smiled.

"Alright lets roll." Leon said quietly as we made our way quietly out of the house and into Vince's car.

They told me the direction as we drove and when I finally pulled the car to a stop I stared disbelieving at what I was seeing in front of me.

"Whoa…" I breathed out as I took in all the done up cars and the people everywhere. I thought the chicks at the high school races were bad, these girls were wearing pretty much nothing making the high schoolers look fully dressed.

"Watch the skanks man, they swarm fast." Vince warned as we got out.

"No shit." I muttered as a couple were already heading our way while a few had already attached themselves to Leon.

"No fucking way! Look who just got dragged in." I smiled and pumped fists with Hector as he walked over.

"Hey man."

"I heard the talk brother but I thought it was just that. Damn look at you." He eyed me up and I grinned.

"Ain't a lot to do in prison." I supplied and he nodded.

"I hear ya, I hear ya. I hear you and lil mamí worked things out too." I nodded and he smiled.

"Good to hear, she wasn't doin' to well after you got locked up."

"Yeah I know…" I said softly and he gave me an apologetic look.

"Well don't just stand there let's get you out racing."

"I was kind of hoping to just watch tonight man."

"You kidding? You used to run those streets back in high school, you ain't sitting on the sidelines tonight man. I'll even put the money up for ya to race." I thought about I and then nodded.

"Alright man but I'm gunna be rusty so don't blame me if I lose."

"Lose? Eh Toretto I knew never lost a race." He goaded and I narrowed my eyes.

"Alright then man, bring it."

"That's more like the Toretto I know."

"Dom man better go get the car." Vince said and I nodded heading back to the car anxious to get this over with.

* * *

"Now that is what I'm talking about!" Hector said slamming my winnings down in my hand. I handed him back the two grand it cost him and he nodded respectfully. Counting the oney quickly I was shocked to find ten grand in my hand. I gave Vince a look and he just grinned.

"It'll put a dent in the leases." He said smiling and I smiled happily.

"We'll leave soon, I'm just gunna catch up with a few people." Vince said and Leon nodded saying he was going to do the same. I was left to my own devices for a moment and I took the time to look around the scene in front of me.

"Well well I thought the rumors were wrong, but here you are…" I looked up to the girl in front of me and my jaw nearly dropped as I ran my eyes up the girl's frame. Sex on legs, were the only words that came to mind.

"Miss me?" She asked and I wasn't able to form any words as she walked closer. It wasn't till she placed her hands on my chest did I react.

"Michelle." I greeted unsteadily.

"Its been a while… you look better then I remember." She said smiling coyly at me and I made a noise of agreement.

"Glad to see your reaction has changed since the last time we met… I hear you and little miss prude have problems. Maybe I could help you out a little." At the mention of Letty I finally realised what was happening and I pushed her away.

"You caught me off guard. Letty and I are fine and very much back together so no I don't need your help." She just smiled and placed her hand back on my chest before running her hand downwards without warning.

"Your body's saying otherwise… face it we always had a good time when we got together. Let me know if you change your mind." She said quietly as she leant up and kissed me grabbing at my hard on over my jeans at the same time before pulling away and walking off. I stood stunned not processing what actually just happened.

"Dude what the fuck was that?" Leon demanded as he suddenly turned up in front of me.

"I… I don't know. Fuck Letty…" I sighed angrily as Vince joined us looking annoyed.

"It wasn't your fault exactly, she did come onto you. You did push her away." Vince reasoned.

"She kissed me." I said a little too hysterical.

"You didn't kiss her back." Leon voiced and I looked at him.

"That doesn't matter. I still practically cheated on Letty." I pointed out.

"Hardly." Vince said quietly and I glared at him.

"How am I going to tell her?" I asked him starting to get wound up. I had just promised to never hurt her again and now this happens.

"Tell her? Are you fucking insane? You're not going to say shit, you're going to keep your mouth shut and not say a word." I looked incredulously at Leon.

"Are you seriously telling me to keep quiet about this?"

"Yes."

"You're insane." I muttered shaking my head at him.

"No he's right, you can't say a word to Letty. You have no idea what she was like while you were gone, she was a mess. We're not going to put her through that again. You can't say a word, we won't and neither will you. Nothing happened, she kissed you end of story." Vince stated and I looked between him and Leon before sighing knowing they were right. Nothing had happened.

"We won't say a word as long as you promise this never happens again." Leon said and I nodded.

"It won't believe me." I said and they nodded satisfied.

"Right then let's get you home to your girl and away from these skanks." I nodded shakily and followed them back into the car.

"Hey remember not a word." Leon warned as we walked back into the house and I nodded as we parted ways. I walked into my room shutting the door behind me. i stashed the money in mydrawer up the back before I stripped and got in carefully beside Letty. I took her into my arms and stared down at her as the light from outside washed over us in the bed. I stroked her hair softly pushing it off her face as I placed a kiss on her head, cheeks and then finally lips before settling next to her.

'_Nothing happened, it was all one sided and they're right. There's no point in upsetting Letty again, she's been through enough because of me already. It'll never happen again.' _I thought as I closed my eyes and let sleep wash over me.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	61. Changes

_SORRY! That's all I can say right now!_

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I smiled as I woke the next morning feeling Dom's lips on my neck. Rolling over he held me close as I opened my eyes to look up at him.

"Morning." I said quietly.

"Morning baby." He said nuzzling my neck.

"Where did you go last night?" I asked sleepily as I snuggled into his chest enjoying the feeling of his arms around me.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I woke up not long after we went to bed and you were gone." I said looking up at him.

"Oh I just went to see Hector with the boys, say hello." I raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"Late at night?"

"He was having a party." I froze at the word party but shook my head. Dom wouldn't do that, he wouldn't cheat.

"Oh okay."

"Relax baby, nothing happened we said hello to Hector had a drink and then left."

"I believe you." I smiled and he kissed my lips softly. Grinning I gripped the back of his head and pulled him closer. I felt his smile as he pulled me on top of him.

* * *

"We should get up." I mumbled a little later. I was resting on Dom's naked chest as his hands danced over my naked back.

"Mmm."

"Dom mum could walk in on us at any minute." I said quietly as I moved my head to look at him.

"I can fix that problem by putting a lock on the door." I laughed lightly and made to get up but his hands stopped me.

"Just a little longer? Please?" he said softly tracing my face and as I stared into his eyes I couldn't find the strength to say no.

"Five minutes." I warned and he smiled.

"Mmhmm. I'm sure I can stretch that out."

"Five minutes." I warned again as he chuckled under me.

"Okay baby.

* * *

"Morning." Mia greeted as I walked into the kitchen thirty minutes later.

"Morning, where's mum?"

"She said to tell you she and James had an appointment this morning, about the wedding."

"Oh right I forgot about that. They're cancelling" I said sadly as I sat down at the table. Mia sighed with me as she placed down a plate of food.

"Have you told Dom yet?" I paused.

"No actually I don't think I have. I don't think mum has either. I don't even think he knows about how bad the businesses are." I said thoughtfully.

"Did I hear right? She's cancelled the wedding?" We looked up at Dom shocked we hadn't heard him come down.

"Dom." I said stunned.

"Is she?" He demanded.

"Yes."

"Because of the finances? So it really is as bad as Vince is saying it is?"

"When did he tell you?" I asked quietly.

"The day before I got out but the question is why didn't anyone tell me sooner? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked me and I sighed.

"They didn't want me to, they didn't want you to lose focus in there." I admitted and he sighed angrily as he came and sat down at the table.

"Where are the books?" he asked and I hesitated.

"Letty where are the books?" He demanded and I caved under his stare.

"They're at the garage but Dom I don't think you should look at them now."

"Let I have to. You're mum's already sold her house to pay off bills and she's given up her life for us while I've been inside. I'm not about to let her give up on her wedding either, I'll sort something out." I could hear the determination in his voice and knew there was no stopping him so I let it go.

* * *

It was three in the morning when I walked quietly through the dark garage. There was a soft glow coming from the office which gave me just enough light to not hit anything. I leant quietly against the door frame taking in Dom as he was quietly looking through the piles of paperwork in front of him.

He looked up briefly at me and gave me a tight smile which I took to mean things weren't going well. I walked into the office and sat on a clear corner of the desk.

"Why are you here?" He asked and I tried not to feel hurt by his tone of voice.

"I couldn't sleep. I was hoping you'd be nearly done for the night." I said quietly.

"Well I'm not, I have to work this shit out before I can even think about going to bed. I can't believe you didn't tell me how bad things were." He said harshly and I frowned.

"Don't take your frustration out on me, it's not my fault." I said calmly.

"No but you should of told me, all of you should have told me and then maybe we wouldn't be sitting here in this mess." His tone was harsh and I could tell he was holding back a lot of anger.

"I'm sorry, you're right we should have told you." I waited for him to say something but he didn't he just glanced at me once before going back to the books.

"Do you want something?" He asked not looking at me after I sat there staring at him for a while.

"I was hoping you could finish up for the night and come to bed with me." I said watching as he looked at me with a blank expression.

"I told you before I can't. Lock the door again on your way out, I'll see later." He said dismissing me and I fumed silently as I sat there on the desk just staring at him in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? You won't even come to bed for a few hours? So I got you for a night and that was all." I snapped.

"For fucks sake Letty, I'm trying to find a way to get us out of this mess. Forgive me if sex with you is running a little low on my priority list right now." Furious I stood up bumping the table as I did.

"I wasn't asking for sex Dom but fine, have it your way do whatever the fuck you want." I swore before I stormed out slamming the door behind me. I nearly thought twice about locking up but then I thought that was probably a stupid move. I didn't need anyone breaking in or Dom getting hurt so I locked it. Getting into my car I sped off for home wanting to put as much distance between Dom and I as possible. What was his deal? He was stressed I got that but surely a few hours of sleeping in the same bed wasn't asking for much. I wasn't asking for sex, I was asking to spend the time next to my boyfriend.

* * *

When the next morning rolled around seeing as the garage was dead I offered to open the shop for the day to see if we could try and boost some sales. That and I wanted to be away from Dom a little longer. I had thought he would have come in this morning but I woke alone and his side of the bed still untouched.

"You sure?" Vince asked again tilting his head to the side confused.

"Yeah, you guys don't need me today." Leon I noticed was watching me intently.

"You and Dom have a fight?" he asked quietly.

"I don't really want to talk about it." I said and he left it, at least for the time being.

"Okay well Mia and Jesse will relieve you at three unless you decide to close before then."

"Okay." I said as we went our separate ways.

The shop was really dead so I took the time to reorganize the stock. After that was done I cleaned the place until it was looking spotless once again. In the whole six hours I had been there I had only about three customers come in, this was place was suffering big time.

I sighed tapping my fingers on the bench as I looked around for something else to do in the last hour when I spotted a sketch book under the counter. It must have been Jesse's. I pulled it out and sat it on the counter before reaching over to pool up a stool as I sat down flicking through it. They were car designs, and they were good. Coming to a free page I picked up a pencil just started sketching. I didn't think Jesse would mind.

Before I knew it I had finished and I was looking down at the sketch of a car detail. It wasn't half bad. It was a Greek god that much I knew, Apollo maybe? I wasn't really sure to be honest, it's not like I had intentionally been out to draw one. Seeing I only had a few minutes left I packed the book back up and placed it back where I had found it as I sat leaning forward on the counter.

"Hey Vince told us you were open all day." I smiled at Mia as she and Jesse walked through the doors.

"Yeah, it's like a ghost town in here." I said.

"Normally is. We're going to have to do something." Mia stated as she placed her back pack in the back room.

"Yeah…" I said trailing off as I thought of Dom.

"Hey you cleaned." Jesse joked and I grinned.

"Had to do something. Listen I'm gunna head out, if anyone asks I'm going for a drive." I said as I stood stretching.

"Everything okay Let?"

"Yeah Jess, just got a bit on my mind. I'll be back by dinner." I said as I headed out.

Driving did wonders. I ended up on a lookout point about an hour and a half away from home. It was a pretty sight. LA was looking pretty amazing from up here. I let my mind drift as I sat on my car just taking in the scene before me. The sun was setting slowly and the sky held a pink tinge to it.

I thought of mum, Tony, Dad on happier days, Dom. Especially Dom. So much had changed, he had changed. It didn't make me feel anything less for him, in fact it was probably quite the opposite but he was different. It was going to take some getting used to. He seemed a little distant since yesterday morning but I took that as hearing about the news. It probably just came as a shock.

Sighing I pulled out my phone as I heard it ring. Glancing briefly at the caller I.D I answered seeing it was Leon.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself… where are you?"

"Gone for a drive."

"Yeah so Mia said. You coming back anytime soon?"

"Soon, I said I'd be home for dinner." I said quietly.

"It's like six thirty Let. How soon is soon exactly?" I could hear talking in the background and frowned when I heard my name being mentioned so I stayed quiet.

"Uh Dom wants you home now." He relayed what I guessed was the message.

"You can tell him I'll be home later. Tell him he should understand the meaning of that."

"Uh yeah… thanks but I'd rather not say that." Leon said slowly.

"Suit yourself." I said.

"Let I think you really should get back here quickly." He said quietly.

"Well I can't." I said standing up as I took one last look at the view before getting back in my car.

"Why not?" I paused as I heard Dom's gruff voice come over the phone and I sighed.

"Well unless you want me doing two hundred down the streets I can't get home quickly." I stated as I turned the car on.

"Where the fuck are you?"

"Nearly two hours away. Like I said I went for a drive alright? I'm heading home." I snapped.

"What your drive couldn't be in a half hour radius?" He snapped.

"Apparently not. I'll see you at home." I snapped one last time before I hung up. Shaking my head and taking a deep breath I started the engine and pulled out and back onto the road.

* * *

It was nearly eight thirty when I got home and I could tell by one look on Dom's face he wasn't impressed but I said nothing to him as I entered the kitchen. Mum was working a night shift so it was just us. I heated my dinner and quickly finished it without any interruptions before saying a quiet goodnight to everyone as I walked past and up into Mia's room. I figured since Dom and I weren't talking I would sleep here for the night or at least until he calmed down enough to talk to.

I settled into bed and yawned as I got comfy. Mia was still downstairs so it was just me alone for the moment. I was almost nearing sleep when I heard footsteps on the stairs. I listened as they walked past the door and continued on down the hall pausing outside what was Dom's room. I guessed it was Dom and he had realised I wasn't where he thought I was going to be. I heard a heavy sigh and footsteps coming back down the hall towards me. I heard the door creak open and I shut my eyes feigning sleep.

He stopped beside me and I felt his hand brush through my hair and over my cheek. It was nice to know he still had a soft side even when he was mad. I felt the covers around me move as he placed the blanket over me more before a lingering kiss was placed on my head.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before pulling away. I heard the door shut softly and his footsteps retreat back downstairs before I opened my eyes again. Part of me wanted to get up and crawl into Dom's bed and wait for him to come to but the other half wanted to stubbornly stay right where I was. The first part won out as I dragged myself from the bed and padded quietly down the hall and into the big king size bed. With Dom's scent surrounding me it was easy to fall asleep no matter how hard I tried to fight it. I had wanted to wait for Dom to come in but in the end sleep won.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	62. Release

_I got asked when this was going to be done, well I have a little while to go yet I was hoping for 70 chapters and then be done with it but it will go over that I'm pretty sure. So you have a little while longer to enjoy this._

* * *

_Dom's POV_

I was angry at myself as I watched Letty storm out slamming doors behind her. I hadn't meant to be so harsh with her and I hadn't meant to say what I had, it just slipped out. I sighed and pushed away the paper work as I got up and looked out the window.

The guilt from what happened with Michelle was starting to get to me but I knew if I told Letty there would be a massive fall out and it would ruin our chances of being together. I didn't want that. Looking across at the books I had somewhat of a plan but it mean pouring a fair bit of money into the cars so we could actually race properly. Money we didn't have right now but if my plan worked out with The racer's edge, we would. I'd have to pay Harry a visit tomorrow, hopefully we could do a deal or something for parts so then I could spread the word on the racing. If we could get even just a dozen people in here from the racing scene to have their cars fixed we'd have enough money coming in to control this month's and last month's bills. Leaving any money we won on the races to pour directly into our cars to get them good enough for racing all the time.

Once our cars were done all the money from the races would be free to go back into the bills, the only thing is we had to pick our battles wisely. We couldn't afford to lose, we HAD to win.

I didn't go home that night I stayed at the garage and finished up putting the final touches on my plan. It was five o'clock when I laid out on the old lounge and dozed for a bit. I woke when I heard the doors start opening so I stood and stretched out getting ready to face the music with Letty.

"Hey man, you stay here all night?" Vince asked me when he saw me.

"Yeah… where's Let?" I asked looking around.

"She wanted to open the shop for the day. Weird if you ask me but I assumed you two had had a fight." He said gazing at me suspiciously.

"Yeah something like that." I said tiredly.

"You didn't tell her did you Dom?" Leon asked worriedly.

"No…no I haven't. I feel fucking awful for not though."

"Relax its better she doesn't know." Vince said.

"What if Michelle starts spreading stuff? What then? Let will find out and it'll be an even bigger blow out then if I told her now." I said worrying. I knew Michelle, she was a bitch and I wouldn't put it past her to rub this in Letty's face and make shit up.

"I thought about that too, as much as I hate to say this you're going to have to talk to Michelle." Leon said quietly. I titled my head. I had been thinking all morning about everything: Michellle, the bills, the businesses, the cars, the races, Letty and even Leon. Did he still have feelings for Letty? Was that his underlying reason for not wanting me to tell her so if something did happen he could step in?

"I've been trying to work something out all morning." I started as I narrowed my eyes at him slightly.

"What's that?" he asked hesitantly.

"Why are you so against me telling her? You're her friend, you were friends with her long before me. Have you still got feelings for her?" I asked seriously.

"Dom I meant what I said years ago. I'm not going to try anything with Letty, if I was going to I would have tried while you and her were broken up while you were away but I didn't. I'm her friend yes, I always will be and she's like a sister to me so I want to protect her but when it comes down to it I'll always have your back." He said genuinely and I believed him.

"Just wanted to make sure." I said quietly and he nodded.

"Wait hold up and rewind… you have feelings for Letty?" Vince asked him shocked.

"Used to… no big deal." I raised an eyebrow at his confession to Vince.

"Still do… but you're right, It's no big deal. I trust you." I stated and he nodded uncomfortably.

"Man where was I when this came out?" Vince asked.

"On the floor crashed out and drunk." I answered making Leon laugh.

"Yeah sounds like me." Vince grinned as shook my head.

"So you gunna tell us what you and Letty fought over?"

"I just lost my temper with her. I was frustrated about the finances and the whole Michelle thing. I said something I shouldn't have and she stormed out. I'll talk to her later, let her cool off."

"I have a couple of errands to run, you guys okay here?" I asked and they nodded but you could tell they were curious as to where I was going but I didn't say.

* * *

I walked into racer's edge and looked around. They were heavily priced but this guy was the best in town.

"Can I help you?" I looked at the worker who had walked up to me and smiled politely. It was a busty blonde and the look in her eye told me all I needed to know. She was interested. I wasn't about to put myself in another situation like with Michelle again so I spoke quickly.

"Just wanted to see the owner, is he free?" I asked.

"Well he just ducked out the back but I would be happy to help you."

"That's okay I'll wait I really need to speak with the owner about this."

"Well it might be a long wait for you. I don't know when he'll be back in. I'm sure I can help you out, we could go into the office and speak if you like?" I frowned at her as she sent me a dazzling smile. I'm not going to say she wasn't attractive because she was, if I was single she would have been a winner. I wasn't single though and I was already in hot water with Letty I wasn't about to put myself any deeper in.

"Caitlyn, is there a problem?" The girl looked startled and hurriedly backed off.

"No sir, this man just wanted to speak with you." she said in a rush and I nodded to the owner.

"Thank you, there are orders that need filling." He hinted and she left red faced.

"Sorry about that. I'm Harry the owner Mr…."

"Toretto, you can call me Dominic."

"Ah yes I've about you." I smiled tensely and he quickly apologized.

"Sorry that came out quite rude. Why don't we speak about this in my office?"

"That would be good." I followed him to the back room and sat in the seat in front of his desk while he took a seat behind it.

"So what can I do you for?"

"I was looking to extend my business away from just normal cars, I was hoping to get some business in from street racers. You're the best place for parts in town, I was just wondering if we could organize something." I started.

"You own DT's right?"

"That's the one." I said quietly.

"Yeah I heard its been suffering… well I'm sure we can come to an arrangement that would benefit both of us."

* * *

When I got home that afternoon Letty wasn't there. I thought she must have stayed at the shop but when Mia and Jesse returned home they told me she had she was going for a drive and would be back by dinner.

When dinner came though and she still wasn't back I grew restless. Leon offered to call her and I nodded knowing she probably wouldn't speak to me. I was frustrated again, the meeting with harry had gone better than I expected but it had made other problems arise. Before he signed a business contract with us for parts he wanted to do a trial run for a month. We had to get our sales back up and most of them had to be racers or he wouldn't be interested in doing a deal because it wouldn't benefit him unless I was bringing in a lot of business.

I had sought the help of Hector and he happily agreed to spread the word amongst the scene. Hector and his crew did their own repairs and maintenance work so I lost out on them but hopefully seeing as Hector was a big part of the races he might be able to send others my way.

"Hey yourself… where are you?" he asked looking at me as I waited for her answer.

"Yeah so Mia said. You coming back anytime soon?" There was a bit of a pause before Leon spoke again.

"It's like six thirty Let. How soon is soon exactly?"

"Tell Letty to come home now, it's getting late." I snapped.

"Uh Dom wants you home now." He relayed my message.

"Uh yeah… thanks but I'd rather not say that." Leon said slowly looking towards me and I glared wondering what she had said.

"Let I think you really should get back here quickly." He said quietly glancing at me again but I got fed up and held my hand out for the phone.

"Well I can't." She said and I narrowed my eyes at her tone.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Well unless you want me doing two hundred down the streets I can't get home quickly." "Where the fuck are you?" I snapped at her angrily.

"Nearly two hours away. Like I said I went for a drive alright? I'm heading home." She snapped back and I growled.

"What your drive couldn't be in a half hour radius?" I spoke loudly.

"Apparently not. I'll see you at home." She snapped one last time before she hung up on me.

"Where is she?"

"Two hours away." I said darkly and Vince raised his eyebrows at me but left it alone knowing I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Guys dinners ready." Mia said calling softly from the kitchen. I made my in and sat down.

"Put Letty's aside." I said annoyed. Mia looked at me sideways but did as I asked.

"She'll be fine man." Vince said to me quietly and I grunted in reply before I started grace.

* * *

When Letty got home I watched from my spot in the lounge room as she walked in went to the kitchen. I heard the fridge followed by the microwave as I sat watching the entrance to the kitchen. I couldn't see her but I could hear her and after ten minutes I heard the plate in the sink before she walked out ignoring me as she said a quiet goodnight to everyone.

My eyes followed her figure as it went upstairs and I sighed. She was obviously still pissed at me. I waited fifteen minutes before I got up and went upstairs. I quietly padded my way down the hall to my room but stopped when I noted she wasn't in the bed. Sighing I looked towards Mia's room. Should I go to her or stay away? Slowly I made my way to Mia's room and opened the door cursing at it creaked opened. I stopped beside her and smiled softly seeing she was asleep already. I gently brushed my fingers through her hair a couple of times before I pulled the covers over her properly. Leaning down carefully I placed a kiss on her head lingering for a moment before I pulled back.

"I'm sorry." I whispered quietly. I was sorry, I was sorry for what I said to her, how frustrated I was with everything and most of all what happened with Tran. She deserved so much more than what I could give her.

Walking out quietly I shut the door again and headed downstairs. I thought about what Leon had said to me, I was going to have to confront Michelle about what happened, now seemed the perfect opportunity. I headed out the front door and took out my phone scrolling through the numbers until I came across Michelle's. I didn't know whether she had the same one but it was worth a try. I messaged her and waited to see if I got a reply and I did.

_Where do you wanna meet?_

Thinking about it I thought of somewhere private yet somewhere that wouldn't get me into trouble.

_The beach in fifteen_

_See you there_

I sighed and turned to head back inside to grab my keys.

"Where are you going?" Mia asked as I went to leave again.

"Just for a drive, I might head back to the garage for a bit to finish up the books." I lied.

"Oh… okay." She said smiling lightly at me and I left.

* * *

"I knew you'd call eventually." I rolled my eyes at her voice. I stood by my car turning my head to see her making her way towards me. she was dressed in very little and I couldn't help but trail my eyes over her once.

"I'm not here for that, I'm here to ask you not to say a word about what happened the other night. That was a bad call on your part and I had nothing to do with it." She laughed at me quietly as she stopped in front of me barely leaving a gap between us.

"Oh please, you wanted it. You still do or you wouldn't have asked to meet. You would have rung." I cursed her for calling me out. Why hadn't I just rung? It would have been so much easier.

"Things aren't so easy being back are they?" she guessed as she ran a hand up my chest, her nails scraping even threw my shirt. It stirred unwanted feelings in me as I stared down at her. She grinned and leaned upwards more.

"I bet you're frustrated, angry… confused. I bet I could find a way to make that all go away. You can't release all that built up frustration with her… you know why?" she whispered as she leaned up towards me.

"Why?" I struggled out completely affected by the hold she had over me.

"She's too innocent and you hold back with her. You don't have to hold back with me… I bet right now all your thinking about is how rough you want it. Rough enough to just forget everything and not have to think. Am I right?" I said nothing as I stared at her and she grinned at me.

"I am aren't I?"

"What do you want Michelle?" I asked quietly but she said nothing instead she leant up and her lips were on mine suddenly. I struggled with myself for a moment as I brought my hands up to push her away but as her tongue flicked my lips I groaned quietly and I grabbed her hard kissing back as hard as she gave. It was rough and I groaned in need as I released just how much I needed this. I needed a release.

"I won't tell her if you don't." She whispered and I froze at her words. I promised myself I wouldn't do this, I wasn't going to hurt her again. She didn't deserve that.

* * *

_What will Dom do? Please don't hate everyone knew this was going to happen at some point!_

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	63. Time alone

_I loved all of your reviews! Thank you muchly. I love how everyone's hating on Dom, even I will admit I haven't seen many (if at all) a story with Dom like this but I tried to be unique when I wrote this story. It was how I pictured they're earlier years. Enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

_Dom's POV_

It was really early in the morning when I got home shutting the door quietly behind me. I stood there leaning against it my eyes trained on the floor in sorrow. I looked up and around the house it didn't look like anyone else was awake as I slowly made my way into the kitchen. I sat down at the table and put my hands in head.

'_What the hell had I done?'_

My clothes from the day before were crumpled and I smelt like cheap perfume. Realizing that everyone would start to wake soon I had to go shower. I stood quickly and made my way upstairs and into my room but I stopped when I saw Letty fast asleep in bed. I stood my heart pumping loudly in my ears as I struggled with myself. She had come to me and I hadn't been here. No instead I had gone and met Tran, making a huge mistake in the process. I swallowed nervously as I looked at her. She really was an angel.

"Oh baby what have I done?" I asked myself quietly. She stirred and I froze only relaxing when she settled again. I quickly picked up a clean set of clothes and walked into the bathroom locking the door behind me. I stripped quickly out of the clothes I was in and stepped into the shower not even flinching when the scolding hot water hit my skin. I looked disgusted at the nail marks down my chest and I had no doubt they were on my back too. I closed my eyes and breathed. It had felt so good to just let go and forget about everything. Then I realised who I was with and everything hit me like a ton of bricks. I had cheated on Letty and to make things worse with Michelle fucking Tran. I felt disgusted with myself and the guilt was gnawing at my insides. The worst part about it though was all the frustration I had felt from the last couple of days was no longer there. It made me feel sick, the fact that someone who I despised and cheated on my girlfriend with could make me feel better.

Getting out I dressed slowly refusing to look in the mirror afraid to see the person staring back at me. I heard movement on the other side of the door and tried to look normal.

"Hey." I said quietly as I walked out watching as she stretched out in bed. She looked up smiling lightly at me patting the space next to her. I hesitated, the guilt still chewing me up but as I looked at her I found myself moving towards her. I lay down next to her and stilled as she snuggled up to me. I closed my eyes fearing the smell of Tran was still lingering on me but she said nothing as she sighed happily. I carefully took her into my arms and held her. I felt a sense of calm wash over me instantly and it just me feel worse.

'_I should have just gone to bed the other night and none of this would have happened. I would've been calm instantly with Letty near.'_

"Where were you?" She asked quietly as she looked up at me.

"I was…" Her eyes made me feel like she could see straight through me but her expression was so innocent. I wanted tell her but I didn't want to break her heart again. My night with Michelle had been a mistake and it wouldn't ever happen again.

"I was just looking over the books again. I think I have a plan now."

"Am I allowed to know?" she asked quietly and I smiled softly at her question. I never thought about what to tell her seeing as she didn't know about the racing scene so I let the question slide.

"I'm sorry about last night, I shouldn't have said to you what I did. I was just so frustrated and… I never meant to take it out on you." I apologized sincerely. I had so much to apologize for but I vowed to make it up to her.

"I never meant for sex… I just wanted to be next to you." she said sadly and my heart tightened in regret.

"I know baby…" I choked out.

"I'll try and give you some space." I shook my head.

"No that's not what I want. It's just a lot happened in a short amount of time. It all just got too much. I'm sorry baby…let me make it up to you?" I asked smiling down at her softly as I brushed her face softly.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Just the two of us together for the day? Where ever you want to go or whatever you want to do we'll do it. I want to spend time with you as much as you do with me. I missed you Letty." I breathed out and she smiled.

"Sounds good, I have a place in mind for later tonight. I found it on my drive yesterday." I really wanted to tell her off for driving that far away without telling anyone but I stopped knowing I was the one in the wrong.

"Sounds great baby, what would you like to do for the day?"

"We could hang out at the beach like old times. It's been a while." I struggled to talk.

"The beach?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm. That place had been tainted for me. I couldn't take her there.

"Yeah we used to go there all the time when we first started dating. It's a special place… well for me anyway."

'_IDIOT,IDIOT, IDIOT! You've gone and ruined this!'_ I screamed mentally at myself all the while dying inside as scenes from last night at the beach flashed through my mind.

"Yeah we did… it is….I'll take you anywhere you want to go baby." I said sadly thankful she didn't notice instead she leant up kissing me soundly before grinning in happiness.

"Thank you. Give me ten minutes then we can go." I smiled at her. She was so happy and all I wanted was to feel the same so I locked my mistake away for today. Nothing was going to ruin today, it was going to be all about her.

"Hey, come here for a second." I said softly as I pulled her back. She looked at me expectantly and again I was reminded of her innocence.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing I just never got a chance to return your kiss." I said playfully. I watched as she grinned and leant over happily kissing me. I kissed her back softly as I held her head gently. It was only short but it was enough to make me feel like a prick. Who cheats on the girl they love?

'_Me.'_ I thought sadly before I threw the thought out of my mind.

"Okay be ready in ten." She said as she bounded off into the bathroom.

I lay there for a little longer my face dropping the minute the bathroom door shut. I was such a prick for doing this to her.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen in a daze. No matter how much I tried I couldn't get last night off my mind when I was alone. To torture myself with maybe? Yeah probably and it was working.

"Hey." I looked up at Vince and nodded.

"So where did you go last night? I didn't hear you come home." He said and I could tell by the look on his face he was accusing me.

"I didn't mean it. I don't know how it happened, one minute we were talking and the next she…we…." His face hardened and he stood up quickly slamming me into the wall.

"What the fuck did you do?" he demanded quietly.

"V… Vince I…"

"What did you do?" he ground out shaking me a bit.

"I fucked Tran." I whispered and he shoved me back hard.

"I knew it. I went looking for you last night thinking you were at the garage but you weren't there. I just knew."

"It was a mistake and it won't happen again. Seeing her so happy just before killed me. I don't want to be the one to cause her anymore pain. I have to tell her." I explained quietly.

"You can't tell her… no don't look at me like that. You can't tell her." He shot back.

"I need to, V if she finds out off anyone else I'm going to lose her." I said hurriedly.

"No you listen to me. I'll take care of it okay? You just got out of prison, your adjusting. It's going to take some time. You have a lot to deal with… you were bound to slip up once or twice…"

"V don't make excuses for what I did." I said quietly.

"Dom shut up and listen. You tell her and you WILL lose her, do you want that?"

"Noof course not, I love her." I cried.

"Then keep your mouth shut. Put on a happy face and treat her like a princess, forget about Tran. Don't speak to her, don't text her, don't meet with her… wipe her number if you have to. Just pretend it never happened, understood?" I sighed heavily as I looked at him.

"What about the races?"

"If I have to I'll glue myself to you just so it doesn't happen again."

"So what doesn't happen again?" We both turned in shock as we heard Letty's question. I felt dread wash through me at the thought of her having over heard.

"We were just talking about an order Dom screwed up." Vince lied and I smiled tensely at them but otherwise kept quiet.

"Oh okay, you ready? I got the towels." She asked me. I saw Vince's glare and put on a fake smile and nodded.

"Yeah baby I'm ready." I said trying to keep my voice light.

"Where are you two off to?" Vince asked.

"The beach, I thought Letty and I might have a day to ourselves." I said avoiding his gaze.

"Sounds great. I think you two need it."

"Come on baby the beach is calling." I said leaning down to drop a kiss on her head meeting Vince's eyes at the same time.

"Don't screw this up." He mouthed to me and I nodded as I picked up Letty's hand. We called goodbye and left. I paused outside and she looked at me confused until I held up my keys hopefully. She laughed but took them leaning up to kiss me. I was left grinning when she pulled away and ran off to my car.

"You coming or what papa?" I made my way over to her quickly, her pet name for me ringing loudly in my ears.

"Yeah baby let's go." I said quietly getting into the passenger's seat.

* * *

"You okay?" I smiled down at Letty as we lay sprawled over my hood at the lookout point she had found yesterday. She was right it was beautiful.

"Yeah just thinking about today, I missed this." I said pulling her closer.

"The nights still young yet papa." She hinted and I smiled.

"Is it just?" I teased. Forgetting about last night had been easier with each passing minute I spent with Letty. The guilt was still there and it wouldn't ever go away but I was able to forget about it for the day just to make her happy.

"Mmhmm."

"Well I know of an ice cream parlor around the here." I said smiling and she laughed at me softly. I was surprised when she rolled us over so she was leaning over me.

"I wasn't talking about ice cream or any other type of food for that matter."

"No?" I asked smiling as I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No." To be honest I didn't know whether I had it in me to make love to her after last night. I wanted to, god how I wanted to. I wanted to shower her with love and affection but I felt dirty after being with Tran and I didn't want that on Letty.

"Then let's go home." I said slowly still unsure about what I was going to do.

"Home?" I frowned. Did I have the wrong idea?

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I laughed lightly at his confused expression.

"Or not…?" he asked and again I smiled leaning down to kiss him.

"Dom I'm all for making love, you make me feel special when we do but you don't have to be careful with me all the time. I won't break… plus I hate it when you hold back on me." I said honestly and he looked surprised.

"I… I don't hold back." Again I smiled.

"Yes you do. When you came home we spent hours in your room-"

"Our room." He interjected and I gave him a look for interrupting.

"Our room… just being wild before I noticed you settled back down. I should have seen it sooner but I didn't… it was only then that I noticed the difference in you. It was like you realised you were being rough and immediately held back and started being gentle again. Like I said I don't mind it… I love that side of you, but Dom you don't have to be like that all the time." I explained to him gently.

"… oh Letty." I was confused when he suddenly closed his eyes and turned away from me. Had I said something wrong?

"What?" I said worriedly but he stayed quiet with his eyes closed as if he was in pain.

"Dom what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" I asked quietly.

"No… no baby you did nothing wrong. You deserve so much more than me." I rolled my eyes at him and leant down kissing him softly waiting until he kissed back before I kissed him hard.

I straddled him the best I could given that we were on his car. His hands rested on my hips as he kissed me back. I pressed into him harder feeling that he was still holding back. He groaned when I ground into him hard and I felt his hands grip into my hips tight. I moaned at the feeling and he kissed me harder. This was better.

His hands and lips were everywhere and I was glad we were alone up here. I mewed loudly as his hands slid up my top palming my breasts through my bra. I ran a hand down over his jeans listening to him moan and his hips buck at the contact.

"Let." He mumbled and I made a noise of agreement as we pulled ourselves away from each other. I stared down at him as he breathed heavily looking back at me.

"I love you Dom." I said quietly and he paused looking up at me in surprise.

"I… I love you too Letty, always. You have no idea how much you mean to me" I smiled down at him leaning down to place a kiss on his lips before pulling back.

"Probably the same as you mean to me."

* * *

_I'm thinking about skipping ahead a bit for the next chapter, so just a pre warning._

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	64. Decisions part I- Letty's POV

_Letty's POV_

I rested sleepily on Dom's chest in bed. I yawned tiredly moving my head to get more comfortable but frowned annoyed at the material against my cheek.

"You still cold?" I asked sleepily hinting to his shirt that he insisted keeping on as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Mmhmm sorry baby." He said quietly as his fingers ran through my hair.

"It's okay. Thank you for today and tonight, although I wish you would stop being so gentle with me." I said looking up at him but he smiled.

"I'm sorry."

"No don't be, I love the other side of you I just wish I got to see more of the side I got to see when you came home." I said thinking back. Up on the lookout point I thought for sure he was going to cave and just let loose with me for once but the drive home must have given him time to think. I sighed closing my eyes again there was always next time to try and convince him.

"Go to sleep baby." He said softly as he wrapped his arms around me more tightly.

"Do we have to work tomorrow?"

"You know we do. We got to get this place back on its feet." I sighed.

"I know. I love you Dom."

"I love you too baby." He said quietly.

* * *

_Two months later_

I stood up sighing as I looked down at the car I was working on. It was a really nice car. All decked out with the latest technology, body kits and a paint job to match. It wasn't the first wed had in either. I had noticed over the last month we'd been picking up business and the cars that were coming in were street racing cars. The parts sure as hell didn't come cheap either but yet we were getting them in just fine and the business was doing well again. I didn't know what was going on and every time I asked no one would answer me. It was bugging the hell out of me.

I looked over to Dom who was working with Vince on another car much like the one I was working on. He and the boys had been going out a lot lately and it worried me because they wouldn't tell me anything. I suspected they were racing, it fit as to why suddenly all these cars were turning up, not to mention the money that was suddenly around. I hadn't really thought anything of it at first but then when Dom and the boys suddenly upgraded Dom's car it peaked my interest. Vince's was the next one and just recently Leon's too got an upgrade. By upgrade I mean the types of parts I was currently putting into the car in front of me. Motor work, all of them had had body kits put on and they'd repainted their cars just to name a few. Things between Dom and I were weird but I couldn't put my finger on it. He'd be weird with me for a couple of days and then suddenly it would be over but it was followed by dates, small gifts here and there, all night love making sessions to the point where I couldn't keep my eyes open the next day, even breakfast in bed and flowers. It would go on for a couple of weeks then I noticed his frustration would set in again and he'd start snapping. Needless to say we'd had some pretty big fights, over what I can't remember but it was confusing the hell out of me. I asked him about it a coupleof times and he told me I deserved to be treated like a princess that's why he did it. As for the fights he said he was sorry he was just stressed with the businesses seeing as they weren't completely stable just yet so I left it.

Lately though Vince and Leon started getting edgy around me and then would suddenly start treating me very much like Dom too. For Leon that was sort of normal in a way, but for Vince it was weird. There were nights when Dom was out with Hector or working late that Vince would want to hang. It wasn't normal and I was starting to get worried, maybe even a little suspicious.

I shook my head pushing the thoughts out of my mind. Dom wouldn't do that to me. I hadn't heard so much as a rumor about Dom being with any other girl so I honestly had reason to doubt. He was probably caught up in something he knew I wouldn't approve of.

I rubbed my forehead feeling the onset of a headache coming on. They'd been happening a lot lately, the stress of mum's wedding was finally getting to me i think. After the garage started doing okay and the bills were suddenly all being paid Dom begged mum to rethink the wedding. It took him a while but she agreed when she realised everything was getting back on track.

With the wedding only a month away Mum and James were busy with all the planning which was fine because it kept her out of the house most days so she didn't see the fights Dom and I had. The thing was the news she had broke to me two weeks ago that I was hiding from everyone.

* * *

"_So what did you want to speak with me about?" I asked her late one night after everyone had gone to bed. We were sitting outside so I assumed it was for my ears only._

"_James received a job offer last week…" I raised an eyebrow suddenly not liking where this was going._

"_Okay…"_

"_Well he's taken it but it kind of makes things a bit…tricky."_

"_Why?"_

"_The job offer's in Sacramento." My stomach dropped._

"_As in California?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_What are you trying to tell me? We're moving?" I asked upset._

"_Letty your eighteen, I can't tell you what to do anymore… the choice is up to you just know whatever you decide you'll always have a place with us."_

"_So your leaving?" I asked._

"_Yes."_

"_When?" I asked looking at her._

"_After the wedding, Letty you don't have to make a decision right away. I'm not asking that, I know this is a big decision for you. if you want to stay here with Dom I'll respect that, all I ask is that you all come and visit when you can and I'll do my best to come down as well."_

"_I'll think about it." I said quietly and she nodded._

"_The others… don't say anything. Wait till you decide what you want to do then James and I will tell them."_

"_Okay." I said eventually._

"_That includes Dom." She said lightly and I nodded._

"_I know."_

* * *

"You okay Let?" I heard Dom ask.

"Headache." I said waving him off.

"Maybe you should see a doctor, you've been getting them a lot recently."

"I have a lot on my mind. I'm sure its nothing." I muttered.

"I'm just worried baby." He said concerned and I nodded giving him a small smile before going back to work.

* * *

"Letty hold still, last one." I huffed and rolled my eyes as mum finished pinning the last section of the dress. I was a bridesmaid along with Mia and the dress to be honest wasn't all that horrible it was just the thought of wearing a dress. In front of everyone, especially Dom seeing as he didn't see me in my formal dress.

"That's what you said five minutes ago." I muttered looking down at her as she finished pinning the hem on the dress.

"There done. Now go _carefully_ take it off please." Mum said grinning at me as I rolled my eyes and stepped down off the chair I was standing on.

"Mia you're up next hunny." Mum said as Mia stood up on the chair while mum knelt down pinning the hem like she had with mine.

"Can't wait until this wedding is over." I mumbled as I rubbed my temples as I started towards the stairs. I looked behind me as I paused on the bottom step as the door opened.

"Wow." I glared at Vince not in the mood for teasing.

"Don't start." I warned as I started climbing again.

"I wasn't going to tease. You look good."

"Uhuh." I called back.

"He's right baby you look beautiful." I turned to give Dom a small smile as he climbed the stair behind me.

"Since you're coming can you help me get this off without sticking me with the pins."

"I can try." He laughed.

"Better try hard." I said as I walked into our room. Mum never said anything when Dom got back so we assumed she was fine with me permanently moving my stuff in.

"You okay? How's your head?" he said as he shut the door behind us.  
"Throbbing, I think I'm going to have a nap." I sighed as I lifted my hair off my back so Dom could undo the back.

"Uh… how the hell do you undo this?" he asked and I laughed softly.

"Start with the bow first off and then just gently loosen the strings."

"Right… why did your mum pick such a hard dress for me to get you out of anyway?"

"I don't think she was thinking about us having sex when she bought them." I smirked.

"I guess that would be a bit weird if she did."

"Just a bit." I yawned as he finished and I was able to gently shimmy the dress down and step out of it. I laid the dress flat on the bed neatly knowing mum would go off her rocker if there was a crease in it.

"Now this is much better." Dom said cheekily as his arms wrapped around my waist. I was standing in my underwear and a bra. I laughed softly as his hands ran softly over my skin while he pressed his lips to my temple.

"I know of a way to get rid of your headache." He hinted and I caught myself smiling.

"Mmm and what might that be?" I played along.

"It involves you, me and this bed for the next hour or so." He said nipping at my neck.

"As good as that sounds, mum's home for the next half an hour."

"Well after she's gone I'll help you out if you're still interested."

"See how I go. I'll take the dress down to mum and then I'm going to lay down." I said moving out of his arms to pull on a pair of short and a top.

"I'll take it down baby, you rest. I'll be back up soon." I nodded once and kissed him back as he leant down before he retrieved my dress and walked out shutting the door behind him.

Sighing I laid down in bed snuggling into the covers as I relaxed with my eyes closed. Mum was staying at James' for the night leaving us alone here and from what I heard the boys planned on going to a party Hector was having. Meaning it was just Mia and I as Jesse would no doubt tag along with the others. A quiet night in other words, normally I'd probably ask Dom if Mia and I could go but my head was throbbing and I had no intention of leaving this bed tonight.

* * *

"Baby?"

"Mmmm." I whined in my sleepy state as I heard Dom's voice. I felt the bed dip and then his arms curl around me.

"You feeling okay?"

"My head hurts." I said quietly.

"Poor baby... Why are you so tense Let?" he asked quietly as his hands found my shoulders.

"Just got a lot on my mind." I said tiredly as I leaned into his touch. He rolled me over so I was lying on my front as he leaned over my back.

"Like?" he asked as he tugged at my shirt and I lifted off the bed as he threw it off. His hands made quick work of my bra and I sighed happily as his hands kneaded my tense muscles.

"Just everything." I said waving him off. I noted that he stilled when I didn't tell him but started a moment later.

"Nothing you can talk to me about?" he asked hopefully and I sighed mentally.

'_If only I was allowed.'_

"Not right now." I said apologetic and he sighed.

"Okay baby well I'm here to listen when you're ready."

"I know."

"So about that offer from before… do you want some help?" he asked quietly.

"Can you guarantee my headache is going to go away?" I asked hopefully but also playfully.

"No but I'll try my hardest." I smiled and turned underneath him smiling up at him as I felt his hands make their way up to my breasts palming the skin softly.

"I think you have too many clothes on." I stated as he smiled widely down at me.

"I think I can fix that."

* * *

_Next 2 chapters are not to be missed!_

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	65. Decisions part II- Dom's POV

_Dom's POV_

Having Letty suddenly drop 'I love you' on me after what I had done the night before had killed me. She hadn't trusted me enough to say them again since we had gotten back together then suddenly out of the blue and in the midst of my mistake she said it. She trusted me unconditionally again. If that didn't make me feel like shit I don't know what would.

On the lookout she had convinced me to stop holding back and just let go with her like I had the day I got out of prison. If I hadn't of done what I did with Tran I wouldn't have thought twice because back then I had needed that but the ride back to the house had given me time to think. By the time we got home I had talked myself out of it, she deserved more.

"You still cold?" She asked sleepily hinting to my shirt that I had insisted keeping on. I couldn't let Letty see the marks or she would know and I couldn't let that happen.

"Mmhmm sorry baby." I said quietly letting my fingers run through her hair.

"It's okay. Thank you for today and tonight, although I wish you would stop being so gentle with me." She said looking up at me but I smiled.

"I'm sorry." I said honestly.

"No don't be, I love the other side of you I just wish I got to see more of the side I got to see when you came home." She said as I stayed quiet.

I watched as she closed her eyes and I smiled still letting my finger run through her hair.

"Go to sleep baby." I said softly as I stopped and wrapped my arms around her more tightly.

"Do we have to work tomorrow?" She mumbled and I sighed.

"You know we do. We got to get this place back on its feet." I heard her sigh.

"I know. I love you Dom." I shut my eyes at her words and tried to keep my breathing even.

"I love you too baby." I said sincerely.

I watched as she fell asleep and I continued watching her long after as she slept peacefully. I ran my fingers through her hair again, I loved doing that.

"I'm sorry baby… I'm so sorry. It won't happen again baby… I love you so much. I need you so much I can't lose you." I whispered to her quietly pressing a kiss on her head. She stirred a little but only to wriggle closer to me before settling.

* * *

_Two months later_

I sighed angrily as I sat at the kitchen table drinking by myself. It had been two months since the first time I cheated and I wish I could say it hadn't happened again but it had. I had fought it so hard but three weeks after the first time I found myself once again late at night with Michelle after she'd tracked me down. It was Leon this time that had found out. He hadn't been pleased to say the least given that he was close with Letty. I had my suspicions that he never told hoping to be the one who would help her out if she found out in the hopes of something more than friendship coming from it but I wasn't certain.

When Vince found out it had happened again he'd sighed and looked at me knowingly.

* * *

"_It's not going to happen again. I did stay away from her, she tracked me down." I stressed._

"_She always had a hold over you, I never understood it. I still don't but she can get you to do anything she wants. You can't sit here and say it won't happen again because let's face it if she comes to you again would you say no?" He asked quietly._

"_V… I don't know what to do. I regret it, every time I do it I regret it but at the time I just can't think. Michelle's the only thing I see and then when it's over everything comes flooding back." I said emotionally._

"_Who do you want to be with?" Leon asked quietly._

"_Letty." I said without hesitation._

"_Then you know what you need to do… think about how much this is going to kill Letty, how much its already killing you." Vince said looking at me._

* * *

I raised my glass to my lips and downed my drink. Vince was right I couldn't sit here and say it wasn't going to happen again because the minute Michelle came to me everything else was wiped from my mind. I don't know how she did it, I never even understood it when we were dating.

I sat staring at my bottle as I played with the label on it. I had gotten back about an hour ago and I regretted to say yes I had been with Michelle again. The first thing I did was shower and then come down here to drink my guilt away. Five times… five times I cheated on Letty. I hated the way I felt after it, the feeling of being satisfied and no longer frustrated then it would hit me like a ton of brick that the girl that made me feel that way wasn't the one I was meant to be doing this with.

"Dom, you're up late." I looked up startled as Maria came through the door home from work.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep." I mumbled not being able to look at her anymore. I was cheating on her daughter who I loved, how was I supposed to look at her without feeling even more guilty.

"How are the businesses?" she asked calmly and I sighed.

"They're getting back on track." I said lightly.

"That's good…" she trailed off and I glanced at her quickly. I wasn't stupid and neither was she, she knew something was going on with the money. She hadn't asked outright but I knew she suspected there was something going on. I was just glad she agreed to go on with the wedding.

"Should I be worried?" she asked and I looked at her confused.

"About what?"

"Don't treat me like an idiot Dom, I know the money isn't all coming from the businesses. I'll admit they're doing better, the cars in the garage tell me that. I just want to know, is what you're doing legal?" She asked catching my eye.

"It's not something I'll get sent back to jail for." I said evenly and she nodded once.

"But it's not legal is it?"

"Not exactly no… Letty isn't involved if that's what you're worried about, I'd never involve her." I said softly.

"I know… but Leon and Vince are aren't they? When you were gone sometimes money would suddenly turn up, I let it slide back then."

"Everything will be fine Maria." I said softly and she sighed but nodded.

"Okay I trust you."

* * *

Pulling into the garage early the next morning I smiled as I got out of my car. With the money we were earning from racing we'd upgraded our cars, apart from Letty's and Mia's. I knew they were starting to get suspicious but we always changed the subject whenever it was brought up. What was I going to say to them? If I told them they'd want to be a part of it and I didn't want that for either of them.

I smiled down at Letty as she brushed against me. She smiled back but it didn't meet her eyes and I was beginning to worry. It wasn't the first time I had noticed that. The last couple of weeks she looked like she was in a world of her own and I was growing worried. Did she know? Had she found out? Leon and Vince were also worrying she hadn't said anything to either of them but it was obvious something was bothering her.

It was like she was hiding something and though I had no right to I was growing anxious at the thought of Letty cheating. If that was the case well it served me right but the thought unsettled me and still made me angry at the thought of another man touching her.

I was also worried about her health. She kept getting these headaches but passed them off for having a lot on her mind. She was stressing over something, stress was the only time she got headaches and it had me really worried for her health. I had asked Mia about what was bothering her but she was just as stumped over it. Letty wouldn't tell her anything just that she had a lot on her mind to think about. What did that mean?

It was later in the day when Vince nudged me and motioned across the room to Letty who was rubbing her head yet again. I frowned concerned as I watched her pained expression. I wished she tell me what was on her mind.

"You okay Let?" I asked her as I walked over to her.

"Headache." She said waving me off like usual.

"Maybe you should see a doctor, you've been getting them a lot recently." I hinted with a slight begging tone in my voice.

"I have a lot on my mind." She muttered.

"I'm just worried baby." I said concerned and she nodded giving me a small smile before going back to work. I sighed and left her alone but kept watching her throughout the day.

* * *

It was nearly dinner time when the boys and I got home. Walking in the door only to see Letty walking upstairs in her dress for the wedding made me stop and stare at her in awe. She was beautiful.

"Wow." I watched as she glared at Vince clearlystating she wasn't in the mood for any teasing.

"Don't start." She warned beforeshe started climbing the stairs again. I smiled at Vince and started up behind her.

"I wasn't going to tease. You look good." He called from the bottom.

"Uhuh." She called back.

"He's right baby you look beautiful." I said softly from behind her and she turned to giving me a smile.

"Since you're coming can you help me get this off without sticking me with the pins." She said and I smiled.

"I can try." I laughed.

"Better try hard." She stated as we walked into our room.

"You okay? How's your head?" I asked as I shut the door behind us.  
"Throbbing, I think I'm going to have a nap." I sighed frowning watching as she stopped at the foot of the bed lifting her hair off her neck.

"Uh… how the hell do you undo this?" I asked looking at the back of the dress. It looked very complicated.

"Start with the bow first off and then just gently loosen the strings." She laughed lightly and I frowning pulling the bow letting it undo before pulling softly at the strings that laced the back of the dress up loosening them.

"Right… why did your mum pick such a hard dress for me to get you out of anyway?" I asked not really thinking as I said it.

"I don't think she was thinking about us having sex when she bought them." I mentally slapped myself.

"I guess that would be a bit weird if she did." I said sheepishly.

"Just a bit." I heard her yawn just as I finished. I watched as she gently shimmied the dress down and stepped out of it. I watched as she laid the dress flat on the bed neatly no doubt knowing Maria would hit the roof it she left it on the floor.

"Now this is much better." I said cheekily as I wrapped my arms around her waist. She was only standing in her underwear as I softly ran my hands over her sides and stomach pressing a kiss to her temple in thought.

"I know of a way to get rid of your headache." I hinted but I caught her smile.

"Mmm and what might that be?" She asked playing along.

"It involves you, me and this bed for the next hour or so." I said nipping at her neck gently.

"As good as that sounds, mum's home for the next half an hour." I sighed.

"Well after she's gone I'll help you out if you're still interested." I said lightly and she sighed content.

"See how I go. I'll take the dress down to mum and then I'm going to lay down." She said moving out of my arms to pull on a pair of shorts and a top. I shook my head and moved towards the dress. She needed to rest.

"I'll take it down baby, you rest. I'll be back up soon." I said to her giving her a soft kiss before I walked out shutting the door behind me before continuing downstairs.

I took the dress into Maria smiling at Mia as she stood up on a chair paitently as Maria hemmed her dress.

"Where do you want this Maria?" I asked as I looked for somewhere to put Letty's dress.

"Just on the back of that chair there Dom will be fine." She said pointing to the chair closet to me. I draped it gently over the back and stepped away.

"You look pretty Mia." I said smiling at my little sister as she sent me a grin.

"Don't I always?" she joked and I laughed.

"Only when you're not being annoying." I joked back.

"Me annoying? Never." She grinned cheekily and I laughed shaking my head.

"Where's Letty?" Maria asked.

"Laying down, she has another headache." I said frowning.

"Another one?" she asked frowning.

"Yeah. She stressing about something but I don't know what." I said quietly and Maria made a noise of agreement but didn't comment any further which I thought was weird but let it slide.

I walked back out to the boys who were playing with playstation. I sat with them and joined in for a game or two before I got up and went upstairs to check on Letty.

"Baby?" I asked quietly as I walked in shutting the door behind me.

"Mmmm." She whined softly as I crawled up the bed until I was behind her and lay down folding her in my arms.

"You feeling okay?" I asked quietly kissing her shoulder.

"My head hurts." She said quietly.

"Poor baby... Why are you so tense Let?" I asked quietly as my hands started massaging her shoulders the best I could.

"Just got a lot on my mind." She said tiredly leaning into my touch. I rolled her over gently so she was lying on her stomach as I moved over her legs leaning over her back.

"Like?" I asked trying to get her to explain as I tugged at her shirt. She helped me by lifting off the bed as I pulled it off with her help and threw it off onto the floor. My hands made quick work of her bra and I smiled listening as she sighed happily as my hands kneaded her tense muscles.

"Just everything." She said waving me off like normal. I stilled as she said that now getting really worried something was wrong.

"Nothing you can talk to me about?" I asked hopefully. I felt her tense a little and I began to get some serious worrying thoughts. I hadn't been here a lot. Was she cheating? Was she going behind my back? Why was she hiding things from me? Did she know?

"Not right now." she said quietly and I held my breath before letting it out shakily.

"Okay baby well I'm here to listen when you're ready." I said softly hoping she would seriously consider it.

"I know."

"So about that offer from before… do you want some help?" I asked quietly.

"Can you guarantee my headache is going to go away?" She asked hopefully but I heard the playful tone in it.

"No but I'll try my hardest." I smiled as she turned underneath me and I let my hands make their way up to her breasts palming the skin softly.

"I think you have too many clothes on." She stated as I smiled widely down at her.

"I think I can fix that." I said happily as I leant down into her.

I was going to change this. In my mind something was seriously wrong and I wasn't willing to risk Letty for anything, I would just have to find a way to get over my issues with her and rough sex.

* * *

_Dom becomes a bit more human again in the next few chapters._

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	66. Going straight

_Okay so I've realised what I'm trying to explain isn't coming out very well in my writing __I guess what I was trying to do and say is something similar to earlier chapters when Dom and Tran were dating. Where she had that hold over him and he didn't understand how or why. He's been in jail a long time and as I pointed out in the chapter where he was released from jail he was able to just let go with Letty and that was just due to the fact that it had been two years since he'd gotten any. After that he calmed down and things went back to like before, the gentle slow kind of ways because in his mind he doesn't want her to feel anything but loved and cherished. Do not doubt his love for Letty I know it may seem like he doesn't because he's cheating but he does unconditionally. He doesn't want to lose control with Letty, that's based on his fear of not wanting to hurt her physically or emotionally and he's just starting to realize that it may already be too late._

_Tran gave him an escape I guess is the only way to describe it but I want to make it clear he regretted it everytime and he hated lying to Letty but listened to Leon and Vince because he didn't know how to handle it. _

_I'll agree as I'm a dotty fan through and through that he is a complete idiot and a an ass for cheating on Letty but I put that out there in berlin bound and I couldn't take it back. I had no choice but to go ahead with it._

_Don't worry Letty will give him hell, how could she not? However at the same time they won't 'talk' much about it that's not the 'new' them but rather the people they used to be, if you get my understanding… _

_As for Leon don't think of him as a saint because Letty sure as hell won't. This will damage their friendship, the same as it will with Vince and Jesse seeing as they're in on it too. Jesse not so much but he still knew so it will impact their friendship a little. As for Letty and Leon getting together…. Ummm NO lol. If it was intended that way the movies would have been different._

_Mia is completely oblivious they do a good job to hide it from her and Maria also. Maria is turning a blind eye to the racing much like she and Tony did with the high school races. She has trust in Dom to not make the same mistakes again._

_Hope that explains my logic a little. _

_Enjoy chapter 66!_

* * *

_Dom's POV_

I said goodbye to Letty not long after our love making session. Her headache had eased but hadn't gone completely which I felt horrible about but I got her some advil before I left and promised an early night that I had every intention of keeping.

When we got to the party I immediately noticed the looks from Leon and Vince but neither said anything as they went to move away but I stopped them.

"I'm not staying long, I have to get back to Letty. I'm here for one reason and one reason only but I need you to come with me." I said quietly and they looked at me confused, maybe even a little hopeful.

"Okay…" Leon said uneasily but I could sense the hope in his voice too.

"You know how Letty's been weird lately?" I asked as we nodded to Hector from a distance and went to find ourselves an empty corner to talk.

"Yeah."

"It was just something she said tonight… I got an uneasy feeling she's keeping something from me and I can't help but think…" I trailed off sadly watching as Leon and Vince looked shocked at me.

"Letty? I don't think so man." Vince said shaking his head.

"Yeah I agree with V, she has something on her mind I ain't questioning that but to cheat?"

"I don't know but it made me realize what I'm doing… I can't do it anymore. If it were the other way round I'd be pissed and hurt, exactly the way she's going to feel when I tell her."

"You're going to tell her?" Leon asked shocked.

"Dom we've been through this you can't…" Vince started.

"I don't care. This is something I have to do, she needs to know. Right now I need to speak with the bitch and I can't do that by myself without shit happening so… can you come with me or not?" I think I really shocked them because they didn't say anything for a few beats before they nodded dumbly.

"I've been hoping for this for a while but…I didn't think you'd do it. I'm proud of you, I just wish it hadn't happened in the first place." Vince said quietly and I nodded looking down.

"Yeah me too… It was all a mistake, something I can never take back. I'm not going to lose her to someone over Tran or to someone else." I said quietly.

"I still don't think you should say anything… but I understand. I'm glad you've finally come to your senses." Leon said and I nodded.

"Trans coming this way." Vince muttered and I sighed.

'_Better get this over with.'_ I thought as I turned watching her advance.

"Hey Dom, you late tonight." She said smirking as she stopped beside me.

"Not really." I said trying not to look at her.

"Vince, Leon I think there were some drunken blondes over in the kitchen." She spat and I watched as Leon and Vince glared at her.

"They're staying." I said looking down at her and she looked up at me in surprise before shrugging.

"Fine whatever. I don't mind people watching." She said siding up to me but I pushed her away so there was space between me and her again. She frowned and tried again only to end up with the same reaction.

"Michelle stop, I'm not here for that. What I've been doing is wrong." She scoffed.

"Oh here we go. You say this every time and yet still somehow I can manage to convince you it's okay every time. So let's cut this shit for once and just go and use a room upstairs."

"Damn it Michelle I'm telling you I'm done. This is over as of now. Don't contact me again." I spat and she glared.

"Whatever you'll be back, she can't keep up with you like I can."

"No I won't, Letty means more to me then you ever will. I'm not risking the love of my life for a slut like you anymore just to keep my frustration levels down." I felt the sting of her slap and Leon and Vince's chorus of 'ouch' along with it. I turned to glare at Michelle taking a step towards her watching as she shrunk back.

"Don't come near me or Letty again, understand? Go find someone else's life to mess with and stop messing with mine." I growled watching as she let out a small scream.

"You'll be sorry you ever did this Dominic." She threatened before turning on her heel and stormed off pushing people out of her way as she did so.

I sighed heavily but there was a weight that had been lifted off my chest. I turned to look at Vince and Leon both looking at me happily.

"Feel better?" Vince asked.

"Yeah, lighter." I said quietly.

"That's gunna be red for a while." Leon pointed to my cheek and I rubbed it gently wincing as I did so.

"Yeah I have no doubt. I'm gunna head home and be with Letty, she's still not well." I said smiling and they nodded patting me on the back.

"We'll walk out with you." I nodded in thanks and nodded once again to Hector before heading outside.

"You gunna tell her tonight?" Leon asked and I thought about it but shook my head.

"After the wedding, I know it's not fair but I don't want to ruin it any more than it already has been for Maria." I said quietly as I sat down in my seat.

"Fair enough just gives us a heads up before you tell her so we can be prepared for her outburst." Vince said rubbing the back of his head. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Right I never thought about you guys covering for me…"

"When you were around her you didn't think much at all." Vince pointed out and I nodded knowing that was true.

"I know… Okay I'll see you at home… or not depending if you two get laid." I muttered rolling my eyes.

"Yeah yeah we know the rules no chicks at the house because of Maria." Vince grinned and I nodded closing the door as I started the engine. I smiled slightly listening to the sound. It still needed some work done but it was getting good, especially with Jesse's help. The kid was good at math and science, not to mention a whiz on the computers so he designed a freaking good car.

"Alright go straight home and don't talk to any stranger you hear?" Leon joked and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't plan to. I plan on getting into bed with Letty and staying there."

"Glad to hear it. See ya Dom." They called as I pulled out and drove home.

It wasn't a long drive but I was constantly checking in my rear mirror making sure no one was following me. I was alone the whole way home so I relaxed when I pulled in and got out of the car making my way from the car to the door as quickly as possible locking the car as I went.

"Hey you're home early." I smiled at Mia as I walked passed her in the lounge room.

"Yeah I told Letty I would be. She's not feeling well so I wanted to make sure she was okay." I said smiling.

"She was asleep last time I was up there. What's wrong with your face?" i paused and then shrugged grinning apologetically.

"I ah might got into a bit of a fight."

"Damn it Dom." She glared at me and I shrugged.

"Yeah sorry... Are you heading to bed anytime soon?" I asked looking down at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes…" I laughed a little.

"Yeah okay I believe you." I said jokingly knowing she wouldn't be in bed for a while yet.

"Jesse's in bed." I nodded. That was another thing that had changed Jesse and Leon had moved in with us. Jesse's dad had gone back to jail and his mum had done a runner. The house was stretched to its limits but I loved it. It was nice being surrounded by people you thought of as family.

"Okay well I'm going to lock up and then I'm heading up. Make sure you go to bed it's a school night." I warned lightly and she just grinned.

"Okay brother dearest." I rolled my eyes but went and locked up the house saying goodnight to Mia as I passed her before heading upstairs.

I shrugged out of my shirt as I walked down the hallway. Walking into our darkened room I saw Letty's figure curled up in bed asleep and smiled throwing my shirt into the corner of the room followed by my pants. I climbed gently into bed so I didn't wake her but she opened her eyes looking at me as I settled behind her. I pressed a kiss to her head and she smiled slightly.

"Did you just get in?" She asked tiredly.

"Yeah I promised I'd have an early night. How are you feeling?"

"Mmm better… especially after before." She hinted and I grinned.

"Really? So my excellent skills cured your headache?"

"I don't know whether I'd go as far to say excellent…." She teased lightly and I laughed poking her side.

"Hey now that's mean." I laughed quietly along with her.

"I'm sorry." She said smiling.

I watched her for a while as she drifted in and out of sleep before opening her eyes completely looking up at me.

"What?" she asked lightly.

"Nothing just watching." I said smiling as I brushed my fingers over her cheek.

"You're creepy Toretto." She mumbled but she wore a smile as she said it. I smiled and leant down into her as I kissed her softly. She kissed me back instantly making me smile as I cupped her face. I felt her hands on my shoulders and I lowered mine to wrap around her back dragging her closer. The kiss was soft and gentle leaving us both breathless as we pulled away.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

"Mmm what was that for?" I asked quietly looking up at him as he grinned down at me.

"I need a reason to kiss my girlfriend like that?" He asked and I smile shaking my head.

"You wanna talk about what's bothering you now?" He asked quietly and I sighed.

"Soon." I said thinking about the decision I had made. All I had to do was tell mum I was going to stay here with Dom. He nodded leaving it at that and I smiled but I could see the worry on his face.

"Okay baby, go to sleep. See you in the morning." He said kissing me soundly once more before we got comfy and fell asleep.

I was the first to wake for a change the next morning as I stretched and turned towards Dom. He was sleeping peacefully and for once I decided to get him back for all the times he'd woken me up. I smirked as I ran my hand down his chest and towards his tented boxers. Slipping my hand inside I gripped him lightly and started stroking him. He mewed in sleep almost instantly and shifted thrusting his hips forward before settling. I grinned and continued getting a little bit harder each time.

I watched his face as he moaned a little and curling into me more. I frowned, why was he so hard to wake?

Pausing I got an idea as I detangled myself from him leaving him grumbling and moving onto his back.

'_Perfect.'_ I thought as I made sure the door was shut before I moved down under the blankets a little more. I moved his boxers to the side as I gave him one last look before engulfing him in my mouth. It took a couple of goes before he started responding. I felt his hands on the back of my head and looked up through my lashes only to find him still asleep. Going a little faster and deeper so he was hitting the back of my throat I smiled when he let out a long groan gripping my hair as he pushed me down. I felt him shift slightly and pause his hands patting my head for a moment. I looked up at him and wanted to laugh as I saw his surprised and shocked expression. I gave him no warning as I suddenly deep throated him hard and fast making him groan loudly and his hands grip the back of my head keeping me there as he thrust into my mouth.

"Fuck…. Letty." He said strained as I took him all the way in a few more times before he came hard holding my head in place as I swallowed everything he was offering. He let up slowly as I sucked him clean once and let him go. Grinning at him as I sat up.

"Morning." I said happily and he gave me a surprised laugh.

"Yeah morning… fuck Letty I thought I was dreaming." I laughed and leant up to place a kiss on his cheek but he grabbed me pulling me down to his lips. I kissed him back hard moaning as his tongue entered my mouth without a second thought. I thought for sure he'd pull away when he realised what I'd just done but he didn't. I was a bit surprised but didn't think twice before kissing him back leaning over him as his hands ran the length of my body only stopping to grip my ass hard.

"Mmm." I moaned quietly as his lips trailed down my neck.

"That was a very nice wake up call Let." He said quietly and I hummed in response.

"I think I should return the favour…" he hinted and I gasped as his hands ran over the front of my shorts.

"I think that might be nice." I said moaning at the same time as he chuckled and flipped us over.

"I think so too."

I gasped in surprise as his hands pushed my shorts down along with my underwear but it soon changed to a low moan as his finger entered me suddenly. His lips found the hollow of my throat as he added in another finger curling them around right where I needed them.

"Fuck…" I swore as I felt the pressure building. I was going to come fast.

"Oh no you don't… you got to enjoy yours I'm going to enjoy mine." He said pulling away listening to me as I whined at the loss. It was short lived though as his mouth replaced his fingers and I arched up into him. His hands held my hips down as my hands pressed his head down further.

"Dom." I gasped quietly and he moaned quietly in response as his tongue worked my clit. I squeezed my eyes shut and moaned loudly as he brought me over the edge.

"Better?" He asked grinning as he made his was up my body kissing as he went. He placed a kiss on my shoulder as his hands ran over my over sensitive body.

"Mmhmm. Much better." I said smiling up at him.

"Good. I love how you taste." He whispered and I grinned leaning my head to the side to give him better access to my neck. My eyes caught the time on the clock and I froze my hands going to his shoulders to push him away.

"Shit Dom we're late for work." I said hurriedly and he pulled back and looked at the time.

"By fifteen minutes… relax I'm the boss remember?" he grinned pushing me back into the bed.

"Is the boss going to be angry that I'm late?" I asked jokingly playing along.

"No in fact the boss insists on you staying right here with me for the next two hours or so. We have unfinished business to attend to."

"I see... well I don't think the boss would be too happy today if we didn't finish that." I said smiling as I let him pull me closer so our faces were rubbing against each other's.

"No he would be very… _hard_ to handle later on." We both grinned at his choice of words.

"Well I better not let that happen." I said leaning into kiss him.

"Mmm better not."

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	67. Letty's secret, Dom's secret

_Letty's POV_

It had been three weeks since I had told my mum my decision and I had been waiting for the moment when she and James would tell everyone. Now as I sat nervously on the lounge next to Dom I wished they'd have waited longer. The wedding was a week away and everything was ready we were just slowly counting down the days.

"So what's with the family meeting?" Vince asked and I lowered my gaze as Mum's swept past me to look at Vince.

"Well James and I have some news to tell you all." I felt Dom's eyes on me and I could only guess he had a feeling I knew what this was about and possibly the reason why I had been stressing.

"Are you pregnant?" Mia spoke making me laugh along with mum and James.

"No honey I'm not pregnant."

"No I've been offered a job in Sacramento and I've taken it. They need me pretty much right away but because of the wedding they said I could start straight after. Recently though we've decided we need to get settled up there before then so we were planning on making the trip with our stuff on Friday and stay up there probably for a couple of days. We'll be back a couple of days before the wedding but we just wanted to let you all know we're sorry if it's a little short notice it's just taken us a while to get the courage to say anything. I mean we all knew this was never going to be a permanent set up for us." James said gesturing to the house.

"Exactly we would have been living at James'. At least now one of the boys will be able to have the spare room." She joked.

"Well congrats on the job, I wish you had of said something sooner." Dom spoke but he was sitting tense next to me.

"Yeah congrats." Everyone else spoke.

"Thank you, don't worry we'll still visit and we expect you guys to do the same when you have the chance. Especially now since Letty's decided not to join us." He said quietly and I immediately ducked my head once more as everyone suddenly swung around to look at me. I could feel the heat radiate off Dom, trouble was I didn't know if it was from anger or worry.

"Um yeah so that was all." Mum quickly said obviously feeling the tension in the room.

"Uh yeah… Anyway we're off for a bit we have some… wedding stuff to do before we leave on Friday." James said quickly and I wanted to roll my eyes at his sad attempt to lie just to get out of the house.

"Right well see you all later tonight." Mum called after no one said anything. We heard the front door open and close loudly but it was the quiet and rushed whispers that faded off afterwards that I heard the most.

"_Are you sure we should leave her alone?"_

"_Trust me she'll be fine."_

"_He didn't look happy Maria."_

"_She'll be fine."_

The silence in the room continued for a good five minutes and I noted even more so that Dom's body had gone rigid and wasn't moving apart from his deep breathing.

"You were thinking of leaving?" Mia asked sadly and I sighed looking up at her.

"She's my mum Mia… of course I was thinking about it but I decided to stay so it really doesn't matter."

"How can you say that of course it matters." Dom snapped looking at me.

"Don't do this." I said quietly as I got up but he stopped me before I could get far.

"Is that what you've been stressing about? You were seriously considering leaving?" He asked as we stood looking at each other. I nodded but didn't say anything else.

"Why? Do you not like it here anymore?" Vince asked from behind me and I tilted my head to the side.

"It's nothing like that. I would have visited when I could." I said shaking my head.

"Is that supposed to make it okay? You're my girlfriend Letty, shouldn't that have been a decision that we both should have made together? If you had of chosen to go was this how I was going to find out? I didn't get a say it was just going to be 'I'm leaving see you later'? How was that going to affect us?"

"I don't know okay?" I said quietly shrugging and I watched the hurt flash across his face.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know Dom… I just know I'm not the only one keeping secrets. You've been acting so weird, Vince and Leon too." He said nothing just turned away and I took that to mean I was right.

"You can't be pissed at me. You guys tell me nothing about the plan with the garage or about the money and the cars that are suddenly coming in. I'm not an idiot, your racing again. I don't where or who with but I know that much." He looked behind me for a moment and I could tell he was silently looking at Vince without needing to turn around.

"Okay your right we're racing… We have a deal with Racer's Edge and the people at the races have been bringing their cars in to me to fix. I didn't want to get you guys into that. That's why I didn't tell you." he said quietly.

"Ever think I might want a say in that?" I said to him and he sighed.

"I wanted you safe, is that so wrong?" He asked sadly.

"No I guess not…. but I made the decision to stay so none of this should matter." I said quietly.

"But now I have to face the fact that you could just up and leave because you have considered it." He said quietly and I could hear the fear and the hurt in his voice.

"I won't leave unless you give me a reason to." I said slowly watching as he turned away from me all together.

"Thanks Let that's great..." He mumbled before he walked off on me leaving me confused.

"What the hell?" I asked as I turned to Vince and Leon.

"We'll go speak with him." Leon mumbled and they left quickly.

"I can't believe you were going to leave." Mia said sadly and I sighed turning back to the younger girl.

"If you were in the same boat as me would you consider it?" I asked her and she paused thinking about it before sighing.

"Yeah I guess I would. I'm glad you're staying though."

"Yeah me too. I just wish I knew what was going on with Dom." I sighed.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

Hearing the words from James that Letty had decided not to join them made me freeze unable to breathe to the point where I thought I was going to pass out. That's what all the stressing was about? She was thinking of leaving us?

I sat out on the step on the front porch with my head in my hands. Her words were echoing in my head and I couldn't make them stop.

"_I won't leave unless you give me a reason to."_

'Cheating was a huge reason for her to leave.' I thought sadly.

I heard the front door open but I didn't look up knowing it was probably going to be Vince. I heard more than one persona and I placed the other person as Leon as they sat either side of me.

"You okay?" Vince asked concerned and I looked up at him knowing I had tears in my eyes.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" I asked him quietly. He looked shocked but said nothing.

"I know I shouldn't say this but I really don't think you should tell her." Leon said and I sighed shaking my head.

"No I need to because if it ever gets out it'll just be worse then it will if I tell her now."

"I know you love her, any idiot can see that. What you did was wrong and what we did was wrong too. Maybe if we hadn't of made you keep it a secret and made you tell her things would have been different. Maybe you wouldn't have cheated again. We'll never know. I do know one thing though Letty loves you unconditionally if she leaves she'll come back." Leon said quietly.

"You don't know that." I said sadly still feeling the need to cry.

"Yeah I do. Let and I grew close while you were away. One night we were talking and the topic of cheating came up. She described you like a drug, she's addicted to you. She told me if you ever did anything to hurt her she'd always come back because she wouldn't be able to stay away. No matter what you do, she loves you more than anything Dom."

"I don't want her to be one of those girls. The ones who run back to the guy who constantly hurts them. She deserves better."

"Yeah she does… but I know the Dom she fell in love with is in there somewhere. You just gotta find him."

"Jail screwed me up." I mumbled.

"Yeah a little… If you want to tell her you should probably do it soon. Michelle threated weeks ago and there's been nothing so far and that's not a good sign." Vince said and I nodded agreeing.

"Yeah I know… How do you tell someone you love you cheated?" I asked sadly. A gasp from behind broke through our conversation and I turned around fast almost giving myself whip lash. I was on my feet and in front of her before Vince or Leon were off the floor. I blocked the entrance to the house as I trapped her against the wall.

"Mia…please." I begged as she stared up at me wide eyed. I was glad it wasn't Letty like I had first thought when I had heard the gasp. Being Mia though didn't make it any easier, it just made it another person who was involved.

"Dom….?" she whispered.

"Mia please… I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt her. Please don't tell her." I said quietly as I looked down at her.

"How could you?" She whispered still in shock and I shook my head sadly at her.

"I don't know…it just happened. It's been a month since anything happened I promise you that, it's over. I haven't told Letty yet but I plan to. Please I just need some time." I begged quietly.

"Who?" she asked but I shook my head.

"Dom who?" She demanded and I looked at my little sister sadly.

"Mia please you don't need to know okay. Please don't say anything. Dom needs to do this." Vince said quietly as he reached out to her. She coiled back and spun on him.

"How could you two cover for him?" She hissed quietly as I was left standing there staring at the spot she had been.

"It's not like we wanted to okay? She was so hurt after Dom broke it off with her in prison. We didn't want her to be like that again." Leon said quietly and I listened to Mia scoff.

"That's bullshit, you were protecting him." Vince and Leon were pleading quietly with her as I stood still staring at the wall.

"Mia please… please." Vince pleaded with her I turned to watch them as Mia looked back at me with a torn expression on her face.

"Please." I said almost silently and she sighed.

"Fine. But you better tell her or I will."

"I will I swear I will after the wedding is over I'll tell her. You have my word Mi." I said quietly.

"You've really fucked up." She said quietly and I nodded.

"I know… just like I know I'm going to lose her." She shook her head slowly.

"You don't know that."

"She'll never trust me after this." I said and she sighed nodding.

"Probably not." She agreed.

"I'm sorry Mia, you were never meant to be a part of this." I said sadly.

"Too late for that isn't it?" She asked as the tears I had been holding in finally rolled down my face.

"I'm sorry." I cried softly as I felt her arms wrap around me.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	68. Races?

_Letty's POV_

I smiled at mum as she and James passed by me on their way to speak with guests. It had been an eventful day and I was so tired all I wanted to do was grab Dom go home and sleep but I couldn't. The wedding so far had been great. Mum and James were happy with it so I guess that's all that mattered.

I smiled as I felt arms wrap around my waist and a kiss be pressed to my head.

"Do I get you back yet?" I laughed lightly and looked up at Dom as he looked down at me hopefully.

"For now. I think photos are pretty much done." I said sighing happily leaning against him.

"Come dance with me?" he asked and I nodded letting him pull me onto the dance floor.

Neither of us were dancers but we did alright. When a slow song came on we got better just gently swaying to the music.

"You look beautiful." I grinned.

"You've told me that many times tonight." I said smiling and he just shrugged grinning at me.

"I'm only telling you the truth." He said leaning downwards. I met his lips halfway and we kissed softly before he pulled away and twirled me around. I laughed as he brought me back to his chest and he smiled.

"Your mum leaves tomorrow." He said quietly and I nodded.

"Yeah…I'll still see her just not as often. I mean I wasn't going to live with her forever right?" I asked and he smiled slightly and nodded.

"I'll make sure you get up to see her often."

"We… we'll get up there to see her often." I corrected and he chuckled.

"That's what I meant."

"I'm sure." I joked and he smiled.

"Let we're about to leave." Dom and I stopped dancing when mum and James came over and we nodded following after them.

"We'll be by early in the morning to pick up the last few things and to say goodbye okay?" Mum said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I know mum you've told me four times in the last hour." I joked making James laugh.

"She's right hunny."

"Oh hush and let me mother you for a little longer."

"Okay mum." I laughed as she said a quick goodbye to Mia and the boys giving them all a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay see you tomorrow." She said one last time and I nodded leaning back into Dom's embrace.

"Don't get up to too much mischief hey Maria." Vince joked making James, Leon and Dom laugh. Though they were quick to hide it after mum glared hard at them.

"Oh god Vince my eyes." I said shaking my head quickly as I recalled a certain image when I walked in on them years ago. Dom tried to hide his laughter as he massaged the base of my neck.

"Goodnight Vincent." Mum said firmly before she walked off leaving a laughing James to follow her.

"Really you had to remind me of that?" I asked Vince after they were swallowed by the crowd.

"Nah I just like annoying your mum." He grinned and I shook my head.

"Alright well I don't know about anyone else but I'm ready to get out of this dress." Mia moaned and I made a noise of agreement.

"I second that." I said as we gathered up our stuff and started leaving.

"I like the sound of that." I cracked a smile as Dom whispered in my ear.

"Better drive fast then papa." I said quietly so only we could hear and he grinned.

"I plan to."

* * *

"Wow." I said tiredly as I collapsed on Dom's chest. He chuckled and ran his hands up my bare back.

"Yeah? Better?" he asked hopefully.

"Getting there…" I joked but hissed when he slapped my ass hard.

"Ow." I said rubbing my backside. He grinned at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Was that less like making love and more like just sex? I know it's not what you want but I'm trying." he asked and though he was smiling I could see the worry in his face.

"Yes, it was great thank you." I said smiling leaning down to kiss him. He looked a little relieved and smiled.

"Good… I didn't hurt you did I?" I wanted to roll my eyes but at the same time I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"No Dom you didn't hurt me." I said softly and he nodded happily.

"Go to sleep baby, we have to be up early."

"Mmmm or we could just sleep in." I tried.

"I don't think your mum would like that very much." He said laughing and I made a noise of annoyance.

"Fine. Night Dom." I said getting comfy.

"Night baby." He said kissing my head softly before we settled for the night.

* * *

"Bye mum." I said quietly as we hugged. Everyone else was outside leaving the two of us alone for a moment.

"Bye baby. Look after yourself okay?"

"I will, you too."

"You know I can't tell you what to do anymore but please be careful. I don't want you caught up in anything you can't handle." I smiled knowing she had an inkling about the racing. I hadn't yet been but I had been filled in and what was going on.

"I won't mum." I said honestly and she smiled satisfied.

"Also make sure you keep getting your shots. I'm too young to be a grandma." She pleaded and I laughed at her.

"Mum you don't have to worry about that. I have it covered."

"Thank you baby…. Oh I'm going to miss you so much." She said pulling me to her again and I smiled burying my head in her shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you too mum. I'll visit, I promise."

"You better, all of you." she warned and I nodded as we walked outside to where the others were waiting.

"Ready? We have to hit the road." James asked her and she looked around one last time and nodded.

"Visit us soon hey Let?" James said quietly to me and I nodded. We hugged briefly and he let me go giving me a kiss on the head.

"Okay, speak to you when we get there okay?" Mum said and I nodded.

"You better or I'll have to come down." I threatened and she grinned.

"Maybe I won't ring." She teased and I shook my head as she got in the car. I felt Dom behind me as his hand brushed against mine. I held it and he linked our finger together.

He looked at me silently and I sent him a smile letting him know I was okay. He smiled back and draped his other arm around my shoulders.

We waved as they started the car and started driving off. We stayed in silence as we watched the car disappear before we turned to each other.

"So you okay?" Mia asked me and I nodded.

"I'm fine, I'll still see her." I said smiling at how concerned everyone was about me.

"We'll book some time off next month and go up." Dom promised and I nodded.

"That would be nice." I said smiling at him.

"So I believe you guys have a race tonight?" I asked hinting and sure enough suddenly they started making excuses to leave.

"Oh no you don't." I laughed at Dom as he went to follow Vince mumbling something about mowing the lawns. I had been on to them about letting me come. Needless to say they weren't for it.

"Come on please?" I asked pouting. I was pulling out all stops for this.

"Yes Dom please?" Mia said and I frowned at her tone but left it.

"No not the puppy eyes…." he whined as he closed his eyes.

"Please?" I whispered as I got up close with him. I could feel his resolve crumbling as I fingered the button on his jeans. Mia couldn't see my hands so I knew I was safe.

"Let…" He said groaning and I pouted even more looking up at him.

"Please?" I tried again even going as far as to flash him s sweet smile.

"Fine… one time, one time only." I grinned at him and placed a kiss on his chin.

"It'll do…for now. I'll get you to cave again." I said smugly as he shook his head sulking.

"That's not fair." He whined.

"Seems very fair." Mia said and I grinned at her.

"Mia…" Dom said but I heard the warning in his voice. It confused me but I left it alone feeling satisfied that I won and got to go to the races.

"He caved didn't he?" Vince asked as he leant against the door frame watching as I smiled happily at him as I walked up the steps.

"Yep. I told you'd I'd win." I sung and he smiled shaking his head at me.

"You play dirty Let."

"Maybe but I get what I want." I said laughing as I headed back inside and into the kitchen.

* * *

_Vince's POV_

I waited until Letty was out of ear shot before I walked down to the two siblings who were currently at war with one another.

"Tell her." Mia ground out.

"Damn it Mia I will but I am not going to do it in front of everyone. What I need is for your smart ass comments here and there to stop before she senses something's wrong. I don't want her finding out any other way but through me."

"Well you better do it soon. I have no doubt whoever they or she was will be at the races tonight." I winced at her words and Dom stopped in thought.

"Typical." Mia huffed before she stormed inside.

"She has a point. Michelle will be there."I said lightly and he nodded.

"Yeah I know. Any chance you guys can…" He trailed off and I got the hint.

"We'll take off, give you guys the house. I'll drag Mia to the mall or something." I made a face as I said it but he just smiled.

"Thanks V." he said softly.

"Yeah well just give us a heads up and let us know what we're going to be walking back in on." I asked quietly and he nodded.

"I'll try."

"Alright well I'll go grab the guys and Mia." I said patting him on the back.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	69. Michelle's Revenge Part I

_Sorry guys I haven't written in a while because I've been spending a lot of time with my fiancé. He left on Tuesday to move back to NZ for a new job and I'm still in Australia so it's been a bit of an emotional week. On the plus side he will be flying back once a month hopefully, so from now on I'll need to keep myself busy so expect lots of updates!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I leant against the bench tapping my fingers against the counter as I stared out the window. I felt really weird all of a sudden like something was missing. Mum had just left but I knew it wasn't that, it was something more.

"Hey Let?"

"Hmmm?" I hummed still staring out the window.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine…"

"I know you better than that. What's wrong?" I heard Dom walk closer than his arms wrapped around my waist.

"I have to go out for a little while." I said suddenly as a thought flashed through my mind.

"What?" he asked confused and to be honest I couldn't blame him, I was being odd.

"Yeah I just need to go out for a bit. Back soon." I said moving out of his embrace and walking out of the kitchen.

"Let wait a second… Where are you going?" he said following me through the house as I grabbed my keys off the side table.

"I just… give me an hour okay? I just need to do something. I'll be back I promise." I said turning to him giving him a small smile.

"Well let me come with you."

"No I need to do this by myself. I promise, one hour." I leant up and gave him a gentle kiss before pulling away and walking out the front door no doubt leaving a confused Dom behind.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

I watched completely bewildered as Letty took off. Just a moment ago she had been fine and now all of a sudden she had run off. Maybe she hadn't been okay with her mum leaving.

"Okay so we're off." Vince said and I looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Like I said before…. Outside… we're leaving so you can speak to…." Vince hinted quietly and I groaned shaking my head.

"Don't bother. She just left." I sighed.

"Left? Left where?" Mia demanded and I shrugged.

"I don't know she just suddenly said she had somewhere to be. She asked for an hour and then just…left. I don't even know where she went." I said throwing my hands up in the air.

"Relax, she'll be back." Vince told me sighing as he did so. I nodded knowing he was right and they all parted ways. I watched as Mia stormed back upstairs throwing me a look before she disappeared and I heard her bedroom door slam shut. I winced and Leon gave me a tight smile.

I ended up sitting in the lounge room with the boys watching as they played on the playstation. I leant back on the lounge with a frown on my face as a thought came to me.

"Hey does anyone know did Maria visit Adrian's grave before she left?" Everyone stopped and looked at each other in horror.

"I… I don't think so…." Vince trailed off. Swearing under my breath I quickly got up and grabbed my keys before bolting out the door. I knew exactly where she was and given it was only the third time she visited her father's grave, including the time of the funeral, I didn't want a repeat of the last time dad found her. She was going to be pissed at Maria for not remembering. She had promised Letty she wouldn't forget Adrian and she had.

After jumping in my car I raced through the streets barely keeping to the speed limit. I heard my phone beep loudly and I knew a text message had come through. I ignored it continuing my race through the streets until the cemetery came into view. I slowed right down as I pulled in spotting Letty's car immediately. I shut the car off but stayed seated for a bit. From where I had parked I could see a good part of the cemetery. I let my eyes flick through trying to see if I could see her and I did. She was standing on the spot gazing at something from afar. She wasn't near Adrian's grave that much I knew so I could only guess that's what she was staring at.

I watched her silently wondering whether or not I should leave her but when she didn't move after ten minutes I got out quietly. Locking the car as I walked I tread softly as I made my way to her. If she noticed me approaching she didn't make it obvious but if she was surprised she hid it well.

I stopped next to her and she shifted to look at me silently. I gave her a small smile which she returned before holding out her hand. I took it no questions asked and intertwined our fingers together holding on tightly just as she was to me.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked quietly as she walked us over to the small wall that was the outer perimeter and away from all the graves.

"After you left I was really confused I didn't understand why you'd taken off. Then a thought hit me and I just knew." I said softly as we sat down on the small stone wall. Letty was still looking over in the direction I knew Adrian's grave was but she didn't seem to have the strength to go over there.

"I just felt like something was missing…I knew mum had forgotten." She said quietly and I let go of her hand to wrap around her shoulder. She leaned on me instantly but her hand sought out my free hand. I held her hand tightly knowing she needed the comfort and I had issues about giving it to her.

"You okay Let?" I asked softly and she sighed.

"I felt like I needed to come here…. but now…"

"You don't want to be here?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I can't believe mum forgot. She promised she'd never forget." She whispered.

"I'm not trying to make excuses for her but with the wedding… she did have a lot of things on her mind." I said softly and she made a noise of agreement.

"Well it's done now. I'll speak to her later about it."

"Do you want to see him?" I asked quietly and she looked at me silently but I could see the conflict on her face.

"…I don't know." I smiled slightly and started to get dragging her with me. she resisted at first but not for long before she gave in.

"You'll…"

"I'll stay with you." I promised answering her question.

"Thank you Dom." She said almost silently and I barely heard it.

* * *

It was an hour later and we found ourselves at the beach just watching as the waves rolled in. There were tons of people here given it was such a hot day but we were tucked away under a tree in a fairly secluded spot. We were in our own little world.

"You okay?" I asked kissing her head as she laid back into my arms more.

"Just tired."

"I know you're not going to want to hear this but can you give the races a miss tonight? Next week I promise I will take you. I won't fight you on it, just not tonight." She was silent but then I felt and saw her nod.

"Okay, I'll stay at home. You're still going though right?"

"Yeah I have to but I'll just race and come straight home after it's done. I won't go to any after parties. You need me more than my fans." I teased lightly towards the end. She looked up at me with a small smile on her face.

"Cocky much?" she asked lightly and I grinned kissing her cheek.

"Me? Never baby." I whispered to her lightly and she laughed a little.

"Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me Let, I'd do anything for you baby." I said quietly and she nodded.

"I know but thank you anyway."

"I love you Let." I said kissing her cheek.

"Love you too Dom."

"Come on it's after lunch, let's go home." I said and she nodded moving forward a bit so I could stand. I stood up first brushing myself off quickly before helping her up.

"What time do you leave for the races?" She asked me as we walked hand in hand back to our cars.

"They start at ten-thirty, so about ten." I said quietly. I saw her nod and I squeezed her hand before letting it go as we reached our cars.

"See you at home." She said quietly and I nodded bending down kissing her softly on the lips.

"See you soon baby." She nodded and I waited until she was in her car before I got in mine. I stayed behind her the entire time on the way home, occasionally I would side up next to her and egg her on a bit to race me and she would just laugh and pull out in front again.

"You know I was kinda hoping for a race." She said leaning against my hood as I got out of the car at the house.

"Too risky." I said jokingly and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well if you won I wouldn't be able to live it down now would I?" I asked smiling as I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close.

"You bet your ass I wouldn't let you live it down." She said smiling.

"And that's why I didn't race you." I laughed.

"Watch a movie with me?" she asked quietly and I smiled bending to press a kiss on her head.

"Anything you want baby. Want lunch first?"

"I guess so." She said sighing dramatically and I laughed peppering her face in kisses making her laugh.

"Come on papa." She said pulling me into the house.

"I'm coming." I teased.

"You're getting slow in your old age."

"Hey who are you calling old?" I said laughing as she ran off giggling into the kitchen.

* * *

"You sure you're going to be okay for a little while?" I asked her one last time.

"I'll be fine Dom." She said smiling as she stayed curled up in bed. We'd spent the whole day just watching movies curled up with one another. No one else seemed to mind.

"Okay… I'll be a couple of hours but when I get back I'm all yours. Keep my side warm?" I teased and she laughed grinning.

"Maybe… if you behave."

"I'll make sure I'm on my best behavior then." I said grinning as I kissed her once more.

"Better be." She shot back smiling.

"Bye baby." I called before I walked out and downstairs.

"You ready brother?"

"Yeah, let's roll." I said looking over at Mia who was ignoring me.

"Bye Mi." I said softly but she just threw me a dirty look before going back to her book. I sighed and followed Leon and Vince out shutting the door behind me.

"She'll come round… probably not till you tell Letty though." Vince said wincing as Leon hit him hard for being too loud.

"Yeah I know. I had every intention of telling her today but with Maria forgetting about Adrian… I didn't think it was a good idea." I said quietly feeling ashamed I had once again not told her.

"There's always tomorrow." Leon hinted and I nodded agreeing with him. I couldn't keep putting it off.

"See you there yeah?" I said as we got into our cars.

"Right behind you brother." Leon said with a nod.

As usual it wasn't a long drive but when we got to the races it was swarming with people. I nodded at a few people I knew as I got out. Immediately we were circled with women but I shook them off like the last couple of weeks and they backed off. I shook hands with Hector and gave him money as a buy in on the next race.

"Ready to come crawling back yet?" I sighed as I heard an all too familiar voice behind me.

"I thought I made myself clear Michelle?" I said not turning to look at her. Movement beside me brought Vince's sudden appearance to my attention and I gave him a relieved smile.

"Was hoping you'd realised what a big mistake you were making." She said tensely.

"I'm not making a mistake…I'm trying to fix one." I said finally looking at her as she stopped in front of me. By the look on her face she was furious at my last remark and I worried about her revenge.

"Fuck you Toretto, I gave you a chance. Whatever happens is your problem now." She spat before she stormed off.

"Well that could have gone worse." I shot Vince a look and he shrugged.

"What? It could have." He said in surrender.

"She's got something planned. I just hope it doesn't involve Letty." I worried as I watched Michelle push through the crowd until she reached her brother and his crew.

"We going straight home after this?" He asked but I detected the hint in his tone.

"Fuck yes… I need to get home asap." I mumbled still keeping an eye on Michelle.

"Dom you're up brother." Hector called and I nodded.

"I'll keep an eye out, keep your phone on you." Vince muttered and I nodded patting my pockets before swearing.

"Shit I left it at home." I swore and he groaned but nodded waving me off.

"Go I'll find you after the race." I nodded before getting back into my car ready to race.

* * *

_Michelle's POV_

I watched as Dominic took one last look at me before getting into his car to race. I waited until he was just about to take off for the race before I looked to Vince. He had been watching me but now that the race was about to start his attention was elsewhere. I smirked happily.

'_Perfect.'_ I thought happily as I started towards my car to get the quiet I needed. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through the numbers lazily.

Brushing up against Dom before let me know he didn't have his phone with him or it was in his car. Either way there was a possibility it was with Ortiz which suited me just fine.

'_I needed to get rid of some of these bitches numbers._' I thought frowning as I sighed in annoyance at the amount of numbers I had in my phone. I smiled triumphantly when I got to the number I wanted.

"It's time to find out what your man's been up to Leticia. Then I'm going to steal him back just like you did to meall those years ago." I muttered to myself as I dialed Dom's number gleefully hoping little miss-goody-two-shoes would pick up.

* * *

_Letty's in for a surprise next chapter! Chapter 70 has been written since the beginning of this story so it won't be a long wait for it._

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	70. Secret's out

_I woke up this morning only to be faced with such shocking and devastating news. My thoughts and prayers go out to all the families affected by the Connecticut school massacre. Such a tragic loss, those children had their entire lives ahead of them and it was cut all too short. A tragic and agonizing day for the US, your pain and heartache is being felt around the world. You're in our prayers!_

* * *

_Letty's POV_

It was nearly twelve fifteen in the morning when I exited the house quietly with bags in tow. When the clock had hit midnight I was tired of waiting and decided I needed to get out of the house.

Dom had promised an early night which I was completely fine with, especially after a long and exhausting day. Racing was his getaway and I could understand that. I had no issues about him going out and leaving me at home for a few hours, I trusted my boyfriend... or I had up until a couple of hours ago.

I was almost asleep half an hour after Dom left, not having any intentions of getting out of the bed anyway when a phone call had woken me up. In reality it had confirmed everything I had suspected for a while, a long while but at the time I hadn't wanted to think about it. Right now I still didn't want to believe it but how could I not when it was blatantly staring me in the face.

* * *

_One and half hours earlier_

I looked up sleepily as I searched blindly for my phone.

"Hello?" I answered groggily..

"Hi is Dom there?" I frowned at the sickly sweet voice on the other end of the line was not who I had been expecting. I reached over and flipped on the side lamp looking at the phone in my hand. It wasn't mine but Dom's.

'He must have left it here.' I thought sleepily.

"Uh no he's not sorry can I take a message?" I asked confused.

'_Wasn't it a little late to be calling someone?'_ I thought to myself.

I listened as the girl giggled on the other end and I cringed.

'_Who the hell was this chick?'_

"Oh you must be his sister…" I frowned now really confused.

'_Sister?_'

I went to correct her but I didn't get a chance to say anything before she started talking again.

"Look can you tell him Michelle Tran called? Tell him I was just wondering when the two of us could meet up again." I heard the name followed by 'meet up again' and I froze.

"Meet up again?" I asked slowly. There was no way this bitch had mistaken me for Mia. She knew exactly who I was and what she was doing. I can't believe I hadn't recognized her voice sooner.

"Yeah we've been meeting up for months... since he got out of prison actually." She paused for dramatic effect but I knew it was just for my benefit.

"Months?" I asked trying to get my head around this. I had no words I was shocked. I should be yelling at her, screaming, demanding answers but nothing would come out.

"Yeah… I'm not talking coffee and long talks either. I know you're his sister and everything so you probably don't want to hear this but I just can't stop thinking about the other night, you know? He's so good in bed. It's such a shame we broke up in high school, we always have the best sex. It's a pity he can't say the same for his girlfriend, apparently she sucks. I mean who doesn't give their boyfriend head? Like his cocks there for a reason, he needs attention to. Oh and speaking of his cock… He tastes so good. He's so big but it's so worth it. Ah gets me horny just thinking about it… he and I are going to have to meet up again soon, I can't wait to suck his cock again-"

"Excuse me?" I finally managed to stutter out. I was just in shock at her words.

By now my brain had actually caught up with my emotions and I finally registered what she was saying. Dom had been cheating on me the entire time since he got released. I couldn't believe it, all this time he'd been sleeping with HER and me.

"Yeah he and I hooked up again the other night at a party and like usual I haven't been able to stop thinking of him since. As I said he's really good in bed… but I guess you hear the rumors all the time being his sister and all… so can you pass the message along?" I was numb as I stared at the wall in front of me.

"Sure." I said flatly before hanging up holding Dom's phone in my hand.

"Bastard…" I swore angrily as the reality of it fully set in. Unlocking his phone I searched through his messages and sure enough there were text messages to and from Michelle and some were far from innocent. To be fair there were ones from him to her ending whatever they had going but in the end did that really matter? He hadn't ended it and he had fucking cheated on me, repeatedly. It may not have been as hurtful had it been a handful of women but it had just been her. What did that mean? Did he still have feelings for her? He said he loved me but if that was the case why had he been shacking up with Tran.

What made me even angrier though were the texts from the boys backing him up giving him alibies. There was even one from Mia telling him to get his shit together and tell me. I felt like such an idiot, like everyone had been talking about it and no doubt laughing about it behind my back. No doubt having a good old joke about how pathetic I was for not knowing.

I had spent the next hour furiously pacing back and forth the room mentally preparing myself and waiting for him to show his face. As the time ticked by though and he hadn't showed my anger levels rose higher and the pain and hurt had started to seep in even more. I felt used, completely and utterly used.

I stormed out of HIS room and downstairs to find Mia but she wasn't there so I assumed she had retired for the night. I shook in anger. How could they do this to me? They were meant to be family.

"I should have left with mum." I spat angrily to myself as I stormed back upstairs.

Not wanting to be around any longer I packed most of my belongings into three bags and sat on HIS bed silently watching the time tick past.

* * *

_Present time_

I opened my car boot and threw my bags in angrily shutting the boot loudly. Taking one last look at the house in anger I walked around to the driver's seat opening the door about to climb in when I heard the unmistakable sound of their engines coming up the street. I stayed where I was and watched as they got out of their cars laughing and chatting it up together. I glared at Dom's figure but I stayed where I was as I watched him follow the rest toward the house. It was Leon who noticed me first and he paused in shock no longer walking towards the house like the rest. His expression was confused but it held another emotion. One I hadn't recognized until now, guilt. It said everything I needed to know as I shook my head turning my gaze away from him.

"Leon you coming man?" No one else had noticed my presence and Leon only paled further as he stared at me shaking his head silently as he tried to form words.

"Le? What are you…oh Let, you okay girl? What are you doing out here?" Vince asked quietly as he saw me standing there silently. Vince using my name had grabbed the attention of Dom. Dom turned towards me confused but when I glared hard at him his face paled and we both knew his game was up. Everyone was suddenly deathly quiet as we stared at one another.

"Baby what are you doing out here?" Dom asked quietly and I raised an eyebrow at his words.

"Gee Dom I don't know why don't you tell me?" I snapped and he looked guiltily at me.

"Let…" he said quietly walking towards me.

I shook my head and reached into my pocket. I saw him watch my movements and he closed his eyes briefly as I pulled out his phone. I threw it at him it at him and he caught it, just. He stared down at it for a while before he brought his gaze back to mine.

.

"You left your phone here, bad move if you never wanted me to know." I said quietly and he curled his hand around the small device

"Your mistress called… she wants to know when she can meet up with you again because she just can't wait to get back into bed with you. It's been all she can think of and because you're so good in bed she can't wait to have another go with you… like last week at a party. I can't believe you. Was I really bad that you had to go behind my back to get it elsewhere? Oh wait I know the answer to that too thanks to Tran. Yes apparently I am, your words too according to her." I spat with an attitude and he shook his head as he walked towards me.

"That's not true… well okay some of it is but not those last parts. I was going to tell you. I tried… today I tried but you were so upset I just couldn't. I never said anything like that, especially about us. I haven't been with her in a month Let I swear... please just hear me out." He begged hurriedly sadly staring at me as his hands rose towards my face but I pushed him away so he couldn't come any closer. He stumbled back but didn't try to come near me again as I held my hand out to prevent it and by the look on his face I could see the hurt there from my action.

'_Good.'_ I thought viciously. I had to my eyes away from his so I wouldn't start crying he didn't deserve to see my tears.

"Sure you did. If that was really the case you would have told me months ago when this first happened… but you didn't. You lied and continued to cheat… with HER. You've lied to me for months how the fuck can I believe anything you say? I can't believe you… I can't believe I…." I yelled before trailing off.

"I know, I know… I'm so sorry. I put an end to it I swear. Believe me on this… a month ago I put an end to it and I haven't seen her since… apart from at a distance and she spoke to me once tonight for a minute… but nothing happened. I don't know what she's talking about in regards to last week. I swear to you I haven't had any contact with her in a month until tonight. I hadn't told you because I wanted to wait until after the wedding… I didn't know at that point about your mum leaving. Why do you think I was so worried about hearing you were thinking of going? I knew as soon as I told you you'd probably leave and I can't lose you Let." He said tearfully but I didn't falter.

"Again how am I supposed to believe that? Or anything else that you say?" I demanded and he shook his head sadly. I caught sight of the tears that were trailing down his cheeks and they shocked me. Dom didn't cry often so this must have been really hurting him but I didn't care, I was the one who was hurt. He hurt me not the other way around.

"Let… Let he's telling the truth he hasn't been with her in weeks. He put an end to it." Leon said quietly and I rounded on him.

"Like your word is any better. You lied for him… all of you. We're meant to be family." I spat as I took another look at Vince and Leon as they all had their eyes turned downwards. I shook my head and moved to get in the car but I caught Dom's panic stricken look out of the corner of my eye as he rushed forward stopping me again.

"Let wait please just let me explain everything to you fully."

"Explain? Explain what Dom? You've been cheating on me and everyone knew but me! Sure I'm not an idiot I've thought about it… maybe even I suspected for a while but I never actually thought you'd do it. Sure as hell proved me wrong." I growled at him and he took a step closer his hands grabbing my hand but I shook him off.

"Don't touch me." I spat but his hands gripped my arms and pushed me back against my car.

"Let it wasn't planned…I didn't mean it…it was an accident. I never meant for this to happen, you know how she is. Please baby let's talk about this, I can't lose you." He pleaded but I scoffed.

"An accident? Please ordering in the wrong part for a car is an accident, you don't just trip and fall into the same vagina over and over again Dom… so don't stand there and tell me it's a fucking accident." I seethed as I struggled with him.

"Letty please talk to me… stay and lets sort this out. I can't lose you, I love you."

"DON'T SAY THAT! IF YOU LOVED ME YOU WOULDN'T HAVE SLEPT WITH HER. I TRUSTED YOU. WHEN I SAID I LOVED YOU I MEANT IT. EVERY FUCKING TIME I SAY IT YOU FIND A WAY TO HURT ME." I screamed at him as the tears finally trailed down my cheeks.

"Letty I do love you, I mean that with all my heart. I don't want to hurt you, I've never wanted to hurt you. I'm so sorry. If I could turn back time and change everything I would." He pleaded openly crying and I shook with sobs. His hands found my face and I felt his thumbs wipe away the tears. His head pressed against mine as he whispered to me softly apologizing over and over again.

"I can't do this." I ground out and his grip tightened.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

"Please." I begged desperately and my heart ached even more when I saw her broken look.

"Let go." She demanded shakily but I shook my head forcefully.

"Never, I'm never going to let you go Let. Please baby please. Talk to me, scream at me, yell at me I don't care. I need you, don't leave me." I begged hysterically.

"You should have thought about that before you cheated." She cried pushing me away once more. My hands tightened around her waist unwilling to let her leave scared she wouldn't comeback.

I was shocked when I felt her blow and the force made me stumble back letting her go in the process. I didn't say anything knowing I deserved it and a lot more. I just stood in front of her silently pleading with her.

"Letty…" I whispered while crying. She shook her head and turned to get in the car. Hysteria was starting to set in as I grabbed her hand once more and didn't have a chance to react as she suddenly swung round, her knee connecting with my groin. I groaned loudly as I fell to the ground, a sick feeling bubbling up in my stomach as I bent over fighting the urge not to vomit.

"I'd like to see you try and use them again." She spat coldly before I heard the door slam and the engine start before she reversed madly tires screeching as she took off down the street.

"Fuck Dom you okay?" Vince asked as he and Leon bent down next to me. My eyes were still shut in pain as I threw my head to the side and threw up. I felt Vince and Leon move back a bit before quietly talking to one another.

"Come on Man let's get you inside. It'll be okay."

I sat at the dining room table holding a bag of frozen peas between my legs as I grit my teeth in pain.

"Serves you right." Mia muttered as she stood in front of me as I glared at her. She and Jesse had woken to the sounds of tires screeching and my yelling as the boys helped me inside. Letty had gotten me good but I deserved it, I wasn't going to say otherwise.

"Come on Mia ease up, I think Letty gave him all the pay back he needs tonight." Vince said quietly.

"I can't believe you, what the fuck were you thinking?" She yelled at Vince, Jesse and Leon.

"We didn't want her to get hurt again okay?" Vince snapped back at her losing his temper.

"We didn't, we just…I don't know." Jesse stumbled quietly.

"The first time just happened, Michelle kissed him and we all agreed not to say anything then it kind of just kept going. It was just seemed easier to make up excuses then have her find out the truth like this. We didn't want her to get hurt." Leon explained and I detected the anger in his voice and I winced as I moved. Bloody hell I thought her right hook was bad.

"If you didn't want to be with her you should have just left her." Mia rounded on me and I hung my head slightly.

"Mia I do want to be with Letty, I can't imagine life without her. "

"Then why the fuck cheat? With your ex for that matter? I can't even imagine what Letty must be feeling. She probably thinks you still have feelings for her and was just using her." Mia yelled at me and I felt my heart break even more. I hadn't even thought of that. I felt nothing for Michelle.

"Jail screwed me up Mia, I'm not proud of what I've done and I regretted it every time I did."

"But it didn't stop you." She stressed and I nodded at her words knowing she was right.

"She deserves so much better than me, I know that. I can't remember how many letters I wrote to her after we got back together begging her to leave me and move on but I couldn't bring myself to send any of them."

"Why did you cheat?" she demanded. I started telling her the story stopping in parts as she chewed me out.

"I'm afraid of letting go with Letty... I don't want to hurt her, I never wanted to hurt her, I love her Mia." I cried softly and I cursed myself for tearing up yet again.

"Then you need to go and find her and talk with her." She said softly as she saw my tears.

"I will." I said quietly as I looked at the clock.

"She's been gone for an hour where could she have gone?" I asked. They all shook their heads not knowing and I groaned painfully as I stood leaving the pack on the table.

"Where are you going?" Mia asked.

"Upstairs to see if she has her phone. There's only two places I can think of that she might have gone." I said quietly as I moved stiffly out of the room.

Walking into our room my heart dropped instantly when I noticed nearly all her things were gone.

"Fuck…" I swore quietly.

"You okay man?" Vince asked as I turned slightly to look at him I hadn't even realized he had come up with me.

"She's left me… she's left all of us." I said shakily as I leant heavily against the wall as he stood shocked at my words.

* * *

_Michelle's POV_

Hanging up the phone I made a noise of disappointment at her lack of emotion. Had he already told her? No she was shocked to hear the news.

"Should have done it in person." I said to myself as I put my phone down and pulled out my lipstick reapplying it carefully as I used my mirror. Smacking my lips together I sighed looking at myself for a moment before I got out of my car. My eyes roamed over the males here tonight.

'_Since I have to wait for Dom one of these will have to do tonight.' _I thought as a sandy blonde caught my eye.

'_He'll do.'_ I sighed dramatically as I sent him a flirtatious smile strutting over to him.

"Hey baby, you up for some fun?" I asked sweetly immediately smirking at the shit eating grin he sent me.

"Why don't we go find somewhere more secluded." He hinted as his hands immediately found their way to my body.

"Sounds perfect." I purred silently thinking he better be a good lay. I was horny as hell and there was only one man that could satisfy my need but I'd wait. I'd find the perfect moment to strike.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	71. Trying to make things right

_Dom's POV_

"Dominic how could you! Where is she?" I didn't even flinch at the shrill yell as I held my phone to my ear.

"I don't know… I think she might be on her way to you. Maria I'm so sorry." I cried. I had locked myself in my room after realizing Letty had left us and I spent the first half an hour crying while trying to call her nonstop leaving messages. Even Mia who was beside herself with worry was messaging her. Leon and Vince took off to search the streets for her calling into Hector's and anyone else she might have gone to. With two hours already passed I grew more worried and I knew I had no choice but to ring and tell Maria what had been going on with me and Michelle.

"If I was there right now Dominic I would… You get out there and you find her. Do you understand me? I'll ring if she turns up here but so help me Dominic if anything happens to my baby I'm holding you responsible."

"Maria if anything happens to her I'll never forgive myself." I whispered all the while crying.

"… Even though I'm so furious with you and the others right now I don't want to see you hurt either… what am I going to do with you Dom?" she sighed but I stayed quiet.

"I don't understand… you love Letty, why would you do this to her?"

"Things have changed since jail…" I said quietly.

"So you don't love her anymore? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" She demanded and I shut my eyes tightly.

"No that's not it at all, I love her with all my heart…. I made a mistake, a terrible mistake."

"I can't and won't force her to speak to you if she turns up here." She stated and I hung my head.

"I know…"

"You've really screwed up this time Dominic." I stayed silent at the older woman's words.

"Give her space Dom okay? She'll come to you if she wants to."

"I don't want to lose her." I whispered.

"Then you should have thought with your head and not another part of your body." After a few more minutes of threats and warnings we hung up and I knew she'd never trust me again. Least of all with Letty.

* * *

"I'm sorry Mia." I said quietly to her as she came out and sat with me on the back porch.

"I lost my best friend because of this, all because you couldn't keep it in your pants." She muttered.

"I know, I fucked up… They're out of use so you don't have to worry about that anymore." I muttered back and she cracked a smile.

"Serves you right." She smiled and I nodded.

"Find a way to fix it please? I want her back." She whispered to me quietly.

"It's not that easy Mia… it's not just me she's angry at." I said quietly.

"I know… I should have told her when I found out." I closed my eyes and hung my head.

"I should have told her before it all started… why didn't you tell her?" I asked quietly wanting to know why she too kept it a secret.

"I didn't want to hurt her either… we were all in the wrong."

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"… I know. You know what I hate?" She sighed giving me a small smile.

"What?" I whispered.

"I hate how I can never stay mad at you for more than a week." I gave her a weak smile.

"This is one of those times Mia I wished you could." I said quietly.

* * *

I didn't sleep that night instead I was mentally screaming at myself while I lay in total silence letting my tears silently run down my cheeks. I was thankful and relieved for the early phone call the next morning from Maria however she sounded distant so I assumed the night to think it over made her more mad with me. I didn't blame her.

"She arrived this morning. I have a message for you and I think you know what its going to be." I closed my eyes in sadness.

"Yeah." I said shakily.

"She doesn't want to hear from you. Any of you."

"You know I can't promise that… I want to make things right." I stressed to her and she sighed.

"Then do something about it, but a word of warning Dominic…. Don't turn up here because I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Did Maria ring?" Leon asked worried and I nodded as I sat down at the kitchen table. I fiddled with the label on jar not looking at anyone.

"Yeah… She arrived this morning. She doesn't want to hear from us." I said pushing my breakfast away as Mia set it down. I stood up and walked to the window looking out it. I know it broke all their hearts to hear that, knowing then that she probably wouldn't ever be back. My heart though felt like it had been ripped in two and the pain was unbareable. The hope that she would come back was waning and it made me sink into the depths of depression even more.

"So that's it? You're just going to give up and not even fight for her?" Vince demanded.

"Of course I'm not going to give up." I shouted and everyone flinched at my tone.

"What are you going to do then?" Mia asked quietly.

"I'm going for a drive to clear my head." I muttered not answering her question.

"Dom." Vince warned and I shot him a glare.

"I'm not going to see anyone. I just fucking going for a drive." I shouted and everyone once again winced at my shout.

"See you at the garage later." I muttered before leaving the room and the house behind me.

As I drove I thought about Maria's warning about not going up there to see her but what other choice did I have? Letty wouldn't answer my calls I'd already tried three times this morning and on the fourth time it hadn't even rung just went straight to voice mail so I assumed she turned it off.

I ended up at the lookout point Letty had shown me and as I looked out at LA it was dark and dreary. It wasn't at all the sight I had come to know when Letty had brought me here. I guess it kind of reflected on us.

I sat on my car and just stared forwards. What was I going to do? Maria had warned me of showing up there but in all honesty if I left her alone it would make it seem like I didn't care and that was far from the case. I wanted and needed Letty back, I needed to prove to her I wouldn't stray again.

I stayed up there for an hour wondering how I was going to get Letty to talk to me and what I was going to say to her. She was going to be pissed and upset and I hated the fact I had been one to do it to her. It was all my fault and I regretted not telling her like I first wanted to instead of listening to Leon and Vince.

When I finally turned up at the garage I immediately wanted to leave when I saw how depressing the place looked without Letty.

"Have you heard from her?" Leon asked and I shook my head.

"I know Maria told me not to but… I'm going to head up there. I need to speak with her." I said determined and he gave me a worried look.

"Are you sure that's wise. Maria doesn't sound very…. safe… to be around. That goes for all of us."

"Maybe but I need to see and speak with Let." I said quietly.

"We'll look after the garage you better head off now before night fall." Vince said quietly.

"Thanks V." I said just as quietly.

"We're sorry Dom, we never should have talked you into not telling her." He said and Leon nodded silently in agreement.

"It's not all your fault." I said nodding to them as I left the garage yet again. I stopped by home and packed an overnight bag and picked up a stack of cash that consisted of about 2-3 grand just in case I needed to stop somewhere for the night.

I drove in silence having turned off the radio not long after getting back into the car. The songs that were playing all somehow reminded me of Letty and I needed to make it to her in one piece.

* * *

It took just under five hours for me to drive to Sacramento and I stopped off at the first florist I saw before continuing onto the address Maria had given us and sure enough there in the driveway was Letty's car. I waited for twenty minutes hidden further down the street, my car out of sight from the house to see if she was alone. I was just about to get out when I saw movement and I watched as Maria and James left the house waving to Letty who was standing at the door. I waited until the car was gone and waited another five minutes after that just in case before I got out.

It felt like the longest walk from my car to the house but it was only a few short meters. Looking down at the flowers in my hands I thought about whether or not I was doing the right thing. Letty wasn't a girly girl but I knew the lilies in my hands were her favourite, by doing this I wasn't expecting forgiveness, I had fucked up too badly to ever expect that. I just wanted to explain to her properly and try and get her to speak with me. I sighed quietly raising my hand as I knocked at the door. I waited silently as I listened to the shuffling coming from the other side of the door.

I heard the lock turn and I looked up at the door as it opened seeing the look of surprise along with hurt and hatred as she saw me.

"Hi." I said quietly watching as her eyes narrowed at me. I took the time to quickly look her over making sure she was unharmed. Her eyes were rimmed red no doubt from crying and it tugged at my heart. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was standing in a defensive stance glaring at me.

"What the fuck do you want?"

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	72. Beginning to a long road

_Okay so second update today I'm on a roll chapter 73 is also finished I'm starting 74 so updates should be nice and quick this time at least until probably christmas eve. Also the phone number I used in this chapter is a fake one I just hope I have done it right as I googled it off the net. ENJOY!_

* * *

_Dom's POV_

"These are for you…" I said sadly as I held up the flowers and she just looked from them to me not moving. I sighed and lowered my hand looking at the ground.

"Okay I'll just leave them here." I said quietly as I sat them down on the ground next to the door.

"You haven't answered my question, what the fuck are you doing here?" she asked again this time with more anger behind her voice.

"I just wanted to explain…" I started quietly.

"I don't want to hear it. Leave." She cut me off and I just stared sadly at her.

"Let… please just let me explain. I'm not asking for your forgiveness because I don't deserve it, I know that." I whispered quietly and she made a noise of agreement.

"You're right you don't deserve it nor are you getting it. I can't believe you… after everything we've been through." She ground out staring at me.

"I know… I know. If I could take it all back I would, I never meant it but it just happened and I couldn't stop. Before I realised it I was in too far." I said to her softly, my eyes begging her silently.

"I can't even trust you anymore." She whispered and I nodded.

"I know… no one can. It hurts but I know it's my fault."

"Was it just her or were there others?" she asked suddenly and I reluctantly met her gaze so she knew I was telling her the truth.

"Just her."

"Do you still have feelings for her? Is that why you slept with her?" She demanded and I shook my head still meeting her gaze finding it almost unbearable but I knew I had to do it.

"No, I never had feelings for her. What we had years ago and what happened weeks ago was purely physical."

"Physical." She scoffed as she looked away from me for a moment before she turned back to me.  
"Then what is she to you Dom?" She snapped.

"Nothing." I said truthfully.

"I don't believe you. You had me… I was your girlfriend, I was the one you were supposed to come to instead of going to that… whore. You couldn't trust me enough, that's what the issue is Dom."

"Let I do trust you. I never wanted to hurt you, all I wanted when I got out was to pick up where we left off, but I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to be with you in any other way then how I was back then but jail changed me and I wasn't... I'm not that person anymore. I realize now neither are you… we've both changed." I said realizing I was too late.

"Yeah we have changed… I don't even know you anymore." She said sadly and I closed my eyes as I looked to the ground.

"Why her? Why did you run to her instead of me?"

"She was an escape… she was a way to let my frustrations out. I didn't know how to do that with you…I'm so sorry. I don't know what I can do to fix it but I'm going try Let… please let me try." I begged.

"Just leave Dom and don't come back."

"Letty please." I tried reaching out for her but she raised her knee yet again and I threw myself backwards in order to protect myself.

"Just leave me alone… please. That goes for all of you." she said before she slammed the door in my face. I stood there silently for a moment able to hear her still on the other side of the door. I could hear her quiet sobs and I closed my eyes as I took another step backwards and then another before I turned around and left leaving the flowers still where I sat them.

I drove a couple of hours before I realised I wasn't going to make it through the night so I stopped and checked into a cheap run down hotel for the night. I lay on the bed staring at the ceiling in thought. The room smelled musty and old like it hadn't been used in a very long time and the sheets smelt of dust but it was cheap and it wasn't like I was going to get any sleep tonight either so I continued to lay there with only the small lamp next to the bed for light.

I stayed until just before lunch the next day in the same position before I finally got up showered and then left again getting home just before three. I went straight to the local mall before I went home having come to the conclusion over night that I needed to change some things.

Getting home I walked into an empty house and went straight to the kitchen grabbing a couple of coronas before sitting at the table. I placed the small box down in front of me leaving it for a moment as I drank half my beer. Pulling out my phone and placing it on the table as I opened the other box. I'd bought another cheap phone, nothing special but I hoped it would at least help my current situation. I put the phone together and set it up before scrolling through my old contacts in my other phone one by one sorting out who I needed to keep and who I didn't. In the end I ended up with just a few names; Letty's, Mia's, the house phone, Leon', Vince's, Jesse's, Hector's, Racer's edge, the garage, the shop and Maria's. That was all I needed the rest was about to be destroyed and my new number was about to stay confidential.

I got up picking up everything I had on the table and taking it with me upstairs setting my new charger on the bed and placing my new phone in my pocket. I picked up my old charger still holding my old phone as I walked back downstairs and out the front door locking it behind me. I drove the short distance to the garage taking everything in with me as I headed straight for the office ignoring Leon and Vince. I slammed the door behind me and searched the draws for an envelope and a stamp. Finding one I scribbled Letty's address on it before picking up a scrap of paper writing a short note on it. I left them sitting on the desk as I walked out to the work shop aware that I was being watched. I hadn't noticed when I first walked in but Mia and Jesse were there too watching me silently. I ignored them and went looking for the tools I needed.

I cut the wires on the charger and placed it to the side before I took apart my old phone pulling the sim out placing it on the work bench. I pulled the rest of the old phone apart and placed it on the bench as well before picking up the hammer I grabbed slamming it down repeatedly onto the phone and sim until they were in pieces. I heard a couple of choice swear words over the noise when I first started by either Vince or Leon I wasn't sure which and I didn't care.

I hadn't realised how worked up I had gotten until I stopped and found myself breathing hard. I dropped the hammer onto the floor not caring as it clattered to the ground and under the bench somewhere as I scooped the remains of the phone and the sim into my hands. Walking back into the office I slammed the door behind me again as I picked up the envelope and placed the contents in my hand into it. I picked up the short note reading it once again before shoving it into the envelope as well then sealing it.

_I'm sorry,_

_624-979-1820_

_Here's my new number if you ever need it._

_Love Dom_

I straightened pulling out new phone as I quickly typed Leon, Mia, Vince, Jesse and Hector a short message with my new number before I hit send. I heard four different phones go off in the work shop as I walked towards the door opening it.

"My new number, don't give it out. I'm going to post a letter." I grunted as I walked past them all no doubt leaving them all staring at me in disbelief but I didn't care. I had taken the first step to trying to make things right, the next one would be a little harder.

* * *

_Vince's POV_

"What the fuck just happened?" I asked confused as we watched Dom leave as suddenly as he came.

"I have no idea but was that his phone he just smashed?" Mia asked.

"I think so… he said this was his new number right?" Jesse asked.

'Yeah… I have a feeling things didn't go so well with Letty." Leon commented and we all looked at him.

"Nah you think?" I said sarcastically.

"Just an observation." He muttered.

"I think Dom's lost it… Where's he sending that?" Mia asked quietly.

"I'll take one guess." I said quietly as we all stared at the spot Dom had just left from.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

I drove to the nearest post box and mailed the letter. Sighing as I heard it hit the bottom of the mail box.

'_Now for the next part.' _I thought silently.

Pulling out my phone I found hector's number easily and hit call. I stood waiting next to the mail box as it rung.

"Dom?" he asked confused.

"Hey Hector, yeah this is my new number. I just need you to keep it to yourself though alright?"

"Yeah man that's cool… you okay brother? Leon was round the other night asking for Let, everything okay?"

"Long story… short version though I fucked up big time man and Letty's left me."

"Damn… what did you do?"

"I cheated on her… with Michelle Tran." I winced as I said her name out loud.

"Man Dom…. What were you thinking? That bitch is trouble, everybody know that. You should've known that what with high school and everything."

"Yeah I know. Listen I'm ringing about the races… I'm taking a break for a while you know? I'll still have Leon and Vince race but I need some time to try and sort this shit out with Letty."

"I think that's a good idea, we're gunna miss you racing though."

"Yeah well Let's more important."  
"Glad to hear it."

"Hey and do you mind if you held the parties from now on? I seriously just need to remove myself away from temptation right now."

"I hear ya brother. It takes a lot of will power to do what you're doing man, I respect you for that."

"Thanks Hector."

"Anytime man, if you ever need anything just holler alright?"

"Yeah Hec I will, thanks brother." I said before I hung up sighing in relief. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulder but I knew there was still a lot more to work through but at least this was a start.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	73. Michelle's revenge part II

_Dom's POV_

It had been a long and miserable four weeks since Letty had left. I hadn't heard from her so I could only assume she had got my letter but since Maria had sent me a message on my new mobile I assumed she had.

It was a Saturday night and the boys were at the races trying to earn some much needed money. When I came to the conclusion of not racing for a while I didn't think it would impact on our newly rising business but it had. Business had fallen again due to me not racing and because of that we were at our wits end trying to come up with the funds to pay for the parts we had already received but our customers had pulled out and gone elsewhere for.

"Here I thought you could use this." I looked up at Mia as she walked in handing me a beer. I smiled in thanks to her before I took a long drink wiping the swat of my brow with the back of my hand. For the last four weeks when I wasn't working at the garage I had thrown myself into fixing things around the house but when that was nearly all done or when money started running low I had made my way to the house garage where I found the wreck of my dad's old race car. The charger had been a beauty once but now it looked like a heap of scrap metal. Seeing it as something to keep my mind off things I started to work on it and now two weeks in it was starting to look a little more like a car but with funds low I couldn't do much.

"Did you send the flowers?" Mia asked and I nodded. Every week since Letty had left I had sent a bouquet of her favourite lilies. I knew it didn't solve everything and I wasn't doing it for forgiveness, I was doing it to show her I was still thinking about her.

"Have I ever forgotten yet?" I asked quietly and she sent me a small smile.

"No I guess not. I'm surprised you know."

"At what?" I asked.

"You… you haven't done…_anything_… in four weeks." I tensed and looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Why's that so surprising? I've learnt my lesson, I'm not going to make the same mistake again." I muttered and she smiled softly.

"Don't take this the wrong way okay?"

"Mia I hate it when you say that." I groaned.

"Do you have feelings for Tran?"

"Not the kind I have for Letty… but the physical feelings I have for her I know I shouldn't have." I confessed. The four weeks alone had made me see that. I had tried to tell myself I didn't feel anything for her but it hadn't worked very well. So I was glad to have made the decision to stay away from the races. I needed to be sure that all those feelings were gone before I got back into the race scene. I needed to make sure this shit never happened again.

"I'm glad you came to realize that." She said softly.

"Yeah…"

"I think you needed to come to the conclusion of that on your own. But what does this mean for you and Letty?"

"It means I need to work damn hard to get her back."

"So speaking of Letty I rang her today…" I looked at her suddenly forgetting everything surprised with the news.

"And?" I asked eagerly. It wasn't the first time we had tried to ring but she had yet to answer I hoped this might be the change I needed.

"She answered."

"What did she say?" I asked walking quickly back over to Mia.

"Not a lot she kept changing the subject whenever I brought you up or any of the others…" I frowned at her tone as she looked at me worriedly.

"What?"

"Um… everything was going as well as it could be you know? but then…"

"But then what Mia?" I asked getting anxious.

"I thought she knew about me knowing…" I closed my eyes quickly.

"I never said it outright… I'm sorry. What did she say?" I asked fearfully my eyes still closed.

"Well she yelled and screamed a little before she hung up on me. I believe one of the words she used for you was-" I held my hand up not wanting to hear it.

"I can imagine what she said, I don't need to hear it." I said quietly placing my beer on the work bench as I turned away.

"I'm sorry I was hoping she had cooled down and would be willing to talk, I didn't know she didn't know about me…knowing. I think I screwed things up more."

"It's not your fault Mia." I said softly. We stayed silent for a good while before she turned to look at the car.

"I still think you should junk it. It's a curse."

"Mia…" I said disapprovingly and she shrugged.

"Well it is."

"I'm not going to ever use it I just want… it back to what she used to look like. She scares the shit out of me." I said quietly as I ran a hand over the side of her.

"The boys should be back soon."

"Hopefully they've won." I half joked and she smiled tensely at me.

"How bad is it?" she asked and I sighed.

"Not as bad as last time. We'll be okay, if it gets too bad I'll just have to start racing again that's all."

"Are you ready for that?" she asked and I sighed.

"Nearly."

"Come on Mia lets head in." I said as I picked up my beer and we walked out shutting off the lights as we went locking up the garage. I wrapped an arm around me and we headed inside out of the cool night.

"Ew Dom your all sweaty and gross." She said pushing me away laughing and I let her go laughing quietly.

"Sorry. Let never… cared." I said stopping myself half way as I realised what I was doing. Mia smiled sadly at me and I moved to place my empty bottle in the bin.

"I'm going to shower, be back down soon okay?" I said and she nodded.

* * *

I sighed and leant heavily against the wall of the shower. I was trying, I wasn't ready to face temptation yet but I would be soon. I knew I wouldn't cheat again. I couldn't lose her again, she was my world. I learnt it the hard way and I wasn't about to forget it in a hurry.

I opened my bedroom door now dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a singlet and came face to face with Vince's raised fist ready to knock. I looked from his hand and back to him as he smiled apologetically before lowering his hand.

"Sorry." He said and I nodded.

"What's up?" I said as I padded down the hall towards the stairs.

"Um it's about the races." I felt a sense of dread wash over me.

"What about them?" I asked as I stopped at the top of the stairs turning to face him.

"I know why we're suddenly losing business." I narrowed my eyes at his words and motioned for him to continue.

"Johnny Tran and his family just opened a brand new garage about three weeks ago. They're taking all our business because word got round we were closing down." I growled and had to stop myself from hitting something.

"This is all Michelle's doing." I swore angrily and he nodded.

"Yeah unfortunately. Hector told us tonight. He and his boys are trying to spread the word that's not the case. Hopefully we'll see an improvement after word gets round."

"This is the Trans we're talking about, nothing is that simple." I said shaking my head.

"So what are we gunna do?" He asked and I sighed looking at him.

"Nothing…at least for now."

"Wait why?" he asked shocked.

"I'm not ready yet." I muttered before turning to walk down the stairs leaving him standing at the top.

* * *

_Michelle's POV_

"Well?" I snapped at my brother.

"Sis relax its working fine. Toretto is struggling business wise and his two friends are suffering at the races. He'll have to come back soon." He said with distain.

"Thank you Johnny this really means a lot to me." I said sweetly kissing his cheek and he smiled.

"Well its more money for us. Although I'll be completely honest I don't approve of you still wanting that fool after what he's done to you. He should be locked up again."

"Well just think of it this way. I get Dom and you can have your shot with Leticia." He smirked.

"Well now that does sound very appealing." He said smirking. I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"The only reason you want her is so you can rub it in Dom's face because that's what he did to you with me. If you do that it's going to completely make things harder for me." I stated and he smirked.

"Yeah but even you have to admit she's hot. Besides you said yourself you have Dom around your finger it shouldn't be hard for you to keep him there." I frowned.

"I said hopefully." I muttered and he just smirked before catching the eye of a young girl. He gave me one last look before sauntering off no doubt about to get lucky for the night.

I sighed irritated as I rolled my eyes at the guy that was giving me looks of lust. I turned away from him and scanned the room once more. It was time I put my next part of my plan into action that would make Dom's business didn't go completely under but just enough so he'd have no choice but to take my proposal. Grinning I found the person I was looking for as I fluffed out my hair and smacked my lips together. Swinging my hips back and forth aware I was leaving every guy in the room looking at me I made my way to my target.

"Hey cutie." I whispered to the brunette as I sided up to him. He looked me over once and grinned turning away from the blonde bitch that had his attention beforehand.

"Why hello cutie yourself…" I fake giggled and he smiled believing it.

"What do you say you and I do a little… business?" I hinted and he grinned straightening as his arm went around my waist.

"Why don't we go and talk about this up in your room?"

"Sure thing baby. Follow me." I smirked leading him upstairs.

"Uh uh." I said wagging my finger teasingly at him.

"Come on baby I know you want me…" He whispered and I grinned nodding.

"But business first then pleasure. I don't mix both." I whispered his ear and he grinned.

"Okay baby what do you want?" I smirked at him my plan already formed in my mind.

"So I heard you need a team to hijack some semi's for merchandise?" I asked and his grinned widened.

"I like where this is going baby… keep talking your turning me on."

"Better listen carefully then." I flirted.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	74. The consequences of a broken heart

_So first things first- _

_Clara- as you're an anonymous reviewer I can't contact you personally but I would just like to let you know that your last review looked to be cut short and I was just wondering what the rest of it was supposed to say?_

_Secondly I also just want to point out as a reminder as I do remembering writing at some point in an author's note in berlin bound and possibly hinting in berlin bound itself that Dom and Letty never properly worked out their issues after he was released from jail. Please keep this in mind as Berlin bound's sequel is where all the talking will be not a lot will happen in this one. People have already expressed that's what they want to happen but I'm just letting you know that's not going to be the case._

_Last and probably the most important I'd just like to say I appreciate everyone's reviews and opinions regardless what they say about my work. I will however admit the latest have made me feel disheartened and regretful at times about continuing this. This is sad because I have worked so hard on this and I love what I had done, until now. I know I cannot leave it the way it is no matter how much I would like to right now so I HAVE to keep going because I have already committed to the following stories after this one and the one after Berlin bound and I know I can't leave it the way it is right now. I had said I was hoping to have the whole series completed before May I now don't think that will possible and I have decided to probably take a break after this story is done not from writing just from this series. I need to get my head back in the right place before I can return to this series._

_So here's the next chapter._

* * *

_Vince's POV_

"You okay brother?" I asked as I walked into the garage behind the house where Dom seemed to spend a lot of his time.

"Fine."

"At least business has picked up a little." I tried to sound positive but I knew it wasn't that easy.

"You and I both know it's going to take more than one or two cars to make a difference." He said quietly and I nodded knowing he was right.

"Yeah… have you heard anything?" I asked watching as his shoulders fell and he shook his head sadly.

"Nothing." He whispered so faintly I almost didn't catch it. It had been nearly two months since Letty had left and you could tell it was starting to take a toll on him; mentally, emotionally but most of physically.

"I miss her…" He whispered and I patted him on the back lightly afraid he would crumple to the ground under the weight.

"Maybe you should go and see her again." I suggested quietly.

"No she asked me to leave her alone… in a way that's what I'm doing."

"Has she responded to any of your messages?" Again he shook his head.

"I'm not expecting her too." He said quietly and I gave him a sad smile. He'd been miserable since she had left. The first four weeks he sent her just flowers giving her the space she had asked for but the minute the fifth week started he started ringing her every day and leaving her voicemail messages as well as the flowers.

The minute he came home from seeing Letty I knew then that he wanted to change. Something in him had snapped and he was determined to make it right, I could see the difference. We all could. The fact that he was removing himself from everything that could be even more harmful to him and Letty told me he meant this. He wasn't going to go back and do the same shady shit he was doing before, he needed her and only her. I was confident they would work their shit out, I just hoped for Dom's health it would be sooner rather than later. Letty just needed to see the difference and want to make it work still as well.

Looking at him properly I didn't think he'd slept more than ten hours in the two months and you could see the effect it was having on him. He'd lost weight, muscle and always had dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep but it stood out more on his unusually pale face. Mia told me he was barely eating, only when he knew we were watching but apart from that he barely touched food and I must admit I noticed the same. Jesse and Leon confessed they'd caught Dom throwing up a couple of times in the past week after he'd eaten. Needless to say we were getting worried about him.

"Come on Mia wants to watch a movie, we promised it was her pick tonight."

"Great it's going to be the note book." He muttered and I laughed lightly.

"Yeah probably." He let out a heavy sigh but followed me out as we flicked off the lights and locked the garage.

"Dom when was the last time slept?" I asked him worried as we walked back towards the house.

"I lost count V, about a week or so."

"Dom you're not going to be any use to Letty if you're ill."

"I can't sleep V. If I could I would but I can't." He said tiredly.

"Can you at least eat then, we're worried about you." I said concerned but he waved me off.

"I do eat Vince, relax I'm fine." He said giving me a sad smile before going to settle in the lounge room.

"Yeah right." I sighed after he'd left the room. I turned to look at Mia who was washing the dishes and had heard the end of our conversation.

"I think it might be time to ring Maria." She said quietly so Dom wouldn't hear.

"She doesn't trust him anymore. What's she gunna do?" I asked quietly worried for my childhood friend. It was almost as if he was getting sick from a broken heart. He needed Letty like air.

"She still considers us as her own. She'll worry about Dom… maybe it will give Letty a push to move forward." She said quietly and I sighed.

"Yeah maybe… but that would be forcing her hand and doing no good for either of them. Give it a couple of weeks and then if things don't improve ring her." She nodded drying her hands before handing me two bowls of popcorn to take out to the lounge.

"So Mia what movie?" Dom asked knowingly and she smiled slightly.

"Am I that predictable?"

"Yes." We all answered instantly and she giggled. I looked over at her as she did so noticing how much she had grown up right before our eyes.

* * *

_Mia's POV_

I followed Vince's instructions and left it till nearly the three month mark but noting changed instead things got worse. The last straw was when I noted Dom have a dizzy spell one morning before work. I looked to Vince for confirmation and he nodded to me subtly.

I faked sick the next morning and Dom sent me straight back to bed believing every word I said. I saw Vince and Leon look at me suspiciously but I made a gesture to Vince about a phone and he seemed to know what was going on. I noted Leon looked between us suspiciously but Vince muttered something to him quietly and his eyes flicked from Dom and then back to me and he nodded subtly.

I waited until they were well and truly gone before I grabbed the phone sitting on the lounge as I dialed Maria and James' home number. It took a while before someone answered almost to the point where I thought no one was home but on the last ring they answered.

"Hello?" I was surprised to hear Letty's voice, it sounded so different I was shocked I couldn't say anything straight away.

"Hello?" she asked again and I snapped out of it.

"Um hi." I said.

"What do you want Mia?" She demanded and frowned at her tone.

"Um actually I'm ringing to speak to your mum… is she home?" there was a pause on her end and I could tell that threw her.

"No she just left for work. Can I take a message?"

"Um… If it's not too much trouble otherwise I'll just call back later."

"Just tell me what it is." She said abruptly and I frowned. I wasn't sure I liked this new Letty but at the same time it was sort of expected so I don't know why I was shocked.

"Just tell her it's about Dom-"

"Of course it is… what's that fucker done now?" she demanded and I was stunned.

"Nothing…. He's sick. We don't know what to do, we just wanted your mum's advice." I said quietly and I heard the pause on her end and her breathing get heavier.

"What do you mean by sick?" She asked sharply but I heard the concern and worry in her voice. She still cared. It was a start.

"He hasn't been well for a while but he's getting worse and we're really worried."

"He probably caught something off the slut he's been sleeping with." She muttered angrily and I stayed silent for a beat.

"He hasn't been with anyone. Not since you left. He just works and stays home." I said quietly tears pricking my eyes as I thought about my brother falling apart in front of my eyes.

"I find that hard to believe, he wouldn't ever miss a race."

"He hasn't been for two months. He gave it up and we haven't a had a party for just as long…if not longer." I said truthfully to her and it was silent on her end.

"How do I know that's the truth?" she asked quietly and I smiled slightly.

"You always knew when I was lying. You tell me…" she said nothing and I took it as my cue to keep talking.

"Anyway I know you don't like to talk to us so I'll go but could you pass it on to your mum? We're kind of in a hurry." I said worriedly listening as she stayed silent still before speaking.

"Sure." Her voice was soft again and it took me back to happier times.

"Thank you." I said before I heard the phone go dead. I sighed and hit the end button but at the same time I smiled a little. Though I knew it would be bad to guilt trip Letty into coming back I couldn't help but think maybe she would now she knew the truth about Dom and the fact that he was sick. I'd heard the worry in her voice, she still cared and that was good enough for me.

* * *

I almost forgot to act sick when Dom got home but luckily Vince sent me a frantic look and I remembered pretending to cough.

"You don't sound so good Mia." Dom said tiredly as he brushed a hand over my head.

"No I don't feel so good… You look about as good as I feel." I said worriedly but as usual he waved me off with a smile.

"I'm fine. I'm just gunna head up for a shower then I'll make dinner okay?"

"I'll be right to make dinner." I said quickly but again he waved me off.

"I'm good Mi." he said dropping a kiss on my head before heading upstairs. I looked worriedly at Vince only to find him and Leon staring after Dom.

"What did Maria say?" Leon asked quickly turning back to me and I smiled.

"It wasn't Maria that answered…" I trailed off and I watched as all three pairs of eyes turned to me sharply, Jesse included.

"Letty?" Vince breathed and I nodded as I told them what had happened.

"We can only hope." Leon said quietly and I nodded.

"Is Maria gunna ring back?" I nodded.

"Letty said she'd pass the message along. Surely she wouldn't not…?"  
"You said she sounded different… but if she was concerned about Dom then no she would probably pass it along." Vince said quietly.

"I'm gunna go start dinner before Dom can. If he asks I'm feeling a lot better." I muttered watching them crack a smile.

"Such a speedy recovery Mia." Jesse joked and I sent him a grin.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

I leant against the sink as I took in a shuddering breath feeling the sick feeling ebb away now everything was out of my system. I splashed more cold water on my face before picking up my toothbrush to brush my teeth. No sleep was taking a toll on me and I was annoyed that the others had noticed. I'd be fine if I could just sleep but my brain wouldn't shut off. My appetite had gone down the drain and anything I did eat I ended up bringing back up. It was stress and anxiety.

I picked up phone and checked the messages but sighed seeing nothing there like normal. For the past two months I had been leaving message after message on her voicemail. I had expected to fill it up at some point and be unable to leave anymore but it never filled. It made me wonder if she had been listening to them. In the messages I never asked for forgiveness I just spoke about how much I missed her and I hoped she was okay. I opened up a little at the same time, let in on how I was feeling about her leaving and what I feeling when I had been seeing Tran.

Looking one last time in the mirror I stumbled out of the bathroom and into my room as I pulled on a hoody suddenly cold. I went to leave the room when someone cleared their throat and I looked around confused having to do a double check when I saw who was sitting on the bed.

"Let." I breathed out shakily. How had I missed her sitting there?

"You look like shit." She said looking at me steely. I said nothing wondering what she was doing here so suddenly and if she had heard me being sick.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	75. Just for tonight

_So when I read the reviews/PM's from the last chapter a couple really stood out to me and I'll admit some of the points that were made I'd never thought of that way before. I guess some of the reviews in the past I had misinterpreted for not negative as such just neutral? Maybe? Not entirely sure, but I never stopped to think that the feelings I evoke such as hatred and other powerful emotions from reviews towards characters could actually be a good thing. And I have to thank anon for throwing that view at me it was quite an eye opener, so thank you. _

_Karikocha- you also made a good point and I think you might be on the right track when you say feedback from readers can be conflicting for a writer at times like as you said: '_**giving opinions, be they good or bad, welcome or unwelcome, become a part of the feedback. I can see how it can be conflicting for the writer because I'm sure you want honesty from whoever is reading your work, but it can also be overwhelming.'**

_It is definitely overwhelming; I'd like to think I'm not one of those authors that throw a fit every time they receive bad or neutral feedback, or when they have a remark made about something they have written that a reader doesn't agree with. I take good and bad feedback; as long as it's constructive. Unlike flames I have had the unfortunate experience of getting in the past, those I don't tolerate lightly. I've been on the site as a writer for a long time and as a reader even longer, so I am prepared for times like these. I understand I'm not going to be able to please everyone but when you've dedicated a large chunk of time and planning towards something like this, especially something you're so proud of, a comment that can be misinterpreted can rub you up the wrong way and cause you to rethink your decisions. _

_I want to take the time to thank all of those who reviewed or PM me. Your support is amazing and has never wavered from berlin bound to this and I know I can expect the same response for Number three in the series Dominican Darkness._

_As for my time of leave I promise it won't be any more than three-four weeks. As I said I'll continue to write during that time just not this series and if by chance I do, I won't be posting straight away. At least when I do start to post for Dominican Darkness I might have a few chapters already finished and there won't be a long wait. I have three other stories I am currently working on for 2013 so you won't be without my work I can assure you._

_So here's chapter 75! It's been written for a day or two already so I hope this makes a bit more sense for some. Also don't be so quick to believe Letty (you'll see what I mean) all will be revealed in Berlin bound sequel._

* * *

_Leon's POV_

I watched as Mia started dinner on the stove. Vince and Jesse sitting at the table with me, all of us nursing beers as we talked quietly. Due to the pipes we could still hear the water running upstairs so we knew we were fine.

"I tried to ring Let today after you did. I thought if she'd spoken to you she might speak to me." I said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing. I'm worried you know? We've been so caught up with Dom I'm worried how she's handling it." I confided and they nodded.

"Just because I've been focused on Dom doesn't mean I've forgotten about Let. I know she's the victim in all this but what can we do other than what we've already done? She doesn't wanna talk to us." Vince sighed and I made a noise of agreement.

"She sounded so angry when she answered the phone. I'd say I have a fair idea with how she's been dealing… I should have asked." Mia winced.

"You were shocked by her answering the phone, no one can blame you for not asking." Jesse said and Vince and I agreed.

"Still I should have thought."

"I'll try after dinner, maybe if I set the phone to private she might answer." Vince thought and I shrugged.

"It's worth a try I guess. I just hope she's in better condition health wise then Dom." I said quietly and Mia gave me a worried look.

"Do you think she might…"

"Who knows Mia."

"Oh…." She said looking guilty and I frowned.

"What?" Vince asked spotting what I had.

"Well I kinda… I may have…"

"Spit it out Mia." I said smiling lightly and she sighed.

"I may have used Dom being sick to kind of make her feel guilty… Just to give him a shot at being able to make things right." She added hastily and I groaned hearing Vince do the same.

"Mia." I groaned and she apologized quickly over and over.

"Well too late now, the damage will have been done." Vince sighed.

"I just… oh I don't know what I was thinking." She said shaking her head as the weight of the situation sunk in.

"She's probably going mad. With worry for Dom or anger I don't know." I voiced.

"I wonder how Maria's taking her." Jesse voiced and I sighed in agreement.

"I thought she would have rung by now." Mia said worriedly and I agreed.

"Maybe she didn't tell her." I said quietly not wanting to believe Letty would do something like that, even if she did hate us all.

"Maybe." Mia said thoughtfully. We all paused as we heard the doorbell ring.

"Probably Hector, he said he might be stopping around sometime this week to check in on Dom." Vince said as I sat my beer down and got up heading out to the door.

I opened the door and was met with a fist to the face almost immediately before something hard connected with my groin making me groan and drop to the ground in pain instantly. I groaned in pain as I held my groin forgetting about the blood pouring out of my nose as I looked up at my attacker. My eyes widened as I saw Letty standing there predatory like.

"Let." I spluttered watching as she scowled at me stepping into the house as I shuffled back as much as I could.

"I don't know about you but I feel a little better." She muttered and I looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?" I groaned looking at her crazily as I knelt in pain on the floor. She shut the door behind her walking towards the kitchen as she left me there at the front door.

"Damn she has a good aim." I muttered angrily as I struggled to get up. I heard surprised shouts of Letty's name before a similar shriek of pain followed by a thud of a body hitting the floor.

"It ain't Hector." I ground out sarcastically as I called stumbling through the house.

"I KNOW! Fuck Letty." I heard Vince swear and yell in pain as I managed to stagger into the kitchen. Mia gasped when she saw me but I waved her off as I fell into my chair from earlier nearly shouting out in pain.

"You have fucking good aim." Vince ground out while rocking back and forth on the floor.

"I know." She muttered and I heard Mia's sound of surprise and I looked up to find Letty turning to her.

"Let I'm so sorry." I winced as I heard the resounding slap before I heard another one straight after, this time it was Jesse who landed it.

"Relax I can't bring myself to hurt you or Jesse any more than that, believe me I'd like nothing more to but I can't." Letty muttered.

"Gee thanks a lot Let." Vince ground out as he crawled from the floor into a chair and I nodded along with him.

"You two pricks deserve it." She glared at us and I only moaned in return as I rested my head on the table.

"Where is he?" She asked and I pointed to the ceiling not raising my head. I heard the heels of her boots click against the floor as she walked out and I raised my head a little to look at Mia. She was holding her cheek wincing as she touched it.

"I'll get the first aid kit." She said quietly wincing as she looked at me.

"Do us a favour first Mia and hand us two ice packs." Vince groaned and I nodded in agreement.

"Make it three." Jesse asked quietly holding his cheek too as I heard the freezer open and close.

"Here you go." She said handing me a bag of frozen peas.

"Thanks." I muttered tensely.

"V." she said quietly as he took a bag of frozen beans.

"Thanks."

"Here Jess." She said and I watched as she and Jesse pressed a bag each to their cheeks as well. I heard Mia leave the room but I honestly didn't care.

"Here Jesse could you help." She asked when she came back from grabbing the first aid kit.

"Head up." Mia told me gently and I raised my head wincing as she dabbed at my nose.

"It stings." I ground out and she winced and looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry."

"You two are lucky." Vince muttered as he cursed at Jesse for being rough.

"Sorry, sorry V." When Mia was done I leant my head on the table again.

"You think we should go up and warn Dom?" Mia asked worriedly as we sat at the table all of us nursing ice packs to parts of our bodies. I raised my head the same time Vince did and we looked at each other before answering.

"No." We said together.

"Even though he's sick?" Jesse asked.

"Don't fucking care." I ground out and Vince made a noise of agreement.

"Maybe she won't hit a sick person." Mia said hopefully.

"She did this for a reason Mia... I think she wants alone time with Dom." Vince stated.

"I can't move." I groaned quietly and Vince grunted in agreement.

"No wonder Dom threw up when she got him. I'm not going to be able to use mine for a while." He muttered before we once again we lapsed into silence just listening.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I looked him over from my spot on the bed. I had been thinking about coming back down to try and have it out with Dom. He'd been leaving me messages every day and surprisingly I had listened to them all. It was Mia's phone call this morning though had concreted my decision. I waited until my mum had gotten home before I broke the news. Needless to say she wasn't impressed with me wanting to go back to Dom but she let me leave threatening she would hurt him if he ever did it again. After all what could she say? How long had she stayed with dad even after all the shit he put her through?

Not saying a word I stood and walked up to him. My anger had gotten the better of me now and even though he was clearly unwell I couldn't help myself. I slapped him hard and he shut his eyes for a moment before he looked at me.

"I deserved that." He whispered.

"You deserve a lot more you prick." I ground out and he nodded.

"I'll agree with you."

I sighed angrily as I turned towards the opened door. I pushed it shut and surprisingly despite my force it shut quietly. I turned back to Dom and glared at him as he stood silently probably just waiting for the hell he knew was about to start.

"You haven't even asked for forgiveness." I said coldly.

"I don't deserve it… why would I ask for it?" I was surprised by the answer but I let it go having other things I needed answers to.

"Have you been with her again?" I asked harshly and he shook his head.

"No, I haven't been to the races or parties. I've only been thinking of you."

"Well I guess that makes us even now." I muttered and he looked at me confused.

"What does that mean?" he asked. I noted the spark that returned to his eyes and I knew this was going to be explosive.

"What do you think it means?" I asked him angrily as I turned away.

"You slept with someone else?" He demanded and I gave him a blank look.

"So what if I did." I muttered looking around the room. I winced as my back suddenly hit the wall with a loud thud. I glared up into Dom's face as he glared down at me.

"Don't play with me… did you sleep with someone else?"

"As I said we're even. Fuck Dom you did the exact same fucking thing remember? You couldn't keep it in your pants. We were over so I didn't cheat." I spat and he growled lowly.

"What I did was wrong… but did you do this to deliberately to get back at me?"

"Yeah maybe I did." I ground out angrily and his hands moved from my arms to my hips gripping them tight. I let out a involuntary gasp as his hips joined his hands by pinning my body to the wall.

"You're mine." He growled possessively his eyes burning with anger and I made a noise of annoyance as I felt his body pressed against mine. Didn't matter how much I hurt or how much I had wanted to hate him I couldn't help the way I felt about him. I loved him, he wasn't forgiven and I didn't trust him but I couldn't be without him anymore.

"Am I?" I taunted and he growled pushing against me harder and I could feel the stirrings of arousal in the pit of my stomach. I could feel him against my stomach and I held in my groan.

"You're MINE." He said slowly with such a dark look in his eyes I whined quietly.

"God I want to hate you so much but you make it fucking hard to." I said harshly as his hands tangled in my hair while mine went to his head and neck.

"I'm sorry… I'm unbelievably sorry. I need you… only you. No one else can give me what I need." He spoke, the aggressive tone still there but despite my anger my heart swelled at his words.

"You're mine." I growled possessively and he nodded satisfied.

"Only yours baby I promise. Never again Letty."

"Don't say it… show it." I growled and he looked at me nodding.

"I'm sorry." He said one last time.

"You're not forgiven and I don't trust you. You have to win that back." I said straight up before I brought his head down to mine. Our lips fused together hungrily and I moaned straight away. His hands were everywhere and I melted into him unable to keep up with his speed.

"I should have done this from this from the start." He whispered as he pulled back slightly before our lips met once again.

"Just shut up and take me. I need you." I moaned and he took the hint as his hands found the bottom of my shirt bunching it up before pulling it over my head. His hands immediately attacking my body as our tongues battled it out. My hands found the end of his hoodie and I tugged on it giving him the hint. He growled lowly as he pulled back swiftly pulling it off throwing it to the floor before our bodies met once more.

I gasped in shock and surprise as he suddenly lifted me but I forgot about it almost immediately as he pulled me back into a bruising kiss. Whimpering softly as he placed us on the bed I trailed my lips away from his as I attacked his neck. He groaned loudly and his hands tightened on my thighs parting them easily as he rested between them.

I whimpered as his hands trailed up my stomach and squeezed my breasts hard through my bra. I ran my hands down the back of his head using my nails to lightly scratch. He growled lowly and I met his already darkened gaze silently telling him what I wanted. His hands made quick work of my bra throwing it carelessly to the side as his lips attached to my flesh immediately. I was panting hard by the time he had finished paying both sides the attention he wanted to. I let my hands trail downwards until I came to his pants pushing them down as much as I could before Dom kicked them off the rest of the way. He hissed in pain as I gripped him hard and I loosened my grip immediately. His eyes met mine and I looked at him questioningly.

"You've got fucking good aim Let. They're still bruised." He said quietly and I smirked gently palming him through his boxers. I paused for a moment and he seemed to sense it.

"What's wrong?"

"Were you safe?" I asked seriously and he nodded.

"Always." He breathed out turning his head away and I sighed bringing his head back to mine. I kissed him hard nipping his bottom lip as I did so. He moaned loudly and I grinned quickly flipping us over.

"Let me make them feel better." I purred and he groaned his head nuzzling towards mine as his lips attacked mine yet again. I kissed him back our tongues frantically battling it out as his hands ran my top half before trailing down to my backside. I moaned as he squeezed it roughly pulling me into him hard.

"Let's get you out of these first." He breathed as he unbuttoned my jeans quickly. I kicked my boots off at the same time as my jeans leaving me in just my underwear. His eyes flashed dangerously. And I knew it was going to be a long night. His hands gripped the fabric at my hips tightly and I gasped in shock as I heard the rip of fabric. I glared at him annoyed.

"They were my favourite." I voiced annoyance clearly heard in my voice.

"I'll buy you a new fucking pair." He said flipping me back over so I was pinned on the bed once again. His hungry eyes ran the length of my body and he growled lowly when his eyes met mine once again.

"This is mine." He stated as his hands ran down my body clearly on a route to what he wanted the most. I almost purred when I felt his fingers enter me roughly.

"Mine." He stated again and I panted heavily as he worked me quickly to the edge before pulling away leaving me hanging. I growled annoyed but he didn't seem fazed as he rid himself of his boxers.

"Say it." He demanded. I shook my head not going to give into him just yet.

"Letty say it." He whispered angrily but again I shook my head stubbornly knowing his patience was running thin.

"Say it." He snapped quietly as his thumb found my clit suddenly and I cried out.

"Yours, just yours." I panted aching for my release.

"That's right and don't you fucking forget it. I'm _yours_, just _yours_ and your _mine_." He growled and I moaned at his words before he suddenly slammed into me making me scream with pleasure at the force of it.

"Mine." I panted listening to him growl as he fucked me hard and fast. I surrendered to the pleasure forgetting all the stress from the last three months as he pounded them away with ease.

* * *

It was hours later when we lay still panting next to each other, Dom's hold possessive and gentle at the same time.

"That was… indescribable" He voiced amazed and I smirked into the darkness.

"Yeah could have been like that all the time." I spoke quietly and he held me tighter all of a sudden.

"I know… I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you I promise."

"For now you can make it up to me by getting better. You look like shit." I mumbled feeling sleepy for the first time in months as I lay in his arms. This was where I belonged as much as I hated that at times I knew this is where I belonged.

"Why did you suddenly come back." He asked quietly and I stayed silent.

"Does it matter?" I asked not wanting to talk about it.

"It does to me."

"A couple of reasons, mainly because I wanted to work things out but Mia rang this morning wanting to speak to mum about your health. I was worried." I confessed.

"I've been worrying about you…"

"Dom…lets just leave it okay?" I asked and he sighed but let it go.

"Are you back… for good?"

"For now." I said starting to get up but his arms stopped me.

"Where are you going?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm not staying in here with you, this shouldn't have happened. I'm still angry at you, I'm still hurt." I said and I felt him sit up next to me.

"I know… please just tonight. Give me tonight, give US tonight…" I sighed.

"Fine, just one night." I warned and he thanked me. I lay back down and sighed silently in content as his arms wrapped around me once again holding me close to his body.

"Night Let... thank you." I stayed silent and didn't answer but it wasn't long before his soft snoring filled the room and I relaxed in relief. He was sleeping.

"Night papa." I whispered sadly not wanting to disturb his much needed rest.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	76. Dom's test

_Letty's POV_

I spent easily two hours awake in bed next to Dom just watching him sleep. I knew I should have gotten up and tried to speak to the others now that I had calmed down but I couldn't bring myself to see them again just yet.

Sighing quietly I looked at the time and frowned. It was really early in the morning but I needed to get out of here for a while. I took one last look at Dom as I carefully got out his grip tightened for a moment then went slack again. It was just enough to escape from without waking him.

I dressed silently and ran a hand through my hair before I walked out and downstairs. There were no lights on so I assumed everyone else had gone to bed. It was probably better that way, I couldn't be held responsible for my actions if they said something wrong.

I walked out the front door closing it quietly behind me. I walked down the road a bit towards my car where I had left it the night before. I didn't want them to see or hear my car pull in, I wanted the element of surprise and I think I successfully achieved that. I smirked as I thought of Leon's face after I punched him. To be honest I wasn't really sure at the time who it was, it could have been Mia for all I knew but I still took the chance.

Unlocking my car I got in sparing a glance at the house. Dom would probably be frantic when he woke to find me no longer there and not in the house.

'_Good. About time he realised how I felt all those times.'_ I thought bitterly.

I drove with nowhere in mind at first until I passed the beach and I stopped. Turning around I parked and got out. I slipped my boots off placing them back in the car before I rolled my jeans up as much as they would go. I locked the car shoving my keys in my pocket so I wouldn't lose them before making my way onto the sand.

From what I'd heard from Dom's messages this was the place it had all started. The races had been one sided, hers, and though he didn't tell me I didn't hold that night against him. From the night he asked her to meet onwards that's what I held against him. Looking down the beach I smiled lightly thinking of all the good times Dom and I had had here but now the memories just seemed tainted. For all I knew they could have done it right where I was standing and the thought had me feeling ill again.

I sighed straightening as I made my way further down the beach ignoring those thoughts. The moon was the only light I had to guide me and I could just see where the waves were rolling in. The sound of them crashing on the rocks up ahead was loud breaking the silence of the night.

I came across a life tower and walked up the ramp to overlook the water. I leant against the railing for a long time before I got tired of standing so I sat down, my legs hanging over the edge.

I don't know how long I stayed there for but it was long enough for me to see the sun rise fully. I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes resting my head on the railing for a couple of minutes before I opened them again. I looked down the beach as I heard voices and watched intently as a young couple laughed and mucked around with one another in the shallow surf. I found myself smiling as I watched them.

The guy chased the girl a little further before he caught her picking her up spinning her around a bit before he put her down keeping a grip on her as he leant down and kissed her. I shook my head as I watched her dodge his kiss and run off up the beach back onto dry sand. He caught her both of them falling into the sand as they laughed. I smiled sadly as I watched what was unraveling next. It was such a tender moment between the two lovers kissing in the sand and talking quietly to each other. I looked away as I stood up feeling the need to leave the two lovers in privacy. I walked away unnoticed to my car where I dusted my feet off slipping back into my boots before unrolling my jeans. I got in the car with one last look down the beach just catching a glimpse of the couple sneaking off behind the rocks for privacy.

I longed for times to be like that again but I knew they'd never be the same as they were when Dom and I first started dating. We'd make it work but it would be different. I didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, but we'd see.

The team had a lot of making up to do and I only hoped they could manage it. As much as I missed my mum and I liked living back with her it wasn't home. This was home and I hated to be parted from it again.

Getting home I unlocked the door using my key I didn't want to use last night. I heard frantic voices in the kitchen and I smirked hearing my name tumble frantically from Dom's lips. Deliberately I made my way slowly to the kitchen resting against the door frame as I took in the scene in front of me.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

I woke feeling exhausted still but a little better than I had in a while. I smiled remembering later parts of last night, I knew the fighting was far from over but I was willing to do whatever it took. I reached for Letty remembering she had agreed to stay but all I was met with was air and a cold spot where she had laid at one stage. I sat up quickly scanning the room for any sign she was still here but I didn't see any. Her clothes were gone and I began to panic. She had said she was staying but it seemed like she had left yet again.

I got out of bed quickly pulling on the first set of clothes I saw before making my way down stairs. I heard voices from the kitchen but none of them were Letty's. Walking in everyone turned to look at me knowingly and I rolled my eyes realizing we may have been a bot loud the night before.

"Surprised to see you awake." Mia said and I frowned when I noted her red cheek.

"What happened to you?" I demanded.

"Your girl." Vince ground out and I turned to look at him wincing as I saw his bruised face, Leon looking very much the same.

"Yeah Jesse and Mia got off lightly." Leon muttered.

"Where is Let?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah we figured we'd all sit down and talk this out now rather than later." Mia said handing me a plate of toast with a look to say eat it.

"I was hoping she was here." I said worriedly and they all paused and shook their heads.

"Great." I snapped putting the plate on the table no longer in the mood to eat once again.

"She said she'd stay." I sighed sadly as I collapsed in a chair with my head in my hands.

"Don't get upset just yet she might just be in the bathroom." Mia comforted me but it didn't work. I heard Leon get up and walk out of the room.

"Her car's gone…it was there last night." He said quietly coming back into the room and I couldn't help the tears that fell.

"I need to find her." I said frantically.

"We'll help." Vince said and I nodded gratefully.

"Where do you think she might have gone?" I ran a hand over my head thinking.

"Um there's the lookout point she found it's about two hours away…. The beach maybe? But I don't think she would have gone there."

"Why not it's the closest?" Leon said and I shook my head.

"She knows that's where…" I didn't need to finish my sentence for them to get what I meant.

"What about the cemetery?" I thought about it.

"Maybe… I don't know." I said getting worked up.

"I'll ring Letty, she might answer." Leon said grabbing the phone.

"She hasn't answered any of our calls for three months apart from Mia's the other day by accident. She's not going to answer." I snapped.

"Dom calm down."

"I can't calm down. Don't you get it! I can't lose her." I shouted. A noise behind me had us all turning around to look and I felt immediate relief as Letty stood there looking amused.

"Morning." She said and I looked at her annoyed.

"Where have you been?" I asked taking a step towards her but she took one in the opposite direction. So I sighed taking the hint. Last night was a once off.

"For a drive. You were asleep when I left."

"I didn't hear you leave I've been up since six.' Mia said.

"I left about two. I couldn't sleep." She shrugged and the silence that followed was heavily and tense.

"Thanks for the bruising." Leon muttered to her and she smirked.

"You deserved it."

"Be that as it may… it'll be out of action for a long time." Vince said quietly to her and I got his drift as I looked at Letty, my own painful experience still burned into my mind.

"I'm not apologizing if that's what you're looking for." She snapped and they shook their heads.

"No."

"So we think it's time to talk…" Mia said quietly.

"Talk all you want it doesn't mean much to me right now. You were family and you lied. Your words mean shit to me." Letty said aggressively.

"Then how can we make this right Let?" Leon asked pleadingly.

"If you want it hard enough you'll find a way." She said quietly leaving everyone else silent.

"Where are you staying?" I asked hopefully and she looked at me blankly.

"Not with you." She said firmly and I turned away a little.

"I can make up the spare bed in my room." Mia offered but she shook her head.

"No the couch is fine."

"Letty you can't stay on the lounge… Look Jess can come and stay down in the basement with me again and you can have his room for the time being." Leon offered.

"The couch is fine." She said with an air of finality that left no room for arguments.

"So we working today or what?" she asked and everyone looked at me and I sighed shrugging.

"Guess we better open." I mumbled feeling down again all of a sudden.

'We only have two cars." Vince reminded me and I nodded.

"Why only two?" Letty asked and we all kept silent.

"Well? Someone gunna answer me or am I going to walk out the door and forget about this?" I looked at her frantically and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"I stopped going to the races and it's had its consequences…The Tran's opened a garage and spread the rumour we were closing. We lost business and people started pulling their cars out of the garage and going to Johnny. We're having trouble with payments again, Hector picked up on the rumour and tried to set people straight but its only helped a bit." I said quietly.

"I thought you said you hadn't been to races." She accused.

"I haven't. Vince and Leon race but…." I said truthfully.

"We don't win like Dom. We're having trouble." Leon said truthfully.

"When's the next race?" She asked and I looked to Leon and Vince for the date.

"Tomorrow night."

"Well then you better tell Hector we're going to be back." I looked at her surprised.

"We are?" I asked confused.

"Yeah we are. Got a problem with that?" she asked with an attitude I wasn't used to seeing on her.

"Tran's going to be there." I said quietly and she narrowed her eyes.

"Your point?" She asked blankly.

"This is a test isn't it?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know Dom you tell me." her face told me it was and so did my heart. She wanted me to prove myself and I wasn't going to let her down this time.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	77. Race time

_Dom's POV_

I felt myself being watched as we got ready for the races and I didn't have to turn around to know who it was doing the watching. Letty had spoken much to anyone just basic awkward conversation. At the garage working she was silent almost the entire day and I tried many times to talk to her but she just looked at me blankly and I ended up backing off. I was ready, well as ready as I was ever going to be. Mia had done dinner and we were waiting for everyone to come and get it. It was late but Mia and I had fought about her and Jesse coming to the races, eventually though they won.

"You gunna eat tonight?" Mia made a passing comment at me as she started serving plates while we waited.

"I do eat." I stated annoyed.

"Uhuh…"

"He'll eat. You promised." I looked up at Letty as she entered the room and my eyes automatically scanned her figure. She was wearing tight jeans and an almost see-through shirt with boots. I felt desire course through my body and she looked at me knowingly before she turned away.

"I'll go grab the boys, they must've have heard me." Mia mumbled before fleeing the room.

"What? No remarks about how I'm dressed?" she asked and I shook my head.

"That's a first."

"I never had a problem with you, it was with Mia's clothes." I said quietly fiddling with the label on my beer.

"I take it you agree to this then?" she said smugly and I looked at her fiercely.

"To an extent." She never got the chance to say anything else because suddenly the room was filled with everyone.

"So who's racing?" Mia asked quietly.

"Leon and Vince." I said just as quietly.

"And us." A voice spoke up and I looked at Letty finding her looking at me silently waiting for me to refuse.

"And us." I mumbled agreeing.

"You using Dom's car?" Vince asked Letty.

"Maybe." She said and I silently shuffled the food around on my plate.

"Eat." She muttered and I looked in her direction again surprised to be called out.

"I am."

"No you're not, now eat. You promised." I nodded silently and started eating forcing down the sick feeling that I felt. At least I'd slept a bit the last couple of nights now with Letty back under the roof.

* * *

Turning up the races my heart was pounding along with the music that was playing and not in a good way. I was so nervous I think I was about to throw up everything I had just eaten.

"Breathe." I looked down at Letty who was suddenly beside me. Her face showed nothing and for once I couldn't read her. I gulped as I caught a glimpse of Johnny from a distance. If he was here so was she.

"You can always back out." She taunted and I looked down at her again.

"If I back out I lose you, I'm can't and won't do that." I said firmly.

"Then you better breathe and relax before you faint." She hissed quietly.

"Dom brother, you're looking a little better." I nodded to Hector as he and a couple of his boys came to greet us.

"Yeah." I said quietly sparing Letty a look as she stayed silent by my side. Hector noticed my glance and turned to her smiling.

"Let girl long time no see." She smiled tensely at him and we both knew what she was thinking.

"I didn't know girl." He said quietly and truthfully and she seemed to stare at him for a minute blankly before nodding once.

"So you two good and back together now?" he asked cautiously and she scoffed.

"No." I noticed Hector wince and give me an apologetic look for putting his foot in it and I smiled sadly.

"Uh so who's racing?" His boy Edwin asked trying to move away from awkward topics.

"We all are, apart Mia and Jess." I spoke up and Hector nodded smiling.

"About time you got back to racing, your boys are struggling." I nodded.

"Yeah tell me about it." I said.

"Tran got named King of the streets while you were gone no one's been able to beat him."

"Well I don't like my chances I haven't raced in three months." I confided but they waved me away.

"You'll do good man, you always do. You're the only one with a hope of beating Tran." Edwin said.

"Yeah and someone needs to. It's bad enough he's taking your business and charging double for everything you guys are doing. Some of the people here at the races just want him gone."

"What kicked out?" Letty asked.

"Exactly, wish I could but until someone beats him I can't do anything." I felt Letty's gaze on me and I turned to look at her immediately understanding what she was getting at.

"Reckon he'd take a deal?" I asked slowly dragging my eyes away from Letty to look back at Hector.

"Yeah man, he's cocky as shit." Edwin swore.

"We'll see how I go tonight then." I mumbled as Letty made a noise of agreement hinting to a second meaning.

"Right well, who wants to race first?" Hector asked looking from me to Letty.

"Let can." I said softly and she gave me a look of disbelief.

"No thanks, I'll race later. Someone has to keep an eye on you." She muttered and I sighed rubbing the back of my neck.

"So Vince and Leon it is then." Hector chose trying to defuse the situation and I happily agreed as he walked off to grab Vince and Leon.

"So what's the deal you're planning to make with Tran." Letty asked as we all stood watching Leon and Vince race.

"If I win he has to leave and not come back. Stay on his own side of town and give me back my customers." I said quietly hoping I had got it right.

"Anything else?" she asked casually.

"The same goes with Michelle." I said quietly and she looked up at me blankly.

"That's the best you can do?"

"I'm trying." I mumbled as she looked away.

"Hi Dom." I inwardly cringed as two blondes walked past clearly on the prowl. It was common knowledge these days thanks to Michelle that Letty and I weren't together. I felt Letty's glare and turned to her worriedly.

"You're making me nervous." I confided after she didn't say anything.

"You should be. I can leave at any time Dom, the choice is yours." I frowned and turned to her.

"I hate it when you say that." I muttered turning my whole body towards her.

"It's the truth." She shrugged staring at me carelessly.

"I know it is, but I don't need it pointed out every five minutes." I snapped quietly regretting it immediately as she threw me a scathing glare before walking off as Hector called her race. I groaned and gently banged my head on the top of my car.

"Just a hint, I probably wouldn't say that again." Leon said quietly from the other side of the car and I threw him a glare.

"I worked that out myself." I muttered as he, Mia and Jess laughed quietly. We were silent again as Vince joined us all of us waiting for Letty's first race. I frowned when I saw she was using Vince's car but said nothing of it.

"She seemed pissed when I saw her a second ago." Vince spoke and I sighed nodding.

"I put my foot in it." I explained briefly.

"Yeah well I think that's going to be the trend for a while… for all of us." He added and we agreed. I watched intently as Letty took off racing feeling the excitement grow as she broke away easily from the rest and won.

"Shit she's good." Leon voiced in awe and I nodded silently.

"Yeah she is."

"She could give you a run for your money." Vince said to me and I agreed.

"Oh shit heads up." I looked up hopefully thinking it was Letty coming back for a moment but my heart stopped when I saw my worst nightmare walking towards me.

"Dommy, I'm so glad your back. I've missed you." Michelle pouted and I cringed away from her suddenly feeling repulsion at being near her.

"Don't call me that." I snapped and she looked shocked for a moment before smiling at me.

"Okay baby whatever you want."

"Damn it Michelle seriously don't call me any of that." I stated and she paused looking at me up and down for a moment.

"Oh baby you look terrible. You mustn't be feeling well, that's why you're so snappy. Here let me make you feel better." She tried again and I pushed her lightly away.

"Michelle piss off I want nothing to do with you." I ground out and she huffed.

"Oh please, we both know that's a lie." She said flicking her hair over her shoulder exposing more of her barely there top and I made a face of disgust. Did I really sleep with this bitch instead of being with Letty? What the hell had I been thinking?

"No its not, now leave me alone." I said shrugging her off as she tried to reach out for me.

"Oh Dom seriously your being silly. We both know you want me just like I want you."

"Michelle I'm going to say this one last time before I get really mad. Fuck off. You fucked up my entire relationship." I all but yelled keeping my temper in check for the moment but it was just waiting to be unleashed.

"Oh so what? It was for the better anyway. She's just some stupid bitch that doesn't know how to please a man. But I know how to." She said placing a hand on my arm and I started to shrug her off before another hand did it for me. I looked down at the hand that had replaced Michelle's surprised but not unwelcomed to see that it was Letty's. The heat radiating off Letty told me she was furious and I couldn't help but be worried at what might go down.

"Hands off _my_ man bitch." Letty spat and my I felt heart soar at her words.

"Leticia… When did you get back?" Michelle shot back clearly shocked with Letty's appearance.

"None of your business, now fuck off and leave us the hell alone." Letty spat and I noticed people starting to turn and watch, Hector and Edwin being two of them. They shot me a worried look but I shook my head letting things ride out.

"That's not what Dom used to say." She taunted and I tensed feeling Letty's anger rolling off her in waves.

"_Oh shit."_ I heard Leon mumble.

"That no longer concerns you. Now fuck off and go find someone else's boyfriend to fuck." Letty hissed.

"Why? We both know Dom will come back to me. He always does, remember Leticia… I had him first." I didn't fully understand the last four words Michelle whispered to Letty but obviously Letty did and it struck a chord.

Letty pounced too quickly for anyone to react least of all Michelle and for a moment everyone was too shocked to move before Vince and Leon jumped into action but I stopped them. Letty could hold her own and I knew she needed this so I shook my head at them. If it got bad I'd step in but Michelle needed to be taught a lesson. Everyone else seemed to share my opinion because everyone just stood around watching, some even smirking as they watched Tran's little sister get her arse kicked.

"What the fuck Toretto. Get your bitch off my sister." Johnny yelled storming through the crowd towards us.

"No we're good." I smirked and he growled angrily as he walked towards the two girls. I saw him head for Letty and that's when I jumped in making sure he wasn't about to hurt her.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on Letty." I warned him.

"Then get your girl." He warned making me feel the need to protect Letty so with the help of Vince we managed to dodge the girl's blows and get Letty away. Looking at Michelle I couldn't help but smile at the damage Letty had done to her. She was howling in pain but it served the bitch right.

"Feel better?" I whispered to Letty quietly as she stopped struggling and calmed down. Vince let her go but I still kept my arms around her.

"Yeah." She panted and I grinned at her.

"Don't look so happy Toretto, you're not out of the dog house just yet." She warned and I shrugged.

"I don't care. I like this new Letty, especially possessive Letty." I whispered making her look up at me.

"Really?" she asked throwing a glance at Michelle who was being helped up by Johnny and Lance.

"Oh yeah… she's a huge turn on." I whispered watching her smile slightly shaking her head.

"What the fuck Ortiz?"

"Keep your bitch sister away from my man." Letty warned automatically going back to angry and possessive Letty. I struggled to keep the grin off my face. She was fiery and hot. I loved this woman there were no doubts about it.

"Hector you should ban these criminals from the races." Johnny yelled at Hector.

"Huh? I ain't seen nothing man. What about you Edwin, you see anything?"

"Nah brother not a thing. What about you guys?" Edwin asked a couple of people who surrounded us and they shook their heads grinning.

"This isn't over Toretto." Johnny threatened as he lifted Michelle up and walked off.

"Thanks brother." I nodded to Hector and he grinned.

"Anytime man. Girl you scary." He laughed and Letty gave a little laugh.

"Let me take a look at you." I asked her and she sighed.

"I'm fine." I raised and eye brow bringing my hand up to her face tracing a cut on her cheek watching as she winced.

"Fine? Really? Show me your knuckles." I said and she scowled.

"Don't get cocky Toretto this doesn't fix everything."

"I know… But you called your man twice." I said grinning and she struggled not smile.

"Yeah…slip of the tongue."

"Uhuh I don't believe you." I taunted and she shrugged.

"Let's go home and get this sorted out yeah?" I asked hopefully and she stared at me.

"I'll admit you proved yourself a little but boy you have a long way to go." She said and I sighed.

"Fair enough. Do I get to call you my girl again?" I asked quietly and she shook her head making me feel down but I pushed on.

"Are you gunna stick by me at least?" I asked again seriously and she smiled a little.

"Maybe." I didn't like the wording but I took it anyway and pulled her close as I leant down a little looking at her for permission. She hesitated and I sighed pulling back seeing the internal fight she was having with herself.

"You're not forgiven, I'm sorry. Last night won't happen again." She whispered and it was the first time since she came back that I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"I know but I plan to be soon." I promised meaning every word as I bushed her cheek softly.

"Hey guys, wanna head home?" Leon asked all of the team smiling at Letty.

"Yeah." She breathed looking at me one last time before pulling away. I sighed but I knew this was a start.

"Let I can fix your hands up at home if you like." Mia offered quietly and she sighed looking at her knuckles before nodding.

"Yeah thanks Mia."

"We'll get there brother." Vince said quietly and I smiled in thanks at him.

"I know."

* * *

_R&R _

_Princess of Darkness17_


	78. Last chance test

_Michelle's POV_

I let out a small scream of frustration as I tried to cover the still purple bruise under my eye.

"That bitch needs to pay for this." I screamed frustrated as Lance and Johnny came into the room.

"Give it a rest already sis. They'll get what's coming to them. So is the deal with that guy been made or what?" Johnny asked me and I sighed angrily as I turned away from the mirror.

"Of course it has. I'm not fucking useless like some other bitches I know." I snapped.

"What did you get her started for again?" Lance muttered to Johnny and I huffed.

"The plan is pretty much useless now. That bitch ruined everything by coming back. He was supposed to mine." I yelled.

"Sis the plan isn't ruined you'll have your shot at Toretto and I'll get my shot with the fiery Ortiz."

"You better make this work. If this backfires Johnny there'll be hell to pay." I warned and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Yes Michelle, it'll be fine. Toretto doesn't stand a chance winning tonight.

"He better not now get out, I need to make myself hot for the races tonight." I demanded and they left quickly. Sighing I turned back to the mirror and frown.

"Stupid bitch." I muttered.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

It had been a month since I had beaten the shit out of Michelle and needless to say she hadn't stepped foot near Dom or I again. Which was lucky or she and I might have had another round in the ring and I don't think her face would have been able to handle it.

I had made up with Mia, to an extent, after she explained to me how she found out and apologized for not telling me and also for making me feel guilty about Dom being sick. Our relationship wasn't the same as before but we were still friends. I just didn't tell her everything anymore but she understood. She knew there were trust issues there and she didn't push but she didn't like it either. Maybe one day it would be different.

Dom and I hadn't made much ground but I could tell he was trying. I stayed in Mia's room after we made up and I knew it was still taking a toll on Dom not having me as close as he needed and to be honest I don't know how much longer I could go either. Leon and Vince on the other hand I was still frosty with. Both the boys tip toeing around me afraid of another knee to the groin which I was more than willing to dish out yet again if the chance came around. Jesse and I were okay as well, after his apology the kid was hard to stay mad at.

"You coming tonight?" Dom asked me as I leant over a car working on the engine.

"Naturally." I drawled looking at him briefly before going back to work. I expected him to walk off but he stayed and after a couple of minutes I looked up at him in question.

"Can I help you?" I asked with an attitude and he shifted from foot to foot.

"Are you doing anything before the races?"

"No, why?" I asked interested though I hid it well.

"I was thinking you and I could go out for dinner beforehand." He stumbled and I sighed tapping my fingers thinking.

"What time?" I asked faking reluctance.

"I was thinking seven?" He asked hopefully though I could tell he was somewhat saddened by my tone.

"Sure." I simply and he gave me a small relieved smile before he left me alone.

* * *

"So where are you going?" Mia asked curiously.

"Out to dinner with Dom." I said flatly.

"Oh well try not to seem excited about it Let." She said sarcastically.

"I'm not."

"Let he's trying."

"I know." I said blankly.

"Okay I get it." She said holding her hands up in the air and I gave her a small smile.

"See you later Mia." I said with a small tight smile.

"Ready?" I asked as I walked down to Dom's room.

"Yeah." He said smiling at me lightly as he buttoned up his buttons. I couldn't help but smile as I watched him do them up wrong.

"Wanna try that again?" I asked pointing to his shirt. He laughed lightly looking down as I walked towards him. Stuffing my phone in my pocket I reached up and undid the buttons quickly before starting to redo them properly one by one.

"This takes me back." He said softly and I looked up at him in surprise.

"Yeah I guess does." I said doing up the last button. I went to step away but he wrapped an arm around me. I looked up at him hesitantly.

"I wish I could do something big to get you to trust me again." He whispered and I heated under his gaze.

"It's not that easy." I said quietly and he nodded.

"I know… I wish it were. I miss you."

"I'm here." I said cautiously.

"You know what I mean…you're here physically yes but I miss us. I miss holding you, touching you whenever I wanted to, I miss kissing you…" He trailed off as I gave him look and he let me go sighing quietly.

"Ready?" He asked sadly.

"Yeah."

It was a small café nothing fancy and I suspected that was on purpose but it didn't matter because I loved this place. It was small talk over dinner; the garage, the shop, the races. Nothing too deep... just safe topics.

"I was thinking now that you race we'll have to do your car up." He said and I looked at him surprised.

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah well you can't keep using one of ours."

"No I can't… you serious about this?" I asked not sure what to think.

"Of course." He said honestly and I smiled.

"That would be awesome…thanks." I said softly.

"The only thing is it might take a while cos of money." He said regretfully.

"I can live with that." I said lightly and he smiled.

"Good."

* * *

"Toretto you and I have beef to deal with." I rolled my eyes at Johnny's surprise arrival. We'd been at the races for ten minutes before he turned up.

"Do we?' Dom asked mockingly.

"Yeah we do. So I have a deal for you to think about." I looked at Dom wondering what he was going to say.

"Not saying I agree but what is it?" I watched Tran smirk and I knew it wasn't anything good.

"A race."

"A race?" Dom asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah a race…with benefits."

"What kind of benefits?" I asked thinking snidely if it had anything to do with his sister.

"If I win you have to leave the races and never come back. I also have a job that I need another team for… it's big money. You're the only other best racer or I'd ask someone else. Naturally I get the bigger half because it is my job but you'll get a small cut. Oh yeah and I get a go… or two with your girl. Think of it as…payback." Dom's face went red with anger at the last two sentences.

"Like hell." He snapped taking a step towards Johnny.

"Wait." I said loudly looking at Johnny and everyone around me turned to me in disbelief except Johnny who was smirking.

"And what if Dom wins?" I asked.

"IF he wins, which is unlikely, he gets to name his price." Dom was looking at me like I had gone mad but I gave him a look that had him reddening in fury by the second as he realised I wanted him to make a deal. It took him a couple of minutes but he eventually calmed enough to speak.

"If I win you and your sister, family, friends and any crew members can never step foot at the races again, you all have to leave us alone and stay on your side of the city. And depending on the job… we get the bigger half. And you don't get Letty. Ever." Dom ground out shooting me looks that could kill but I remained stoned face about it.

"If in the event you both tie and we take the job the money gets split 50/50, you keep your distance and we'll keep ours. Seeing as it would be a tie neither gets kicked out of the races but Letty doesn't become part of the deal either." Vince spoke up quickly. I watched as Johnny stared at me for a long time and I knew it was driving Dom mad as I saw his clenched hands out of the corner of my eye.

"Fine… I hope you're willing to hold your side of the bargain when I win Toretto. See you soon baby." He said to me laughing before walking away to see Hector.

"What the fuck Letty!" Dom rounded on me and I looked at him blankly.

"What?" I asked playing dumb and he glared at me hard.

"Are you serious? What happens if I don't win? You expect me to just be okay with that deal and let you go have a one night stand with him? Don't be fucking stupid." He shouted.

"For starters let's get one thing straight, I'm not officially yours remember? And two there's an easy solution to that."

"You're _MINE_, remember those words? And please tell me the solution because right now I can't see one." He said giving me an attitude as he paced in front of me.

"Don't lose." I said simply and he stared at me dumbly along with the rest of the team.

"Don't lose. Don't LOSE? Are you freaking insane Letty? How can I guarantee that? Fucking hell." He swore as he glared at me and I shrugged.

"Your choice." I said beginning to walk away and he growled.

"Oh okay I get it, another fucking test. You know what fine. I'll win but I'm telling you right now Letty you're playing with fire." He growled lowly and I looked at him bored unfazed by his threat but inside I was grinning like mad. I loved to see him riled up.

"I can always walk Dom. As I said your choice." I said with an 'I don't care' attitude.

"I am so _fucking_ over hearing those words. She's going to pay for this one." He hissed angrily as I walked away and I smirked glad I was getting under his skin. As for payback, well it had better be as good as the last time. Indescribable he called it.

'_Yeah I was down with that description.'_ I thought smirking.

"Dom focus or you're going to be in even deeper shit." I heard Leon snap as I laughed quietly continuing off on my own.

I stood on the sidelines as the race between Dom and Johnny was being prepared. Two blonde twin skanks were marking the line in their barely there clothing and I rolled my eyes. I looked back to Dom's car, half expecting him to be watching Cindy and Mindy but I saw him standing there watching me with a scowl on his face. I remained stoic as he continued to stare at me. He was pissed I could see it in his face but I had faith in his driving. Having me on the line would give him a chance to prove himself to me and I hoped he wouldn't stop until he won. I raised an eyebrow at him and his eyes narrowed. Pushing myself away from Vince's car I walked over to Dom stopping in front of him, his eyes following every movement I made.

"This is fucking crazy." He muttered to me furiously and I shrugged.

"And?" I taunted watching as he glared at me.

"I don't care how much you want to punish me still after this, when I win you're _mine_… _officially_." He growled pulling me to him as I stared up at him.

"Maybe I don't think you've learnt your lesson yet." I voiced egging him on and his grip tightened.

"I don't fucking care… _you're_…_mine_." The fire burning in his eyes made me smirk. Seeing that he let me go satisfied for the time being as the crowd started going wild as Hector flagged to the racers. Dom and I glanced one more time at each other before I moved away back to my original position. I watched Dom look at me as he got in the car and though I couldn't see his face after that I had no doubt he was watching me in the rear mirror.

"You're playing with fire girl." Mia voiced quietly.

"So did he." I answered back.

"So if Dom wins we're good right?" Leon asked hopefully.

"We'll see. Maybe another knee to the groin will make you think twice before lying again. Then maybe we'll be okay." I muttered and both Vince and Leon took a step backwards from me as I smirked while Jesse laughed quietly and even Mia giggled slightly.

The whole race was neck to neck and at one point Johnny managed to pull in front and for a split second my stomach tightened in fear. Dom gained on him quickly and over took him for the last stretch and I beamed on the inside as I saw him cross the finish line before Johnny.

"You got lucky girl." Vince muttered in relief.

"I knew he'd win." I confidently stated as we moved towards Dom's car which was buried out of sight amongst a sea of bodies. We made it through and immediately I was grabbed by Dom. He lifted me in the air for a second before he placed me on the hood of his car stepping between my legs.

"Mine…my trophy." He whispered harshly. He was breathing hard and I knew he was still running on adrenaline so I stayed silent in response. His lips pressed against mine hard without warning and I kissed back with equal force. I felt the slight sting as he bit roughly down on my bottom lip before his tongue slid past my lips meeting mine. We both groaned at the contact ignoring cat calls and annoyed groans around us. We continued for a couple of minutes before air became a problem and we pulled back breathing heavily.

"Mine." I breathed looking into his eyes for confirmation and he nodded.

"Yours." He promised and I pecked him a couple of times before we were interrupted.

"Toretto I want a rematch you cheated." Johnny yelled as he stormed towards us. Dom placed himself in front of me protectively and I felt like moving him aside to make a point but I left it and stayed sitting where I was.

"I didn't cheat Johnny I won fair and square now you have to live up to your end of the bargain." Dom warned.

"BULLLSHIT! You cheated I nearly had you. I want a fucking rematch." I laughed a little at his tantrum.

"Doesn't matter if you win by an inch or a mile, winning's winning. Ask any real racer." I spoke up using Mr T's old motto.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" The cheers of the crowd drowned out all other talk for a while before settling again.

"Dom won fair and square Johnny. I'm sorry but as of now you and your team are banned from the races. Exit the way you came in, we got a new King of the streets." Hector yelled happily while people cheered. Dom looked back at me and grinned one of those shit eating grins that made my stomach flutter.

"So since I'm the new king, it's only fair I have a queen…" he hinted and I remained passive only raising an eyebrow slightly in response.

"Oh really?" I asked giving him a light attitude.

"Yeah… you interested?" He asked leaning in towards me.

"Well none of these skanks are good enough." I said angrily and he smirked.

"You got that right baby." He whispered against my lips.

"I'll cut them off if you EVER cheat on me again." I warned all too aware his lips were closing in on mine.

"It won't happen again." He growled his eyes flashing dangerously and I nodded once before his lips crashed down on mine.

* * *

_R&R_

_Oh gosh I can't believe it the next chapter is the end. :(_

_Princess of Darkness17 _


	79. And so it begins

_OH NO! I can't believe this is the last chapter for this story. looking back i had so much fun writing this but at times i found myself stuck and unable to decide which way to turn. I am unbelievably grateful for everyone that reviewed and helped me power through this. i promise my break won't be long, just long enough to get into the right mind set to fully concentrate on Dominican Darkness. Now onto the final chapter, ENJOY!_

_ Warning rather graphic sex scene. Read at own risk._

* * *

_Letty's POV_

Dom and I rode home in silence but the electricity in the car was powerful. I could see him looking at me on occasions as I stared straight ahead playing dumb. There were a couple of times when I thought he was going to pull over but he managed to make it back to the house. I got out slowly drawing it out even longer but he was by my side in an instant.

"Don't play…its torture." He whispered as he backed me against the car.

"You know what else was torture?" I hinted and he groaned closing his eyes in pain.

"Yes… I'm sorry, so sorry baby. I won't ever be that person again." He promised and I made a noise of content in the back of my throat but I knew the damage was done. There would always be fear in the back of my mind.

"Take me to the bedroom for a massage and I'll think about forgiving you." I said looking up at him through my lashes and he growled pressing his head and his body against mine.

"You make me go crazy Let." He mumbled before sealing his lips to mine. My arms wrapped around his neck my hands finding his head pulling it closer to me. His arms wrapped around my waist lifting me up as I wrapped my legs around him. We kissed frantically as he pushed me up against his car, our need for each other washing over us wave after wave.

"Seriously guys..." A voice whined from behind us somewhere making Dom and I part to see who was there.

"Mia I love you but shut up before I lock you all out of the house." Dom mumbled as he put me down grabbing my hand instead leading me towards the house.

"We ain't going to be seeing them for a couple of days." I heard Vince mutter as Letty and I raced past them upstairs.

"Thank fuck for ear plugs!" Leon shouted up the stairs while laughter filled the house but I was too busy pinning Letty to the wall of our bedroom as we kicked the door shut on the rest of the world.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

"You sure you want a massage?" I asked breathlessly.

"Mmhmm… You owe me papa." She said accusingly and I groaned in need. Smirking on the inside I decided to have my payback for her 'test' with Johnny.

"Where should I massage you first? Here?... or here." I growled quietly as I ran my hand down and over her breast squeezing it softly before running my hand downwards. She groaned loudly as I placed my hand on the front of her jeans. I smirked taking pleasure at the thought of her choice in 'massage' as I rubbed her through her jeans. She moaned quietly making me immediately withdraw my hand as I bunched her shirt up until I was able to pull it off completely and threw it carelessly across the room somewhere. I felt her hands doing the same to my shirt as I broke my lips away from hers yet again so she could rid me of my shirt.

I trailed my hands up her sides, across her stomach and up to her covered breasts squeezing them making her moan wantonly. My hands made quick work of her bra as I threw it to the floor quickly returning my hands to her breasts. Palming them softly I watched as her eyes blazed with desire.

"You're so fucking beautiful Letty." I whispered as I bent to take a bud in my mouth sucking gently before flicking it with my tongue. She moaned as she gripped my head keeping it there as I switched paying the other the same attention.

I trailed lower pressing kisses to the underside of her breasts before making my way further down kneeling on the floor in front of her. I flicked and tugged gently at her belly ring having not noticed it last time but it seemed it was a new addition along with her attitude. I looked up at her briefly and she grinned.

"Something crazy." She panted and I made a noise of approval as I continued my path downwards. Hitting the waist band of her jeans I popped the button quickly and used my teeth to lower the zipper looking up at her as she watched me.

"Don't tease." She warned aggressively and I growled yanking her jeans, underwear and boots off in one go. Her scent immediately filled my senses as I nuzzled my nose into her bare skin. Not caring that we weren't on the bed I picked up her right leg and swung it over my shoulder as she gasped steadying herself by gripping the wall with one hand and my head with the other. I grinned at the sight in front of me and eagerly attached my lips to her lower ones listening as she whimpered.

"Dom." She cried softly and I took the hint as I worked her into a frenzy nipping, sucking and licking all her sensitive areas. It wasn't long before she started shaking and I grinned attacking her clit suddenly making her nearly scream with her release. I took the time as she came down off her high to lap up everything she had offered before placing one last kiss and making my way back up her body. She was panting hard when I finally reached her lips dragging her in for a kiss. I felt her hands rest on the front of my jeans and I brought my hands to her arse picking her up suddenly before walking over to the bed sitting on the edge with her in my lap. She pushed me back as I pulled the two of us up the bed further still kissing as we went. She settled against me when we hit the middle of the bed pushing me down as I dragged her down with me. I moaned in annoyance when she pulled herself away shuffling back undoing my jeans pulling them off.

"Still sore?" She teased and I made a small noise in the back of my throat.

"Poor baby… I'll make them feel better." She purred and I groaned as she removed my boxers palming my length gently.

"Baby harder." I breathed out and she obliged immediately.

"This is mine. Got it?" She asked as she licked my tip.

"All yours baby." I groaned lowly as she took me in her mouth. Her hands worked the parts she hadn't taken in her mouth and I found myself thrusting upwards. I groaned loudly my hands flying to the back of her head as she deep throated all of me suddenly.

"Love it when you do that." I mumbled in pleasure.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." I breathed as she worked me faster.

"Better than _HER_?" She asked squeezing me tightly. I groaned half annoyed that she had brought her up and half in pleasure.

"Yes… gods yes… baby don't stop. Please." I panted feeling her smirk around me.

"Maybe I should…"

"Letty don't tease." I begged and she took me once again in her mouth.

I closed my eyes as I felt my release coming, letting out a moan as Letty quickened her pace. I held her hair back so I could see her face as I watched and used it to lower her head further and keep it there as I came loudly.

"Feel better?" She asked quietly when I finally got my senses back. Pulling her down I placed soft kisses on her lips listening as she whined softly. I felt her hand palm me gently again and I felt it stir back into life as I rolled us over.

"I missed you baby." I whispered to her.

"I missed you too. Now damn it Dom take me." She whimpered. To hear Letty so out of control and demanding made me burn with desire. I chuckled as I surged upward into her roughly making her moan loudly.

"Feel better?" I groaned repeating her words as I stilled just savoring the feeling of her.

"Yeah." As we picked up our pace starting to move forgetting about everything but us.

* * *

_Three days later_

I stood against my car along with Vince and Leon. Mia and Jesse where back at the fort and Let was standing very comfortably between my legs as we talked quietly. We'd gotten a message through Hector from Lance and Johnny about the job so we agreed to meet to sort out the details.

"What do you reckon its gunna be?" Vince asked.

"Drugs?" Letty asked and I thought about it but shook my head.

"Nah Tran's too smart to get mixed up in shit like that." I said finally.

"Looks like we'll find out soon enough." Leon said nodding to the bikes that were pulling up.

"Alright Toretto here's the job." He said moodily.

* * *

I sighed heavily as I ran my hand through Letty's hand. Tran had told us the deal: hijacking semis for the merchandise. Millions of dollars' worth of electronics. It sounded great… risky though. Did we really want to get ourselves mixed up in a life of crime? I had been on the other side of a jail, I didn't want that for anyone else, least of all my family. But we needed the money. We told ourselves once we were back on track that was it, legit all the way.

An hour earlier we'd gone with Tran to meet with the boss behind the operation. Everything was sorted and we were due to start in two months when the first shipment came in. The boss worked for the shipping dock, he packed the containers it was just up to us to get them when they were in transit. We had till then to get three cars done up and stashed somewhere they wouldn't be traced back to us.

Mia wasn't keen on the idea though. We'd talked about it until we were blue in the face until she eventually back down.

_"We need this money Mia… think about it. I can put you through college with this."_

_"I don't want you back in jail." She voiced aggressively and I nodded looking at Letty as she suddenly turned away obviously having not thought of that._

_"I won't… I'll die before I go back in." I vowed and she sighed in irritation._

_"Fine… you're going to do it anyway."_

It was just after dinner when I got a phone call from our new boss with some unexpected news, welcomed in a way but on another level we knew shit was going to go down over it. He'd dumped Tran for the job and decided to just stick with the one team. Us.

"Tran's going to be pissed." I nodded at Letty's words. We were tucked up in bed together holding each other talking about the deal.

"I know but it's not exactly our fault. The boss chose us over him what was I meant to do? Suddenly say no?" I asked quietly and she shrugged.

"At least we get all the money apart from the boss' cut." She voiced quietly as she traced patterns on my chest.

"Yeah…" I said feeling distracted by her advances.

"So we're actually going to do this?" She asked finally and I paused looking down at her.

"Will you stick with me if we do?" I asked her seriously. I needed reassurance.

"Maybe." She smirked at me and I grinned down at her cupping her face.

"Maybe huh?"

"Yeah maybe." She smirked and I placed a kiss on her lips again.

"Hijacking semis…fuck… I never wanted this life for you." I said quietly looking her in the eyes.

"I don't want a life without you Dom… ride or die remember?" I smiled despite the situation and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I remember… So you got my back?" I asked her quietly.

"Always papa." She vowed and I relaxed into her side as she started drawing patterns yet again.

"So we need a plan." She said quietly and I nodded.

"I have one… I think." I trailed off feeling the stirring down below at her touch.

"Well you gunna tell me or what?" she demanded playfully and I grinned.

"Later right now I have a problem that requires the attention of my sexy woman." I whispered pulling her into me.

* * *

_Ah it's the end __so sad. I didn't think I'd ever get here. Thank you again for all the support and I hope to see you all back for Dominican Darkness in about a month._

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


End file.
